Forastera
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Siempre desaparece gente. Las jóvenes escapan de sus casas. Los niños se pierden y jamás vuelven a verse. Algunos de los desaparecidos son encontrados, vivos o muertos. Después de todo, las desapariciones tienen explicaciones. Casi siempre… SwanQueen-Emma/Regina
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo: **La novela/saga "La forastera" es de** Diana Gabaldon**, los personajes de **Once Upon a Time** de **Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz**, y aunque la trama relatada no me pertenecen-a pesar de modificarla-, desde ya, la adaptación es de mi deseo de convertirla en un **SwanQueen** por primera vez. Por la tanto, esta historia no se puede vender, reproducir, copiar o cualquier otro enganche para sacar rédito económico o de del que fuese.

**Advertencia:** Clasificación alta porque habrá escenas de sexo, violencia y algo de lenguaje vulgar. Historia fuera de tiempo y de personajes. Comienza con Killian y Emma. Luego sí, Mujer/Mujer.

**Aclaración:** Es una saga de 8 libros…me estoy riendo de ante mano omg. Esto es como siempre escribo, dependiendo de la aceptación es si sigo adelante o se queda por el camino.

Si no te agrada la temática, te perturba, te hace ruido la pareja escogida o te disgusta que se base en una novela, por favor busca algo que se apegue a tus ansias de lectura.

Dicho esto, a leer.

**Forastera**

**Primera parte**

**Invierno, 1945**

_**Capítulo 1**_

No era un lugar dado a las desapariciones, al menos a primera vista. El establecimiento de la señora Baird era igual a miles de pensiones en 1945: limpio y tranquilo, con empapelado con flores desteñidas, suelos relucientes y un calentador de agua a monedas en el baño. La señora Baird era regordeta y amable y no le molestaba que Killian le llenara la salita, decorada con rosas, de decenas de libros y papeles con los que siempre viajaba.

Me encontré con la señora Baird en el vestíbulo. Me detuvo sujetándome del brazo con su regordeta mano y me atusó el pelo.

—¡Pero, señora Hook! No puede salir así. A ver, déjeme peinarle esos risos. ¡Así está mejor! ¿Sabe? Mi prima se ha hecho una permanente nueva que queda muy bien y se mantiene perfecta. Tal vez deba probarla la próxima vez.

No me animé a decirle que la desobediencia de mis risos dorados era solo culpa de la naturaleza y no se debía a un descuido de los peluqueros. Los apretados bucles de la señora Baird no demostraban tal perversidad.

—Sí, lo haré, señora Baird—mentí—. Voy al pueblo a reunirme con Killian. Regresaremos al ahora de la merienda. —salí y emprendí el camino antes de que ella pudiera detectar mas defectos en mi desordenada apariencia. Después de cuatro años de enfermera del ejército, disfrutaba de la ausencia de los uniformes y del racionamiento permitiéndome el placer de usar pantalones de algodón, totalmente inadecuados para las mujeres.

En realidad, tampoco había planeado hacer muchas caminatas. Mis ideas se acercaban mas a dormir hasta tarde por las mañanas y pasar largas y tranquilas tardes en la cama con Killian, sin dormir. No obstante, era difícil mantener un espíritu romántico y lánguido con la aspiradora de la señora Baird zumbando al otro lado de la puerta.

—Debe ser la alfombra más sucia de toda la ciudad—había señalado Killian esa mañana mientras yacíamos en la cama escuchando el rugido feroz de la maquina en el pasillo.

—Casi tan sucia como la mente de su dueña—combiné—. Tal vez deberíamos haber ido a otro sitio. —habíamos elegido las tierras altas del norte para disfrutar de unas vacaciones antes de que Killian ocupara su puesto de profesor de historia en Oxford; el norte de Gran Bretaña se había conservado apartado de los horrores físicos de la guerra y eran menos susceptibles a la frenética alegría de post-guerra que infectaba otros sitios de veraneos más populares.

Y sin hablarlo, creo que ambos pensamos que era un lugar simbólico para recomenzar nuestro matrimonio. Nos habíamos casado y habíamos pasado una luna de miel de dos días en Escocia, poco antes del estallido de la guerra siete años atrás. Un plácido refugio para redescubrirnos mutuamente, supusimos, sin darnos cuenta de que si bien el Golf y la pesca son los deportes al aire libre preferido de los escoceses, el deporte bajo techo predilecto es el chismorreo. Y en un país tan lluvioso como Escocia, la gente pasa mucho tiempo de casa.

—¿Dónde vas?—pregunté cuando Killian bajó los pies de la cama.

—No me gustaría desilusionar a la pobre señora—respondió. Se sentó en el borde de la vieja cama y comenzó a revotar suavemente para producir un agudo y rítmico chirrido. La aspiradora del pasillo se detuvo de pronto. Después de saltar durante uno o dos minutos, Killian emitió un fuerte gemido y se dejó caer hacia atrás con un estruendo de resortes. Sin poder contenerme, me eché a reír bajo la almohada para no quebrar el azorado silencio del corredor.

Killian enarcó las cejas.

—Se supone que debes respirar extasiada, no reírte—me reprendió a media voz—. Va a pensar que no soy un buen amante.

—Si quieres suspiros de éxtasis, tendrás que tardar más—respondí—. Dos minutos no merecen más que una carcajada.

—Que mujer tan desconsiderada. He venido aquí a descansar, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Vago! Jamás llegarás a la próxima rama en el árbol de tu familia a menos que demuestres un poco mas de entusiasmo.

La pasión de Killian por la genealogía fue otra de las razones por las que elegimos las montañas de Escocia. Según uno de los ajados papeles que siempre llevaba de un lado a otro, un aburrido ancestro suyo había tenido que ver en algo que había pasado en esa región allá por el siglo dieciocho…¿o diecisiete?

—Sí terminó siendo un tocón sin hijos en el árbol familiar, será, sin dudas, por culpa de nuestra incansable señora Baird. Después de todo, hace casi ocho años que nos casamos. El pequeño Killian será legítimo sin necesidad de ser concebido en presencia de un testigo.

—Si es que lo concebimos—apunté con pesimismo. Ya habíamos sufrido otra desilusión la semana anterior al viaje.

—¿Con todo este aire puro y comida sana? Aquí deberíamos lograrlo. —la noche anterior habíamos cenado arenque frito, al mediodía, arenque en escabeche y el fuerte aroma que subía por la escalera sugería que el desayuno consistiría en arenque ahumado.

—A menos que planees un bis para la virtuosa señora Baird—aventuré—, sería mejor que te vistieras. ¿No tienes que encontrarte con ese hombre a las diez?—el padre, vicario de la parroquia local, le iba a enseñar unos fascinantes registros de bautismo para que Killian los inspeccionara, sin mencionar la apasionante posibilidad de que hubiera encontrado unos añejos despachos del ejercito o algo por el estilo que mencionaban al notable antepasado.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese tatarata tara-abuelo tuyo?—pregunté—. El que anduvo por aquí durante uno de los levantamientos…No recuerdo si era William o Walter.

—De hecho se llamaba Jon —Killian aceptaba con placidez mi completa indiferencia en la historia familiar, pero se mantenía siempre alerta, presto a aprovechar la más leve expresión de curiosidad como escusa para contarme todos los datos conocidos hasta el momento sobre los primeros Hook y sus conexiones. Los ojos se le iluminaron con el ferviente brillo del fanático profesor mientras se abotonaba la camisa—. Jon Wolverton Hook, Wolverton en honor al tío de su madre, un caballero menor de Sussex. Sin embargo se le conocía con el llamativo apodo de Jon el negro, que adquirió en el ejército, probablemente durante su estancia aquí.

Mi tiré boca abajo en la cama y fingí roncar. Killian me ignoró y prosiguió con su historia interesantísima.

—Compró su grado a mediados de la década de los treinta, de siglo dieciocho, claro. Fue capitán de dragones. Según esas antiguas cartas que me envió Sue, le fue bastante bien en el ejército. Una buena elección para un segundo hijo, ya sabes; su hermano menor también siguió la tradición y se ordenó sacerdote, pero todavía no he averiguado mucho de él. De todos modos, el duque de Sandringham alabó las actividades de Jon Hook antes y durante el levantamiento jacobita del cuarenta y cinco…, es decir, el segundo—especificó para su ignorante público, ósea, yo—. Ya sabes, el príncipe Carlos y sus amigos.

—No estoy muy segura de que los escoses sepan que perdieron entonces—le interrumpí al tiempo que me sentaba para arreglarme el cabello—. Oí que el cantinero de la taberna de anoche nos llamaba sassenachs.

—¿Y por qué no?—dijo Killian—. Solo significa "extranjeros". Es precisamente lo que somos.

—Sé lo que significa. Lo que me molestó fue el tono.

Killian buscó un cinturón en el cajón de la cómoda.

—Estaba fastidiado porque le dije que la cerveza era suave. Le explique que para obtener la verdadera cerveza escocesa hay que agregar una bota vieja a la cuba y colar el producto final con un calzoncillo viejo.

—Eso explica el monto de la cuenta.

—Bueno, se lo dije con un poco mas de tacto, pero solo porque el idioma gaélico no tiene una palabra específica para calzoncillos.

Intrigada busqué mi propia ropa interior.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso los antiguos celtas no usaban ropa interior?

Killian me miró de reojo.

—¿Nunca has oído esa vieja canción que habla de lo que un escoses se pone debajo de la falda?

—Seguramente no calzoncillos—dije en tono cortante—. Tal vez vaya a buscar algún escoses que use falda y le pregunte mientras tú te diviertes con tus párrocos.

—Bueno, trata que no te arresten, Emma.

No había ningún escoses con faldas paseando por la plaza del pueblo ni en las tiendas que la rodeaban. En cambio, había unas cuantas personas, en su mayoría amas de casa del estilo de la señora Baird, haciendo sus compras diarias. Eran locuaces y chismosas y sus cuerpos sólidos cubiertos con vestidos estampados llenaban las tiendas de color hogareño; un refugio en la niebla fría de la mañana.

Dado que no tenía casa propia, no necesitaba comprar mucho. De todos modos, disfruté mirando las estanterías, nada más que por la alegría de ver muchas cosas en venta otra vez. El razonamiento había sido largo y habíamos pasado mucho tiempo sin las cosas más simples, como el jabón y los huevos, y mucho más sin los lujos menores de la vida, como la colonia de baño.

Posé la mirada en un escaparate lleno de artículos para el hogar: cubiertas bordadas para teteras, jarras y vasos, un montón de moldes para pasteles y un juego de tres jarrones. Que espanto.

Jamás había tenido un jarrón, tampoco la necesidad de adquirirlo. Durante los años de guerra, había vivido en los alojamientos para enfermeras, pero en el hospital y luego en la campaña en Francia. Pero incluso antes de eso, jamás habíamos estado en un sitio el tiempo suficiente como para justificar una compra así, a pesar de que no me gustaran en absoluto. De seguro si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de tener uno, el tío James lo hubiera llenado de cerámicas antes de que pudiera colocarle una flor. El tío James se hizo cargo de mí con cinco años de edad, cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche. En aquel momento preparaba un viaje a oriente próximo. Hizo una pausa en sus preparativos para organizar el funeral, disponer de los vienes de mis padres e inscribirme en un buen colegio interno, al que me negué a ir de plano.

Ante la perspectiva de tener que soltarme los dedos regordetes de la portezuela del coche y arrastrarme por la escalera de entrada del colegio, el tío James, que odiaba todo tipo de conflicto personal, había suspirado con exasperación y arrojado su sentido común por la ventanilla junto con mi nuevo sombrero del uniforme del colegio.

—_Maldita cosa—_masculló al verlo rodar alegremente por el espejo retrovisor mientras nos alejábamos por el sendero—. Jamás me gustaron las mujeres con sombrero. —Me miró con fiereza—. _Una cosa_—agregó en tono amenazante—_. No puedes jugar a las muñecas con mis estatuillas persas. Cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Está claro?_

Yo había asentido, satisfecha. Y lo había acompañado a oriente próximo, a sud América y a docenas de lugares de estudio en el mundo entero. Había aprendido a leer y escribir con los borradores de sus artículos, y acabar letrinas y a hervir agua y a realizar una cantidad de cosas nada apropiadas para una jovencita…hasta que conocí al apuesto historiador que vino a consultar al tío James sobre la relación de la filosofía francesa con las prácticas religiosas egipcias.

Incluso después de nuestra boda, Killian y yo llevamos una vida nómada de los académicos jóvenes, entre conferencias y pisos provisionales, hasta que el estallido de la guerra envió a Killian a adiestramiento de oficiales y a la unidad de inteligencia y a mí la escuela de enfermería. Si bien habíamos estado casados durante casi ocho años, la nueva casa en Oxford sería nuestro primer hogar de verdad.

Con la cartera bajo el brazo, entré en la tienda y compré los malditos jarrones.

Me encontré con Killian en la esquina de las calles Mayor y Gereside y juntos nos encaminamos hacia la posada. Killian enarcó las cejas al ver mis compras.

—¿Jarrones? —Sonrió—. Fantástico. Tal vez así dejes de colocar flores en mis libros.

—No son flores; son especímenes. Y fuiste tú quien sugirió que me dedicara a la botánica. Para ocupar mi mente, ahora que ya no tengo que trabajar de enfermera —le recordé.

—Es cierto —asintió de buen humor—. Pero no imaginaba que cada vez que abriera un libro de consulta se me fuera a caer algún vegetal en el regazo. ¿Qué era esa horrible cosa marrón que pusiste en Tuscum y Banks?

—Hojas de avena. Son buenas para las hemorroides.

—Te estás preparando para mi inminente vejez, ¿verdad? ¡Qué considerada, Emma!

Entre risas, abrimos el portón y Killian se hizo a un lado para dejarme subir la angosta escalera de la entrada. De pronto, me agarró del brazo.

—¡Cuidado! No pises ahí.

Levanté el pie y esquivé una gran mancha rojiza en el escalón superior.

—¡Qué raro! —dije—. La señora Baird limpia la escalera todas las mañanas. La he visto hacerlo. ¿Qué crees que es?

Killian se acercó al escalón y olió con cuidado la mancha.

—Diría que es sangre.

—¡Sangre! —Di un paso atrás hacia la entrada—. ¿De quién? —Eché una mirada nerviosa hacia la casa—. ¿Crees que la señora Baird ha tenido algún accidente? —No podía imaginar que nuestra inmaculada anfitriona dejara que unas manchas de sangre se secaran en la entrada de su casa a menos que hubiera ocurrido una catástrofe mayor. Por un instante me pregunté si el vestíbulo no albergaría a un enloquecido asesino con un hacha, listo para abalanzarse sobre nosotros con un grito escalofriante.

Killian meneó la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para espiar el jardín vecino por encima de la valla.

—No lo creo. Hay una mancha igual en la entrada de los Collins.

—¿En serio? —me acerqué a Killian, tanto para ver por encima de la valla como para buscar apoyo moral. Escocia no me parecía un sitio apropiado para un asesinato múltiple, pero tampoco creía que los asesinos utilizaran el sentido común para elegir sus lugares—. Es bastante... desagradable —comenté. No había señales de vida en la casa vecina—. ¿Qué piensas que ha ocurrido?

Killian frunció el entrecejo, pensativo. En un rapto de inspiración, se golpeó la pierna con la palma de la mano.

—¡Me parece que ya lo sé! Espera un momento. —Salió disparado por el portón y trotó por el camino dejándome sola en la entrada de la casa. Volvió enseguida, radiante ante la confirmación—. Sí, es eso. Debe de serlo: todas las casas lo tienen.

—¿Qué tienen? ¿Un asesino loco? —Hablé con dureza, todavía un poco nerviosa por haber sido dejada en la sola compañía de una mancha de sangre.

Killian rió.

—No, un sacrificio ritual. ¡Fascinante! —se arrodilló en el césped para escudriñar la mancha sumamente interesado.

Esta alternativa no era mucho mejor que un maníaco homicida. Me acuclillé junto a él y arrugué la nariz por el olor. Era temprano para que hubiera moscas, pero un par de grandes moscardones escoceses revoloteaban alrededor de la mancha.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «sacrificio ritual»? La señora Baird es muy religiosa, al igual que todos los vecinos. No estamos en la Colina Druida ni nada por el estilo, ¿sabes?

Se irguió y se sacudió los pantalones.

—Te equivocas, querida. No hay un lugar en el mundo con más supersticiones y magia incorporadas a la vida cotidiana que las tierras altas de Escocia. Religiosa o no, la señora Baird cree en las viejas leyendas, igual que el resto del vecindario. —Señaló la mancha con la punta del zapato bien lustrado—. La sangre de un gallo negro —explicó con expresión de triunfo—. Las casas son nuevas, ¿ves? Prefabricadas.

Lo miré con frialdad.

—Si crees que eso explica todo, te equivocas. ¿Qué importa si las casas son viejas o no? ¿Y dónde está todo el mundo?

—En la taberna, supongo. Vayamos a ver, ¿quieres? —Me cogió del brazo y me condujo a través del portón hacia la calle Gereside. —En los viejos tiempos —relató mientras caminábamos—, y hasta no hace mucho, se acostumbraba a matar algo y enterrarlo bajo los cimientos para apaciguar a los espíritus locales de la tierra. Ya sabes: «Echará los cimientos sobre su primogénito y sobre su hijo menor levantará la entrada.» Más viejo que las colinas.

La cita me produjo escalofríos.

—En ese caso, supongo que son muy modernos y civilizados al usar gallinas. ¿Acaso quieres decir que, como las casas son bastante nuevas, no hay nada enterrado debajo y los habitantes están remediando ahora esa omisión?

—Sí, exactamente. —Killian parecía feliz con mi progreso. Me dio una palmada en la espalda—. Según el párroco, mucha gente de por aquí pensaba que la guerra se debió en parte a que las personas se alejaron de sus raíces y dejaron de tomar las precauciones necesarias, tales como sacrificar a alguien para enterrarlo debajo de los cimientos o quemar raspas de pescado, menos bacalao, por supuesto —añadió, alegre por la ocurrencia—. Nunca hay que quemar las raspas del bacalao, ¿lo sabías? De lo contrario, jamás pescarás otro. Las raspas del bacalao se entierran.

—Lo tendré presente —repuse—. Dime qué hay que hacer para no volver a ver un arenque y lo haré de inmediato.

Negó con la cabeza, sumido en uno de sus arrebatos de placer académico en los que perdía contacto con el mundo exterior, absorto en la tarea de buscar conocimientos en todas las fuentes posibles.

—No sé en el caso de los arenques —replicó con aire ausente—. Para los ratones hay que colgar ramos de álamo temblón en la casa. Con respecto a los cuerpos enterrados bajo los cimientos... de ahí provienen muchos de los fantasmas locales. ¿Conoces Mountgerald, la casa grande al final de la calle Mayor? Ahí hay un fantasma, uno de los albañiles que fue sacrificado para los cimientos. Fue durante el siglo dieciocho; hace relativamente poco —agregó, pensativo.

»Cuentan que por orden del dueño de la casa, primero se edificó una pared. Luego arrojaron una piedra enorme sobre uno de los albañiles. Se supone que eligieron a un tipo desagradable para el sacrificio, lo enterraron en el sótano y construyeron el resto de la casa encima de él. Ronda el sótano donde lo mataron, excepto en el aniversario de su muerte y en los cuatro Viejos Días.

—¿Viejos Días?

—Las fiestas antiguas —precisó, perdido aún en sus apuntes mentales—. Hogmanay, que es Año Nuevo, el día de San Juan, Beltane, que se celebra el uno de mayo, y el día de Todos los Santos. Por lo que sabemos, los druidas, los pueblos prehistóricos, los primitivos pictos, todos observaban las fiestas del sol y del fuego. De todos modos, los fantasmas se liberan en las fechas sagradas y pueden andar con libertad para hacer el bien o el mal, como les plazca. —Se frotó la barbilla con aire concentrado—. Falta poco para Beltane... cerca del equinoccio de primavera. Conviene estar alerta, en especial la próxima vez que pases por el cementerio. —Le brillaron los ojos y me di cuenta de que el trance había terminado.

Me reí.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que hay algunos fantasmas locales famosos?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Le preguntaremos al vicario la próxima vez que lo veamos.

Pronto lo vimos. Al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo, estaba en la taberna, celebrando la santificación de las casas.

Pareció algo avergonzado de que lo encontráramos en pleno acto de aprobación de ritos paganos, pero descartó el hecho como una simple observancia local de las tradiciones históricas.

—A decir verdad, es fascinante —confesó, y reconocí, con un suspiro interno, el canto del académico, un sonido tan identificable como el grito de un tordo. En respuesta a la llamada de un espíritu hermano, Killian se instaló de inmediato y se dejó llevar por la seducción académica. Pronto estaban inmersos en paralelismos entre las antiguas supersticiones y las religiones modernas. Me encogí de hombros y me abrí paso hasta la barra para volver con dos copas de coñac.

Como sabía por experiencia lo difícil que era distraer la atención de Killian de ese tipo de conversación, me limité a cogerle la mano y a colocarle los dedos alrededor de la copa y le dejé que se las arreglara solo.

Encontré a la señora Baird sentada en un banco junto a la ventana y compartiendo un jarro de cerveza con un hombre mayor que me presentó como el señor Crook.

—Es el hombre de quien le hablé, señora Hook—explicó con los ojos brillantes por el alcohol y la compañía—. El que sabe de todo tipo de plantas. La señora Hook tiene mucho interés en las plantas —comentó a su acompañante, que acercó la cabeza en una combinación de cortesía y sordera—. Las mete dentro de los libros y esas cosas.

—¿De veras? —Preguntó el señor Crook al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja blanca en señal de interés—. Tengo algunas prensas, de las verdaderas, para plantas y demás. Me las dio mi sobrino cuando vino durante las vacaciones de la universidad. Las trajo para mí y no me atreví a decirle que nunca uso ese tipo de cosas. Las hierbas hay que colgarlas, sabe, o tal vez secarlas en un marco y ponerlas en una bolsa de gasa o en un frasco. Jamás he comprendido para qué quieren aplastarlas de esa manera.

—Bueno, para mirarlas, quizás —intercedió con amabilidad la señora Baird—. La señora Hook ha preparado unas hermosas malvas y violetas secas que hasta se podrían enmarcar en un cuadro.

—Aja. —El rostro arrugado del señor Crook denotaba que trataba de admitir la posibilidad de tal sugerencia—. Bueno, si a usted le sirven para algo, señora, puede quedarse con las prensas. No quería tirarlas, pero debo decir que no las uso para nada.

Aseguré al señor Crook que me complacería utilizar las prensas para plantas y que además me encantaría que me indicara dónde encontrar algunas de las especies más raras de la zona. El hombre me clavó la mirada un momento con la cabeza ladeada como un pájaro viejo. Por fin, pareció decidir que mi interés era sincero y convinimos en encontramos por la mañana para recorrer la zona. Sabía que Killian tenía intención de ir a consultar los archivos de la ciudad y me alegraba tener una excusa para no acompañarlo. Para mí, todos los archivos eran iguales.

Al poco rato, Killian se separó del vicario y nos encaminamos a casa con la señora Baird. Yo era reacia a mencionar la sangre de gallo de la entrada, pero Killian la interrogó entusiasmado con respecto al origen de la costumbre.

—Supongo que es muy antigua, ¿no? —preguntó mientras sacudía una vara por los arbustos que bordeaban el camino. Las cinco en rama empezaban a florecer y podía ver los brotes de retama llenos de capullos. Una semana más, y estarían llenos de flores.

—Sí. —La señora Baird avanzaba con paso vivo—. Más antigua de lo que nadie sabe, señor Hook. Incluso de antes de los tiempos de los gigantes.

—¿Gigantes? —repetí.

—Sí. Fionn y el Feinn.

—Leyendas celtas —señaló Killian con interés—. Héroes, probablemente de raíces escandinavas. Hay mucha influencia nórdica por aquí y por la costa hacia el oeste. Algunos nombres de lugares son escandinavos, no celtas.

Levanté la mirada hacia el cielo temiendo otro rapto, pero la señora Baird sonrió, afable, y lo animó a continuar diciéndole que era cierto, que ella había ido al norte y había visto la piedra de Dos Hermanos y que era nórdica, ¿verdad?

—Los escandinavos desembarcaron en esa costa cientos de veces entre el año 500 y el 1300 —precisó Killian con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, como si pudiera ver los barcos con forma de dragones en las nubes arrastradas por el viento—. Los vikingos. Y trajeron muchos de sus mitos. Es un buen país para mitos. Aquí las cosas parecen echar raíces.

Ya lo creía. Se acercaba el atardecer y con él una tormenta. En la luz espectral bajo las nubes, hasta las casas modernas del camino se veían tan añejas y siniestras como la roca picta que, unos treinta metros adelante, custodiaba la encrucijada que había marcado durante mil años. Parecía una noche propicia para estar dentro de casa con los postigos cerrados.

Sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse en la sala de la señora Baird, abrigado y entretenido con las diapositivas de Perth Harbor, Killian decidió acudir a la cita para beber una copa de jerez con el señor Bainbridge, un abogado interesado en los archivos históricos locales. Al recordar mi anterior encuentro con el señor Bainbridge, elegí quedarme en casa.

—Trata de regresar antes de que empiece la tormenta —dije y lo despedí con un beso—. Y saluda de mi parte al señor Bainbridge.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto. —Con cuidado de no mirarme a los ojos, Killian se puso el impermeable, cogió un paraguas y salió.

Cerré la puerta tras él sin echar el cerrojo para que pudiera entrar cuando volviera. Regresé a la sala, pensando que, sin duda, Killian fingiría no tener esposa... un ardid en el que el señor Bainbridge participaría de muy buen grado. En realidad, no podía culparlo.

Al principio, nuestra visita de la tarde anterior a la casa del señor Bainbridge había ido bastante bien. Yo me había comportado con recato, gracia e inteligencia. Estaba bien peinada y vestida con discreción. Era la viva imagen de la Esposa Perfecta del Profesor. Hasta que sirvieron el té.

Me observé la palma de la mano derecha y examiné con pesar la enorme ampolla que cruzaba la base de los dedos. Después de todo, yo no tenía la culpa de que el señor Bainbridge, viudo, utilizara una tetera de lata barata en lugar de una buena de loza. Tampoco era culpa mía que el abogado, en su afán por ser cortés, me hubiera pedido que sirviera el té. Ni siquiera era culpable de que la manopla que me dio estuviera gastada justo en el lugar en el que el asa al rojo vivo tocó mi mano cuando la levanté.

No, decidí. Soltar la tetera había sido una reacción perfectamente normal. Soltarla en el regazo del señor Bainbridge había sido un accidente; tenía que dejarla caer en algún lado. Fue al exclamar «¡Joder!» en un tono que superó el alarido del señor Bainbridge cuando Killian me clavó una mirada airada por encima de los panecillos.

Una vez recuperado del susto, el señor Bainbridge fue en extremo galante y se encargó de mi mano sin prestar atención a los intentos de Killian de justificar mi improperio con el argumento de que había pasado casi dos años en un hospital de campaña.

—Me temo que mi esposa aprendió algunas... expresiones pintorescas de los americanos —adujo Killian con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es cierto —añadí con los dientes apretados mientras me envolvía la mano con una toalla mojada—. Los soldados suelen ser muy «pintorescos» cuando les estás sacando esquirlas del cuerpo.

Con gran tacto, el señor Bainbridge trató de desviar la conversación hacia un terreno histórico neutral señalando que siempre le habían interesado las variaciones a través de los tiempos de lo que se consideraba lenguaje profano. Por ejemplo, apuntó el uso de «Botadiós» como corrupción del juramento «Voto a Dios».

—Sí, claro —interpuso Killian, agradecido por el cambio de tema—. Sin azúcar, gracias, Emma. ¿Y qué me dice de «pardiez»?

—Bueno —respondió el abogado—, en ese caso la deformación es bastante clara, ¿verdad?

Killian asintió y un mechón nada académico le cayó sobre la frente. Lo echó hacia atrás con un gesto automático.

—La evolución general del lenguaje profano es muy interesante —sentenció.

—Sí, y todavía continúa —intervine al tiempo que cogía cuidadosamente un terrón de azúcar.

—¿De veras? —Inquirió el señor Bainbridge con delicadeza—. ¿Acaso descubrió usted alguna variación interesante en su... experiencia durante la guerra?

—Sí —dije—. Mi favorita es una que me enseñó un norteamericano. Un hombre que se llamaba William, de Nueva York, creo. La decía cada vez que le cambiaba la venda.

—¿Cómo era?

—¡Por los huevos de Roosevelt! —pronuncié y dejé caer limpiamente el terrón de azúcar en el café de Killian.

Después de una tranquila y agradable velada con la señora Baird, me dirigí a mi habitación para prepararme antes de que Killian regresara. Sabía que su límite eran dos copas de jerez, así que lo esperaba pronto.

Se estaba levantando viento y el aire de la habitación estaba cargado de electricidad. Me cepillé el cabello y los rizos me cayeron como era debido. Decidí que el pelo tendría que pasar la noche sin sus cien cepilladas. Considerando el clima, me conformaría con lavarme los dientes y sujetarme el cabello con una liga.

No había agua en la jarra. Killian la había utilizado para arreglarse antes de ir a su reunión con el señor Bainbridge y yo no me había molestado en rellenarla con agua del baño. Cogí la botella de loción y volqué una generosa cantidad en la palma de la mano. Me froté las manos con rapidez antes de que se evaporara la fragancia y me las pasé por el pelo. Eché otro poco de colonia en el cepillo y estiré los rizos hacia atrás.

Bueno. Así estaba mejor, pensé, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para examinar el resultado en el espejo. La humedad había disipado la electricidad estática del pelo, de modo que me caía en ondas pesadas y brillantes. Además, al evaporarse el alcohol, había dejado un perfume agradable. A Killian le gustaría, seguro. Y el aroma era de su colonia favorita.

De pronto, hubo un relámpago, seguido casi de inmediato por un poderoso trueno. Las luces se apagaron. Mientras protestaba entre dientes, busqué a tientas en los cajones.

En algún lugar había visto velas y fósforos. Los cortes de luz eran tan frecuentes en las montañas de Escocia que las velas eran parte necesaria del mobiliario de todo cuarto de hotel o posada. Las había visto en los hoteles más elegantes, perfumadas con madreselva y presentadas en candelabros de cristal opaco.

Las velas de la señora Baird eran mucho más prácticas: blancas y rústicas, pero había muchas en la habitación, acompañadas por tres cajitas de fósforos. En aquellas circunstancias, no estaba de humor para ser exigente.

Con el destello del siguiente relámpago, coloqué una vela en el candelabro de cerámica azul que había sobre la cómoda. Caminé por la habitación prendiendo otras velas hasta que todo el cuarto quedó iluminado por un tenue y vacilante resplandor. Muy romántico, pensé. Con cierta presencia de ánimo, cerré el interruptor de la luz para que un repentino regreso de la electricidad no arruinara el ambiente en un momento inoportuno.

Las velas se habían derretido un centímetro cuando se abrió la puerta y Killian entró en la habitación como una ráfaga de viento. Literalmente, porque la corriente que lo siguió apagó tres de las velas.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un golpe que apagó otras dos. Killian escudriñó la súbita penumbra y se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenado. Me levanté y volví a encender las velas mientras comentaba sus bruscos métodos de entrada en los cuartos. Sólo cuando hube terminado y me di la vuelta para ofrecerle una copa observé que estaba pálido y agitado.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunté—. ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma?

—En realidad —dijo despacio—, no estoy seguro. —Con aire distraído, cogió mi cepillo y lo alzó para peinarse. Un soplo fugaz de la colonia llegó a sus orificios nasales y arrugó la nariz. Dejó el cepillo y optó por su peine de bolsillo.

Miré por la ventana y vi que los olmos se sacudían como látigos. Un postigo suelto golpeaba con fuerza al otro lado de la casa y se me ocurrió que tal vez debiéramos cerrar los nuestros, aunque la tormenta que se estaba desarrollando tenía un aspecto muy excitante.

—Es una noche un poco violenta para fantasmas —comenté—. ¿No les gustan más las veladas tranquilas y brumosas en los cementerios?

Killian rió con un poco de vergüenza.

—Bueno, supongo que es culpa de las historias de Bainbridge y de un exceso de jerez. Nada, seguramente.

Ahora sentía curiosidad.

—¿Qué has visto exactamente? —inquirí mientras me sentaba en la silla de la cómoda. Le señalé la botella de whisky con una ceja enarcada y Killian fue enseguida a servir dos copas.

—En realidad, era un hombre —comenzó al tiempo que servía una medida para él y dos para mí—. Estaba parado fuera, en el camino.

—¿Fuera de casa? —Me reí—. Entonces, debía de ser un fantasma. No creo que haya ningún mortal fuera en una noche como ésta.

Killian inclinó la jarra de agua sobre su copa y me miró con ojos acusadores al ver que no caía nada.

—No me culpes —atajé—. Has gastado toda el agua. No me importa tomarlo así. —Bebí un sorbo para demostrárselo.

Killian pareció tentado con la idea de ir al baño a buscar más agua, pero descartó la posibilidad y prosiguió con su historia. Bebió con cuidado, como si la copa contuviera vitriolo en lugar del mejor whisky de malta Glenfiddich.

—Sí, estaba en el borde del jardín, a este lado, junto a la valla. Creí —vaciló y miró su copa—, creí que miraba hacia tu ventana.

—¿Mi ventana? ¡Qué extraño! —No pude evitar un escalofrío. Crucé la habitación para cerrar los postigos, aunque ya era algo tarde para eso.

Killian me siguió sin dejar de hablar.

—Sí, yo podía verte también desde abajo. Te estabas cepillando el cabello y protestando porque se te encrespaba.

—En ese caso, el hombre debía de estar riéndose —aventuré con descaro. Killian meneó la cabeza, pero sonrió y me acarició el pelo.

—No, no se reía. Parecía muy triste por algún motivo. No podía verle el rostro, pero podía notarlo en su postura. Me acerqué por detrás y al ver que no se movía, le pregunté cortésmente si podía ayudarle en algo. Al principio, actuó como si no me hubiera oído y pensé que quizá no me había oído por el ruido del viento. Volví a preguntarle y estiré el brazo para tocarle el hombro. Ya sabes, para atraer su atención. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, se volvió y pasó junto a mí en dirección al camino.

—Más parece un maleducado que un fantasma —señalé, y vacié mi copa—. ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

—Era un tipo grande —respondió Killian con el entrecejo fruncido—. Un escocés, con el típico atuendo completo con morral y un hermoso broche en la falda. Quería preguntarle dónde lo había comprado, pero se marchó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Fui hasta la cómoda y me serví otra copa.

—Bueno, no es una vestimenta muy rara en estos lugares, ¿no? He visto hombres así en el pueblo algunas veces.

—Nooo... —Killian parecía confundido—. No, no fue la ropa lo que me llamó la atención. Cuando pasó junto a mí, podría jurar que estuvo tan cerca que tenía que haber sentido su roce. Pero no fue así. Me intrigó tanto que me volví para mirarlo mientras se alejaba. Caminó por la calle Gereside y cuando llegó a la esquina... desapareció. Fue entonces cuando sentí un escalofrío en la columna.

—Tal vez te distrajiste un segundo y él se perdió entre las sombras —insinué—. Hay muchos árboles cerca de la esquina.

—Podría jurar que no le quité la vista de encima —masculló Killian. De pronto, levantó la mirada—. ¡Ya sé! Ahora recuerdo por qué me pareció tan extraño, aunque no me di cuenta en aquel momento.

—¿Por qué? —El fantasma estaba empezando a cansarme. Quería pasar a un tema más interesante, como la cama, por ejemplo.

—El viento soplaba muy fuerte, pero ni su falda ni su capa se agitaban, excepto con el movimiento de sus piernas al caminar.

Nos miramos.

—Bueno —dije por fin—, suena un poco fantasmagórico.

Killian se encogió de hombros y sonrió de repente, como quitándole importancia.

—Al menos tendré algo que contarle al vicario la próxima vez que lo vea. Tal vez se trate de un conocido fantasma local y así podrá contarme su tenebrosa historia. —Consultó el reloj—. Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a la cama.

—Lo es —murmuré.

Lo miré en el espejo mientras se quitaba la camisa y buscaba una percha.

De pronto, se detuvo.

—¿Has asistido a muchos escoceses, Emma? —Preguntó con brusquedad—. ¿En el hospital de campaña o en Pembroke?

—Por supuesto —repliqué, algo intrigada—. Había unos cuantos Seaforths y Camerons en el hospital de campaña de Amiens y, después de Caen, recibimos a muchos Gordon. Buenos soldados, en su mayoría. Muy valientes, en general, pero unos cobardes terribles cuando se trataba de inyecciones. —Sonreí al recordar a uno en particular—. Tuvimos uno, un viejo. Era gaitero en el tercer batallón de Seaforths. No podía soportar las inyecciones, en especial en la cadera. Se pasaba horas con un dolor espantoso antes de dejar que alguien se le acercara con una aguja. Y aun entonces, trataba de convencernos de que le pusiéramos la inyección en el brazo, a pesar de que era intramuscular. —El recuerdo del cabo Chisholm me hizo reír—. Me dijo: «¡Si voy a acostarme boca abajo con el trasero al aire, quiero a la mujer debajo de mí, no detrás con una aguja en la mano!»

Killian sonrió, pero parecía algo incómodo, como solía estarlo cuando le contaba algunas de las historias menos delicadas de la guerra.

—No temas —dije al ver su expresión—. No contaré esa historia cuando esté tomando el té en el Salón de Profesores.

Volvió a sonreír, ahora menos tenso, y se acercó para quedarse detrás de mí. Me dio un beso en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Van a adorarte en el Salón de Profesores, no importa qué cuentos les relates. Mmmm. Te huele muy bien el pelo.

—¿Te gusta? —En respuesta, deslizó las manos por mis hombros y me cogió los senos bajo la fina musculosa de tirantes blanca. En el espejo del tocador, vi su cabeza al costado de la mía.

—Me gusta todo en ti —manifestó con voz ronca—. Estás preciosa a la luz de las velas, ¿sabes? Tus ojos son como el de una aceituna en una copa de cristal y tu piel resplandece corno el marfil. Pareces una hechicera a la luz de las velas. Tal vez deba desconectar la luz para siempre.

—Sería difícil leer en la cama —respondí y sentí que se me aceleraba el pulso.

—Hay cosas mejores que hacer en la cama —murmuró.

—¿Sí? —Dije y me levanté para rodearle el cuello con los brazos—. ¿Cómo qué?

Poco más tarde, acurrucados detrás de los postigos cerrados, levanté la cabeza del hombro de Killian y dije:

—¿Por qué me has preguntado eso? Me refiero a si había asistido a algún escocés. Ya tienes que saber que sí, que todo tipo de hombres pasan por esos hospitales.

Se movió y deslizó una mano por mi espalda.

—Mmm. Por nada, en realidad. Sólo que cuando vi a ese tipo fuera, se me ocurrió que podría ser... —Vaciló y me estrechó con un poco más de fuerza—. Ya sabes, alguien a quien atendiste, tal vez... Quizá se enteró de que estabas aquí y vino a ver... Algo así.

—En ese caso —expresé con pragmatismo—, ¿por qué no entró y preguntó por mí?

—Bueno... —Killian trataba de aparentar indiferencia—. Puede que no quisiera encontrarse conmigo.

Me incorporé sobre un codo y me lo quedé mirando. Habíamos dejado una vela encendida; podía verlo bien. Había vuelto la cabeza y contemplaba con aire por demás indiferente la litografía del príncipe Carlos con la que la señora Baird había decidido decorar la pared.

Le cogí la barbilla y lo obligué a mirarme. Abrió los ojos con simulada sorpresa.

—¿Estás insinuando —exigí saber— que ese hombre que has visto fuera fue algo así como, como...? —Dudé un instante en busca de la palabra apropiada.

—¿Una aventura? —sugirió para ayudarme.

—¿Un amante? —concluí.

—No, no, en absoluto —afirmó de manera no muy convincente.

Me apartó las manos de su rostro y trató de besarme, pero esta vez me tocó a mí volver la cara. Se conformó con bajarme para que me acostara otra vez a su lado.

—Sucede que... —comenzó—. Emma, fueron seis años. Y nos vimos apenas tres veces. La última, sólo por el día. No sería extraño que... Quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe que los médicos y las enfermeras se encuentran bajo una enorme presión en las emergencias y... Bueno, yo... Es sólo que... Bueno, lo entendería, sabes, si algo... espontáneo...

Interrumpí el titubeante discurso soltándome y bajándome de la cama como una tromba.

—¿Crees que te he sido infiel? —inquirí—. ¿Lo crees? Porque si es así, puedes irte de este cuarto ahora mismo. ¡Fuera de esta casa! ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir una cosa así? —Estaba indignada y Killian se sentó para intentar calmarme—. ¡No me toques! —estallé—. Dime, ¿de veras supones que he tenido un romance apasionado con uno de mis pacientes sólo porque has visto a un hombre extraño mirando hacia mi ventana?

Killian abandonó la cama y me envolvió con sus brazos. Me quedé tiesa, pero él insistió, acariciándome el cabello y los hombros como sabía que me gustaba.

—No, no lo creo —aseveró. Me apretó contra sí y me calmé un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para abrazarlo.

Después de un buen rato, murmuró:

—No, sé que no harías algo así. Sólo quería decir que si lo hubieras hecho... No me importaría, Emma. Te quiero tanto. Nada que hicieras podría cambiar este amor. —Me cogió el rostro entre las mano para mirarme a los ojos. Añadió con suavidad—: ¿Me perdonas? —Su aliento, apenas perfumado con el aroma del Glenfiddich, me entibió la cara. Sus labios, insinuantes, estaban muy cerca.

Afuera, otro relámpago anunció la llegada de la tormenta y una copiosa lluvia comenzó a golpear las tejas del techo.

Lentamente, le rodeé la cintura con los brazos.

—«La misericordia nunca se agota —cité—. Mana como el suave rocío del cielo...»

Killian rió y levantó la vista. Las manchas superpuestas en el techo atentaban contra la posibilidad de dormir secos toda la noche.

—Si ésa es una muestra de tu misericordia —comentó—, no quisiera conocer tu venganza. —La tormenta se desató como un cañonazo en respuesta a sus palabras.

Ambos reímos relajados.

Fue después, mientras escuchaba su respiración profunda a mi lado, cuando empecé a hacerme preguntas. Como yo había dicho, no había habido infidelidad por mi parte. Por mi parte. Pero seis años, como había dicho Killian, era mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Primer SwanQueen. Dioses, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Bueno, no lo sé. (Risa descontrolada y nerviosa) Mi zona de confort es el Bellamione, todos lo saben. Veremos de qué va esto y como llega a ustedes. Como siempre, saben qué hacer, comenten-comenten y comenten, sobre todo para decirme que tal y que les parece esta idea. Abrazos y nos leemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, el señor Crook pasó a recogerme a las siete en punto.

—Así podremos ver el rocío en los ranúnculos, ¿eh, jovencita? —dijo guiñándome un ojo con anciana galantería. Había traído una motocicleta, de casi su misma edad, para transportarnos a la campiña.

Las prensas para plantas estaban minuciosamente atadas a los costados de la enorme máquina, como parachoques en una balsa. Fue un paseo agradable a través del tranquilo paisaje, que pareció mucho más silencioso cuando el atronador rugido de la motocicleta del señor Crook enmudeció de pronto.

Descubrí que el anciano sabía mucho sobre las plantas locales. No sólo conocía los lugares donde encontrarlas, sino también sus usos medicinales y cómo prepararlas. Deseé haber llevado un cuaderno para escribirlo todo, pero me conformé con escuchar atentamente la cascada voz y me esforcé por memorizar la información mientras guardaba las muestras en las pesadas prensas.

Nos detuvimos a merendar cerca de la falda de una extraña colina. A pesar de ser verde como sus vecinas, con las mismas salientes rocosas y riscos, tenía algo diferente: un sendero muy marcado que subía por uno de los lados y desaparecía de forma abrupta tras un peñasco de granito.

—¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —Pregunté al tiempo que señalaba el sitio con el bocadillo de jamón—. Parece un lugar muy escarpado para una merienda.

—Ah. —El señor Crook miró hacia la colina—. Es Craigh na Dun, jovencita. Pensaba enseñársela después del almuerzo.

—¿En serio? ¿Tiene algo especial?

—Oh, sí —respondió, pero se negó a decir nada más, limitándose a comentar que ya lo vería.

Tenía ciertos reparos con respecto a la capacidad del anciano para subir el empinado sendero, pero se disiparon cuando me encontré jadeando detrás de él. Por fin, el señor Crook extendió una mano huesuda y me ayudó a llegar a la cima.

—Ahí está. —Señaló con la mano abierta en un gesto casi de pertenencia.

—¡Es un monolito! —exclamé, encantada—. ¡Un monolito en miniatura!

Debido a la guerra, habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que había visitado Salisbury, pero Killian y yo habíamos ido a Stonehenge al poco tiempo de casarnos. Al igual que los demás turistas que paseaban anonadados entre las gigantescas rocas erguidas, nos habíamos quedado boquiabiertos ante la Piedra del Altar («donde los antiguos sacerdotes druidas realizaban sus espantosos sacrificios humanos» anunció la estentórea voz de la guía que acompañaba a un grupo de turistas italianos, quienes procedieron cumplidamente a tomar fotografías del bloque de piedra de aspecto bastante corriente).

La misma pasión por la exactitud que hacía que Killian colgara sus corbatas de modo tal que las puntas quedaran perfectamente paralelas nos había obligado a recorrer la circunferencia del círculo, para medir la distancia entre los orificios Z y los orificios Y para contar los dinteles del Círculo Sarsen, el anillo más externo formado por las monstruosas piedras.

Tres horas más tarde, sabíamos cuántos orificio había (cincuenta y nueve, si les interesa; a mí, no), pero no teníamos ninguna pista acerca del propósito de la estructura, como tampoco la tenían los cientos de arqueólogos profesionales y aficionados que habían inundado el lugar durante los últimos quinientos años.

Por supuesto, no faltaban opiniones. La vida con los académicos me había enseñado que en lo que se refiere al progreso profesional, una opinión bien expresada valía más, por lo general, que un hecho mal expresado.

Un templo. Un cementerio. Un observatorio astronómico. Un campo de ejecuciones (de ahí el incorrecto nombre de «Piedra de la Matanza» para la mole que se encuentra en uno de los laterales, semi-hundida en su propia fosa). Un mercado al aire libre. A mí me gustaba esta última posibilidad. Podía ver a las amas de casa megalíticas paseando por las aberturas con canastas bajo el brazo, observando con ojo crítico el brillo de la última serie de jarras de arcilla y escuchando con escepticismo los anuncios de los pasteleros prehistóricos y vendedores de palas de hueso de ciervo y cuentas de ámbar. Lo único que parecía no sustentar esta hipótesis era la presencia de cuerpos debajo de la Piedra del Altar y de restos incinerados en los orificios Z. A menos que se tratara de los desafortunados restos de comerciantes acusados de estafar en el peso a sus clientes, no parecía muy higiénico enterrar gente en el mercado.

No había indicios de cementerio en el monolito en miniatura de la cima de la colina. Utilizo la palabra «miniatura» para indicar que el círculo de piedras enhiestas era más pequeño que Stonehenge. Las piedras en sí eran gigantescas en proporción a mi estatura.

Había escuchado comentar a otro guía de Stonehenge que estos círculos de piedras se encuentran en toda Gran Bretaña y Europa, algunos mejor conservados que otros, o con leves diferencias de orientación y forma, pero todos de propósito y origen desconocidos.

El señor Crook permaneció en pie, sonriente, mientras yo recorría las rocas y me detenía a cada momento para tocar alguna con delicadeza, como si pudiera dejar huella en las monumentales piedras.

Algunas eran moteadas, con líneas de colores tenues. Otras tenían manchas de mica que reflejaban el sol matinal con alegres destellos. Todas eran notablemente diferentes de los grupos de rocas lugareñas que sobresalían del helechal circundante. Quienquiera que hubiese construido aquel círculo, por la razón que fuera, lo había considerado lo suficientemente importante como para extraer, moldear y transportar los bloques de piedra con el fin de levantar su testimonio. Moldearlos... ¿cómo? Transportarlos... ¿cómo? y ¿desde qué inimaginable distancia?

—A mi marido le fascinaría —manifesté al señor Crook cuando me detuve para agradecerle el haberme enseñado el lugar y las plantas—. Lo traeré más tarde. —El enjuto anciano me ofreció el brazo en lo alto del sendero. Lo acepté después de echar un vistazo a la pendiente empinada y decidir que a pesar de su edad, parecía tener un andar mucho más firme que el mío.

Aquella tarde, cogí el camino al pueblo para ir a buscar a Killian a la vicaría. Al pasar por las diseminadas cabañas, inhalé, feliz, el típico y fuerte aire escocés, mezcla de hierba, salvia y retama, condimentado aquí y allá con el humo de chimeneas y el aroma de arenque frito. El pueblo estaba ubicado en un pequeño declive al pie de uno de los elevados riscos que se yerguen en los páramos escoceses. Las cabañas junto al camino eran muy bonitas. El florecimiento de la prosperidad de pos-guerra había alcanzado para una nueva mano de pintura; incluso la rectoría, que debía de tener por lo menos cien años, lucía un vivo amarillo brillante en los marcos de las ventanas ya algo desvencijadas.

El ama de llaves del vicario abrió la puerta. Era una mujer alta y delgada con un collar de tres vueltas de perlas falsas alrededor del cuello. Al saber quién era yo, me dio la bienvenida y me escoltó por un corredor largo, angosto y oscuro, decorado con grabados color sepia de gente que debieron de ser personajes famosos de su época o parientes queridos del vicario actual, aunque igualmente podía tratarse de la Familia Real, pues no distinguía mucho en la penumbra.

En cambio, el estudio del vicario estaba inundado de luz proveniente de los enormes ventanales que cubrían una pared desde el techo hasta el suelo. Un caballete cerca de la chimenea, con un óleo inacabado de acantilados sombríos contra un cielo de atardecer, explicaba la razón de los ventanales, que debieron de añadirlos mucho tiempo después de la construcción de la casa.

Killian y un hombre bajo, rubicundo y con cuello clerical, estaban absortos sobre un montón de papeles en el escritorio que había al fondo, junto a la pared. Killian apenas levantó la vista a modo de saludo, pero el vicario, muy atento, dejó sus explicaciones y se apresuró a estrecharme la mano. Su rostro redondo irradiaba amabilidad.

—¡Señora Hook! —Exclamó mientras me sacudía la mano con entusiasmo—. Qué alegría volver a verla. ¡Llega justo a tiempo para escuchar la noticia!

—¿Qué noticia? —Al ver la suciedad y el tipo de letra de los papeles sobre el escritorio, calculé que la fecha de la noticia en cuestión debía de ser de alrededor de 1750. Nada como para detener las rotativas.

—Una gran noticia. Hemos estado rastreando al ancestro de su marido, Jon Hook, en los despachos del ejército de la época. —El vicario se me acercó y me habló como un gánster de película norteamericana—. He... «tomado prestados» los despachos originales de los archivos de la Sociedad Histórica local. Le ruego que no se lo diga a nadie...

Divertida, prometí no revelar el fatal secreto y busqué una silla cómoda para disponerme a escuchar las últimas revelaciones del siglo dieciocho.

Un silloncito junto al ventanal me pareció apropiado, pero cuando me acerqué para girarlo en dirección al escritorio, descubrí que estaba ocupado. Un niño de cabello negro brillante dormía, acurrucado, en el fondo del asiento.

—¡Roger! —El vicario, que se había aproximado para ayudarme, estaba tan asombrado como yo. El chico se despertó asustado, se enderezó y abrió unos enormes ojos verdes—. ¿Qué haces aquí, sabandija? —La voz del párroco estaba cargada de afecto—. ¿Has vuelto a quedarte dormido leyendo las tiras cómicas? —Recogió las hojas de colores vivos y se las entregó al jovencito—. Ve a jugar, Roger. Tengo que hablar con los señores Hook. Espera. Olvidé presentarte. Señora Hook, le presento a mi hijo, Roger.

Me sorprendí un poco. El padre Wakefield era, para mí, el retrato perfecto de un soltero empedernido. Cogí la pequeña mano que me ofrecía el niño, la estreché con calor y al soltarla, reprimí el impulso de limpiarme la palma, ahora algo pegajosa, en el pantalón.

El padre Wakefield siguió al niño con una mirada cariñosa mientras éste se encaminaba a la cocina.

—En realidad, es hijo de una sobrina —me confió—. Al padre lo derribaron sobre el Canal y la madre murió en un bombardeo. Así que me hice cargo de él.

—Qué generoso por su parte —murmuré al tiempo que pensaba en el tío James. Él también había muerto durante un bombardeo en el auditorio del Museo Británico, donde se encontraba dando una conferencia. Conociéndolo, estaba segura de que le habría hecho feliz el saber que el ala contigua de antigüedades persas se había salvado.

—En absoluto, en absoluto. —El vicario agitó una mano con humildad—. Es muy agradable tener un poco de juventud en la casa. Tome asiento.

Killian comenzó a hablar antes de que pudiera apoyar mi morral en el sillón.

—Hemos tenido mucha suerte, Emma —se entusiasmó mientras buscaba entre los viejos papeles—. El vicario ha encontrado una serie de despachos militares que mencionan a Jon Hook.

—Bueno, parece ser que el capitán Hook era alguien importante —señaló el vicario y cogió algunos de los papeles—. Estuvo al mando del regimiento del Fuerte William durante unos cuatro años, pero pasó bastante tiempo hostigando la campiña escocesa al otro lado de la frontera en nombre de la Corona. Este montón —añadió y separó un grupo de papeles que depositó en el escritorio—, son informes de quejas contra el capitán realizadas por distintas familias y terratenientes, que van desde interferencia con los sirvientes por parte de los soldados del regimiento hasta robos de caballos, sin mencionar «insultos» no especificados.

Aquello me divirtió.

—¿Así que tienes el proverbial ladrón de caballos en tu árbol genealógico, Killian?

Se encogió de hombros, inmutable.

—Era lo que era y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Sólo quiero investigarlo. Las quejas no son nada extrañas si tenemos en cuenta la época. Los ingleses en general y el ejército en particular eran muy poco populares en Escocia. No, lo curioso es que no se haya hecho nada con respecto a las quejas, ni siquiera en el caso de las más serias.

El vicario, incapaz de quedarse callado, terció:

—Es verdad. En aquel entonces, los oficiales no estaban sujetos a las normas modernas; podían hacer lo que quisieran en asuntos menores. Sin embargo, resulta extraño. No se trata de que las denuncias se investigaran y se desestimaran, sino que, además, jamás volvieran a mencionarse. ¿Sabe lo que creo, Hook? Su antepasado debía de tener un protector. Alguien que podía protegerlo de la censura de sus superiores.

Killian se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba los despachos con ojos entornados.

—Tal vez tenga razón. Pero tendría que ser alguien bastante poderoso, alguien perteneciente a la alta jerarquía militar o quizás, incluso, a la nobleza.

—Sí, o posiblemente... —La entrada del ama de llaves, la señora Graham, interrumpió las teorías del párroco.

—Les traigo un refrigerio, caballeros —anunció y colocó la bandeja del té con firmeza en el centro del escritorio. El vicario logró salvar a tiempo sus valiosos despachos. La mujer me escudriñó con ojo analítico, evaluando mis movimientos inquietos y mirada vidriosa—. Traje dos tazas porque pensé que tal vez la señora Hook desearía acompañarme a la cocina. Tengo un poco de... —No esperé a que concluyera la invitación. Me levanté de un salto. Cuando llegamos a la puerta giratoria que llevaba a la cocina de la vicaría, oí las teorías recomenzar a mis espaldas.

El té era verde, caliente y aromático, con trocitos de hebras que flotaban en el líquido.

—Mmm —dije y deposité la taza en el plato—. Hacía mucho que no tomaba té verde.

La señora Graham asintió, radiante al ver que yo disfrutaba de su bebida.

Era obvio que se había tomado algunas molestias: mantelitos de encaje hechos a mano, finas tazas de porcelana y panecillos con crema. Algo que a mí jamás se me dio bien.

—Sí, no podía conseguirlo durante la guerra. Es el mejor para leer las hojas. Con las otras hojas de té me costaba mucho. Las hebras se deshacen tan deprisa que no se puede ver nada.

—¿Lee usted las hojas de té? —pregunté, algo divertida. La señora Graham, con su cabello corto y gris y su gargantilla de tres vueltas de perlas, no tenía nada de gitana adivina. Un sorbo de té recorrió el largo y delgado cuello para desaparecer debajo de las perlas.

—Pues claro, querida. Como mi abuela y su abuela antes de ella. Beba su té y le diré lo que veo.

Permaneció en silencio un largo rato. A cada instante, ladeaba la taza para aprovechar la luz o la hacía girar para obtener un ángulo diferente.

La bajó con cuidado, como si temiera que le fuera a estallar en la cara. Las arrugas de la boca se hicieron más profundas y enarcó las cejas en señal de confusión.

—Bueno —aventuró por fin—. Es una de las más extrañas que he visto.

—¿De veras? —Todavía divertida, comenzaba a sentir curiosidad—. ¿Acaso voy a conocer a un extraño alto y moreno o a viajar al otro lado del océano?

—Puede que sí. —La señora Graham detectó mi tono irónico y lo imitó con una leve sonrisa—. Y puede que no. Eso es lo raro, querida. Todo es contradictorio. Está la hoja torcida que indica viaje, pero cruzada por la hoja rota que significa no moverse. Por cierto que hay desconocidos, varios. Y uno de ellos es su marido, si es que leo correctamente.

Algo de la diversión se esfumó. Después de seis años de separación y seis meses juntos, en cierto sentido, mi esposo todavía era un extraño. No obstante, no comprendía cómo podía saberlo una hebra de té.

La señora Graham seguía con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Déjeme ver su mano, querida —agregó.

La mano que sostenía la mía era huesuda pero cálida. Una fragancia a lavanda emanaba de la cabeza entrecana inclinada sobre la palma de mi mano. La mujer me la observó durante un buen rato. En ocasiones, deslizaba un dedo por las líneas, como siguiendo un mapa en el que todos los caminos acababan en desiertos y páramos.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay? —pregunté tratando de mantener un tono alegre—. ¿O es que mi destino es tan espantoso que no puede revelarse?

La señora Graham alzó unos ojos desconcertados y me contempló con expresión pensativa. Me retuvo la mano. Meneó la cabeza y apretó los labios.

—No, querida. No es el destino lo que está en la mano. Sólo su semilla. —La mujer ladeó su cabeza parecida a la de un pájaro—. Las líneas de la mano cambian, sabe. En otro momento de su vida pueden ser muy distintas de como son ahora.

—No lo sabía. Pensé que uno nacía con las líneas y listo. —Reprimí el impulso de retirar la mano—. ¿Para qué sirve leer las manos, entonces? —No quería ser brusca, pero el escrutinio me había puesto nerviosa, en especial después de la lectura de las hojas de té. La señora Graham sonrió y me cerró los dedos.

—Las líneas de la mano indican cómo es usted, querida. Por eso cambian o, por lo menos, deberían cambiar. En algunos casos no lo hacen. Son las personas que no tienen la suerte de cambiar, pero son muy pocas. —Me apretó la mano con suavidad y me dio una palmadita—. No creo que sea usted una de ellas. Su mano ya señala muchos cambios para alguien tan joven. Debe de ser por la guerra, por supuesto —añadió como para sí.

Volví a sentir curiosidad y abrí la mano por propia voluntad.

—¿Cómo soy, según mi mano?

La señora Graham frunció el entrecejo pero no volvió a cogerme la mano.

—No sé. Es curioso, porque la mayoría de las manos tienen algo en común. Con esto no quiero decir que "ver una es verlas todas" pero a menudo es así... Hay patrones, ¿sabe? —De pronto, sonrió contagiosamente tras la que asomaban dientes muy blancos evidentemente postizos—. Así trabaja una adivina. Lo hago en la feria de la iglesia todos los años. O lo hacía antes de la guerra y supongo que volveré a hacerlo ahora. Una muchacha entra en la tienda y ahí estoy yo, con un turbante adornado con una pluma de pavo real del señor Donaldson y «vestimenta de esplendor oriental» que vendría a ser la bata del vicario, amarilla con pavos reales por todas partes. De todos modos, la miro mientras finjo observar su mano y advierto que lleva una blusa abierta hasta el busto, perfume barato y aros que le llegan a los hombros. No necesito una bola de cristal para saber que tendrá un hijo antes de la feria del año siguiente. —La señora Graham hizo una pausa. Los ojos grises brillaban, traviesos—. Aunque si la mano no tiene anillo, conviene predecir que se casará pronto.

Río y ella también.

—Entonces, ¿ni siquiera les mira las manos? —pregunté—. ¿Excepto para ver si llevan alianza?

Pareció sorprendida.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. Sólo que ya se sabe de antemano lo que se va a ver. En general. —Señaló mi mano con la cabeza—. Pero es la primera vez que veo este patrón. La línea del pulgar —prosiguió y ahora se echó hacia delante y me rozó la mano— no debería cambiar mucho. Significa que tiene usted carácter y una voluntad difícil de torcer. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Supongo que su marido podría haberle dicho eso. Y esta otra también. —Indicó el montículo debajo de la base del pulgar.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Lo llaman el Monte de Venus. —Apretó los delgados labios, pero las comisuras se elevaron—. En un hombre, significa que le gustan las damas. En el caso de una mujer, es diferente. Para decirlo con delicadeza, le haré una predicción. Su marido no se alejará mucho de su cama. O podría interpretarse también como una dualidad. Que ambos sexos le sonríen—Emitió una carcajada sonora y me ruboricé.

La anciana ama de llaves se encorvó otra vez sobre mi palma y me clavó el dedo índice aquí y allá para reforzar sus palabras.

—A ver, una línea de la vida bien marcada. Tiene usted buena salud y lo más probable es que la conserve. La línea se interrumpe, lo cual quiere decir que su vida ha cambiado mucho... Bueno, nos ha pasado a todos, ¿verdad? Pero en su caso es más cortada de lo usual. Y la línea del matrimonio... —Volvió a menear la cabeza—. Está dividida. Es corriente. Significa dos matrimonios...

Mi reacción fue suave y la reprimí de inmediato, pero la mujer se dio cuenta y levantó la vista. Pensé que probablemente era una adivina bastante inteligente. La cabeza gris se sacudió con un gesto reconfortante.

—No, no, jovencita. No quiere decir que le vaya a pasar algo a su hombre. Es sólo que si algo le ocurriera... —explicó y enfatizó el «si» con un suave apretón de mano—... usted no se quedaría llorando y guardándole luto. Significa que puede usted volver a enamorarse si el primer amor se pierde.

—Entornó los ojos mientras examinaba mi mano y deslizaba una uña corta por la profunda línea del matrimonio—. Pero la mayoría de las líneas divididas están cortadas y la suya se bifurca. —Me miró con una sonrisa pícara—. Está segura de que no es bígama, ¿verdad?

Meneé la cabeza, sonriente.

—No. ¿En qué momento? —Luego giré la mano para que viera el borde, junto al meñique—. Me contaron que las marcas a este lado indican el número de hijos que se van a tener. —Esperaba que mi tono sonara despreocupado. El borde de mi palma era tristemente liso.

La señora Graham descartó la idea con un ademán displicente.

—¡Bah! Después de haber tenido una o dos criaturas pueden aparecer arrugas allí. Pero lo más probable es que le aparezcan en el rostro. No prueba nada de antemano.

—¿No? —Sentí un tonto alivio al escucharla. Iba a preguntarle si las líneas profundas en la base de mi muñeca significaban algo (¿una tendencia al suicidio?), pero el padre Wakefield nos interrumpió al traer las tazas vacías.

Las dejó en la mesa y comenzó una ruidosa y torpe búsqueda en el armario, con la obvia intención de recibir ayuda.

La señora Graham se puso en pie de un salto para preservar la santidad de su cocina. Apartó al padre y se dispuso a preparar una bandeja para llevar al estudio. El vicario me llevó a un lado.

—¿Por qué no viene al estudio a beber una taza de té con su marido y conmigo, señora Hook? Hemos hecho un descubrimiento muy gratificante.

Noté que a pesar de su compostura exterior, hervía de alegría por lo que habían encontrado, como un niño con una rana en el bolsillo. Era evidente que tendría que ir a leer la factura de la lavandería, el recibo de un arreglo de botas o algún documento similar del fascinante capitán Hook.

Killian estaba tan absorto en los documentos antiguos que apenas levantó la vista cuando entré en el estudio. Los depositó con desgana en las regordetas manos del vicario y se dio la vuelta para permanecer de pie detrás del padre y espiar por encima de su hombro, como si no soportara la idea de alejarse de aquellos papeles ni siquiera un segundo.

—¿Sí? —Aventuré con cortesía mientras tocaba sin interés los sucios trozos de papel—. Mmm. Sí, muy interesante. —De hecho, la apretada letra estaba tan difusa y los trazos eran tan recargados que no parecía valer la pena descifrarla. Una hoja, en mejores condiciones que las demás, tenía una especie de escudo en la parte superior. —El duque de... Sandringham, ¿verdad? —pregunté mientras observaba el escudo con el leopardo y el lema debajo, más legible que el texto manuscrito.

—Sí, así es —respondió el párroco, más radiante que nunca—. Se trata de un título ya extinto, ¿sabe?

No lo sabía, pero asentí con expresión inteligente. Conocía a los historiadores y su comportamiento ante un hallazgo. Bastaba con asentir a cada momento y decir «¿de veras?» o «qué fascinante» en los momentos apropiados.

Después de una serie de idas y venidas por parte de Killian y el vicario, se decidió que el último tendría el honor de informarme sobre el descubrimiento. Era evidente que toda aquella basura indicaba que el antepasado de Killian, Jon Hook el Negro, no había sido sólo un gallardo soldado de la Corona, sino un agente secreto y de confianza del duque de Sandringham.

—Casi un espía, ¿no le parece, Hook? —Con caballerosidad, el vicario le pasó la pelota a Killian, quien la cogió y corrió.

—Sí, desde luego. El lenguaje que utilizan es muy reservado, por supuesto.

—Volvió las hojas con el dedo.

—¿De veras? —interpuse.

—Pero da la impresión de que a este Jon Hook le hubieran encomendado la tarea de avivar sentimientos jacobitas, si es que existían, en las familias distinguidas de la zona. El objetivo era poner al descubierto a los barones y jefes de clanes que tuvieran esperanzas secretas en ese sentido. Pero es muy curioso. ¿Acaso no se sospechaba que Sandringham era jacobita? —Killian se volvió hacia el vicario con el ceño fruncido. La suave frente del clérigo se arrugó con igual extrañeza.

—Creo que sí; tiene razón. Pero, espere. Busquemos en Cameron. —Se lanzó hacia la biblioteca repleta de libros encuadernados en cuero—. Estoy seguro de que menciona a Sandringham.

—Fascinante —murmuré y dejé que mi atención se desviara hacia la enorme plancha de corcho que cubría una pared del estudio desde el suelo hasta el techo.

Estaba cubierta con una increíble variedad de cosas; en su mayoría, papeles de todo tipo: recibos del gas, correspondencia, avisos del Consejo Diocesal, páginas de novelas, notas con la letra del vicario. También había pequeños objetos como llaves, tapas de botellas y lo que en apariencia eran trozos de coches en miniatura, sujetos con tachuelas e hilo.

Eché un vistazo a los objetos al tiempo que trataba de seguir el curso del debate a mis espaldas. (El duque de Sandringham probablemente fuera jacobita, decidieron.) Un árbol genealógico captó mi atención. Lo habían colocado con gran cuidado en un sitio especial y tenía cuatro tachuelas, una en cada esquina. La parte superior del árbol incluía nombres que databan de principios del siglo diecisiete. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue el nombre escrito al final: «Roger W. (MacKenzie) Wakefield.»

—Perdón —dije, interrumpiendo la última andanada de discusión con respecto al leopardo en el escudo del duque: ¿tenía un lirio en la pata o era una flor de azafrán?—. ¿Es éste el árbol genealógico de su hijo?

—¿Cómo? Oh, sí, sí, lo es. —Distraído, el vicario se me acercó, resplandeciente otra vez. Descolgó la hoja de la pared con ternura y la apoyó sobre la mesa frente a mí—. No quise que olvidara a su propia familia —explicó—. Se trata de un linaje bastante antiguo, de alrededor del 1600. —El dedo regordete siguió la línea de descendencia casi con veneración—. Le di mi apellido porque me pareció lo más apropiado, dado que vive aquí, pero no quería que olvidara su origen. —Hizo una mueca de humildad—. Me temo que mi familia no es gran cosa desde el punto de vista genealógico. Muchos vicarios y sacerdotes, con algunos libreros esporádicos para variar. El rastro se pierde alrededor de 1762. No eran muy buenos para llevar registros, ¿sabe? —concluyó y sacudió la cabeza con expresión de reproche por el letargo de sus ancestros.

Ya era tarde cuando por fin salimos de la vicaría; el párroco nos despidió con la promesa de llevar las cartas al pueblo para fotocopiarlas a primera hora de la mañana. Killian parloteó alegremente sobre espías y jacobitas durante gran parte del trayecto de regreso a la pensión de la señora Baird. Al final, no obstante, notó mi silencio.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? —preguntó y me tomó del brazo, solícito—. ¿No te sientes bien? —El interrogante encerraba una mezcla de preocupación y esperanza.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo pensaba... —Vacilé porque ya habíamos hablado del tema antes—. Pensaba en Roger.

—¿Roger?

Suspiré con impaciencia.

—¡Pero, Killian! A veces eres tan... olvidadizo. Roger, el hijo del padre Wakefield.

—Claro, por supuesto —replicó indeciso—. Un niño encantador. ¿Qué pasa con Roger?

—Bueno... hay muchos chicos como él. Huérfanos, ya sabes.

Me miró con seriedad y meneó la cabeza.

—No, Emma. De veras, me gustaría, pero ya te he dicho lo que siento con respecto a la adopción. Es sólo que... no me sentiría feliz con un niño que no fuera... bueno... de mi propia sangre. No dudo que es ridículo y egoísta por mi parte, pero así es. Quizá cambie de idea con el tiempo, pero por ahora... —Dimos unos pasos en medio de un tenso silencio. De pronto, Killian se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí, cogiéndome las manos—. Emma—declaró con voz ronca—, quiero un hijo nuestro. Eres lo más importante del mundo para mí. Deseo que seas feliz, pero quiero... bueno, quiero tenerte para mí. Tengo miedo de que un niño ajeno, con quien no tendríamos un parentesco real, se convierta en un intruso y me inspire resentimiento. Pero darte un hijo, verlo crecer dentro de ti, verlo nacer... entonces sentiría que es... parte de ti. Y de mí. Un verdadero miembro de la familia. —Sus ojos suplicaban, enormes.

—Sí, está bien. Comprendo. —Estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema... por ahora. Me volví para seguir caminando, pero él me tomó en sus brazos.

—Emma. Te quiero. —Había una ternura inconmensurable en su voz.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y sentí su calor y la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—Yo también te quiero. —Permanecimos abrazados un momento, acunados por el viento que soplaba en el camino. De repente, Killian se apartó un poco y me sonrió.

—Además —susurró al tiempo que me apartaba el cabello dorado del rostro—, todavía no hemos perdido la esperanza, ¿verdad?

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—No.

Me cogió la mano y la pasó por debajo de su brazo. Nos dirigimos a nuestro alojamiento.

—¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Caminamos de la mano hacia la calle Gereside. Al ver Baragh Mhor, la roca picta ubicada en la esquina, recordé los monolitos.

—Lo había olvidado —exclamé—. Hay algo fascinante que quiero enseñarte. Killian me miró y me sujetó con fuerza. Me apretó la mano.

—Yo también —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa—. Me lo enseñarás mañana.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, teníamos otras cosas que hacer. Había olvidado que habíamos planeado pasar el día en el valle del lago Ness.

Era un viaje largo y partimos muy temprano, antes del alba. Después de correr hasta el coche que nos esperaba, en el frío del amanecer, fue agradable descansar bajo la manta y sentir el calor retornar a manos y pies.

Me dejé llevar por un delicioso sopor y me quedé dormida en el hombro de Killian. Lo último que vi fue la cabeza del conductor recortada contra el cielo rosado.

Llegamos después de las nueve; el guía que Killian había contratado nos esperaba en la orilla del lago con un pequeño bote de vela.

—Si le parece bien, señor, pensé que podríamos ir en bote hasta el castillo Urquhart. Tal vez podamos comer algo allí antes de continuar. —El guía, un hombrecillo lúgubre vestido con una camisa de algodón gastada y pantalones de lanilla, guardó la cesta con emparedados debajo del asiento y me ofreció su mano callosa para subir a la embarcación.

Era un día hermoso y la vegetación frondosa de la costa se reflejaba en la encrespada superficie del agua. Nuestro guía, a pesar de su sombría apariencia, resultó experto y conversador. Nos señalaba las islas, castillos y ruinas que bordeaban el largo y angosto lago.

—Allí está el castillo Urquhart. —Señaló una pared de piedra lisa, apenas visible entre los árboles—. O mejor dicho, lo que queda de él. Recibió una maldición de las brujas del valle y tuvo una desgracia tras otra.

Nos contó la historia de Mary Grant, hija del Señor del castillo Urquhart, y de su amante, Donald Donn el poeta, hijo de MacDonald de Bohuntin. El padre de ella les había prohibido verse debido a la costumbre de Donald de «recoger» todo ganado que encontraba (una antigua y honorable profesión escocesa, nos aseguró el guía). Sin embargo, se veían. El padre se enteró y planeó una cita falsa. Donald cayó en la trampa y fue atrapado. Condenado a morir, pidió que lo decapitaran como a un caballero, en lugar de ahorcarlo como a un criminal. Le concedieron el deseo y el muchacho marchó al cadalso repitiendo: «El diablo al señor de Grant se llevará, pero a Donald Donn no lo colgará.» No lo colgaron y la leyenda asegura que su cabeza cortada rodó del cadalso y habló. Dijo: «Mary, levanta mi cabeza.»

Me estremecí. Killian me rodeó con el brazo y murmuró:

—Recuerdo un fragmento de uno de los poemas de Donald Donn. Dice así:

_Mañana estaré en la colina, sin cabeza._

_¿Acaso no sienten compasión por mi doliente doncella,_

_mi Mary, la de piel clara y ojos dulces?_

Le cogí la mano y se la apreté con suavidad.

Después de escuchar historia tras historia de traiciones, asesinatos y violencia, nos pareció que el lago se había ganado su siniestra reputación.

—¿Y el monstruo? —pregunté mientras miraba por la borda hacia la oscura profundidad. Combinaba a la perfección con el entorno.

El guía se encogió de hombros y escupió en el agua.

—Bueno, el lago es muy extraño, no hay duda. Hay historias de algo antiguo y malvado que vivió en sus profundidades. Se le ofrecían sacrificios... ganado y niños pequeños arrojados al agua en cestos. —Volvió a escupir—. Y algunos afirman que el lago no tiene fondo, que tiene un pozo en el centro, más hondo que ningún otro sitio de Escocia. Por otra parte —agregó y sus ojos entrecerrados se cerraron aún más—, hace unos años, una familia de Lancashire llegó corriendo a la comisaría de policía de Invermoriston gritando que habían visto al monstruo salir del agua y ocultarse en el helechal. Contaron que era una criatura espantosa, cubierta de pelo rojo y con cuernos horribles. Y que estaba comiendo algo y la sangre le chorreaba de la boca. —Levantó una mano para detener mi exclamación horrorizada—. El oficial que enviaron a investigar volvió y dijo que salvo por la sangre chorreando, se trataba de una descripción bastante precisa... —se interrumpió para aumentar el efecto de la historia—... de una hermosa vaca escocesa rumiando en la pradera.

Navegamos la mitad de la longitud del lago antes de desembarcar para almorzar. El coche nos aguardaba allí y volvimos a cruzar el valle. No vimos nada más siniestro que un zorro rojo, con un pequeño animal en la boca, que nos miró pasar raudos por una curva. Saltó a un lado y se ocultó en la hierba, ágil como una sombra.

Era muy tarde cuando subíamos por el sendero hacia la posada de la señora Baird. Nos abrazamos en la entrada mientras Killian buscaba la llave y reímos al recordar los eventos del día.

Cuando nos desvestíamos para irnos a acostar, recordé mencionar el monolito de Craigh na Dun. El cansancio de Killian se desvaneció al instante.

—¿En serio? ¿Y sabes dónde está? ¡Qué maravilla, Emma! —Estaba radiante y comenzó a buscar algo en su maleta. —¿Qué buscas?

—El despertador —contestó al tiempo que lo sacaba. —¿Para qué? —pregunté, atónita. —Quiero levantarme a tiempo para verlas. —¿A quiénes? —A las brujas.

—¿Qué brujas? ¿Quién te dijo que hay brujas? —El vicario —replicó Killian. Era evidente que disfrutaba de la broma—. Su ama de llaves es una de ellas.

Pensé en la digna señora Graham y resoplé con sorna.

—¡No seas ridículo!

—Bueno, en realidad, no son brujas. Ha habido brujas en Escocia durante cientos de años —las quemaron hasta mediados del siglo dieciocho— pero éstas son druidas, o algo por el estilo. Supongo que no se trata de adoración al diablo, pero el párroco me dijo que había un grupo local que aún cumple con los rituales de las antiguas festividades del sol. Como comprenderás, no puede interesarse mucho en ese tipo de cosas, debido a su posición, pero tampoco puede ignorarlas por completo siendo un hombre curioso. No sabía dónde se realizan las ceremonias, pero si hay un monolito en los alrededores, ahí debe de ser. —Se restregó las manos con entusiasmo—. ¡Qué suerte!

Levantarse una vez antes del amanecer es divertido. Dos veces seguidas, es masoquismo.

Además, esta vez no nos esperaba un coche caliente con mantas y termos.

Medio dormida, seguí a Killian colina arriba, trastabillando con raíces y piedras. El aire estaba frío y húmedo. Hundí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaleco.

Un esfuerzo final para llegar a la cima y allí estaba el monolito. Las rocas eran apenas visibles en la sombría luz del alba. Killian se quedó petrificado, admirándolas, mientras yo buscaba una roca para apoyarme y recuperar el aliento.

—Qué hermoso —murmuró. Avanzó en silencio hacia el borde del conjunto y su silueta se perdió en las sombras de las gigantescas rocas.

Eran hermosas, pero también espectrales. Me estremecí, no sólo por el frío. Si las habían hecho para impresionar, habían logrado su cometido.

Killian regresó enseguida.

—No hay nadie aún —susurró de pronto detrás de mí y me sobresalté—. Vamos; he encontrado un sitio desde donde podremos ver sin ser vistos.

La luz asomaba por el este, un leve resplandor gris claro en el horizonte, suficiente como para no tropezar mientras Killian me conducía hacia un hueco que había encontrado entre unos arbustos en lo alto del sendero. Había un pequeño claro en la mata de arbustos, con espacio para que ambos permaneciéramos de pie, hombro con hombro. Desde allí, se veía perfectamente el sendero y el interior del círculo de rocas, a no más de seis metros de distancia. No era la primera vez que me preguntaba qué tipo de tareas habría desempeñado Killian durante la guerra. Por cierto, sabía mucho sobre andar sigilosamente en la oscuridad.

Con lo adormecida que estaba, sólo quería acurrucarme debajo de algún arbusto acogedor y volver a dormirme. Como no había lugar para eso, me quedé de pie, mirando hacia el escarpado sendero para ver la llegada de las druidas. Se avecinaba un lumbago y ya me dolían los pies, pero no podía faltar mucho. El rayo de luz se había vuelto rosa pálido y calculé que faltaría menos de media hora para el amanecer.

La primera se movía casi tan silenciosamente como Killian. Apenas se oyó un sonido leve cuando sus pies despeñaron una piedra pequeña cerca de la cima de la colina. Luego, una repeinada cabeza gris asomó en silencio: la señora Graham. Era verdad, entonces. El ama de llaves del vicario vestía falda de tweed y chaqueta de lana y llevaba un bulto blanco bajo el brazo.

Desapareció detrás de las rocas, sigilosa como un fantasma.

Enseguida aparecieron en grupos de dos y tres. Las risitas apagadas y los susurros en el sendero se acallaron al llegar al círculo. Reconocí a algunas. Estaba la señora Buchanan, la encargada del correo del pueblo, con el cabello rubio recién peinado y el aroma de Noche de París emanando de sus rizos. Contuve la risa. ¡Así que éstas eran las druidas modernas!

En total, sumaban quince, todas mujeres. En edad, iban desde la señora Graham, con sus sesenta y tantos años, hasta una joven de alrededor de veinte, a quien yo había visto dos días antes en las tiendas empujando un cochecito. Todas llevaban ropa apta para la caminata y un fardo blanco bajo el brazo. Con un mínimo de conversación, desaparecieron detrás de rocas o arbustos y emergieron con las manos vacías y los brazos desnudos, todas de blanco. Cuando una de ellas pasó muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, detecté el olor a jabón en polvo y me di cuenta de que en realidad, las túnicas eran sábanas enrolladas alrededor del cuerpo y atadas en el hombro.

Se reunieron fuera del círculo de rocas, en fila de mayor a menor y permanecieron así, en silencio, esperando. La luz se hizo más intensa.

Cuando el sol asomó por encima del horizonte, la hilera de mujeres comenzó a caminar lentamente entre dos de las piedras. La guía las condujo al centro del círculo para dar vueltas allí, despacio, majestuosas como cisnes en una procesión circular.

La guía se detuvo de pronto. Levantó los brazos y entró en el centro del círculo. Alzó el rostro hacia las piedras ubicadas al este y habló en voz alta. No fue un grito, pero la voz se oyó por todo el círculo. La quieta bruma captó las palabras y las repitió, como si provinieran de las piedras mismas.

Cualquiera que fuera el grito, el resto de mujeres, ahora convertidas en bailarinas, lo pronunciaron. No se tocaban, pero con brazos extendidos, se sacudían y retorcían mientras continuaban marchando en círculo. De repente, el grupo se dividió en dos. Siete bailarinas caminaban en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, todavía girando, mientras las demás lo hacían en la dirección contraria. Los dos semicírculos se cruzaban a una velocidad creciente; en ocasiones, formaban un círculo completo y en otras, una línea doble. En el centro, la guía permanecía quieta, emitiendo una y otra vez el grito triste y agudo, en una lengua ya desaparecida.

Se veían ridículas y tal vez lo eran. Un grupo de mujeres ataviadas con sábanas, muchas de ellas robustas y nada ágiles, describiendo círculos en lo alto de una colina. Sin embargo, el grito conseguía ponerme los pelos de punta.

Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y se volvieron hacia el sol naciente.

Formaban dos semicírculos con un sendero entre las dos mitades del círculo que constituían. Cuando el sol se elevó en el horizonte, su luz se derramó entre las rocas orientales, atravesó las mitades del círculo y se clavó en la gran piedra hendida al otro lado del conjunto.

Las bailarinas permanecieron inmóviles un momento, rígidas en las sombras a cada lado del haz de luz. Entonces, la señora Graham pronunció algo en el mismo extraño idioma, pero esta vez en tono normal. Giró sobre sus talones y con la espalda erguida y las ondas grises como el acero brillando bajo el sol, caminó por el sendero de luz. Sin decir una palabra, las bailarinas la imitaron. Una por una, pasaron por la hendidura de la piedra principal y desaparecieron en silencio.

Nos acuclillamos en los arbustos hasta que las mujeres, que ahora reían y conversaban con normalidad, buscaron sus ropas y emprendieron el descenso en grupo, listas para tomar café en la vicaría.

—¡Caray! —Me estiré para desentumecer mis piernas y la espalda. —Vaya espectáculo, ¿no?

—¡Maravilloso! —Exclamó Killian—. No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo. —Salió del arbusto como una serpiente. Me dejó desenredarme sola y se dirigió al interior del círculo. Pegó la nariz al suelo, como un perro de caza.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —pregunté. Entré en el círculo algo vacilante, pero ya era pleno día y las rocas, si bien aún impresionaban, habían perdido el aspecto amenazante del amanecer.

—Marcas —respondió mientras gateaba con los ojos clavados en el césped—. ¿Cómo sabían dónde comenzar y dónde detenerse?

—Buena pregunta. No veo nada. —Eché un vistazo al suelo y divisé una planta interesante cerca de la base de una de las rocas altas. ¿Sería una miosota? No, probablemente no. Las flores de ésta tenían el centro naranja entre pétalos azul oscuro. Intrigada, me acerqué. Killian, con un oído más fino que el mío, se puso en pie de un salto y cogió mi brazo para sacarme del círculo un instante antes de que una de las bailarinas de la mañana entrara por el otro extremo.

Era la señorita Grant, la regordeta y pequeña mujer que atendía la confitería del pueblo en la calle Mayor. Miró a su alrededor y buscó sus anteojos en el bolsillo. Se los colocó y caminó por entre las rocas. Por fin, se agachó para recoger la horquilla que había perdido. Se la puso en medio de sus pesados y brillantes bucles, pero no parecía tener prisa. Se sentó en un montículo y se apoyó en una de las piedras para encender un cigarrillo.

Killian suspiró con exasperación a mi lado.

—Bueno —dijo—. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Por lo visto, es probable que pase allí la mañana entera. De todos modos, no he visto ninguna marca.

—Tal vez podamos volver más tarde —sugerí, aún curiosa por la planta de flores azules.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Pero era evidente que había perdido todo interés en el conjunto de piedras. Ahora estaba absorto en los detalles de la ceremonia.

Me interrogó despiadadamente mientras bajábamos el sendero para hacerme recordar con exactitud las palabras del grito y el orden de la danza—. Eslavo —decretó por fin, satisfecho—. Las palabras son de origen eslavo antiguo. Estoy casi seguro. La danza, sin embargo... —Meneó la cabeza mientras pensaba—. No. La danza es mucho más antigua. Es cierto que hay danzas circulares vikingas —añadió y enarcó las cejas como si yo hubiera sugerido lo contrario—. Pero ese movimiento de filas dobles... es como... Algunos diseños de cerámicas de los Beaker tienen un dibujo similar pero... mmm.

Se dejó llevar por uno de sus trances académicos, murmurando para sus adentros de tanto en tanto. Volvió en sí cuando tropezó de improviso con un obstáculo cerca del final del sendero. Abrió los brazos con un grito de sorpresa al perder el equilibrio y rodó los últimos metros del descenso. Se detuvo ante un montículo de heno.

Corrí hasta él, pero al llegar, lo encontré ya sentado entre la hierba seca.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, a pesar de que lo veía sano y salvo.

—Creo que sí. —Se pasó la mano por las cejas y trató de atusarse el cabello oscuro—. ¿Con qué tropecé?

—Con esto. —Le enseñé una lata de sardinas, arrojada allí por algún visitante anterior—. Una de las amenazas de la civilización.

—Oh. —La cogió y miró el interior. Luego la tiró por encima del hombro—. Qué pena que estuviera vacía. La excursión me ha dado hambre. ¿Vamos a ver qué ha preparado la señora Baird para el desayuno?

—No es mala idea —convine y aparté los últimos mechones que le caían en la frente—. Pero tampoco lo es saltárnoslo y comer más temprano. —Lo miré a los ojos.

—Oh —dijo en un tono diferente. Deslizó una mano por mi brazo hasta llegar al cuello. Allí, el pulgar me acarició el lóbulo de la oreja—. No, no es mala idea...

—Si no tienes mucho apetito —aventuré. Con la otra mano, me recorrió la espalda. La palma abierta me empujó con suavidad hacia él y los dedos comenzaron a descender. Abrió la boca y sopló por el escote de mi camisa.

El cálido aliento me acarició los senos.

Me apoyó con cuidado sobre la hierba. Las puntas espigadas del heno parecían flotar alrededor de su cabeza. Se inclinó y me besó con ternura, y continuó besándome mientras me desabotonaba la camisa. Avanzaba muy despacio, un botón cada vez, y se detenía para introducir la mano y jugar con los pezones. Por fin, abrió la prenda.

—Oh —volvió a decir, en un tono otra vez distinto.

—Hablaba con voz ronca y su cabello había vuelto a caer sobre la frente, pero no intentó apartárselo.

Con un movimiento del pulgar, desprendió el broche del sostén y se agachó para rendirle un experto homenaje a mis pechos. Se apartó y los cogió con ambas manos. Los deslizó hacia el centro hasta juntarlos para volver a separarlos siguiendo la línea de las costillas hasta la espalda. Las manos subieron y bajaron, una y otra vez, hasta que gemí de impaciencia.

Entonces posó los labios en los míos y me oprimió hasta que nuestras caderas encajaron a la perfección. Su boca descendió para besarme el borde de la oreja. La mano que me acariciaba la espalda bajó aún más y de pronto, se detuvo con sorpresa. Volvió a tantear y Killian se irguió para mirarme con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —inquirió imitando el tono de un pueblerino—. ¿O mejor dicho, que no tenemos aquí?

—Vine preparada —contesté con recato—. Las chicas como yo aprenden a anticiparse a las contingencias.

—En serio, Emma —susurró y deslizó la mano debajo de pantalón. Subió por el muslo hasta llegar a la suave y desprotegida calidez entre mis piernas—. Eres la persona más práctica que conozco.

Aquella noche, Killian se me acercó por detrás mientras yo estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala con un libro grande en mi regazo.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó.

Apoyó las manos en mis hombros.

—Estoy buscando esa planta —respondí al tiempo que colocaba un dedo entre las páginas para no perder la referencia—. La que vi en el círculo de piedras. Fíjate... —Abrí el libro—. Podría ser una campanulácea o una gencianácea, una polemoniácea, una borraginácea... Esa me parece la más probable, una nomeolvides. Pero también podría ser una variante de ésta, la _Anemone Patens. _—Señalé una ilustración a todo color de una anémona—. No creo que se trate de ningún tipo de genciana; los pétalos no eran del todo redondos pero...

—Bueno, ¿por qué no vuelves y la buscas? —sugirió—. El señor Crook podría prestarte su vieja máquina o... no, tengo una idea mejor. Puedes pedirle prestado el coche a la señora Baird. Es más seguro. La caminata hasta el pie de la colina es corta.

—Y luego hay como un kilómetro cuesta arriba —apunté—. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en esa planta? —Me giré para mirarlo. La lámpara de la sala delineaba su cabeza con un halo dorado, como un grabado medieval de un santo.

—La planta no me interesa. Pero ya que vas a ir de todos modos me encantaría que echaras un vistazo fuera del círculo.

—Está bien —dije para darle el gusto—. ¿Para qué?

—Para buscar restos de hogueras —respondió—. Todo lo que he leído sobre Beltane habla de hogueras en los rituales. Sin embargo, las mujeres que vimos esta mañana no utilizaron ninguna. Me pregunto si no habrán encendido la fogata de Beltane la noche antes y volvieron a la mañana para llevar a cabo la danza. Aunque, históricamente, los pastores de vacas eran quienes encendían las fogatas. No había rastro de ninguna en el interior del círculo —añadió—, pero nos fuimos antes de que se me ocurriera revisar el exterior.

—Está bien —repetí y bostecé. Comenzaba a sentir el efecto de dos madrugones seguidos. Cerré el libro y me puse de pie—. Siempre y cuando no tenga que levantarme antes de las nueve.

En realidad, eran casi las once cuando llegué al conjunto de piedras.

Lloviznaba y estaba empapada porque había olvidado llevar un impermeable, solo un saco fino, mi musculosa blanca y unos pantalones grises. El cabello me caía algo sin gracia. La humedad era densa.

Cumplí con el recorrido obligatorio por el exterior del círculo, pero si alguien había encendido allí una fogata, se había ocupado muy bien en no dejar rastro.

La planta fue fácil de encontrar. Estaba donde la recordaba, cerca de la base de la piedra mayor. Corté varios esquejes y los guardé en mi pañuelo con la intención de colocarlos en las prensas que había dejado en el pequeño coche de la señora Baird.

La roca más alta del conjunto estaba partida, con un corte vertical que dividía las dos grandes mitades. Era curioso, pero ambas partes habían sido separadas de alguna forma. Si bien se notaba que las superficies enfrentadas encajaban, estaban apartadas por una abertura de casi un metro de ancho.

Oí un zumbido proveniente de algún lugar cercano. Pensé que tal vez hubiera un panal de abejas en alguna grieta de la piedra y apoyé una mano en la roca para inclinarme dentro de la abertura. La piedra gritó. Me eché hacia atrás con rapidez. Tropecé en el césped y caí sentada. Clavé la mirada en la roca, sudando. Jamás había escuchado un sonido semejante. No es posible describirlo, excepto diciendo que era el tipo de grito que se podría esperar de una piedra. Fue horrible. Las demás rocas comenzaron a gritar. Se sentía el fragor de una batalla, lamentos de hombres agonizantes y caballos destrozados.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme, pero el ruido continuó. Logré ponerme de pie y trastabillar hasta el borde del círculo. Los sonidos me rodeaban, haciendo que me dolieran los dientes y la cabeza me diera vueltas. Se me nubló la visión.

No sé si me acerqué a la abertura de la piedra principal o si fue accidental, llevada a ciegas por el aturdimiento de la batahola.

Una vez, cuando viajaba de noche, me quedé dormida en el asiento de un automóvil en marcha, acunada por el ruido y el movimiento que me daban la ilusión de serena levedad. El conductor del vehículo entró en un puente a demasiada velocidad y perdió el control del coche. Me desperté de mi sueño con el resplandor de las luces y la sensación de caer a alta velocidad. Esa abrupta transición es lo más parecido a la sensación que experimenté en el círculo de piedras, pero no alcanza ni remotamente a describirla en todo su espanto.

Podría decir que mi campo de visión se redujo a una mancha oscura y luego desapareció por completo para ceder no a la oscuridad total sino a un vacío brillante. Podría decir que sentí que giraba o que tiraban de mí de adentro hacia afuera. Todo esto es cierto y, no obstante, nada confiere la sensación de completo desgarro, de ser golpeada con fuerza contra algo inexistente. La verdad es que nada se movió, nada cambió. Al parecer, nada ocurrió y, sin embargo, experimenté un terror tan grande que perdí noción de quién o qué era y dónde estaba. Me hallaba en el corazón del caos y ninguna facultad, física o mental, servía para nada. No puedo decir que estuviera inconsciente, pero durante un lapso, no tuve conciencia de mí misma. Me «desperté», si esa es la palabra, al tropezar con una roca cerca del pie de la colina. Resbalé y me detuve en la hierba densa de la base.

Estaba mareada y aturdida. Me arrastré hasta un grupo de robles jóvenes y me apoyé en uno para recuperarme. Oí un griterío confuso en las cercanías que me recordó los sonidos que había escuchado y sentido entre las piedras. Sin embargo, los gritos carecían de ese tono de violencia inhumana. Se trataba del sonido acostumbrado de los conflictos humanos, y me volví en aquella dirección.

* * *

**Rapidito, aprovechando días libres en mi trabajo! Como se habrán dado cuenta los capítulos son larguísimos. Tengo los ojos achinados jaja. **

**Bueno... recapitulando, Emma está casada con Killian hace 7 años de los cuales, nada vivieron juntos. Ahora se rencuentran después de la guerra, se van a ese pueblo en Escocia para una improvisada luna de miel y…chan! Resulta que los hechizos y cosas raras sí ocurren…al final de este capítulo, Emma se acerca demasiado al círculo y a los monolitos y sin querer se transporta a otra realidad. Veremos que le prepara el destino.**

* * *

**Yomi Lovesyuri: **Que alegría tenerte por aquí también! Sí, me dio un poco de nervios aventurarme en un SwanQueen, tantos años escribiendo solo Bellamiones, pero dije… ¡Me lanzó, ya fue! Jajaja. Para el próximo capítulo Regina ya aparece, no se hace demorar nada. Un abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Las personas estaban a cierta distancia cuando las vi. Eran dos o tres, vestidos con falda escocesa y pantalones, y corrían como diablos a través del pequeño claro. Se oía un golpeteo lejano que, algo aturdida aún, identifiqué como disparos.

Estaba bastante segura de estar sufriendo alucinaciones cuando al sonido de los disparos siguió la aparición de cinco o seis personas con casacas rojas, pantalones hasta la rodilla y empuñando mosquetones.

Parpadeé y clavé la mirada. Puse la mano delante de mis ojos y levanté dos dedos. Vi dos dedos: todo iba bien. No tenía visión borrosa. Olfateé el aire con cuidado. El fuerte aroma de los árboles en primavera y un suave perfume de tréboles que provenía de una mata a mis pies. No sufría de pérdida de olfato.

Me toqué la cabeza. No había dolor. Por lo tanto, podía descartar las contusiones. El pulso era algo rápido pero estable.

El griterío a lo lejos cambió abruptamente. Se oyó un estruendo de cascos y varios caballos aparecieron delante de mí. Los jinetes vociferaban en gaélico. Me hice a un lado con una agilidad que pareció probar que no tenía daño físico alguno, a pesar de mi estado mental.

Entonces, cuando uno de los hombres con casaca roja, derribado por uno de los escoceses montados, se levantó y sacudió el puño en dirección a los caballos con gesto teatral, comprendí la situación. Por supuesto. ¡Una película!

Meneé la cabeza ante mi propia lentitud. Estaban filmando una película de época; eso era todo. Seguramente se trataba de una de esas historias de príncipes y doncellas.

Bueno. Más allá del mérito artístico, los técnicos de la filmación no me darían las gracias por introducir una nota de falsedad histórica en la escena.

Volví al bosque con la intención de rodear el claro y salir al camino donde había dejado el coche. La marcha resultó más difícil de lo que había pensado. El bosque era muy joven y los numerosos arbustos me enganchaban la ropa. Tuve que avanzar con cuidado a través de los delgados árboles y desenredar mi saco de las ramas quebradizas.

Si hubiera sido una serpiente, lo habría pisado. Estaba parado entre los troncos, tan quieto que podía confundirse con uno de ellos. No lo vi hasta que una mano se extendió y me cogió el brazo.

La otra mano me tapó la boca mientras me arrastraba hasta los robles. Presa del pánico, sacudí los brazos y las piernas. Mi captor, quienquiera que fuera, no parecía mucho más alto que yo, pero tenía brazos muy fuertes.

Percibí una leve esencia floral, como agua de lavanda, y un aroma más picante, mezclados con el olor fuerte del sudor masculino. Pero cuando las hojas se reacomodaron después de darnos paso, noté algo familiar en la mano y el antebrazo que me sujetaban la cintura.

Agité la cabeza para liberarme de la mordaza que me cubría la boca.

—¡Killian! —exclamé—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me debatía entre el alivio de encontrarlo allí y el fastidio por su juego ridículo. Después de la experiencia en el círculo de piedras, no estaba de humor para juguetear en el bosque.

Las manos me soltaron, pero al volverme presentí algo extraño. No era sólo la colonia desconocida, sino algo más sutil. Me quedé paralizada y se me puso la piel de gallina.

—Usted no es Killian —susurré.

—No —convino al tiempo que me estudiaba con considerable interés—, aunque tengo un primo que se llama así. Dudo, sin embargo, que sea él con quien me ha confundido, señorita. No nos parecemos mucho.

Más allá de cómo fuera su primo, este hombre podría haber sido el hermano de Killian. Compartían la constitución elástica y fortaleza; las mismas facciones marcadas; las cejas parejas y los grandes ojos verdes; y el mismo cabello oscuro que se crispaba con suavidad hacia un lado.

No obstante, el cabello de este hombre era largo y estaba atado en la nuca con una cinta de cuero. Y la piel blanca lucía un profundo descuido de meses, no, años de exposición a la intemperie.

—¿Quién es usted? —exigí saber, ya muy inquieta. Si bien Killian tenía muchos parientes, yo creía conocer toda la rama Europea de la familia. Y por cierto, no había ningún miembro como aquél. Además, estaba segura de que Killian me habría mencionado a cualquier pariente cercano que viviera en Escocia. No sólo lo habría mencionado, sino que habría insistido en visitarlo, armado de la habitual colección de árboles genealógicos y cuadernos, ansioso por encontrar algún dato nuevo sobre la historia familiar y el famoso Jon Hook el Negro.

El extraño enarcó las cejas ante mi pregunta.

—¿Quién soy yo? Debería hacerle la misma pregunta, señorita, y con mucha mayor razón. —Su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza: una insolente evaluación de mi cuerpo, cubierto por un cómodo, pero ajustado pantalón gris de algodón. Se detuvo, con expresión divertida, en mis piernas. No comprendí el significado de la mirada, pero me puso nerviosa y retrocedí uno o dos pasos hasta chocar con un árbol.

Por fin, el hombre apartó la vista y se hizo a un lado. Fue como si me hubiera soltado después de sujetarme con fuerza. Respiré aliviada, sin darme cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Se había dado la vuelta para coger su casaca, que estaba colgada en la rama más baja de un roble. Sacudió algunas hojas y comenzó a ponérsela.

Debí de emitir algún sonido porque levantó la vista hacia mí otra vez. La casaca era de color rojo oscuro, con faldones y sin solapas. Los puños de piel ocupaban unos quince centímetros de la manga y una cinta de hilo dorado brillaba en una charretera. Era la casaca de un dragón, de un oficial. Entonces comprendí: ¡claro!, era actor, de la misma compañía con la que me había topado al otro lado del bosque. Sin embargo, la corta espada que procedió a colocar en el cinto parecía mucho más real que cualquiera de los accesorios que yo había visto en representaciones similares.

Me apoyé con fuerza en la corteza del árbol que tenía detrás y descubrí, con alivio, que era sólida. Me crucé de brazos en un intento por protegerme.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? —repetí. Esta vez, la pregunta brotó con una voz ronca que incluso a mí me sonó aterrada.

Como si no me hubiera escuchado, el hombre ignoró la pregunta y se tomó su tiempo para abrocharse los botones de la casaca. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a prestarme su atención. Se inclinó en una reverencia burlona y se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Yo, señorita, soy Jon Hook, capitán del Octavo Regimiento de Su Majestad. Para servirla.

Eché a correr. Me dolía el pecho mientras atravesaba la espesura de arbustos y robles, ajena a las zarzas, ortigas, piedras y troncos caídos. Oí un grito a mis espaldas, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para determinar su procedencia.

Huía cegada por el pánico. Las ramas me arañaban la cara y los brazos. Se me torcían los tobillos al pisar hoyos y tropezar con rocas. No había lugar en mi mente para un pensamiento racional; sólo quería escapar de aquel hombre.

Algo muy pesado me golpeó la espalda y caí hacia delante con tanta fuerza que me quedé sin aliento. Unas manos rudas me dieron la vuelta. El capitán Jon Hook se alzaba sobre mí. Respiraba agitado y había perdido la espada en la persecución. Se le veía desaliñado, sucio y completamente enfadado.

—¿Por qué demonios salió corriendo de esa manera? —inquirió. Un grueso mechón de cabello oscuro le cruzaba la frente, lo cual acentuaba aún más el parecido con Killian.

Se agachó y me cogió los brazos. Todavía sin aliento, luché por liberarme, pero sólo logré echármelo encima.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre mí, aplastándome otra vez. Para mi sorpresa, noté que su ira desaparecía al instante.

—¿Con que eso es lo que quieres? —Dijo con una carcajada—. Bueno, me encantaría complacerte, preciosa, pero ocurre que has elegido un momento inoportuno. —Con su peso, presionó mis caderas contra el suelo y una pequeña roca se me clavó en la espalda. Me moví para apartarla. Él apretó las caderas con fuerza contra mí y me atenazó los hombros con las manos.

Abrí la boca con indignación.

—¿Qué... ? —comencé, pero bajó la cabeza y me besó para ahogar la queja. Su lengua exploró mi boca con descarada confianza. Luego, tan imprevistamente como había empezado, se apartó.

Me acarició la mejilla.

—Muy agradable, preciosa. Tal vez más tarde, cuando tenga tiempo de atenderte como corresponde.

Ya había recuperado el aliento y me dispuse a utilizarlo. Le grité con fuerza en el oído. Se sobresaltó como si lo hubiera atravesado con un hierro candente. Aproveché la oportunidad para levantar la rodilla y hundírsela en el costado. Cayó en el colchón de hojas.

Logré ponerme en pie con torpeza. Él rodó y se detuvo junto a mí.

Desesperada, miré a mi alrededor en busca de una salida, pero estábamos pegados a la base de una de esas grandes protuberancias de granito que plagan el suelo escocés. Me había atrapado en un punto en que la pared de granito se quebraba hacia adentro para formar una caja poco profunda. Bloqueó la entrada de la hendidura con los brazos extendidos sobre los muros de piedra. Había una expresión de ira y curiosidad en su rostro oscuro y apuesto.

—¿Con quién estabas? —Quiso saber—. ¿Con ese Killian no sé cuanto? No tengo ningún hombre con ese nombre en mi compañía. ¿Acaso se trata de alguien que vive por aquí? —Sonrió con desprecio—. No hueles a estiércol, así que no has estado con ningún jornalero. De todos modos, pareces demasiada cara bonita y rubia para los campesinos locales.

Cerré con fuerza los puños y levanté la barbilla. Sus bromas no me hacían ninguna gracia.

—¡No tengo ni la menor idea de qué está hablando y le agradecería que me dejara pasar de inmediato! —pronuncié en mi mejor tono autoritario. Por lo general, este recurso solía dar buenos resultados con enfermeros recalcitrantes y jóvenes residentes, pero sólo divirtió al capitán Hook.

Decidida, reprimí el temor y la confusión.

Meneó la cabeza lentamente y me observó con más detalle.

—Todavía no, preciosa… Me pregunto —añadió en tono desenfadado— por qué una ramera lleva esa clase de zapatos. Además —precisó al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a mis sencillos mocasines marrones.

—¿Una qué? —exclamé.

Me ignoró por completo. Su mirada volvió a posarse en mi cara. De pronto, dio un paso adelante y me alzó el rostro cogiéndome de la barbilla. Le cogí la muñeca y tiré de ella.

—¡Suélteme! —Sus dedos parecían de acero. Sin prestar ninguna atención a mis esfuerzos por liberarme, me movió el rostro de un lado a otro, de modo que la vaga luz del atardecer lo iluminara.

—La piel de una dama, lo juraría —murmuró. Se acercó un poco más y me olió—. Y perfume francés en el cabello perfectamente ondeado y rubio resplandeciente—Me soltó.

Indignada, me pasé la mano por la mandíbula, como queriendo borrar su huella de mi piel.

—El resto se puede conseguir con el dinero de algún cliente —comentó—. Aunque hablas como un dama.

—¡Muchas gracias! —estallé—. Quítese de mi camino. Mi marido me está esperando y si no regreso en diez minutos, vendrá a buscarme.

—¿Tu marido? —La expresión de peyorativa admiración se disipó en parte, pero no desapareció del todo—. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu marido, pues? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y por qué permite que su esposa ande sola por los bosques desiertos con esas ropas?

Había sofocado la parte de mi cerebro que luchaba por entender lo ocurrido. En aquel instante, logró surgir lo bastante para indicarme que más allá de lo absurdo que me parecieran sus conjeturas, darle el nombre de Killian o el mío propio a ese hombre sólo podría acarrearme más problemas. Por lo tanto, descarté la posibilidad de contestarle y traté de empujarlo para pasar. Me bloqueó la salida con un brazo musculoso y extendió la otra mano hacia mí.

Hubo un repentino y fuerte silbido proveniente de arriba, seguido de algo borroso y un ruido seco. El capitán Hook estaba en el suelo, a mis pies, debajo de una jadeante masa de harapos escoceses y prendas que no pude distinguir. Un puño emergió de la masa y descendió con bastante fuerza para estrellarse contra alguna protuberancia ósea, a juzgar por el sonido resultante. Las piernas inquietas del capitán, enfundadas en las brillantes botas marrones, se aflojaron de repente.

Me encontré frente a un par de agudos ojos negros. La mano que me había librado de las indeseables atenciones del capitán Hook me sujetaba el brazo con determinación.

—¿Y quién demonios es usted? —pregunté, atónita.

Mi salvador, si es que podía llamarlo así, era varios centímetros más bajo que yo y robusto. Los brazos desnudos le salían de la camisa rota y su cuerpo parecían hechos de un material resistente, como los resortes de una cama. Tampoco era apuesto; era bastante feo a decir verdad. Tenía la piel marcada por la viruela, la frente ancha y barba prominente.

—Por aquí. —Tiró de mi brazo.

Estupefacta por los vertiginosos sucesos recientes, lo seguí, obediente.

Mi nuevo compañero se abrió camino con rapidez por los arbustos dobló de pronto detrás de una enorme roca y halló un sendero cubierto de tojos y brezos, tan zigzagueante que era imposible ver más allá de dos metros por delante, era, a pesar de todo, un sendero que conducía a la cresta de una colina.

Cuando bajábamos con cuidado por el otro lado de la colina, logré recuperarme lo suficiente como para preguntar adonde nos dirigíamos. Al no recibir respuesta, repetí «¿Adonde diablos vamos?» en un tono más elevado.

Para mi sorpresa, el hombre se volvió hacia mí con el rostro enfurecido y me empujó fuera del sendero. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero me la tapó con una mano, me arrastró al suelo y se me echó encima.

¿Otra vez?, pensé. Me retorcí para liberarme cuando escuché lo que él había oído y me quedé quieta. Eran voces que gritaban, acompañadas de pisadas y chapoteos.

Se trataba, sin duda, de voces inglesas. Luché con desesperación por liberar mi boca. Le clavé los dientes en la mano y llegué a darme cuenta de que el hombre había comido arenque en escabeche con los dedos antes de que algo me golpeara en la nuca y la oscuridad me envolviera.

La cabaña de piedra apareció de pronto en la bruma del rocío nocturno. Los postigos estaban cerrados y no se veía sino un hilo de luz. Como no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, no podía calcular la distancia entre aquel lugar y la colina de Craigh na Dun o el pueblo donde me estaba alojando.

Íbamos a caballo. Yo iba delante de mi captor, con las manos atadas a la silla de la montura, pero no había ningún camino y avanzábamos muy despacio.

Deduje que no había perdido el conocimiento por mucho tiempo; no presentaba síntomas de contusión ni malestar alguno por el golpe, excepto un dolor en la nuca. Mi captor, un hombre de pocas palabras, había contestado a mis preguntas, exigencias y comentarios ácidos con el sonido escocés que puede definirse fonéticamente como «Mmmmfm». Si hubiera tenido alguna duda sobre su nacionalidad, ese único sonido me hubiera bastado para identificarlo.

Mis ojos se habían adaptado de forma gradual a la penumbra mientras el caballo trastabillaba con las piedras y tojos del bosque. Por esa razón, me deslumbró la resplandeciente claridad de la cabaña.

Al recobrar la visión, descubrí sin embargo que la estancia estaba iluminada sólo por una lumbre, varios candelabros y una lámpara de aceite de aspecto antiguo y peligroso.

—¿Qué traes ahí, Leroy?

El hombre con cara de comadreja me cogió del brazo y me obligó a acercarme, parpadeante, al fuego.

—Una mujer, Eric —Había varios hombres en la habitación y todos me miraban, algunos con curiosidad, otros con inconfundible lujuria. Mi pantalón y musculosa se habían rajado en varias partes durante los sucesos de la tarde y enseguida evalué los daños. Bajé la vista y vislumbré la curva de un seno a través de un corte. Estaba segura de que las personas allí reunidas también lo veían. Decidí que hacer un esfuerzo por unir las partes rotas sólo atraería una mayor atención. En cambio, elegí un rostro al azar y le clavé la mirada con descaro, en un intento por distraer al hombre o a mí misma.

—Inglesa, estadounidense, escocesa o no, es bonita —respondió otro hombre, un tipo gordo y grasiento sentado junto al fuego.

Tenía un trozo de pan en la mano y no se molestó en dejarlo antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia mí. Me levantó la barbilla con el dorso de la mano y me apartó el cabello. Algunas migas cayeron por el escote de mi musculosa.

Los demás se acercaron más, un enjambre de ropas extrañas, con un fuerte aroma a alcohol. Entonces me di cuenta de que casi todos llevaban faldas, algo extraño incluso en este sector de Escocia. ¿Acaso había caído en la reunión de un clan o de un regimiento?

—Acérquese—Un hombre alto y guapo me llamó desde donde estaba sentado, junto a la mesa. Por su aire de autoridad, parecía el jefe del grupo.

Leroy me condujo hacia la mesa al tiempo que todos se apartaban con evidente desgana, como respetando su derecho de captor.

El hombre me estudió atentamente con expresión inmutable. No me miraba con odio. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y no era un rostro al que nadie quisiera provocar.

—¿Cómo se llama? —inquirió con una voz suave para un hombre de su tamaño. No era el tono grave que yo suponía emergería de aquel pecho fuerte.

—Emma…Emma Swan —balbuceé con la decisión repentina de utilizar mi nombre de soltera.

Si deseaban pedir rescate, no quería ayudarlos con un nombre que los condujera a Killian. Además, no estaba segura de querer que aquellos hombres supieran quién era yo antes de averiguar quiénes eran ellos.

—¿Y qué cree qué...? —El hombre moreno me ignoró, estableciendo ya un patrón de comportamiento del que iba a cansarme enseguida.

—¿Swan? —Las espesas cejas se enarcaron y el grupo demostró sorpresa—. Apellido estadounidense, ¿verdad? —De hecho, el hombre había pronunciado el nombre con perfecto acento, aunque yo le había dado una versión deformada.

—Sí, es cierto —contesté, algo perpleja.

—¿Dónde has encontrado a esta mujer? —preguntó Eric a Leroy, que estaba bebiendo de una cantimplora de cuero.

El hombrecillo se encogió de hombros.

—Al pie de Craigh na Dun. Estaba cruzando unas palabras con un capitán de dragones con quien tuve un breve encuentro —añadió y levantó las cejas en gesto elocuente—. Aparentemente, la cuestión era si la dama era o no una ramera.

Eric me observó con cuidado una vez más, tomando nota de los detalles del pantalón de algodón y de los mocasines.

—Comprendo. ¿Y cuál era la posición de la dama en esta discusión? —inquirió con un sarcástico énfasis en la palabra «dama» que no me gustó nada. Advertí que si bien su acento escocés no era tan marcado como el del hombre llamado Leroy, era bastante perceptible.

Leroy parecía divertido. Al menos, sus gruesos labios esbozaron una sonrisa torcida.

—Dijo que no lo era. El capitán no estaba muy convencido, pero sí dispuesto a poner a prueba su teoría.

—Podríamos hacer lo mismo, ya que estamos. —El hombre gordo de barba oscura se me acercó con una sonrisa burlona. Apoyó las manos en su cinturón. Me alejé cuanto pude, que no fue mucho dado el tamaño de la cabaña.

—Ya basta, Pequeño John —Eric aún me miraba, ceñudo, pero su voz estaba cargada de autoridad. Pequeño John desistió de su intento y adoptó una cómica expresión de desilusión.

—No me gustan las violaciones y de todos modos, no tenemos tiempo. —Me alegró escuchar este pronunciamiento, si bien su contenido moral era escaso. No obstante, los rostros lujuriosos todavía me ponían nerviosa. Experimentaba la ridícula sensación de haber aparecido en público en ropa interior. Aunque no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran ni qué querían estas personas, parecían muy peligrosos. Me mordí la lengua para reprimir una serie de comentarios no muy juiciosos que pugnaban por salir a la superficie.

—¿Qué te parece, Leroy? —Preguntó Eric a mi captor—. Por lo menos ya sabemos que no le gusta el pequeño John.

—No es prueba suficiente —objetó un hombrecillo calvo—. No le ofreció nada. Ninguna mujer aceptaría a alguien como pequeño John sin un pago sustancial... por adelantado —agregó, provocando la hilaridad en sus compañeros.

Eric calmó el barullo con un gesto brusco y señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

El hombre calvo, todavía sonriente, obedeció y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Leroy, que no había participado de la algarabía general, tenía el entrecejo fruncido mientras me observaba. Meneó la cabeza.

—No —decretó en tono determinante—. No sé qué o quién será, pero apostaría mi mejor camisa a que no es una ramera. —Recé para que su mejor camisa no fuera la que llevaba puesta, la cual no valía la pena apostar.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. Las conoces muy bien —terció el pequeño John, pero Eric lo hizo callar.

—Lo resolveremos luego —afirmó Eric con brusquedad—. Tenemos un largo camino por delante esta noche y primero debemos hacer algo con Regina. No puede montar así.

Me retraje en las sombras cerca de la chimenea con la esperanza de pasar inadvertida. ¿Regina? ¿Tenían mujeres en sus filas? ¿O sería la esposa de alguno de esos hombres?

El hombre llamado Leroy me había desatado las manos antes de que entráramos en la cabaña. Tal vez pudiera escapar mientras estaban ocupados en otra cosa. La atención de los hombres se centraba ahora en una mujer que no había visto, sino hasta ahora, sentada en un banco y en un rincón. Apenas había levantado la vista durante mi aparición e interrogatorio. Había mantenido la cabeza agachada mientras se sujetaba con una mano el hombro contrario, contracturandose de dolor.

Con suavidad, Eric apartó la mano que cubría el hombro. Uno de los hombres retiró el manto negro y bordado de la mujer para dejar expuesta una especie de musculosa de cuero curtido negro con hebillas y ajustes, manchada de sangre.

Un hombre pequeño con un bigote espeso se acercó por detrás con un cuchillo. Sujetó la tira y la cortó para descubrir el hombro en su totalidad.

Me quedé sin aliento, al igual que varios de ellos. Un surco profundo y desgarrado cruzaba la parte superior del hombro y la sangre corría por el pecho de la mujer. Pero lo más impresionante era la articulación. Un bulto se elevaba en el lugar del hombro y el brazo colgaba en un ángulo imposible. ¿Cómo lo soportaba tan entera? ¡Dioses!

Eric emitió un gruñido.

—Mmfm. Se le ha salido el hombro —la mujer levantó la cara por primera vez. A pesar de la tensión del dolor, su rostro era hermoso. Su cabello negro brillaba, recogido en un simple pero efectivo moño. Era una mujer verdaderamente preciosa.

—Caí con la mano extendida cuando la bala del mosquete me tiró del caballo. Todo el peso cayó en la mano y ¡paf!, así quedó.

—Claro. —El hombre de ojos azules, un escocés educado, a juzgar por el acento, examinó el hombro y la mujer hizo un gesto de dolor—. La herida está bien, es limpia. La bala salió por el otro lado. Y la sangre fluye bien.

—El hombre tomó un trozo de lienzo sucio de la mesa y lo utilizó para detener la hemorragia—. Pero no sé qué hacer con la articulación. Necesitaremos un cirujano para devolver el brazo a su lugar. No puedes montar así, ¿verdad, Regina?

¿Bala de mosquete? Mi mente estaba en blanco. ¿Cirujano?

La mujer meneó la cabeza.

—Me duele mucho sentada. No podría montar a caballo. —Cerró los ojos y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior.

Leroy habló en tono impaciente.

—Bueno, no podemos dejarla, ¿no? Los casacas rojas no son gran cosa para rastrear en la noche, pero tarde o temprano van a encontrar este lugar, con o sin postigos. Y Regina no pasará por una inocente campesina con ese agujero que tiene.

—No te preocupes —terció Eric—. No pienso dejarla.

El hombre del bigote suspiró:

—No hay alternativa, entonces. Tendremos que tratar de encajarle el hombro por la fuerza. Leroy, tú y el pequeño John sujetadla. Voy a intentarlo.

Observé con compasión cómo cogía el brazo de la mujer por la muñeca y el codo y comenzaba a forzarlo hacia arriba. El ángulo no era correcto. Debía de estar causándole un dolor insoportable. El sudor bañaba su rostro, pero permaneció en silencio, excepto por un leve gemido. De pronto, cayó pesadamente hacia delante. No llegó al suelo gracias a los brazos de los hombres que la sostenían.

Uno de ellos destapó una cantimplora de cuero y la acercó a los labios de la mujer. El olor del licor llegó hasta donde yo estaba. Ella tosió y se atragantó, pero bebió de todos modos. El líquido color ámbar se derramó.

—¿Lista para otro intento? —preguntó el hombre calvo—. Tal vez debería probar el pequeño John —sugirió y se volvió hacia el más grande.

El pequeño John flexionó las manos como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un tronco y tomó la muñeca de la mujer con la clara intención de encajar la articulación por la fuerza. Era obvio que tal operación sólo haría que el brazo se quebrara como un palo de escoba.

—¡Ni se le ocurra hacerlo! —Toda idea de escapar cedió ante la furia profesional que me embargaba. Avancé, indiferente a las miradas perplejas de los hombres.

—¿De qué habla? —exclamó el hombre calvo, irritado por mi intromisión.

—Así le romperá el brazo —repliqué—. Quítese del medio, por favor. —Aparté al pequeño John con el codo y tomé la muñeca de la paciente. Ella parecía tan sorprendida como el resto, pero no se resistió. Tenía la piel ardiendo, pero no por la fiebre.

—Primero hay que colocar el hueso del antebrazo en el ángulo correcto —expliqué mientras levantaba la muñeca y empujaba el codo. La mujer era bastante manejable y su brazo no pesaba tanto—. Ésta es la peor parte —le advertí. Coloqué la palma de la mano en el codo, lista para tirar hacia arriba y adentro.

La mujer torció la boca sin llegar a esbozar una sonrisa.

—No puede doler mucho más. Adelante. —Ahora el sudor cubría mi rostro también. Encajar un hombro es una ardua tarea en el mejor de los casos. Intentarlo con una mujer sería más complicado, horas después de la dislocación, con los músculos hinchados que tiraban de la articulación, era una operación que requería de todas mis fuerzas. El fuego estaba demasiado cerca y recé para que el tirón no nos hiciera caer en las llamas.

De pronto, el hombro emitió un suave sonido y la articulación volvió a su lugar. La paciente estaba atónita. Se pasó la mano para examinar la zona.

—¡Ya no me duele! —Una ancha sonrisa de alivio iluminó su rostro y los hombres estallaron en aplausos y exclamaciones.

—Volverá a doler. —Sudaba por el esfuerzo, pero me sentía satisfecha con el resultado—. Se sentirá débil durante varios días. No debe extender el brazo en dos o tres días. Cuando vuelva a utilizarlo, hágalo con cuidado al principio. Si le duele, déjelo. Aplíquele compresas calientes diariamente.

En mitad de mis recomendaciones, me di cuenta de que mientras la paciente me escuchaba con respeto, los demás hombres me escudriñaban con expresiones que iban desde el asombro hasta la sospecha.

—Soy enfermera —expliqué, a la defensiva.

Los ojos de Eric y los de pequeño John bajaron hasta mis pechos y allí se detuvieron con morbosa fascinación. El comportamiento de esos hombres era sumamente extraño. Acababan de hacer lo imposible para que una mujer, suponía de sus filas, se recuperara sin detenerse a mirarla siquiera…En cuanto a mí…Bueno, sería porque no era parte de su grupo, aventuré. O porque esa mujer a la que había ayudado infundía respeto solo con sus gestos…Estaba desconcertada.

Ellos se miraron y luego Eric clavó la vista en mi rostro.

—Como usted diga —dijo y enarcó las cejas—. ¿Puede curarle la herida para que pueda ir a caballo?

—Puedo vendarla, sí —respondí con considerable aspereza—, si tienen con qué hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué supone que quiero ayudarles?

Eric me ignoró y se volvió. Habló en una lengua que reconocí como gaélico a una mujer acurrucada en un rincón. Tampoco la había visto antes. Me pareció que vestía de forma curiosa. Llevaba una falda larga y harapienta y una blusa de mangas largas, cubierta en parte por una especie de chaqueta o canesú. Nada que se le pareciera a la vestimenta que llevaba la mujer que le había colocado el hombro. Todo su aspecto, incluyendo el rostro, era bastante sucio. Al mirar a mi alrededor, descubrí que la cabaña no sólo carecía de electricidad sino también de fontanería. Tal vez ésa fuera la razón de la suciedad.

La mujer hizo una leve reverencia y pasó rápidamente junto a pequeño John y Leroy. Comenzó a revolver en una cómoda de madera pintada junto al hogar..Por fin encontró un montón de harapos.

—No, no sirven —objeté mientras los tocaba con las puntas de los dedos—. Es necesario desinfectar la herida primero. Luego hay que vendarla con un lienzo limpio, si es que no hay gasa esterilizada.

Todos enarcaron las cejas.

—¿Desinfectar? —repitió el hombrecillo, despacio.

—Sí, claro —aseveré. A pesar de su acento educado, me pareció un poco tonto—. Hay que quitar todo el polvo de la herida y tratarla con un compuesto que elimine gérmenes y facilite la cicatrización.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo, yodo —dije. Al ver las expresiones desconcertadas a mi alrededor, volví a intentarlo—. ¿Mertiolate? ¿Carbólico diluido? —sugerí—. ¿O quizás alcohol?

Expresiones de alivio. Por fin había encontrado una palabra que reconocían. Leroy me entregó la cantimplora de cuero. Suspiré con impaciencia. Sabía que el interior de Escocia era primitivo, pero esto era casi increíble.

—Miren —dije en un intento por ser paciente—, ¿por qué no la llevan al pueblo? No debe de quedar muy lejos y estoy segura de que allí habrá un doctor que pueda atenderla.

La mujer me miró, confundida.

—¿Qué pueblo?

El hombre llamado Eric no prestaba ninguna atención a esta discusión. Escudriñaba la oscuridad por el borde de la cortina. La dejó caer en su sitio y caminó hacia la puerta. Los hombres callaron al verlo desaparecer en la noche.

Regresó en un momento junto con el hombre calvo y el aroma de pinos. Meneó la cabeza en respuesta a las miradas inquisitivas de los demás.

—No, no hay nadie en las cercanías. Nos iremos de inmediato. Es más seguro.

Al verme, se detuvo un instante para pensar. De pronto, asintió. Había tomado una decisión.

—Vendrá con nosotros —anunció. Hurgó en el montón de harapos y encontró un trapo andrajoso. Parecía un pañuelo de cuello que había conocido tiempos mejores.

El hombre no quería llevarme, dondequiera que fueran.

—¿Por qué no la dejamos aquí?

Eric le dirigió una mirada impaciente, pero dejó que Leroy explicara.

—No importa dónde estén los casacas rojas ahora, llegarán aquí al amanecer, para lo cual no falta tanto. Si esta mujer es una espía, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarla aquí para que les diga hacia dónde marchamos. Y si no estuviera en buenos términos con ellos —añadió y me miró con expresión dudosa—, no podemos dejar a una mujer sola aquí. —Se le iluminó el rostro y rozó la tela de mi saco—. Tal vez podamos pedir rescate por ella. Lo poco que lleva puesto es de buena calidad.

—Además —terció Eric—, puede resultar útil en el camino. Sabe bastante de medicina. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Me temo que no será posible «desinfectarte», Regina—comentó torciendo en gesto de disculpa—. ¿Puedes montar con una sola mano?

—Sí.

—Excelente. Aquí tiene —dijo y me entregó el trapo—. Véndale la herida, rápido. Nos iremos enseguida. Vosotros dos, preparad los caballos —ordenó al hombre con cara de comadreja y al gordo que se llamaba pequeño John irónicamente.

Miré el trapo con desagrado.

—No puedo usar esto —protesté—. Está sucio.

Sin ver que se moviera, noté que el hombre alto me apretaba el hombro y me clavaba los ojos oscuros.

—Hágalo —pronunció.

Me soltó con un empujón, se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció detrás de sus secuaces.

Algo más que aturdida, me aboqué a la tarea de vendar la herida de bala lo mejor posible. Mi formación médica no me permitía siquiera considerar la idea de utilizar aquel trapo inmundo. Intenté ahogar mi confusión y miedo en la búsqueda de algo más apropiado. Luego de un inútil y rápido examen del montón de harapos, me decidí por unas tiras de forro que se habían soltado del borde de mi saco. Aunque no estaban esterilizadas, era lo más limpio que había por allí.

Había un hilo viejo y gastado, pero era muy resistente. Con algo de esfuerzo, arranqué haciendo tiras y las usé para improvisar un cabestrillo. Di un paso atrás para apreciar el resultado de mi trabajo y choqué con el hombre alto, quien había regresado sigilosamente.

Observó con aprobación el vendaje.

—Buen trabajo. Vamos. Ya estamos listos.

Eric dio una moneda a la mujer y me condujo fuera. Regina nos siguió con lentitud, algo descompuesta aún. Al levantarse del banco, mi paciente resultó ser bastante fuerte, llevaba unos pantalones también de cuero negro y una botas altas acordonadas. A pesar de todo, parecía entera. Y me sorprendí. Cualquiera que le hubieran puesto un hombro sin analgésicos, hubiera terminado de bruces en el suelo.

El pequeño John, el de la barba negra, y Leroy sujetaban seis caballos mientras les murmuraban suaves palabras gaélicas en la oscuridad.

Era una noche sin luna, pero el resplandor de las estrellas se reflejaba en las partes metálicas de las monturas. Levanté la vista con asombro. El cielo nocturno estaba plagado de estrellas como no lo había visto jamás. Recorrí con la mirada el bosque circundante y entonces comprendí. Al no haber una ciudad cerca que empañara el cielo con sus luces, las estrellas ejercían un indiscutible dominio sobre la noche.

Me paralicé. Sentí mucho más frío del que en realidad hacía. No había luces de ciudad. «¿Qué pueblo?», había preguntado la mujer en la cabaña. Estaba acostumbrada a los apagones de emergencia de la guerra. Por esa razón, la falta de luces no me había extrañado en un principio. Pero la guerra había terminado y las luces de Inverness deberían verse a kilómetros de distancia.

Ellos eran siluetas confusas en la oscuridad. Pensé en escabullirme entre los árboles, pero Eric, como si hubiera adivinado mi pensamiento, me cogió del codo y me llevó hacia los caballos.

—Sube, Regina—exclamó—. La muchacha irá contigo. —Me apretó el codo—. Llevará las riendas si Regina no puede manejarlas con una sola mano, pero tenga cuidado de no alejarse. Si intenta algo raro, le cortaré el cuello. ¿Está claro?

Asentí con la cabeza. Tenía la garganta demasiado seca para hablar. El tono de Eric no era amenazante, pero le creí. Además, no iba a intentar nada porque no sabía qué intentar. Ignoraba dónde estaba, quiénes eran mis acompañantes, por qué nos marchábamos con tanta urgencia y adonde nos dirigíamos. Sin embargo, no tenía alternativa mejor que ir con ellos. Estaba preocupada por Killian, que debía de estar buscándome desde hacía rato.

No obstante, no parecía momento propicio para mencionarlo.

Eric debió de notar la inclinación de mi cabeza porque me soltó y se agachó junto a mí. Permanecí quieta, mirándolo como una estúpida, hasta que siseó:

—El pie. Deme el pie. ¡El pie izquierdo! —agregó con disgusto. Me apresuré a retirar mi pie derecho de su mano y levanté el izquierdo. Con un leve gruñido, me alzó para depositarme en la montura delante de Regina, que me rodeó con el brazo sano.

A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, me sentí agradecida por el cuerpo cálido de la mujer detrás de mí. Tenía un leve olor a lavanda, sangre y sudor, pero el frío de la noche me calaba la musculosa y me reconfortó apoyarme en ella.

Con un leve chasquido de riendas, emprendimos la marcha en la noche estrellada. Los hombres no conversaban, se limitaban a mantenerse alertas y cautelosos. Los caballos comenzaron a trotar cuando llegamos al camino. El traqueteo me incomodaba demasiado para desear hablar, aunque tampoco había nadie dispuesto a escucharme.

A pesar de no poder utilizar la mano derecha, mi compañera daba la impresión de no necesitarla. Sentía su cuerpo tensarse a penas detrás de mí y percibía sus movimientos y apretones para guiar al caballo. Me afirmé en la montura. Había montado a caballo antes, pero no era tan buena jinete como Regina.

Al poco rato, llegamos a un cruce de caminos donde nos detuvimos un instante mientras el hombre calvo conferenciaba con el jefe en voz baja.

Regina soltó las riendas y dejó que el caballo fuera hasta el borde para comer hierba. Entonces, comenzó a moverse y darse la vuelta a mis espaldas.

—¡Cuidado! —le advertí—. ¡No se mueva así porque se le va a salir el vendaje! ¿Qué trata de hacer?

—Quiero desabrochar mi capa para taparla —contestó—. Está usted temblando. Pero no puedo hacerlo con una sola mano. ¿Alcanza el broche?

Después de mucho estirar y retorcerme, logramos soltar la capa. Con un movimiento rápido y eficaz, Regina la estiró y la dejó caer sobre sus hombros. Luego la pasó por los míos y la sujetó debajo de la montura, de modo que ambas quedamos cubiertas.

—¡Listo! —exclamó—. No queremos que se congele antes de llegar.

—Gracias —contesté, agradecida por el abrigo—. Pero ¿a dónde vamos?

No podía ver su rostro, detrás de mí, pero hizo una pausa antes de responder.

Por fin, respiró.

—Si he de serle franca, no lo sé. Supongo que lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos, ¿no?

Había algo familiar en el paisaje que cruzábamos. Conocía la gran formación rocosa que había un poco más adelante, la que se asemejaba a la cola de un gallo.

—¡El peñón de Cocknammon! —exclamé.

—Sí, claro —repuso mi acompañante, nada emocionada por mi descubrimiento.

—¿No la usaban los ingleses para sus emboscadas? —pregunté mientras intentaba recordar los detalles lúgubres de la historia local que Killian había insistido en relatarme durante la semana anterior—. Si hay una patrulla inglesa en la zona... —Vacilé. Si había una patrulla inglesa en la zona, tal vez me equivocaba al delatarla. Aunque en caso de una emboscada, sin duda me confundirían con mi compañera debajo de una misma manta. Volví a pensar en el capitán Jon Hook y me estremecí. Todo lo que había visto desde que atravesé la roca partida confirmaba la irracional conclusión de que el hombre que había encontrado en el bosque era, en efecto, el tataratatarabuelo de Killian. Obcecada, luché contra esta conclusión, pero no logré formular ninguna otra teoría que encajara con los hechos.

Al principio, creí que se trataba de un sueño más vivido que los de costumbre. Pero el beso de Hook, casi familiar y totalmente físico, disipó tal impresión. Tampoco fue un sueño el golpe en la cabeza de Leroy. El dolor de la nuca comenzaba a equipararse con el ardor en la cara interna de los muslos por el roce con la montura, ambos muy reales. Y la sangre. Sí, era verdad que había tenido suficiente contacto con la sangre como para haber soñado con ella antes. Pero jamás había soñado con el olor de la sangre, ese aroma cálido, similar al cobre, que aún percibía en la mujer detrás de mí.

Regina azuzó el caballo para acercarlo al del jefe y conversó en gaélico con la sombra esbelta del hombre. Los caballos aminoraron la marcha.

Ante una señal del jefe, Regina, Leroy y el hombrecillo calvo quedaron atrás mientras los otros dos galopaban hacia el peñón, distante unos cuatrocientos metros a la derecha.

Una media luna había aparecido en el cielo y la luz era suficiente para vislumbrar las hojas de las malvas que crecían junto al camino. Pero las sombras en las grietas del Peñón podían ocultar cualquier cosa.

En el instante en que las siluetas galopantes pasaron junto al peñón, el resplandor de disparos de mosquetes surgió de un hueco. Oí un grito espeluznante a mis espaldas y el caballo se lanzó hacia adelante como si le hubieran pegado con una vara. De pronto, avanzábamos a toda carrera hacia el peñón. Leroy y el otro hombre iban a nuestro lado y los gritos y chillidos resonaban en la noche.

Me sujeté a la montura con todas mis fuerzas. Entonces, Regina tiró de las riendas cerca de un arbusto grande, me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y sin preámbulo, me arrojó al suelo. El caballo giró y volvió a salir a todo galope para rodear el Peñón por el lado sur. Alcancé a ver al jinete agazapado en la montura en tanto el caballo se desvanecía en las sombras. Cuando reapareció, todavía al galope, la montura estaba vacía.

La superficie del peñón estaba envuelta en sombras. Sentía gritos y disparos ocasionales de mosquetes, pero no podía definir si los movimientos que divisaba eran de ellos o sólo las sombras de las ramas de los robles emergiendo de las grietas de la piedra.

Logré salir del arbusto con alguna dificultad y sacudí las ortigas que se me habían adherido al cabello y el pantalón. Me pasé la lengua por una raspadura en la mano mientras me preguntaba qué debía hacer. Podía esperar a que se decidiera la batalla. Si los escoceses ganaban, o sobrevivían al menos, suponía que volverían a buscarme. De lo contrario, podía abordar a los ingleses, quienes sin duda pensarían que dado que viajaba con los escoceses, estaba aliada con ellos. Aliada para qué, no lo sabía, pero por el comportamiento de las personas en la cabaña, era evidente que planeaban algo que esperaban disgustara mucho a los ingleses.

Tal vez lo mejor sería evitar ambos bandos del conflicto. Después de todo, ya sabía dónde estaba y tenía cierta posibilidad de llegar a algún pueblo o aldea conocido, aunque tuviera que caminar todo el trayecto. Decidida, enfilé hacia el camino, tropezando con innumerables protuberancias de granito, hijas bastardas del peñón de Cocknammon.

La luz de la luna dificultaba la caminata. Si bien podía ver los detalles del suelo, no tenía idea de dónde estaba el fondo. Las plantas chatas y las piedras salientes parecían de la misma altura, por lo que levantaba los pies sobre obstáculos inexistentes o tropezaba con rocas prominentes. Caminaba tan rápido como podía y me mantenía alerta para oír cualquier sonido a mis espaldas que significara persecución.

Los ruidos de la batalla habían cesado cuando llegué al camino. Me di cuenta de que resultaba demasiado visible en el camino, pero necesitaba seguirlo, si deseaba llegar a algún pueblo. Carecía de sentido de la orientación en la oscuridad y jamás había aprendido de Killian y su habilidad para guiarse por las estrellas. Pensar en Killian me dio ganas de llorar, por lo que intenté distraerme repasando los acontecimientos de aquella tarde.

Parecía inconcebible, pero todos los hechos indicaban que me encontraba en algún lugar donde las costumbres y la política de finales del siglo dieciocho aún tenían vigencia. De no haber sido por las heridas de la mujer llamada Regina, habría creído que se trataba de algún tipo de festival tradicional. Esa herida había sido causada por algo muy similar a una bala de mosquete, a juzgar por las evidencias. El comportamiento en la cabaña tampoco correspondía a una obra teatral. Eran personas serias, y sus dagas y espadas eran reales.

¿Se trataría, quizá, de alguna región apartada donde los pobladores revivían parte de su historia de tanto en tanto? Había oído que algo así ocurría en Alemania, pero jamás en Escocia. «Tampoco has oído que los actores se dispararan con mosquetes, ¿verdad?», se burló la parte racional de mi mente.

Miré hacia atrás en dirección al peñón para calcular mi posición. Luego me volví. La sangre se me heló en las venas. No había nada allí excepto las copas emplumadas de los pinos, negras e impenetrables contra el tapiz de estrellas. ¿Dónde estaban las luces de Inverness? Si el peñón de Cocknammon estaba detrás de mí, y sabía que así era, Inverness debía estar a menos de cinco kilómetros al sudeste. A esa distancia, debería ver el resplandor de la ciudad contra el cielo. Si es que estaba allí.

Me sacudí con irritación y me cogí los codos para protegerme del frío. Aunque admitiera por un instante la imposible idea de que me encontraba en otra época, Inverness llevaba más de seiscientos años en el mismo lugar. Estaba allí. Pero por lo visto, no tenía luces. Dadas las circunstancias, este hecho sugería de forma contundente que no había electricidad. Otra prueba más. Pero ¿qué probaba exactamente?

Una silueta emergió de la oscuridad ante mí, tan cerca que casi choqué contra ella. Sofoqué un grito y me volví para echar a correr, pero una mano me cogió del brazo para evitarlo.

—No se preocupe. Soy yo.

—Me lo temía —dije de mal humor, aunque en realidad, sentí alivio al saber que era Regina. No me asustaba tanto como los demás, a pesar de que parecía igual de peligrosa. Sin embargo, era algo mayor que yo, calculé. Tal vez tendría unos treinta años. Además, me resultaba difícil tenerle miedo a alguien a quien había atendido recientemente.

—Espero que no haya movido el hombro —le amonesté con el tono firme. Si era capaz de mostrar suficiente autoridad, tal vez lograra convencerla de que me dejara ir.

—Todo ese lío no le hizo bien —admitió al tiempo que se masajeaba el hombro con la mano sana.

Se movió un poco y a la luz de la luna vi una enorme mancha de sangre que escurría. Hemorragia arterial, pensé de inmediato; pero ¿por qué continuaba de pie?

—¡Está herida! —exclamé—. ¿Se ha abierto la herida del hombro o es una nueva? Siéntese y déjeme ver. —La empujé hacia un montón de piedras y repasé mentalmente los procedimientos de primeros auxilios. No tenía vendajes a mano, excepto mi ropa. Cuando estaba a punto de arrancar lo que quedaba de mi ligero saco para detener la hemorragia, Regina rió.

—No, no se inquiete. No es sangre mía. Al menos no la mayor parte —añadió al tiempo que despegaba la tela empapada de su piel.

Tragué con dificultad y me sentí algo mareada.

—Ah —dije con voz trémula.

—Eric y los demás nos esperan cerca del camino. Vamos. —Me guió cabeceando. No fue un gesto con mucho tacto sino una forma práctica de obligarme a acompañarla con una sola mirada. Decidí arriesgarme y me planté donde estaba.

—¡No! ¡No iré!

Se detuvo, sorprendida por mi negativa.

—Sí, sí lo hará. —No parecía molesta sino más bien divertida por la idea de que yo tuviera alguna objeción a que me secuestraran otra vez.

—¿Y si me niego? ¿Me cortará el cuello? —insistí para presionarla. Regina sopesó las alternativas y respondió con calma.

—Claro que no. Si no camina, me veré obligada a llamar a pequeño John o a otro de los muchachos para cargarla. Estarán encantados. ¿Acaso quiere que lo haga? —Dio un paso hacia atrás. Quede estática. Estaba segura de que hablaba en serio.

—¡No! No puede hacerlo.

No podía ver su rostro en la oscuridad, pero la luz de la luna brilló en sus dientes cuando sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que vendrá conmigo. —Traté de encontrar una respuesta, pero no se me ocurrió nada a tiempo. Volvió a cabecear con firmeza y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el camino.

Regina me sujetaba con experiencia y trataba de sostenerme cuando trastabillaba con las piedras y plantas. Ella caminaba como si la hierba estuviera asfaltada y fuera de día. _«_Es como un gato —pensé—; por eso se apareció en la oscuridad sin que la oyera.»

Como había dicho Regina, los demás hombres nos esperaban con los caballos, no muy lejos. Aparentemente, no había habido bajas ni heridos, ya que estaban todos presentes. Con un movimiento muy poco digno, trepé a la montura otra vez. Golpeé sin querer el hombro de Regina con la cabeza y la oí contener el aliento con los dientes apretados.

Intenté disimular mi resentimiento por estar de nuevo cautiva y mi remordimiento por haberla lastimado con aire de déspota insufrible.

—Se lo merece por andar merodeando por el campo y saltando entre arbustos y rocas. Le dije que no moviera la articulación. Ahora seguro que tiene desgarro muscular además de heridas externas.

Mi reprimenda pareció divertirla.

—Bueno, no tenía alternativa. Si no hubiera movido el hombro, no habría movido nada nunca más. Soy capaz de reducir a un casaca roja como todos aquí... tal vez a dos, pero no a tres —explicó, algo engreída—. Además —agregó y me obligó a apoyarme en su pecho manchado de sangre—, puede curarme otra vez cuando lleguemos.

—Eso es lo que usted se cree —repliqué con frialdad al tiempo que me apartaba del cuero pegajoso. Regina chasqueó la lengua y emprendimos la marcha nuevamente. Los hombres estaban de excelente humor después de la lucha y hacían bromas y reían con ganas. Mi parte en desbaratar la emboscada recibió muchas alabanzas y todos bebieron de las cantimploras en mi honor.

Me ofrecieron una; al principio me negué con la excusa de que ya me resultaba bastante difícil sostenerme en la montura estando sobria. Por los comentarios de los hombres, llegué a la conclusión de que se había tratado de una pequeña patrulla de alrededor de diez soldados ingleses, armados con mosquetes y sables.

Alguien pasó una cantimplora a Regina y sentí el olor del licor ardiente cuando bebió. No tenía sed, pero el suave aroma de la miel me recordó que no comía desde hacía rato. Mi estómago emitió un sonoro y humillante gruñido, quejándose de mi negligencia.

—¡Epa, Regina! ¿Así que tienes hambre? ¿O acaso llevas una gaita contigo? —gritó pequeño John al confundir el origen del ruido.

—No, pero me comería una gaita de buena gana —respondió Regina sin corregirlo, en un acto de complicidad. Un instante después, una mano volvió a ofrecerme la cantimplora

.

—Será mejor que beba un sorbo —me susurró Regina—. No le llenará el estomago, pero le hará olvidar el hambre.

«Espero que otras cosas también», pensé. Levanté la cantimplora y tragué.

Mi acompañante tenía razón; el whisky encendió un reconfortante fuego en mi estómago y sofocó los retortijones de hambre. Recorrimos varios kilómetros sin novedad. Nos turnábamos para llevar las riendas y sostener la cantimplora. Sin embargo, al llegar a una cabaña en ruinas, la respiración de Regina se convirtió en un áspero siseo. Nuestro precario equilibrio, hasta ese momento un bamboleo permanente, pasó a ser de pronto mucho más irregular. No lo comprendía. Si yo no estaba borracha, no podía creer que ella lo estuviera.

—¡Deténganse! ¡Ayúdenme! —chillé—. ¡Se está cayendo! —Recordé mi reciente descenso forzoso y la posibilidad de repetirlo no me agradó.

Las siluetas oscuras se dieron la vuelta y nos rodearon en medio de confusos susurros. Regina se deslizó cabeza abajo para caer, por fortuna, en los brazos de alguien.

El resto de los hombres ya habían bajado de los caballos y cuando logré desmontar ya la habían tumbado en el suelo.

—Respira —dijo alguien.

—Bueno, qué gran ayuda —le espeté mientras buscaba el pulso de Regina en la negrura. Por fin lo hallé, acelerado, pero fuerte. Al colocarle la mano en el pecho y el oído en la boca, percibí un movimiento regular, con menos silbido. Me enderecé.

—Creo que sólo se ha desmayado —dije—. Pónganle una alforja bajo los pies y si tienen agua, tráiganme un poco. —Me sorprendí al descubrir que obedecían mis órdenes de inmediato. A pesar de que ese hombre, llamado Eric era evidentemente el jefe, por lo visto, esta mujer era lo suficientemente importante como para hacerlos correr como locos.

Regina abrió los ojos, dos pozos negros a la luz de las estrellas. En la penumbra, su rostro relajado acentuaba sus bellas facciones.

—Estoy bien —murmuró al tiempo que intentaba sentarse—. Algo mareada, nada más.

Apoyé la mano en la parte alta de su pecho y la empujé hacia abajo.

—Quédese quieta —le ordené. Realicé un rápido examen con las manos, luego me arrodillé y me volví hacia una silueta grande, que deduje debía de ser el jefe, Eric—. La herida de bala ha comenzado a sangrar otra vez y además, la irresponsable se ha dejado clavar un cuchillo. Creo que no es serio, aunque ha perdido bastante sangre. Está empapada de sangre, pero no sé si es toda suya. Necesita descansar. Deberíamos acampar y esperar por lo menos hasta la mañana. —La sombra hizo un gesto negativo.

—No. Estamos lejos de las patrullas, pero debemos tener cuidado con la Guardia. Todavía nos quedan unos veinticuatro kilómetros por delante. —La cabeza sin rostro se echó hacia atrás para observar las estrellas—. Cinco horas, por lo menos. Siete, lo más probable. Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato hasta que detenga la hemorragia y vuelva a vendarla, pero nada más.

Me puse a trabajar sin dejar de protestar entre dientes en tanto Eric, en voz baja, mandó a una de las otras siluetas a cuidar los caballos junto al camino. Los demás hombres descansaron y bebieron de sus cantimploras mientras conversaban en susurros.

Leroy, el de la cara de comadreja, me ayudó cortando trozos de lienzo, buscando agua y levantando a Regina para colocarle el vendaje, ya que la paciente tenía prohibido moverse, a pesar de que no cesaba de repetir que estaba bien.

—No está bien y no me sorprende —la regañé, dando rienda suelta a mi miedo—. ¿Qué clase de mujer recibe una cuchillada y ni siquiera se detiene a curarla? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que sangraba mucho? Tiene suerte de no estar muerta después de galopar toda la noche, luchar y tirarse del caballo... Quédese quieta, ¿me escuchó?

La tela con la que estaba trabajando era muy resbaladiza en la oscuridad. Las tiras se me escapaban de las manos, como peces escurriéndose velozmente en las profundidades con un destello burlón de sus cuerpos blancos. A pesar del frío, el sudor me comenzó a correr por el cuello. Por fin, logré atar un extremo y busqué el otro, que insistía en deslizarse por la espalda de Regina.

—Vuelve aquí... ¡Maldición! —la paciente se movió y el primer extremo se soltó.

Hubo un momento de perplejo silencio.

—¡Cielos! —manifestó el hombre gordo que se llamaba John o como le decían allí, pequeño John—. Jamás oí a una mujer hablar así. A Excepción de Regina, claro.

—Entonces no conoces a mi tía Grisel —respondió otra voz y todos rieron.

—Su marido o pareja debería domarla, mujer —comentó una voz austera desde la negrura de un árbol—. San Pablo dice: «Dejad que una mujer guarde silencio y...»

—Métase en sus asuntos —gruñí mientras las gotas de sudor rodaban detrás de mis orejas—. Y San Pablo también. —Me sequé la frente con el antebrazo—. Déle la vuelta hacia la izquierda. Y si mueve un solo músculo —le advertí a mi paciente—, la hago chillar.

—Sí, señora —contestó irónica.

Tiré con demasiada fuerza de la última venda y el vendaje entero se desarmó.

—¡Joder! —estallé y golpeé el suelo con la mano en total frustración. Hubo otro silencio y, mientras buscaba los extremos del vendaje en la oscuridad, los hombres volvieron a comentar mi lenguaje tan poco femenino.

—Tal vez deberíamos enviarla a Santa Ana, Eric —sugirió una de las siluetas difusas—. No he oído a Regina decir una sola palabrota desde que dejamos la costa y solía hablar peor que un marinero. Cuatro meses en un monasterio han debido de dar resultado. Ya ni siquiera blasfemas, ¿verdad?

—Tú tampoco lo harías si te hubieran castigado por eso obligándote a permanecer tirada en el suelo de piedra de una capilla tres horas en mitad de la noche. En pleno febrero y sin nada excepto una camisa larga—respondió mi paciente.

Los hombres rieron y Regina prosiguió:

—El castigo sólo duraba dos horas, pero tardaba una hora más en levantarme. Pensaba que se me habían congelado las piernas, pero sólo estaba entumecida.

Por lo visto, se sentía mejor. Sonreí casi sin darme cuenta. Sin embargo, le hablé con firmeza.

—Estese quieta o le haré daño. —Rozó el vendaje y le di una palmada en la mano para que la retirara.

—¿Acaso es una amenaza? —Preguntó con descaro—. ¡Encima que la he invitado a beber!

La cantimplora había recorrido el grupo de hombres. Eric se arrodilló a mi lado y la puso en los labios de Regina para que bebiera. El fuerte y caliente aroma del whisky llegó hasta mí. Levanté la mano para coger la cantimplora.

—No más alcohol —ordené—. Necesita té o en el peor de los casos, agua. Pero no alcohol.

Eric apartó la cantimplora con brusquedad y me ignoró por completo. Volcó una generosa cantidad de licor ardiente en la boca de mi paciente, que comenzó a toser. Luego esperó a que recuperara el aliento y volvió a verterle líquido entre los labios.

—¡Ya basta! —Me estiré para intentar agarrar la cantimplora otra vez—. ¿Quiere que esté tan borracha que no se pueda poner en pie?

Eric me apartó de un codazo.

—Tiene bastante carácter, ¿verdad? —indicó mi paciente, divertida.

—Ocúpese de su trabajo —sentenció Eric—. Todavía tenemos un largo viaje por delante. Necesitará toda la fuerza que el licor pueda darle.

En el instante en que el vendaje estuvo terminado, Regina intentó sentarse. La empujé hacia abajo y la sostuve para mantenerla allí.

—No debe moverse —siseé con fiereza_. _Tiré de la ropa de Eric para incitarlo a arrodillarse de nuevo junto a mí—. Mire esto —precisé con tono de enfermera de hospital. Coloqué unos cuantos harapos empapados con sangre en la mano del jefe. Eric los dejó caer con un gesto de asco. Después le cogí la mano y la apoyé en el hombro del paciente—. Y esto. Algo como la hoja de una espada le atravesó el músculo trapecio.

—Una bayoneta —aclaró la paciente.

—¡Una bayoneta! —Exclamé— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Se encogió de hombros y el movimiento le hizo gruñir de dolor.

—La sentí entrar, pero no sabía lo grave que era. No me dolía tanto.

—¿Ahora le duele?

—Sí —respondió, lacónica.

—Me alegro —repliqué con fastidio—. Se lo merece. Tal vez le sirva de escarmiento para no andar por el campo secuestrando mujeres y ma...matando gente y... —Sentí que estaba al borde de la histeria y me detuve para recuperar el control de mí misma.

Eric perdió la paciencia.

—Bueno, ¿puedes sentarte en la montura, Regina?

—¡No puede ir a ninguna parte! —protesté, indignada—. Debería estar en un hospital. De hecho, no puede...

Mis quejas, como siempre, cayeron en saco roto.

—¿Puedes montar a caballo? —repitió Eric.

—Sí, si me quitan a la chica de encima y me traen ropa limpia.

* * *

**Día de lluvia y frío! Espero que estén felices por las actualizaciones rapidísimas jaja. Los que ya me conocen saben que actualizó a los 15 o 20 días, pero estoy aprovechando los días tranquilos para distenderme con la escritura (cara de feliz)**

**Bueno, volvamos a la historia. Emma ya conoció a Regina. La cual está en un grupo de guerra. Emma ya se percató de que viajó en el tiempo, también conoció al descendiente de Killian que resultó ser todo un bárbaro asqueroso. Espero que gustara este capítulo larguísimo. **

**Y como siempre, ya saben qué hacer, comenten y comenten, pongan en fav o seguir. Así me dejan contenta jaja y actualizo rápido, rápido. Si llegamos por lo menos a los 10 comentarios, prometo actualizar mañana o pasado, ¿qué me dicen? **

**Abrazos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin novedad, si es que así puede llamarse a cabalgar veinticinco kilómetros por un territorio agreste, de noche, rodeada de escoceses armados hasta los dientes y compartiendo el caballo con una mujer herida. Por lo menos, no hubo ninguna emboscada de patrullas, no nos topamos con ninguna bestia salvaje ni llovió. Según los parámetros a los que me estaba acostumbrando, fue bastante aburrido.

El amanecer despuntaba sobre el brumoso páramo. Nuestro destino se levantaba delante de nosotros. Era una enorme masa de piedra oscura recortada en la penumbra gris.

Los alrededores ya no eran tranquilos e inhóspitos. Una hilera de gente con ropa rudimentaria se dirigía al castillo. Se apartaban a los lados del angosto camino para dar paso a los caballos, boquiabiertos ante mi atuendo, que obviamente consideraban fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo una musculosa y un pantalón ajustados podían escandalizarlos tanto? La mujer que iba montada detrás de mi estaba mil veces más provocativa…Luego se me ocurrió que no sería por las prendas en sí, sino por lo modernas, podía ser eso.

El rocío era denso, pero había suficiente luz como para distinguir un puente de piedra sobre un pequeño arroyo que fluía frente al castillo y desembocaba en un sombrío lago a unos cuatrocientos metros de distancia.

El propio castillo era tosco y sólido. No tenía torreones decorativos ni rebordes dentados. Se trataba más bien de una enorme casa fortificada, con gruesas paredes de roca y ventanas altas y angostas. Algunas chimeneas humeaban sobre las tejas, sumándose a la gris atmósfera general.

Los portones de entrada eran lo bastante anchos como para que pasaran dos carros al mismo tiempo. Esto pude comprobarlo cuando cruzamos el puente. Un carro tirado por un buey iba cargado de barriles y el otro, de heno. Nuestro grupo se agolpó en el puente, impaciente ante la tardanza de los carros.

Intenté preguntar algo en el momento en que los caballos avanzaban con cuidado sobre las piedras resbaladizas del húmedo patio interior. No había hablado con mi acompañante desde que le cambié el vendaje junto al camino. Ella también había permanecido callada, con excepción de algún gruñido cuando el caballo trastabillaba y la sacudía.

—¿Dónde estamos? —mascullé con la voz ronca por el frío y la falta de uso.

—En el fuerte de Leoch —respondió con sequedad.

El castillo Leoch. Bueno, al menos sabía dónde estaba. Cuando yo lo conocí, el castillo Leoch era una pintoresca ruina a unos cincuenta kilómetros al norte de Bargrennan. Ahora era bastante más pintoresco, con los cerdos hozando bajo las paredes y el olor penetrante de aguas residuales. Comenzaba a aceptar la imposible idea de que me encontraba en algún punto del siglo dieciocho.

Estaba segura de que esa suciedad y caos no existía en ninguna parte de Escocia en 1945, más allá de los estragos de las bombas. Y era indudable que estábamos en Escocia. El acento de las personas que poblaban el patio lo confirmaba.

—¡Ey, Eric! —Gritó un andrajoso palafrenero mientras corría para coger el cabestro del caballo—. Habéis llegado temprano. No los esperábamos hasta la Reunión.

El jefe de nuestro pequeño grupo desmontó y entregó las riendas al sucio muchacho.

—Bueno, tuvimos suerte, de la buena y de la mala. Voy a ver a mi hermano. ¿Podrías llamar a la señora Granny para que dé de comer al grupo? Necesitan desayunar y una buena cama.

Hizo una señal a Leroy y a pequeño John para que lo acompañaran y desaparecieron por un arco ojival.

Los demás desmontamos y permanecimos de pie en el patio húmedo unos diez minutos antes de que la señora Granny, quienquiera que fuera, se dignara a presentarse. Una banda de chiquillos curiosos nos rodearon, especulando sobre mi posible origen y función. Los más osados habían logrado reunir el coraje suficiente para rozarme lo que quedaba de mi saco cuando apareció una dama robusta con un sencillo vestido de hilo marrón y los espantó.

—¡Archie, querido! —exclamó—. ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Y Walter!—Abrazó al hombrecillo calvo con tanta efusividad que casi lo tiró al suelo—. Supongo que querréis desayunar. Hay de todo en la cocina—Id a comer. —Se volvió hacia Regina y hacia mí y dio un respingo como si la hubiera mordido una serpiente. Me miró con la boca abierta. Luego clavó la mirada en Regina, a la espera de una explicación.

—Emma—dijo la mujer con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia mí—. La señora Granny —añadió con otro movimiento hacia el otro lado—. Leroy la encontró ayer y Eric dijo que debíamos traerla con nosotros —agregó en un intento por aclarar que ella no tenía la culpa.

La señora Granny cerró la boca y me contempló de pies a cabeza con aire inquisitivo. Por lo visto, decidió que era inofensiva a pesar de mi apariencia escandalosa, ya que sonrió y me cogió del brazo.

—Bueno, Emma. Bienvenida. Venga conmigo y buscaremos algo más... mmm. —Meneó la cabeza al observar mi pantalón ajustado y mis mocasines.

La mujer me llevaba con firmeza cuando recordé a mi paciente.

—¡Espere, por favor! Olvidé a Regina.

La señora Granny se sorprendió.

—Pero si Regina puede arreglarse sola. Sabe dónde encontrar comida y alguien le conseguirá una cama.

—Está herida. Ayer le dispararon y anoche le clavaron una bayoneta. La vendé para poder seguir adelante, pero no tuve tiempo de limpiar la herida ni de vendarla como es debido. Debo atenderla ahora, antes de que se infecte.

—¿Infecte?

—Sí, es decir, ya sabe, para evitar el pus, la inflamación y la fiebre.

—Ya. Sé a qué se refiere. ¿Quiere decir que sabe cómo hacer eso? ¿Acaso es curandera? ¿O una Beatón?

—Algo así. —No tenía ni idea qué era una Beatón, pero tampoco sentía deseo alguno de ahondar en mi preparación médica en medio de la helada llovizna que había comenzado a caer. La señora Granny debió de pensar lo mismo porque llamó a Regina, quien ya se encaminaba en dirección opuesta, la cogió y nos arrastró a ambas hacia el castillo.

Después de un largo recorrido por pasillos angostos y fríos, apenas iluminados por delgadas ventanas, llegamos a una habitación bastante grande con una cama, un par de bancos y, lo más importante, una chimenea encendida.

Por un instante, ignoré a mi paciente y fui a calentarme las manos. La señora Granny, inmune al frío, sentó a Regina en uno de los bancos junto al fuego y le quitó con suavidad los restos de las improvisadas vendas. Luego le cubrió los hombros con una manta que cogió de la cama. Chasqueó la lengua al ver el hombro lastimado e hinchado. Me aparté de la chimenea.

—Creo que tendremos que lavarlo bien y después habrá que empapar la herida en una solución para... prevenir la fiebre.

La señora Granny hubiera sido una excelente enfermera.

—¿Qué necesita? —preguntó simplemente.

Intenté pensar con claridad. ¿Qué diablos se utilizaba para prevenir infecciones antes de que aparecieran los antibióticos? Y de esos escasos ungüentos, ¿cuál podría encontrar en un primitivo castillo escocés antes del amanecer?

—¡Ajo! —exclamé, triunfante—. Ajo y si tiene, hamamelis. Además, voy a necesitar varios lienzos limpios y una olla para hervir agua.

—Bien. Creo que tengo todo. Tal vez vendría bien un poco de consuelda y de té de eupatorio o de manzanilla, ¿no? Parece haber tenido una noche terrible.

En efecto, la mujer se balanceaba de cansancio, demasiado agotada para quejarse de que la tratáramos como a un objeto inanimado.

La señora Granny regresó enseguida con el delantal lleno de cabezas de ajo, bolsitas de gasa con hierbas secas y tiras de hilo viejo. Una olla de hierro negro le colgaba de un brazo carnoso y llevaba una damajuana de agua en el otro.

—Y ahora querida, ¿qué quiere que haga? —preguntó con alegría. La puse a hervir el agua y a pelar las cabezas de ajo mientras yo inspeccionaba el contenido de las bolsitas de hierbas. Allí estaban las hojas de hamamelis que había pedido, la consuelda y el eupatorio para el té y algo más, que identifiqué a tanteo como corteza de cerezo.

—Analgésico —murmuré feliz al recordar las explicaciones del señor Crook con respecto al uso de las cortezas y las plantas que encontramos.

Bien, lo necesitaríamos.

Coloqué varios dientes de ajo pelados en el agua hirviendo junto con algunas hojas de hamamelis y trozos de tela. El eupatorio, la consuelda y la corteza de cerezo maceraban en una cacerola con agua caliente junto al fuego. Los preparativos me reanimaron un poco. Si bien ignoraba dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí, al menos sabía qué hacer en los minutos siguientes.

—Gracias... señora Granny —manifesté respetuosamente—. Si tiene algo que hacer, ya puedo arreglarme sola. —La gran dama rió con fuerza y sus mejillas se sacudieron.

—¡Muchacha! Siempre hay algo que hacer aquí. Le mandaré un poco de caldo caliente. Llámeme si necesita algo más. —Con sorprendente velocidad, se fue hasta la puerta en un voluminoso contoneo y desapareció.

Retiré las vendas con mucho cuidado. Sin embargo, los trozos de forro se habían pegado a la carne y salían con el suave crujido de la sangre seca. Gotas de sangre fresca brotaron en los bordes de la herida y pedí disculpas a Regina por lastimarla, a pesar de que no se había movido ni dicho nada.

Sonrió, tal vez con aire… ¿seductora? No, sería mi imaginación. El cansancio era innegable.

—No se preocupe. Gente mucho menos bonita me ha hecho mucho más daño. —Se echó hacia delante para que yo lavara la herida con la preparación de ajo y agua caliente. La manta se deslizó de su hombro.

De inmediato advertí que más allá del halago, su comentario era fiel reflejo de la verdad: la habían maltratado con ganas. La parte superior de la espalda estaba cubierta por un zigzag de líneas blancas. La habían azotado salvajemente y más de una vez. Había unas pequeñas arrugas plateadas de tejido cicatrizado en algunos lugares, donde los latigazos se habían cruzado, y manchas irregulares donde varios azotes habían coincidido para arrancar la piel y lacerar el músculo interno.

Desde luego, yo había visto una gran variedad de heridas y laceraciones como enfermera de guerra, pero algo en aquellas cicatrices resultaba por demás brutal. Empezando por que era una mujer como yo. Debí de sisear al ver la espalda lastimada porque Regina volvió la cabeza y me encontró con la vista clavada allí. Encogió su hombro sano.

—Casacas rojas. Me azotaron dos veces en una semana. Supongo que lo hubieran hecho dos veces en el mismo día si no hubieran temido que muriera. No tiene gracia azotar a una mujer muerta.

Traté de que no se me quebrara la voz mientras la lavaba.

—No creo que nadie haga algo así por diversión.

—¿No? Tendría que haberlo visto.

—¿A quién?

—Al capitán de los casacas rojas que me despellejó. Si no se divertía, al menos parecía muy complacido. Mucho más que yo —añadió—. Se llamaba Hook.

— ¡Hook! —No pude evitar la exclamación de sorpresa. Los ojos oscuros y fríos se fijaron en mí.

—¿Lo conoce? —De pronto, su voz estaba cargada de sospecha.

—No, no. Conocí una familia con ese apellido hace mucho tiempo, eh, mucho tiempo. —Nerviosa, dejé caer el lienzo. — ¡Maldita sea!, ahora habrá que volver a hervirlo. —Lo levanté del suelo y me dirigí a la lumbre en un intento por ocultar mi confusión. ¿Acaso este capitán Hook era el ancestro de Killian, el soldado con un historial inmaculado, un caballero en el campo de batalla, condecorado por la nobleza? Y si lo era, ¿cómo era posible que un miembro de la familia de mi dulce y gentil Killian fuera capaz de infligir esas horribles heridas en aquella mujer?

Me ocupé en el fuego y dejé caer unos puñados más de ámamelas y ajos en el caldero. También agregué unos trozos de tela. Cuando me pareció que ya podía controlar la voz y la expresión de mi rostro, regresé a donde estaba Regina con un trozo de tela en la mano.

— ¿Por qué la azotaron?

No era una pregunta sutil, pero ansiaba saber y estaba demasiado cansada como para plantear la cuestión con mayor delicadeza.

Regina suspiró y movió el hombro con incomodidad. Ella también estaba cansada y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por curarla con suavidad, sin duda le estaba haciendo daño.

—La primera vez fue por escapar y la segunda, por robo... al menos eso decía la hoja de cargos.

— ¿De qué escapaba?

—De los ingleses —respondió y enarcó las cejas con gesto irónico—. Si quería saber de dónde, del Fuerte William.

—Imaginé que serían los ingleses —repliqué en igual tono ácido—. ¿Y qué hacía en el Fuerte William?

Se pasó la mano libre por el cabello que con la cabalgata se le había despeinado un poco.

—Ah, eso. Creo que me llevaron allí por obstrucción.

—Obstrucción, huida y robo. Parece una persona muy peligrosa—aventuré con ligereza en un intento por distraerla de mis curaciones.

Funcionó, al menos por un instante. Regina esbozó una sonrisa torcida y un ojo marrón oscuro brilló por encima del hombro.

—Es que lo soy —repuso—. Me sorprende que se sienta segura conmigo, en especial siendo una chica diferente a las de por aquí.

—Bueno, en este momento parece bastante inofensiva. —Era una absoluta mentira. Con medio traje-corsé puesto, llena de cicatrices y manchas de sangre, con una capa negra y bordada digna de una asesina a sueldo, sumándole sus párpados enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, sí que tenía un aspecto truculento. Y exhausta o no, parecía totalmente capaz de más destrozos.

Rió y su carcajada profunda resultó contagiosa.

—Tan inofensiva como una paloma —convino—. Tengo tanta hambre que sólo soy una amenaza para el desayuno. Si me encuentro con algún panecillo, no respondo de mí. ¡Ay!

—Perdón —musité—. La herida de bayoneta es profunda y está sucia.

—No ha sido nada. —Pero se de repente se había puesto pálida. Traté de retomar la conversación.

— ¿Qué es «obstrucción», exactamente? —pregunté a la ligera—. Debo admitir que no suena como un crimen capital.

Aspiró y clavó los ojos en la cabecera de la cama mientras yo ahondaba en la herida.

—Bueno, supongo que lo que los ingleses dicen que es. En mi caso, significó defender a mi familia y mi propiedad y que casi me mataran en el intento. —Apretó los labios como si no quisiera seguir hablando, pero al cabo de un instante, decidió proseguir, al parecer para centrar su atención en algo que no fuera su hombro—. Fue hace casi cuatro años. Impusieron contribuciones a las propiedades cercanas al Fuerte William: comida para el regimiento, caballos para transporte y cosas por el estilo. No puedo decir que todos lo aceptaron, pero la mayoría entregó lo que debía. Pequeños grupos de soldados iban con un oficial y un carro o dos para recoger la comida y demás cosas. Y un día de octubre, el capitán Hook vino a L... —Se interrumpió enseguida y se corrigió—. A nuestra casa.

Asentí para alentarla, sin quitar la vista de mi trabajo.

—Pensamos que no llegarían tan lejos. La propiedad está alejada del fuerte y no es fácil llegar a ella. Pero lo hicieron. —Cerró los ojos un momento—. Mi padre se encontraba fuera, en un funeral en una granja vecina. Yo estaba en el campo, ya que era época de cosecha y había mucho que hacer. De modo que mi hermana Zelena estaba sola en la casa, sin contar a dos o tres sirvientas que al ver a los casacas rojas corrieron a la planta alta a esconderse bajo las sábanas. Pensaban que el diablo enviaba a los soldados y creo que no se equivocaban.

Dejé la tela. Lo peor había terminado. Ahora necesitaba algún emplasto, dado que no tenía yodo ni penicilina, y un buen vendaje tirante. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, la mujer no pareció darse cuenta.

—Llegué a la casa por detrás. Iba a buscar un cabestro al granero y oí los gritos de mi hermana en el interior.

—¿Y entonces? —Intenté que mi voz no obstaculizara la historia. Quería saber más sobre el capitán Hook y hasta ahora, el relato no había hecho mucho por cambiar mi primera impresión de él.

—Entré por la cocina y encontré a dos de ellos revolviendo la despensa, llenando sus bolsas con harina y tocino. Golpeé a uno en la cabeza y desmayé al otro, haciendo que cayera con bolsa y todo. Luego me dirigí hacia el salón, donde hallé a dos casacas rojas con mi hermana. Su vestido estaba rasgado y uno de ellos tenía el rostro arañado. —Abrió los ojos y esbozó una triste sonrisa—. No perdí el tiempo con preguntas. Estábamos peleando, y no me iba tan mal, considerando que eran dos, yo una mujer, y en ese entonces no tan experimentada, cuando llegó Hook.

Hook había detenido la lucha con el simple acto de apuntar su pistola a la cabeza de Zelena. Obligada a rendirse, Regina se había dejado sujetar por los dos soldados. Hook sonrió con simpatía a sus rehenes y dijo: «Bueno, bueno. Así que tenemos dos gatas furiosas. Estoy seguro de que un poco de trabajo forzado suavizará tu temperamento. Y de no ser así, hay un gato de nueve colas a quien conocerás pronto. Pero existen otras curas para las hembras, ¿verdad, gatita?»

Regina hizo una pausa y apretó la mandíbula.

—Tenía a Zelena con el brazo doblado a la espalda, pero se lo soltó para tocarle el pecho. —Al recordar la escena, sonrió inesperadamente—. Entonces —concluyó—, Zelena le pisó el pie y le dio un codazo en el estómago. Y cuando Hook se dobló de dolor, mi hermana se giró y le clavó la rodilla en sus partes. —Emitió un gruñido de placer— Bueno, el capitán perdió la pistola y Zelena trató de cogerla pero uno de los dragones que me sujetaban llegó primero.

Yo había finalizado el vendaje y permanecía de pie detrás de Regina con una mano apoyada en su hombro sano. Me parecía importante que me contara todo, pero temía que dejara de hablar si se percataba de mi presencia.

—Una vez que recobró el aliento, Hook ordenó a sus hombres que nos llevaran afuera. Me quitaron la ropa y me ataron a un carro. Hook me golpeó la espalda con la hoja de su sable. Estaba furioso. Me dolió un poco, pero no por mucho rato.

El breve episodio de diversión ya había pasado y el hombro en el que tenía la mano apoyada estaba tenso.

—Cuando se detuvo, se volvió hacia Zelena. Uno de los dragones la sostenía. Le preguntó si quería ver más o si prefería entrar con él a la casa y brindarle un mejor entretenimiento. —El hombro se crispó con inquietud—. Yo no podía moverme mucho, pero le grité que no me había hecho daño. Era cierto, no me había hecho... mucho daño. Le dije que no fuera con él aunque me degollaran delante de sus ojos. La tenían detrás de mí, así que no podía verla. Pero por el ruido, supe que Zelena le había escupido al rostro. Debió de hacerlo porque Hook enseguida me cogió del pelo, me tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó el cuchillo en mi garganta. «Me siento tentado de seguir tu sugerencia», dijo Hook con los dientes apretados y clavó la punta del cuchillo lo suficiente como para que comenzara a brotar sangre. »Podía ver la daga muy cerca de mi cara —continuó Regina— y las gotas de sangre en el suelo debajo del carro. —Hablaba con voz somnolienta y me di cuenta de que la fatiga y el dolor la habían hecho caer en un estado casi hipnótico. Era posible que ni siquiera recordara que yo estaba allí—. Intenté llamar a mi hermana, decirle que prefería morir a verla deshonrarse con esa basura. Pero Hook retiró la daga de mi cuello y me la puso entre los dientes. No podía hablar. —Se pasó la mano por la boca, sobre una cicatriz justo por encima de su labio, como si aún pudiera sentir el gusto amargo del acero. Se interrumpió y se quedó mirando al vacío.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? —No debí haber hablado, pero tenía que saber el resto.

Se sacudió como una mujer que despierta de un sueño y se masajeó la nuca.

—Zelena fue con él —dijo de pronto—. Pensó que me mataría y tal vez tenía razón. Luego, no sé qué pasó. Uno de los dragones me golpeó en la cabeza con la culata del mosquete. Cuando recobré el sentido, estaba en el carro con las gallinas, desnuda y de camino al Fuerte William.

—Comprendo —murmuré—. Lo siento. Debió de ser terrible.

Sonrió de repente. La fatiga había desaparecido.

—Sí. Las gallinas son muy aburridas, en especial en un viaje tan largo. —Al percatarse de que el vendaje estaba listo, levantó el hombro e hizo un gesto de dolor.

—No haga eso —exclamé, alarmada—. No debe moverlo. —Miré en dirección a la mesa para cerciorarme de que aún quedaba algún trozo de tela seco—. De hecho, voy a sujetarle el brazo al cuerpo. Quédese quieta.

No volvió a hablar y se relajó al darse cuenta de que no iba a dolerle. Sentí un curioso vínculo de intimidad con la extraña mujer, debido, en parte, pensé, a la horrible historia que acababa de contarme y también a nuestro largo viaje juntas en la oscuridad, sumidas en un adormecido silencio. No había dormido con muchas personas, a excepción de mi marido, pero ya había notado antes que el hecho de dormir con alguien generaba esa sensación de intimidad, no era algo sexual, era como si los sueños flotaran fuera de uno para reunirse con los de la otra persona y envolver a ambos en un manto de conocimiento inconsciente. Debía de tratarse de una especie de atavismo, pensé. En épocas anteriores, primitivas («¿como ésta?», preguntó otra parte de mi mente), dormir en presencia de otra persona constituía una demostración de confianza. Si la confianza era recíproca, el mero hecho de dormir podía unir más a dos personas que el acoplamiento de sus cuerpos.

Una vez terminada la operación, le ayudé a ponerse una prenda limpia, quitándole con delicadeza el conjunto de cuero negro. Regina se puso en pie para acomodarse la camisa holgada que había conseguido, metiendo los excedentes dentro del pantalón de cuero. Me sonrió.

—Te lo agradezco, Emma. Tienes buena mano. —Extendió los dedos para tocarme la cara, pero cambió de parecer. La mano tembló un instante y cayó a lo largo del cuerpo. Por lo visto, ella también había sentido ese extraño vínculo. Desvié la mirada y agité una mano como restando importancia al asunto.

Estaba agotada y tal vez estaba imaginando sandeces. Esa mujer no me podía estar coqueteando… ¿O sí?

Recorrí la habitación con los ojos y observé la chimenea ennegrecida por el humo, las ventanas angostas sin vidrios y los muebles de roble macizo. No había electricidad, ni alfombras ni adornos de bronce en la cama.

De hecho, parecía un castillo del siglo dieciocho. Pero ¿y Killian? El hombre que había visto en el bosque se le parecía mucho, pero la descripción de Regina sobre el capitán Hook era completamente ajena todo lo que yo sabía de mi gentil y pacífico esposo. Sin embargo, si era cierto —y ya comenzaba a admitir esa posibilidad— aquel hombre podía ser cualquier cosa. Un hombre al que sólo conocía por su nombre en un árbol genealógico no tenía por qué parecerse en conducta a sus descendientes.

No obstante, en aquel momento, me preocupaba Killian. Si yo estaba en el siglo dieciocho, ¿dónde estaba él? ¿Qué haría al ver que yo no regresaba a la pensión de la señora Baird? ¿Volvería a verlo alguna vez? Pensar en Killian fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Desde el momento en que entré en la roca y la vida cotidiana dejó de existir, me habían atacado, amenazado, secuestrado y vapuleado. No había comido ni dormido en más de veinticuatro horas. Intenté controlarme, pero mis labios empezaron a temblar y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Me volví hacia el fuego para ocultar el rostro. Demasiado tarde. Regina me tomó la mano y me preguntó con voz suave qué me pasaba. La luz de las llamas brilló en mi anillo de bodas y empecé a llorar con fuerza.

—¡Oh! Ya... Ya se me pasa, de veras... Es que mi... mi marido... No...

—¿Eres viuda, entonces? —Su voz estaba tan cargada de preocupación que perdí el control por completo.

—No... Sí... Es decir... sí, supongo que sí. —Abrumada por el cansancio y la pena, me cubro el rostro con las manos ocultando mis histéricos sollozos.

La mujer tenía buen corazón. En lugar de pedir ayuda o apartarse desconcertada, se dejó caer en un banco y me arrastró con ella. Me sujetó el brazo y luego me acarició el cabello con la mano. Lloré desconsolada, dando rienda suelta al miedo y la confusión que me embargaban. Luego, lentamente, comencé a calmarme en tanto Regina me frotaba la espalda. Agotada, me incliné hacia delante y me apoyé en la curva de su hombro. Con razón manejaba tan bien los caballos, pensé al sentir unas tímidas caricias de sus delicados dedos detrás de la oreja. «Si yo fuera un caballo, la dejaría llevarme a cualquier parte.»

¿Qué? Mis pensamientos viajaban por si solos. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

Este absurdo y ridículo pensamiento coincidió, por desgracia, con mi descubrimiento de que la mujer no estaba tan cansada, después de todo. En realidad, ya era obvio para ambas. Tosí y me aclaré la garganta. Me incorporé y me sequé las lágrimas con la manga del saco.

—Lo siento mucho... es decir, te agradezco... pero... —balbuceé y me alejé de ella con el rostro encendido. Regina también se había sonrojado, pero no parecía turbada.

—No debes tener miedo de mí —susurró—. Ni de nadie de aquí, mientras yo esté contigo. —Me soltó y se volvió hacia el fuego. —Necesitas algo caliente —declaró—. Un poco de comida te vendrá bien. —Me reí ante sus esfuerzos por servir caldo con una sola mano y fui a ayudarla.

Tenía razón. La comida me ayudó mucho. Bebimos el caldo y comimos pan en afable silencio. Compartimos el creciente solaz del calor y el alimento.

Por fin, Regina se levantó y recogió la manta que había caído al suelo. La dejó de nuevo sobre la cama y ladeó la cabeza.

—Duerme un poco, Emma. Estás agotada y pronto alguien querrá hablar contigo.

Era un siniestro recordatorio de mi precaria situación. Sin embargo, estaba tan exhausta que ni siquiera me importó. Deslicé una protesta meramente formal por ocupar la cama; jamás había visto algo tan tentador. Regina me aseguró que encontraría otra cama en alguna parte. Caí de cabeza sobre el montón de mantas y me quedé dormida antes de que ella llegara a la puerta.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo aunque no ha llegado a reunir lo pedido, jaja. Emma ya llegó al castillo, conoció a la abuelita. Sigue cuidando de Regina y su herida. Conoció más del pasado de la morena. Veremos cómo se va adaptando a esta nueva vida en otro siglo, y con quien deberá presentarse en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les vaya gustando y si es así, ya saben qué hacer, dejen comentario y pongan en favoritos.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y abrazo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Me desperté en un completo estado de confusión. Tenía la vaga idea de que algo andaba mal, pero no podía recordar qué. De hecho, había dormido tan profundamente que por un instante ni siquiera supe quién era y mucho menos dónde me encontraba. Estaba abrigada y la habitación en la que había despertado estaba helada. Traté de acurrucarme en mi nido de mantas, pero la voz que me había despertado insistió.

—¡Vamos, muchacha! Debe levantarse ahora. —La voz era profunda y amenazante, como el ladrido de un perro ovejero. Abrí un ojo lo suficiente como para ver la montaña de tela marrón.

¡La señora Granny! Su imagen me devolvió la conciencia y al mismo tiempo, la memoria. Todavía era cierto.

Me envolví en una manta y bajé de la cama. Me dirigí al fuego lo más rápido que pude. La señora Granny tenía una taza humeante de caldo en la mano. Me sentía como una superviviente de un bombardeo. Bebí el caldo mientras la señora Granny extendía un montón de ropa sobre la cama. Había un abrigado pantalón de montar color amarillento claro con botones a los costados, una camiseta de algodón fino, un par de botas marrones y un corpiño amarillo pálido. Y unas medias de lana completaban el conjunto.

Sin atender a mis protestas, la mujer me quitó el inadecuado atuendo que llevaba y me ayudó a vestirme. Luego dio un paso atrás para contemplar su trabajo con satisfacción.

—El amarillo le sienta bien, jovencita. Ya me parecía. Combina con su color de cabello y resalta el verde de sus ojos. Pero espere, todavía nos falta una cinta. —Rebuscó en un bolsillo como si fuera un saco de arpillera y extrajo un manojo de cintas.

Demasiado estupefacta para resistirme, la dejé arreglarme y sujetar el cabello suelto con la dichosa cinta.

—Bueno, muy bien. Ahora tiene un rato para comer algo y luego debo llevarla con él.

—¿Con quién? —No me gustaba la situación. Quienquiera que fuera «él», lo más probable era que hiciera preguntas difíciles.

—Con Mackenzie, por supuesto. ¿Quién más podría ser?

¿Quién más? Recordé que el castillo Leoch estaba en medio de las tierras del clan Mackenzie. Era obvio que el jefe del clan era todavía un Mackenzie. Comencé a comprender por qué nuestro pequeño grupo de jinetes había cabalgado toda la noche para llegar al castillo. Era un sitio de absoluta seguridad para los hombres y mujeres perseguidos por la Corona. Ningún oficial inglés con un dedo de frente se internaría tanto en las tierras del clan. De hacerlo, correría el riesgo de morir en una emboscada en el primer bosque de árboles. Y sólo un ejército considerable se aventuraría hasta la entrada del castillo. Intenté recordar si en algún momento los ingleses habían llegado tan lejos, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que el eventual destino del castillo era mucho menos importante que mi futuro inmediato.

Los panecillos y el guiso que la señora Granny me había traído para desayunar no me despertaron el apetito. Fingí comer algo a fin de ganar tiempo para pensar. Cuando la señora Granny volvió para conducirme hasta Mackenzie, yo había logrado delinear un plan.

El Señor me recibió en una habitación a la que se tenía acceso tras subir una alta escalera de piedra. Ocupaba una torre y estaba decorada con pinturas y tapices que colgaban de las paredes oblicuas. Si bien el resto del castillo parecía bastante cómodo a pesar de su austeridad, esta estancia estaba sobrecargada de objetos lujosos, muebles y ornamentos. La cálida luz de un fuego y varias velas contrastaba con la penumbra de la fría llovizna afuera. Las paredes externas del castillo sólo contaban con las ventanas altas y angostas apropiadas para resistir un ataque, pero esta pared interna tenía grandes ventanas batientes que dejaban entrar la escasa luz del día.

Al entrar, me llamó la atención una enorme jaula de metal encajada con gran habilidad en la curva de la pared, desde el suelo hasta el techo, llena de docenas de pequeños pájaros: pinzones, fringilinos, herrerillos y varias clases de currucas. Cuando me acerqué, mi mirada se perdió en los cuerpos suaves y regordetes y los ojos redondos y brillantes que destellaban como gemas en el trasfondo de terciopelo verde. Los pajarillos volaban entre las hojas de los robles, olmos y nogales cuidadosamente plantados en macetones en la base de la jaula. El alegre gorjeo de las aves se acompañaba del batir de alas y el crujido de hojas mientras los habitantes de la jaula revoloteaban y saltaban de aquí para allá.

—Unos animalitos muy inquietos, ¿verdad? —Una voz profunda y agradable habló a mis espaldas y me volví con una sonrisa que se congeló en mis labios.

Sean Mackenzie tenía las facciones y la frente de su hermano Eric, aunque la fuerza vital que otorgaba a Eric un aire intimidatorio en este caso cedía ante una expresión más afable, aunque no carente de fuerza. Más moreno, con ojos grises en lugar de azules, Sean daba la misma impresión de intensidad, de presencia imponente. En aquel momento, sin embargo, mi incomodidad surgió del hecho de que la bella cabeza y el largo torso culminaban en unas piernas torcidas y cortas. El hombre, que debía de medir un metro noventa, apenas me llegaba al hombro.

Mantuvo la mirada en los pájaros, muy prudente, para permitirme recobrar el control de mis facciones. Por supuesto, debía de estar acostumbrado a la reacción de la gente que lo veía por primera vez. Al observar la habitación, me pregunté si solía recibir allí gente desconocida. Era evidente que se trataba de un santuario, de un mundo propio, construido por un hombre para quien el mundo exterior resultaba hostil... o inaccesible.

—Le doy la bienvenida, señorita —pronunció con una leve reverencia—. Mi nombre es Sean Mackenzie, Señor de este castillo. Mi hermano me ha dicho que... eh... la encontraron a cierta distancia de aquí.

—Me secuestró, si desea saber la verdad —le corregí. Me hubiera gustado mantener una conversación cordial, pero más que nada quería salir de aquel castillo y volver a la colina del círculo de rocas. La clave de lo que me había ocurrido, si existía, estaba allí.

El Señor del castillo enarcó las tupidas cejas y una sonrisa curvó los labios finos.

—Bueno, tal vez —convino—. A veces, Eric es un poco... impetuoso.

—De acuerdo. —Levanté la mano en un gesto de indiferencia—. Estoy dispuesta a admitir que hubo un malentendido. Sin embargo, le agradecería que me llevaran de regreso a... al sitio en que me encontraron.

—Mmm. —Con las cejas todavía enarcadas, Sean me señaló una silla. Me senté, algo a disgusto, y Sean asintió en dirección a uno de los sirvientes, que desapareció por una puerta—. He pedido un refrigerio, señorita... Swan, ¿verdad? Tengo entendido que mi hermano y su grupo la encontraron en... una situación algo confusa. —Parecía ocultar una sonrisa y me pregunté cómo le habrían descrito exactamente mi vestimenta.

Respiré hondo. Era el momento de dar la explicación que había inventado. Al planearla, había recordado lo que Killian me había contado sobre un curso de resistencia a interrogatorios que había tomado durante su entrenamiento como oficial. El principio básico, por lo que podía recordar, era circunscribirse a la verdad tanto como fuera humanamente posible y alterar sólo los detalles que debían permanecer en secreto. El instructor había explicado que de ese modo, se reducía el riesgo de cometer errores en las respuestas. Bueno, ahora comprobaría si la teoría era efectiva.

—Bueno, sí. Verá, fui atacada.

Asintió y el rostro se encendió con interés.

—Aja. ¿Atacada por quién?

Decir la verdad.

—Por soldados ingleses. En particular, por un hombre llamado Hook.

Las facciones se modificaron al escuchar el nombre. Aunque Sean seguía interesado en el relato, una nueva expresión de intensidad marcaba la línea de la boca y las arrugas que la rodeaban. Era obvio que el nombre le resultaba familiar. El jefe Mackenzie se echó atrás en su silla y unió los dedos de ambas manos para observarme a través de ellos.

—Aja —dijo—. Cuénteme más.

Así lo hice. Le di una explicación detallada del encuentro de los escoceses con los hombres de Hook, ya que podría cotejarla con Eric. También le narré los términos de mi conversación con Hook porque no sabía cuánto había alcanzado a oír el hombre llamado Leroy.

Asintió ensimismado.

—Aja —repitió—. Pero ¿cómo llegó usted a ese sitio? Está muy apartado del camino a Inverness. Supongo que iba usted a embarcarse allí. —Asentí y tomé aliento.

Entonces entramos en el ámbito de la invención. No había más remedio. Deseé haber prestado mayor atención a los comentarios de Killian sobre los asaltantes de caminos. Tendría que esforzarme al máximo. Era una viuda, lo cual era verdad en cierta forma, que viajaba con un sirviente a visitar a unos parientes en Francia, que me pareció lo suficientemente lejos como para ser seguro. Nos habían asaltado unos ladrones de caminos y mi sirviente había muerto o se había escapado. Yo había huido a caballo por el bosque, pero me habían atrapado a cierta distancia del camino. Si bien había logrado escapar de los bandidos, me había visto obligada a abandonar mi caballo y todos mis bienes. Mientras andaba por el bosque, me había topado con el capitán Hook y sus hombres.

Me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla, complacida con mi historia. Era sencilla, clara y cierta en cuanto a los detalles verificables. El rostro de Sean denotaba una cortés atención. Abrió la boca para hacerme una pregunta cuando se produjo un suave ruido en la puerta. Un hombre, uno de los que había visto en el patio al llegar, estaba allí con una pequeña caja de cuero en una mano.

El jefe del clan Mackenzie se disculpó y me dejó en compañía de los pájaros, con la certeza de que regresaría enseguida para continuar nuestra interesante conversación.

Tan pronto se hubo cerrado la puerta, me acerqué a la biblioteca y pasé la mano por los lomos de cuero. En aquel estante, había dos docenas de libros. Y más en la pared opuesta. A toda prisa, pasé las hojas de todos los volúmenes. Muchos no tenían fecha de edición; los que la tenían databan de 1720 a 1742. Era visible que a Sean Mackenzie le gustaba el lujo, pero el resto de la habitación no indicaba que su dueño fuera un anticuario. Las encuadernaciones eran nuevas, sin señales de deterioro ni páginas gastadas.

A estas alturas yo estaba más allá de todo escrúpulo corriente y, sin el menor remordimiento, comencé a revisar el escritorio de madera de olivo al tiempo que me mantenía alerta a cualquier sonido de pisadas.

Encontré lo que buscaba en el cajón central. Una carta sin terminar, manuscrita y difícil de descifrar por la excéntrica ortografía y la falta total de puntuación. El papel era fresco y limpio y la tinta, muy negra. Legible o no, la fecha en el margen superior atrajo mi atención como si hubiera estado escrita con fuego: 20 de abril de 1743.

Al regresar poco más tarde, Sean halló a su invitada sentada junto a las ventanas con las manos decorosamente cruzadas en el regazo. Estaba sentada porque no podía mantenerme de pie. Y cruzaba las manos para ocultar el temblor que se había apoderado de ellas.

Sean había traído una bandeja con jarrones de cerveza y galletas de avena con miel. Fingí comer una; mi estómago se retorcía con demasiada fuerza como para recibir comida.

Después de una breve disculpa por su ausencia, se compadeció de mi mala fortuna. Luego se echó hacia atrás, me miró con suspicacia y preguntó:

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser, señorita Swan, que el grupo de mi hermano la hayan encontrado tan desorientada y desalineada? Y a pesar de todo lo que he oído sobre el capitán Hook, me sorprendería saber que un oficial del ejército inglés tiene por costumbre violar viajeras extraviadas.

—Bueno —espeté—. Le aseguro que ese hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa. —Había olvidado mi vestimenta y comportamiento al planear mi historia. Me pregunté en qué momento de mi encuentro con el capitán Hook me había visto Leroy.

—Temo que sea posible —dijo Sean—. El hombre tiene mala reputación.

—¿Posible? —repetí—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no cree lo que le he contado?

En el rostro del jefe Mackenzie había un ligero pero definido escepticismo.

—No he dicho que no la crea, señorita —respondió—. Pero no he comandado este clan durante más de veinte años sin aprender a no tragarme todas las historias que me cuentan.

—Bueno, si no cree que soy quien digo que soy ¿quién demonios piensa usted que soy?

Pestañeó, algo impresionado por mi lenguaje. Luego las facciones afiladas recuperaron su firmeza habitual.

—Ya lo sabremos —contestó—. Mientras tanto, sea usted bienvenida a Leoch. —Levantó la mano en gesto de elegante despedida y el sirviente que había junto a la puerta se acercó para escoltarme a mis aposentos.

Sean no pronunció las palabras siguientes, pero no fue necesario. Flotaban en el aire con la misma claridad que si las hubiera dicho:

«Hasta que averigüe quién es usted en realidad.»

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo! Volví bastante rápido! Emma conoció al señor del castillo y le inventó una historia para no verse delatada. De a poco está cayendo en su nueva realidad. Hizo un salto en el tiempo y retrocedió unos 200 años. Espero que les gustara.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar. Abrazos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Segunda parte**

**Capítulo 6**

El niño al que la señora Granny se había referido como el «joven August» vino a buscarme para la cena. Ésta tenía lugar en un recinto largo y angosto, con mesas alineadas contra las paredes. Los criados entraban y salían sin cesar a través de arcadas en ambos extremos de la habitación, cargados de bandejas, platos trincheros y jarras. Los débiles rayos del atardecer de principios de verano se filtraban por las ventanas altas y estrechas. Los candelabros estaban listos para ser encendidos en cuanto oscureciera.

Estandartes y tartanes colgaban en las paredes entre las ventanas con diseños escoceses y heráldicos de todo tipo que salpicaban las piedras de colores. En contraste, la mayoría de la gente allí reunida para cenar estaba vestida en tonos de gris, negro y marrón, o con el suave escocés marrón y verde de las faldas o pantalones de caza; tonos apagados, adecuados para ocultarse en los brezales.

Mientras el joven August me guiaba hacia la parte superior de la habitación, sentí las miradas curiosas taladrando mi espalda, pero en general, los comensales mantuvieron la vista cortésmente en sus platos. El protocolo parecía no importar demasiado. La gente comía como quería, se servía de las fuentes o llevaba sus platos de madera al extremo más alejado de la habitación, donde dos muchachos hacían girar un carnero en un asador dentro de una chimenea enorme. Había unas cuarenta personas cenando y tal vez unas diez sirviendo. El aire bullía con conversaciones, en gran parte en gaélico.

Sean ya estaba sentado a una mesa en el extremo superior de la estancia, sus piernas atrofiadas escondidas debajo del roble marcado por los años.

Me saludó gentilmente con la cabeza y me indicó que me sentara a su izquierda, junto a una mujer pelirroja, regordeta y bonita a quien presentó como su esposa, Rose.

—Y este es mi hijo, Luca —dijo. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de un apuesto muchacho pelirrojo de unos siete u ocho años, quien desvió la mirada de su plato el tiempo justo para dirigirme una rápida inclinación de cabeza.

Observé al niño con interés. Se parecía mucho a todos los Mackenzie; las mismas mejillas y ojos grandes. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de color, podía ser una versión pequeña de su tío Eric, sentado a su lado. Las dos adolescentes que había junto a Eric, que rieron y se dieron codazos cuando me fueron presentadas, eran sus hijas, Melody y Alena.

Eric me dirigió una sonrisa breve pero amable. Cogió el plato de una de sus hijas y lo empujó hacia mí.

—¿Y tus modales, Melody? —la regañó—. ¡Los invitados primero!

Con vacilación, alcé la cuchara de asta que se me ofrecía. No había estado segura de qué tipo de comida se serviría y me alivió bastante descubrir que el plato contenía una hilera de agradables y bien conocidos arenques ahumados.

Nunca había intentado comer un arenque con una cuchara, pero no vi nada parecido a un tenedor. Recordé vagamente que los tenedores de mesa no se incorporarían al uso general hasta unos cuantos años más tarde. A juzgar por el comportamiento de los comensales en otras mesas, cuando una cuchara resultaba poco práctica, se recurría al puñal para cortar la carne y remover los huesos. Como carecía de un puñal, decidí masticar con precaución. Al inclinarme hacia delante para recoger un arenque, me topé con los ojos azules y profundos del joven Luca clavados en mí de manera acusadora.

—No ha bendecido la mesa —declaró con severidad y con el pequeño rostro contraído. Era obvio que me consideraba una pagana desalmada y, por qué no, depravada.

—Eh... ¿serías tan amable de hacerlo por mí? —aventuré.

Los ojos azules se agrandaron con estupor, pero al cabo de un instante de reflexión, el niño asintió y enlazó las manos con rapidez. Lanzó una mirada airada alrededor de la mesa para asegurarse de que todos habían adoptado la actitud reverente apropiada y luego bajó la cabeza. Satisfecho, entonó:

_Algunos tienen carne que no pueden comer,_

_y otros que sí pueden, la desean._

_Nosotros tenemos carne, y podemos comer,_

_Y por eso damos gracias._

Alcé la vista de mis manos enlazadas con respeto y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Sean. Le sonreí, como reconociendo la compostura de su hijo. Él reprimió una sonrisa y asintió con seriedad en dirección al niño.

—Bien dicho, muchacho. Pasa el pan, ¿quieres?

En tanto todos se disponían a comer, la conversación en la mesa se limitó a pedir comida aquí y allá. Yo no estaba muy hambrienta, en parte debido a mi extraña situación y, para ser sincera, porque el arenque no me gustaba demasiado. El carnero estaba bastante bueno y el pan era delicioso, fresco y crujiente, con trozos de manteca fresca y sin sal.

—Espero que la señora Mills se encuentre mejor —comenté durante una pausa momentánea para tomar aliento—. No la vi al entrar.

—¿Mills? —Las delicadas cejas de Rose se enarcaron sobre sus ojos azules y redondos.

Sentí que Eric, a mi lado, alzaba la vista.

—Regina —aclaró lacónicamente antes de volver su atención al hueso de carnero en sus manos.

—¿Regina? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucede? —El rostro regordete se frunció con preocupación.

—Nada más que un rasguño, querida —la tranquilizó Sean. Miró a su hermano—. ¿Pero, dónde está, Eric? —Tal vez imaginé que los ojos azules tenían un destello de recelo.

El hermano se encogió de hombros sin levantar los ojos del plato.

—La envié a los establos para que ayudara al viejo Marco con los caballos. Dadas las circunstancias, me pareció el mejor lugar para ella. —Alzó la vista y miró a su hermano—. ¿O tenías otra idea?

Sean pareció vacilar.

—¿Los establos? Sí, bueno... ¿crees que es adecuado?

Eric se pasó una mano con descuido por la boca y cogió una hogaza de pan.

—Decídelo tú, Sean, si no estás de acuerdo con mis órdenes.

Los labios de Sean se tensaron brevemente, pero sólo respondió:

—No, supongo que estará bien allí. —Y siguió comiendo.

Yo tenía mis dudas de que un establo fuera el lugar apropiado para una paciente con una herida de bala, pero no me atrevía a arriesgar una opinión. Resolví buscar a Regina por la mañana, simplemente para asegurarme de que se encontraba todo lo bien atendida que fuera posible.

Rechacé el budín y me disculpé, alegando cansancio, lo cual era cierto. Estaba tan exhausta que casi no presté atención cuando Sean dijo:

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan. Enviaré a alguien por la mañana para que la traiga a la Audiencia.

Una de las criadas, al verme andar a tientas por el corredor, se apresuró con amabilidad a iluminarme el camino hasta mi habitación. Acercó su vela a la que estaba sobre mi mesa y una luz vacilante parpadeó sobre las imponentes piedras de la pared. Por un instante, tuve la sensación de estar en un sepulcro. Sin embargo, una vez que la mujer se hubo marchado, descorrí la cortina bordada de la ventana y el aire fresco disipó la sensación. Traté de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, pero mi mente se negaba a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Me deslicé bajo las mantas, soplé la vela y me dormí contemplando la lenta salida de la luna.

Por la mañana, la corpulenta señora Granny me despertó otra vez con lo que parecía un surtido completo de artículos de tocador para una dama escocesa de buena familia. Cepillos de grafito para oscurecer pestañas y cejas, potes de raíz de lirio triturada y de polvo de arroz, un palito que supuse que era para sombrear los ojos, aunque nunca había visto ninguno, y una frágil taza de porcelana con colorete francés, tallada con una hilera de cisnes dorados. Dioses. ¿Cómo ser lo suficientemente educada? Porque ni loca usaría esos accesorios. No iban conmigo en lo absoluto.

La señora Granny también traía otro pantalón pero este de color verde olivo, una camiseta crema, un corpiño de seda y unas medias grises de hilo escocés que diferían de las de lienzo casero que me había dado el día anterior. Fuera lo que fuera la «Audiencia», parecía ser una ocasión de importancia. Me sentí tentada de insistir en usar mi propia ropa, sólo por rebeldía, pero el recuerdo de la reacción del pequeño John ante mi pantalón ajustado me disuadió. La licra deportiva demoraría unos doscientos años en aparecer.

Además, Sean me intrigaba, a pesar de que parecía tener la intención de retenerme allí durante un futuro imprevisible. Bueno, ya me encargaría de eso, pensé mientras me las ingeniaba con el cabello.

Eric había dicho que la mujer que yo había curado estaba en los establos, ¿no? Y presumiblemente, en los establos había caballos en los que uno podía huir. Decidí buscar a Regina Mills en cuanto hubiera acabado la Audiencia.

La Audiencia resultó llevarse a cabo en el salón comedor donde había cenado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, ahora estaba transformado. Las mesas, bancos y taburetes habían sido apartados contra las paredes y la mesa principal reemplazada por una sólida silla tallada de madera oscura y tapada con lo que supuse era el tartán de los Mackenzie, uno escocés verde oscuro y negro con cuadros superpuestos rojos y blancos. Ramitas de acebo decoraban las paredes y juncos recién cortados salpicaban las lajas.

Detrás de la silla vacía, un joven gaitero probaba una gaita entre suspiros y resuellos. Cerca de él, se encontraban quienes deduje eran los miembros más íntimos del personal de Sean: un hombre de rostro delgado con calzones de tartán y camisa fruncida apoyado perezosamente contra la pared; un hombrecillo con calva incipiente y una chaqueta de fino brocado, sin duda un escribiente dado que estaba sentado a una pequeña mesa equipada con un tintero de cuerno, plumas y papel; dos hombres musculosos con faldas escocesas en actitud de guardias y, a un lado, uno de los hombres más grandes que jamás había visto.

Contemplé al gigante con cierto temor. La gran mata de pelo negro le nacía en la parte inferior de la frente, casi juntándose con las cejas prominentes. Matas similares cubrían los enormes antebrazos que dejaba ver la camisa arremangada. A diferencia de la mayoría de los demás hombres, el gigante no parecía estar armado, excepto por un cuchillo diminuto que llevaba en el extremo superior de la media. El mango corto casi no se veía entre la espesura de vello negro que le cubría las piernas por encima de los vivos colores de los calcetines escoceses. Un grueso cinto de cuero rodeaba la inmensa cintura, pero no llevaba ni puñal ni espada. Pese a su tamaño, el hombre tenía una expresión amable y daba la impresión de estar bromeando con el hombre de rostro enjuto que parecía una marioneta en comparación con su inmenso interlocutor.

El gaitero comenzó a tocar con un eructo preliminar, seguido de inmediato por un chillido desgarrador que finalmente se convirtió en algo similar a una melodía.

Había unas treinta o cuarenta personas presentes, todas mejor vestidas y más acicaladas que los comensales de la noche anterior. Las cabezas se volvieron hacia el extremo inferior del salón. Al cabo de una pausa para que la música cobrara ímpetu, Sean entró, seguido de su hermano Eric.

Ambos Mackenzie iban ataviados con el atuendo ceremonial: faldas escocesas verdes y casacas de buen corte, la de Sean color verde claro y la de Eric color bermejo. Los dos llevaban el tartán cruzado sobre el pecho y asegurado en un hombro con un gran broche de piedras preciosas. El cabello negro de Sean estaba suelto, aceitado con esmero y rizado sobre los hombros. Eric lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás.

Sean avanzó con lentitud a lo largo del pasillo, inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo a derecha e izquierda. Observé a través de la sala y vi otra arcada, cerca de la silla de Sean. Bien podría haber entrado por allí en vez de por la del extremo más alejado de la habitación. De modo que el alarde de sus piernas torcidas y el contoneo torpe en su larga marcha hacia el asiento era deliberado. Y también lo era el contraste con su hermano menor, alto y erguido, que no miró ni a un lado ni a otro sino que siguió a Sean hacia la silla de madera y ocupó su lugar, de pie, detrás.

Sean se sentó, esperó un momento y luego alzó la mano. El gemido de las gaitas se extinguió con un plañido lastimero. Y comenzó la «Audiencia».

Pronto se evidenció que ésa era la ocasión regular en que el Señor del castillo Leoch impartía justicia entre sus arrendatarios, atendiendo casos y resolviendo disputas. Había un orden del día; el escribiente de calva incipiente leía los nombres en voz alta y las distintas partes se adelantaban al llegarles el turno.

Si bien algunos casos se presentaban en inglés, la mayoría de los procesos se realizaban en gaélico. Yo ya había notado que para enfatizar el idioma solían recurrir a poner los ojos en blanco y golpear con fuerza los pies contra el suelo. Esto hacía que fuera difícil juzgar la seriedad de un caso por el comportamiento de los participantes.

Justo cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que un hombre, un anciano con un morral enorme hecho con un tejón entero, estaba acusando a su vecino nada menos que de asesinato, incendio premeditado y secuestro de su esposa, Sean enarcó las cejas y pronunció algo en gaélico que hizo que el demandante y el acusado se desternillaran de risa. Enjugándose las lágrimas, el demandante asintió por fin con la cabeza y extendió una mano a su oponente en tanto el escribiente garabateaba con diligencia; la pluma arañaba como las patas de un ratón.

Yo era la quinta en el orden del día. Una posición, pensé, cuidadosamente calculada para indicar a la muchedumbre reunida la importancia de mi presencia en el castillo.

Durante mi presentación, se habló en inglés.

—Señorita Swan, ¿quiere usted adelantarse? —llamó el escribiente.

Impulsada hacia delante por un empujón innecesario de la carnosa mano de la señora Granny, trastabillé hasta situarme frente a Sean y me incliné en una reverencia un tanto desmañada, como había visto hacer anteriormente.

Una punzada de interés estremeció a la multitud cuando Sean me hizo el honor de ponerse de pie y me ofreció su mano, que acepté para evitar caer de bruces. No estaba acostumbrada a las reverencias.

Mientras me enderezaba, maldiciendo mentalmente, me encontré mirando con fijeza a Eric. En calidad de captor mío, a él le correspondía elevar una solicitud formal para mi admisión —o cautiverio—, según como se mirara. Aguardé con atención a ver cómo habían decidido los hermanos explicar mi presencia.

—Señor —comenzó Eric, inclinándose formalmente hacia Sean—, imploramos vuestra indulgencia y misericordia con respecto a esta dama necesitada de ayuda y un refugio seguro. La señorita Emma Swan, una dama extranjera, fue atacada por salteadores de caminos que asesinaron a su criado a traición. Huyó a los bosques de vuestra propiedad, donde mi grupo y yo la encontramos y rescatamos. Solicitamos que el castillo Leoch ofrezca refugio a esta dama hasta que... —se detuvo y su boca se torció con una sonrisa cínica—... sus parientes ingleses sean informados de su paradero y se dispongan las medidas necesarias para asegurar un traslado seguro.

No me pasó inadvertido el énfasis puesto en la palabra «ingleses», y estaba segura de que lo mismo había ocurrido a todos los que se hallaban en el salón. De modo que se me toleraría, pero bajo sospecha. De haber dicho franceses, se me habría considerado una intrusa amistosa o en el peor de los casos, neutral. Escapar del castillo podría ser más difícil de lo que había esperado.

Sean me hizo una reverencia gentil y me ofreció la hospitalidad de su humilde hogar. Le devolví la reverencia con algo más de éxito que la vez anterior y me reuní con la multitud, seguida de miradas curiosas pero bastante cordiales.

Hasta ese momento, los casos parecían haber interesado principalmente a las partes involucradas. Los espectadores habían conversado en voz baja entre ellos, aguardando sus turnos. Mi aparición había provocado un murmullo interesado de especulación y, pensé, de aprobación.

Pero ahora se desató un alboroto agitado a lo largo del pasillo. Un hombre fornido se adelantó al espacio vacío. Arrastraba con una mano a una joven de unos dieciséis años, rostro bonito y fruncido y largo cabello negro recogido con una cinta azul. La muchacha avanzó tambaleante y permaneció en pie mientras el hombre la reprendía en gaélico, agitando los brazos y señalándola de vez en cuando a modo de ilustración o acusación. Mientras el hombre hablaba, la muchedumbre murmuraba.

La señora Granny, sentada sobre un sólido taburete, estiraba el cuello con atención. Me incliné hacia delante y le susurré al oído:

—¿Qué ha hecho la joven?

La mujer respondió sin mover los labios ni apartar la vista.

—El padre la acusa de comportamiento disoluto; de frecuentar jóvenes en contra de sus órdenes —masculló la señora Granny e reclinó su cuerpo en el taburete—. Quiere que Mackenzie la castigue por desobediencia.

—¿La castigue? ¿Cómo? —siseé, tan bajo como pude.

—Shhh.

En el centro, la atención ahora se concentraba en Sean, que estaba evaluando a la joven y al padre. Miró a uno y a otro y comenzó a hablar. Frunció el entrecejo, golpeó con fuerza los nudillos contra el brazo de la silla y el gentío se estremeció.

—Ya ha decidido —murmuró, innecesariamente, la señora Granny. La decisión tomada era también evidente. Por primera vez, el gigante se movió. Se quitó el cinturón de cuero con ademanes pausados. Los dos guardas cogieron de los brazos a la aterrorizada chica y la volvieron de espaldas a Sean y a su padre. La joven comenzó a llorar pero no habló. La multitud observaba con la intensidad típica de las ejecuciones públicas. De repente, desde el fondo de la muchedumbre, se elevó sobre los murmullos una voz gaélica.

Las cabezas giraron. La señora Granny se estiró más, incluso se puso de puntillas para ver mejor. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué se había dicho, pero creí reconocer la voz firme, pero suave a la vez y la manera punzante de acortar las últimas consonantes.

El gentío se apartó y Regina Mills se dirigió hacia el espacio vacío. Inclinó la cabeza con respeto en dirección a Mackenzie y habló otra vez. No sé lo que dijo, pero pareció generar cierta controversia.

—¿Qué sucede? —musité a la señora Granny. Mi paciente tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez, aunque todavía estaba un poco pálida. Nuevamente volvía a llevar su atuendo negro y distintivo.

La señora Granny contemplaba los acontecimientos con gran interés.

—Se ha ofrecido a recibir el castigo en lugar de la joven —respondió con aire ausente, atisbando por el costado de un espectador.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si está herida! ¡No pueden permitirlo! ¡Esa mujer está loca!

—Hablé tan bajo como pude. La muchedumbre seguía murmurando.

La señora Granny sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Lo están discutiendo. Se aceptaría si ella fuera del mismo clan, pero no es una Mackenzie.

—¿No lo es? —Me sorprendí. Había dado por hecho que todos los del grupo que me había capturado provenían del castillo Leoch.

—Pues claro que no —contestó la señora Granny con impaciencia—. ¿No ve su atuendo y su cinto?

Desde luego que sí, después de que ella me lo hubo señalado. Si bien Regina también llevaba una muñequera en tonos de verde y marrón, los colores diferían de los del resto, así como su fino cinto. El marrón era más oscuro, casi color corteza, con finas rayas azules.

Al parecer, la opinión de Eric fue el argumento decisivo. El grupo de consejeros se dispersó; la multitud calló, se echó hacia atrás y esperó. Los guardias soltaron a la joven, que corrió hacia el gentío y Regina se adelantó para ocupar su lugar entre ambos centinelas. Observé con espanto cómo se acercaban para cogerla de los brazos, pero Regina dijo algo en gaélico al hombre del cinto y los guardas retrocedieron. Cosa sorprendente, por un momento, una sonrisa ancha y descarada iluminó el rostro de Regina. Y más extraño aún, el gigante esbozó una rápida sonrisa de respuesta.

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunté a mi intérprete.

—Escoge las manos antes que el cinto. Puede elegir.

—¿Las manos? —No tuve tiempo de seguir preguntando. El verdugo alzó la mano tan grande como un jamón y la hundió en el abdomen de Regina, que se dobló en dos y se quedó sin aliento. El hombre esperó a que se enderezara antes de continuar con una serie de golpes cortos a las costillas y brazos. Regina no hizo nada por defenderse y se limitó a mantener el equilibrio haciendo frente al ataque.

El golpe siguiente fue al rostro. De mano abierta, pero le había dado de lleno. Di un respingo y cerré los ojos involuntariamente en tanto la cabeza de Regina se mecía hacia atrás. El verdugo se tomaba su tiempo entre mantazo y manotazo, cuidando de no derrumbar a su víctima ni golpear demasiadas veces en un mismo sitio. Era una paliza científica, realizada con habilidad para infligir dolor, pero sin incapacitar o lisiar al oponente. Regina tenía un ojo cerrado por la hinchazón y respiraba con dificultad. Por lo demás, su situación no parecía tan mala.

Me sentía presa de la más absoluta aprensión, temiendo que uno de los golpes volviera a dañar el hombro herido. Las vendas seguían en su lugar pero no aguantarían mucho más. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría aquello? ¡Esa mujer estaba loca de remate! El silencio reinaba en la habitación, excepto por el batacazo seco de carne sobre carne y algún que otro gruñido.

—Angus se detendrá cuando corra sangre —susurró la señora Granny, como adivinando mi pregunta sin formular—. Probablemente, cuando le rompa la nariz.

—Eso es inhumano —siseé con ira. Varias personas a nuestro alrededor me

Miraron con expresión reprobadora.

El verdugo pareció decidir que el castigo había durado el tiempo suficiente. Alzó un brazo y lanzó un golpe brutal. Regina se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas. Los dos guardias se apresuraron a ponerla en pie y cuando levantó la cabeza, vi sangre brotando de la boca lastimada. La muchedumbre dejó escapar un susurro de alivio y el verdugo se apartó, satisfecho por el deber cumplido.

Un guardia sostenía a Regina por un brazo mientras ella sacudía la cabeza para despejarse. La muchacha que había salvado había desaparecido. Regina alzó la cabeza y miró a los ojos al imponente verdugo. Increíblemente, volvió a sonreír, lo mejor que pudo. Los labios ensangrentados se movieron.

—Gracias —pronunció con dificultad. Hizo una reverencia formal al hombre más corpulento y se volvió para marcharse. La atención de la muchedumbre se concentró una vez más en Mackenzie y en el próximo caso.

Vi a Regina dejar el pasillo por la puerta de la pared opuesta. Dado que ahora ella me interesaba más que los casos que pudieran presentarse, me despedí con presteza de la señora Granny y me abrí paso a través del corredor para seguirla.

La encontré en un pequeño patio lateral, apoyada contra un pozo de agua y pasándose la punta de los dedos por los labios.

—Toma, usa esto —sugerí y le ofrecí un pañuelo.

—Mmff. —Lo aceptó con un ruido que interpreté como gracias. El sol ya había salido, pálido y desteñido. Bajo su luz, contemplé a la mujer con detenimiento. Un labio partido y un ojo hinchado parecían ser los principales daños, aunque las marcas en la mandíbula y el cuello pronto se convertirían en negras moraduras.

—¿Tienes la boca herida por dentro?

—Mm-mm. — le abrí la mandíbula inferior, doblando el labio con suavidad para examinarlo por dentro. Había un corte profundo en la cara interna de la mejilla y un par de orificios pequeños en el área rosada del labio interno. Una mezcla de sangre y saliva escapó de la boca. —Agua —pidió con dificultad, enjugándose el hilillo sangriento que se deslizaba por la mejilla.

—Sí. —Por fortuna, había un balde y una taza de cuerno en el borde del pozo. Regina se enjuagó la boca y escupió varias veces. Luego se enjuagó la cara—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —quise saber por curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —dijo. Se enderezó. Se tocó con cuidado el labio partido y dio un leve respingo.

—Ofrecerte a recibir el castigo de la chica. ¿La conoces? —Me avergonzaba un poco preguntar, pero quería saber qué había detrás de aquel gesto quijotesco.

—Sé quién es. Pero nunca he hablado con ella.

—¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?

Regina se encogió de hombros, lo que le provocó otro respingo.

—Ser azotada durante la Audiencia la habría avergonzado. Para mí es más fácil.

—¿Más fácil? —repetí con incredulidad, contemplando aquel precioso rostro estropeado. Estaba tanteando con la mano libre sus costillas golpeadas, pero alzó el rostro y me sonrió a medias.

—Sí. Ella es muy joven. Habría pasado vergüenza delante de todos los que la conocen y habría tardado mucho tiempo en superarlo. Yo soy de las filas, estoy acostumbrada. Además, estoy dolorida, pero no tengo ninguna herida seria. Estaré bien dentro de un par de días.

—¿Pero por qué tú? —pregunté. A juzgar por su expresión, la pregunta le pareció extraña.

—¿Por qué no yo? —dijo.

«¿Por qué no?», quise responder: «Porque no la conocías. Ella no significaba nada para ti. Porque ya estabas herida. Porque al margen del motivo que te impulsó, se requiere un valor muy especial para ponerse delante de la multitud y permitir que alguien te golpee en la cara.»

—Bueno, una bala de mosquete a través del músculo trapecio podría considerarse un buen motivo —respondí con sequedad.

Pareció divertida y se pasó los dedos por el área en cuestión.

—¿Se llama trapecio? No lo sabía.

—¡ Ah, ah, aquí estás! Veo que ya has encontrado quien te cure. Tal vez no me necesites. —La señora Granny avanzó contoneándose y tuvo que apretarse para atravesar la estrecha puerta del patio. Llevaba una bandeja con unos botes, un gran cuenco y una toalla de hilo limpia.

—Sólo le he dado un poco de agua —repliqué—. Creo que no está malherida, pero no estoy segura de que podamos hacer algo más que lavarle la cara.

—Bueno, siempre hay algo que pueda hacerse —respondió ella con calma—. A ver ese ojo, muchacha, déjame revisártelo. —Regina se sentó de buen grado en el borde del pozo y volvió la cara hacia la mujer. Los dedos regordetes apretaron despacio la hinchazón púrpura, dejando depresiones blancas que desaparecieron con rapidez—. Sigue sangrando bajo la piel. Las sanguijuelas servirán. —Destapó el cuenco y pude ver varios objetos pequeños y oscuros, como babosas, de tres a cinco centímetros de largo y cubiertos por un líquido de aspecto desagradable. Cogió dos y apretó uno contra la piel, justo debajo del hueso de la ceja y otro debajo del ojo—. Cuando el cardenal ya se ha formado —explicó—, las sanguijuelas son inútiles. Pero si hay una hinchazón como ésta, aún en formación, significa que la sangre está fluyendo bajo la piel. Las sanguijuelas pueden detenerla.

Yo observaba con fascinación y desagrado.

—¿No te duele? —pregunté a Regina. Ella meneó la cabeza y las sanguijuelas rebotaron con obscenidad.

—No. Da un poco de frío, eso es todo. —La señora Granny estaba ocupada con sus botes.

—La gente no sabe usar las sanguijuelas —afirmó—. A veces son muy útiles, pero hay que saber utilizarlas. Cuando se aplican en un cardenal viejo, se llevan la sangre sana y no mejoran el cardenal. Además, hay que tener la precaución de no usar muchas a la vez. Debilitan al que esté muy enfermo o ya haya perdido mucha sangre.

Escuché con respeto, absorbiendo toda la información, aunque esperaba que nunca se me pidiera que la pusiera en práctica.

—Ahora enjuágate la boca con esto. Limpiará los cortes y aliviará el dolor. Es té de corteza de sauce —me aclaró en un aparte— con un poco de raíz de lirio molida. —Asentí. Recordé vagamente haber oído en una conferencia de botánica que la corteza del sauce contenía ácido salicílico, el ingrediente activo de la aspirina.

—¿La corteza de sauce no aumentará la posibilidad de una hemorragia? —inquirí. La señora Granny asintió con aprobación.

—Sí. A veces lo hace. Por eso hay que combinarla con un buen puñado de hierba de San Juan remojada en vinagre; eso detiene la hemorragia, si se ha recogido con luna llena y se ha molido correctamente. —Sin protestar, Regina se lavó la boca con la solución astringente. El picante y aromático vinagre la hizo lagrimear.

Las sanguijuelas ya estaban atiborradas y tan hinchadas que su tamaño original se había cuatriplicado. Las pieles oscuras y arrugadas estaban tensas y brillantes; parecían piedras redondas y lustradas. De pronto, una sanguijuela dio un salto y rebotó en el suelo a mis pies. La señora Granny la recogió con destreza, agachándose con facilidad pese a su tamaño, y la devolvió al cuenco. Luego cogió la otra sanguijuela con suavidad, estirándole la cabeza.

—No hay que tirar con demasiada fuerza —explicó—. Pueden explotar. —La idea me hizo estremecer involuntariamente—. Pero si están casi llenas, es fácil quitarlas. Si no se puede, hay que dejarlas tranquilas y se soltarán solas. —En efecto, fue fácil retirar la sanguijuela, que dejó un hilo de sangre en el lugar donde había estado.

Sequé la pequeña herida con la punta de una toalla humedecida en la solución con vinagre. Para mi sorpresa, las sanguijuelas habían dado resultado. La hinchazón se había reducido de manera considerable y el ojo estaba parcialmente abierto, aunque el párpado continuaba hinchado. La señora Granny lo examinó con aire crítico y decidió no usar más sanguijuelas.

—Mañana estarás horrorosa, muchacha, créeme —dijo con una sacudida de cabeza—. Pero al menos podrás ver con ese ojo. Ahora lo que necesitas es cubrirlo con un buen pedazo de carne cruda y echarle unas gotas de caldo con cerveza para fortalecerlo. Ven a la cocina dentro de un rato.

Recogió la bandeja y se detuvo por un momento.

—Lo que hiciste fue…. Ruby es mi nieta, ¿sabes?, y te doy las gracias en su nombre. Aunque debería hacerlo ella personalmente, si es que tiene modales. —acarició la mejilla de Regina y se alejó contoneándose pesadamente.

Examiné a Regina con atención. El arcaico tratamiento médico había resultado sorprendentemente efectivo. El ojo todavía estaba hinchado pero apenas amoratado y el corte en el labio era ahora una línea precisa y limpia, ligeramente más oscura que los tejidos circundantes.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté.

—Bien. —Debí de mirarla con desconfianza, porque me sonrió, aunque sin descuidar la boca—. Son sólo cardenales. Tengo que darte las gracias de nuevo. Me has curado tres veces en tres días. Debes de considerarme muy propensa a lastimarme.

Toqué una marca púrpura en su mandíbula.

—No. Un poco osada, tal vez. —Un movimiento agitado en la entrada al patio atrajo mi atención; un destello de cabello negro y vestimenta azul. Al verme, la joven llamada Ruby retrocedió con timidez—. Creo que alguien quiere hablarte a solas —añadí—. Me marcho. Mañana te quitaré las vendas del hombro. Hasta entonces.

—Sí. Gracias de nuevo. —Me apretó la mano a manera de despedida y me alejé, mirando con curiosidad a la muchacha al pasar junto a ella. De cerca era aún más hermosa, con ojos azules suaves y el cutis como los pétalos de una rosa. Cuando miró a Regina, su rostro resplandeció. Abandoné el patio, preguntándome si el gesto habría sido en realidad tan altruista como yo había supuesto. Regina era hermosa y sumamente cautivadora y esta chica, Ruby, parecía más que agradecida.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté escuchando el gorjeo de los pájaros fuera y el ajetreo de personas dentro. Me vestí y hallé el camino al comedor a través de pasillos helados. El comedor había recuperado su identidad como tal. Se repartían enormes recipientes con gachas y pan ázimo horneado en el fogón y untado con melaza. El olor a comida humeante era fortísimo. Todavía me sentía un poco mareada y confundida, pero un desayuno caliente me animó lo suficiente para explorar un poco.

Hallé a la señora Granny hundida hasta los codos en masa espolvoreada con harina. Le anuncié que quería encontrar a Regina para quitarle las vendas y comprobar la cicatrización de la herida de bala. La señora Granny agitó una manaza enharinada para llamar a uno de sus diminutos subordinados.

—Joven August, ve a buscar a Regina, la nueva domadora de caballos. Dile que venga contigo a que le revisen el hombro. Estaremos en el jardín de hierbas. —Un seco chasquido de dedos hizo que el muchacho se apresurara a localizar a mi paciente.

La señora Granny entregó la masa a una criada, se enjuagó las manos y se volvió hacia mí.

—Tardarán un poco. ¿Le gustaría echar un vistazo al jardín de hierbas? He visto que sabe algo de plantas y, si le interesa, podría echar una mano allí en su tiempo libre.

El herbario, depositario valioso de plantas medicinales y aromáticas, estaba situado en un patio interno lo bastante grande para que se filtrara el sol pero resguardado de los vientos de primavera; tenía su propio pozo de agua y estaba bordeado por arbustos de romero y manzanilla. Una hilera de amarantos marcaba el límite norte y la pared del castillo el este. Identifiqué correctamente las espigas verdes de azafranes tardíos y las acederas francesas de hojas suaves que emergían de la tierra fértil y oscura. La señora Granny me enseñó dedaleras, verdolagas y betónicas, además de otras especies que no reconocí.

El final de la primavera era época de siembra. La cesta en el brazo de la señora Granny contenía una profusión de dientes de ajo, la base de la cosecha de verano. La regordeta dama me entregó el cesto y un palo de cavar para plantar. Aparentemente, yo había holgazaneado demasiado en el castillo; hasta que Sean halló algo en lo que podía ser útil. La señora Granny siempre encontraba trabajo para una persona ociosa.

—Aquí, querida. Plántelos en el lado sur, entre el tomillo y las dedaleras.

Me enseñó a dividir las cabezas en semillas individuales sin estropear la película externa y luego a plantarlas. Era bastante sencillo. Sólo había que introducir cada diente en la tierra, con el extremo romo hacia abajo y enterrarlo a casi cuatro centímetros de la superficie. La mujer se enderezó y se quitó el polvo de la voluminosa falda.

—Guarde algunas cabezas —me aconsejó—. Divídalas y plante los ajos por separado, uno aquí y otro allá, en todo el jardín. El ajo mantiene a los insectos lejos de las demás plantas. También la cebolla y la milenrama. Y recorte las cabezuelas de las caléndulas muertas, pero consérvelas, son útiles.

Numerosas caléndulas salpicaban el jardín con sus flores doradas. En aquel momento, apareció el joven que la señora Granny había enviado en busca de Regina. La carrera lo había dejado sin aliento. Anunció que la paciente se negaba a dejar su trabajo.

—Dice —jadeó el muchacho— que no está tan malherida como para necesitar que la curen, pero que agradece su preocupación. —La señora Granny se encogió de hombros ante el mensaje no muy tranquilizador.

—Bueno, si no quiere venir, que no venga. Si quiere, puede ir al corral cercado al mediodía, jovencita. Quizá no pare para que la curen, pero si no me equivoco, lo hará para comer. El joven Augusto vendrá a buscarla al mediodía para guiarla al corral. —La señora Granny se alejó como un galeón, con el joven Augusto corriendo tras ella y me dejó plantando el resto de los ajos.

Trabajé con gusto toda la mañana, plantando, recortando cabezuelas de flores muertas y arrancando hierbajos, enzarzada en la interminable batalla del jardinero contra caracoles, insectos y pestes similares. Aquí, sin embargo, la lucha se libraba con las manos vacías, sin la asistencia de pesticidas químicos. Estaba tan absorta en la tarea que no advertí la reaparición del joven Augusto hasta que tosió con cortesía para llamar mi atención. Muchacho de pocas palabras, aguardó el tiempo justo a que yo me incorporara y me quitara el polvo de del pantalón antes de desaparecer por la puerta del patio.

El corral al que me condujo quedaba un poco lejos de los establos, en una pradera cubierta de hierba. Tres potrillos retozaban briosos en la pradera contigua. Otro animal, una potranca baya, estaba atado a la cerca del corral, con una manta sobre el lomo.

Regina se acercaba furtivamente por el costado de la potranca, que seguía sus movimientos con bastante recelo. Apoyó el brazo libre en el lomo del animal y le habló con suavidad, preparada para retroceder en caso de que se encabritara. La potranca giró los ojos y resopló, pero no se movió. Con lentitud, Regina se reclinó sobre la manta, todavía susurrando al animal y, gradualmente, apoyó todo su peso sobre el lomo. La potranca se encabritó un poco y se agitó inquieta, pero ella insistió, elevando apenas la voz. Entonces, la yegua volvió la cabeza y se percató de mi presencia y la del joven que me acompañaba. Intuyendo algún peligro, se encabritó, relinchó y se giró hacia nosotros, aplastando a Regina contra la cerca del corral. Resoplando y corcoveando, comenzó a brincar y patear, rebelándose contra la correa que la sujetaba. Regina rodó debajo del cerco, lejos de la lluvia de coces. Se puso de pie con dolor, maldiciendo en gaélico, y se volvió para ver qué había desbaratado su tarea.

Al advertir de quién se trataba, su expresión airada se convirtió en una de amable bienvenida, aunque supuse que nuestra presencia no era del todo oportuna. El cesto del almuerzo, preparado con solicitud por la señora Granny, que por cierto no se había equivocado, contribuyó a devolverle el buen humor.

—Tranquila—masculló a la potranca, que continuaba resoplando y moviéndose. Despidió al joven Augusto con un golpecito amistoso, recogió la manta caída de la yegua, la sacudió para quitarle el polvo y la extendió para que yo me sentara sobre ella.

Evité con gran tacto cualquier referencia al contratiempo reciente con la potranca y serví cerveza y le ofrecí trozos de pan con queso.

Regina comió con apetito, lo que me recordó su ausencia en el comedor las dos noches anteriores.

—Durmiendo —explicó cuando le pregunté dónde había estado—. Me fui a dormir no bien te dejé en el castillo y no desperté hasta la madrugada de ayer. Trabajé un poco después de la Audiencia y luego me senté para descansar un rato antes de cenar. —Rió—. Cuando desperté esta mañana, seguía allí sentada, con un caballo mordisqueándome la oreja. Estaba agotada.

No cabía duda de que el descanso le había sentado bien. Los cardenales habían oscurecido, pero la piel que los rodeaba tenía un color saludable. Y realmente gozaba de un excelente apetito.

Observé cómo comía hasta las últimas migas.

—Tienes buen apetito —comenté riendo—. Creo que comerías hierba a falta de otra cosa.

—Lo he hecho —contestó con gran seriedad—. No sabe mal, pero no llena.

Me sorprendí. Luego supuse que era una broma.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunté.

—Durante el invierno, hace dos años. No vivía aquí… ¿sabes? en los bosques... con el... con un grupo. Robábamos en la frontera. Habíamos tenido una mala racha y no nos quedaba comida. De vez en cuando conseguíamos gachas en la cabaña de algún agricultor, pero esa gente es tan pobre que casi nunca les sobra nada. Siempre encuentran algo para darle a un extraño, pero veinte, éramos demasiados, incluso para la hospitalidad de un escocés. —Sonrió de repente—. ¿Has oído...? Bueno, claro que no. Iba a preguntarte si conocías la bendición de la mesa de los granjeros.

—No. ¿Cómo es?

Regina sacudió la cabeza para apartarse un mechón de los ojos y recitó:

_Hale, hale, alrededor de la mesa,_

_come tanto como puedas._

_Come mucho, nada embolses,_

_hale. Hale._

—¿Nada embolses? —dije, divertida. Regina señaló un morral.—Ponlo en tu estómago, no en el morral —explicó.

Estiró una mano para coger unas hojas de hierba largas y las arrancó con suavidad de la vaina. Las enrolló entre las manos haciendo que las semillas blandas salieran volando del tallo.

—El invierno finalizaba y, por suerte, el tiempo estaba templado o no habríamos sobrevivido. Solíamos cazar conejos con trampas... a veces no podíamos arriesgarnos a encender fuego... y de tanto en tanto también caía algún venado, pero en la época de la que te hablo, llevábamos varios días sin cazar.

Sus dientes blancos se hundieron en el tallo de la hierba. Yo también cogí una y mordisqueé la punta. Era dulce y algo ácida pero sólo tenía unos dos centímetros de tallo tierno para comer; nada muy nutritivo.

Regina tiró el tallo semicomido, cogió otro y prosiguió con la historia.

—Había caído algo de nieve unos días antes; apenas una capa bajo los árboles y barro en los demás sitios. Yo andaba buscando los frutos anaranjados y grandes que crecen en la parte baja de los árboles, cuando, de pronto, en un claro, descubrí una mancha de hierba bajo la nieve. Supongo que el sol se filtraba hasta allí de vez en cuando. Por lo general, los ciervos encuentran esas manchas. Quitan la nieve con las patas y se comen la hierba hasta las raíces. No habían encontrado aquélla y pensé que si ellos sobrevivían al invierno de esa manera, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo yo? Tenía tanta hambre que habría sido capaz de hervir mis botas y comérmelas, de no haberlas necesitado para caminar. Así que comí la hierba, hasta la raíz, igual que los ciervos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas sin comer? —pregunté, fascinada y estupefacta.

—Tres días sin probar bocado; una semana con casi nada... un puñado de avena y algo de leche. Sí —agregó, estudiando el tallo de hierba—, la hierba del invierno es dura y agria, no como ésta, pero no le presté demasiada atención. —De pronto, me sonrió—. Tampoco se la presté al hecho de que un ciervo tiene cuatro estómagos y yo sólo uno. Tuve retortijones espantosos durante días. Después, uno de los hombres más viejos me dijo que para comer hierba, primero hay que hervirla, pero entonces yo no lo sabía. De todos modos, no me habría importado. Estaba demasiado hambrienta para esperar. —Se puso en pie y se inclinó con la mano extendida para ayudarme a incorporarme. —Será mejor que siga con mi trabajo. Gracias por el almuerzo. —Me entregó el cesto y se encaminó hacia las caballerizas. El sol resplandecía en su cabello arrancándole unos reflejos preciosos.

Regresé despacio al castillo, pensando en las personas que vivían en el barro frío y comían hierba. Cuando llegué al patio, me di cuenta de que había olvidado por completo el hombro de Regina.

* * *

**Nuevo Capítulo! Pasó de todo. Emma se enteró como se procede en las audiencias. Regina no es del mismo clan de los MacKenzie. Defendió a Ruby de una brutal golpiza. Y Regina no perdió oportunidad de seguir contándole cosas a Emma y a su vez, entablar una relación más fluida. Espero que les gustara. **

**Como siempre, comenten y Abrazos. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Para mi sorpresa, cuando regresé al castillo, uno de los soldados de Sean me estaba esperando cerca del portón. Sean estaría encantado, me dijo, de recibirme en sus aposentos.

Las enormes ventanas estaban abiertas en el santuario privado del Señor del castillo y el viento soplaba a través de las ramas de los árboles cautivos con un sonido tal, que daba la impresión de estar al aire libre.

Cuando entré, el Señor del castillo estaba escribiendo. Se detuvo de inmediato y se puso en pie para recibirme. Después de preguntar brevemente por mi salud y mi bienestar, me guió hacia las jaulas, donde admiramos a los diminutos habitantes gorjear y brincar a través del follaje, excitados por el viento.

—Eric y la señora Granny dicen que tiene usted habilidad para curar —comentó Sean en tono relajado y estiró un dedo a través de la malla de la jaula. Un pequeño pinzón gris bajó en picado y aterrizó en él limpiamente. Sus garras diminutas se aferraron al dedo y las alas se abrieron para mantener el equilibrio. Sean le acarició la cabeza suavemente con el índice calloso de la otra mano. Observé con curiosidad la piel gruesa que rodeaba la uña. No parecía probable que realizara muchos trabajos manuales.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No hace falta ser muy hábil para vendar una herida superficial.

Sean sonrió.

—Quizá no, pero sí cuando debe hacerse de noche al borde del camino, ¿eh? Y la señora Granny me ha dicho que ha arreglado usted el dedo roto de uno de sus ayudantes y que ha vendado el brazo quemado de una criada.

—Eso tampoco es muy difícil —respondí, preguntándome adonde querría llegar. Sean hizo señas a uno de sus asistentes, quien se apresuró a retirar un cuenco pequeño de uno de los cajones del escritorio. Sean le quitó la tapa y comenzó a desparramar las semillas del interior a través de la malla de la jaula. Los pajarillos se lanzaron de las ramas como pelotas de criquet rebotando en la parte central del campo y el pinzón voló hacia abajo para unirse a sus compañeros en el suelo.

—No tiene usted conexión alguna con el clan Beatón, ¿verdad? —inquirió MacKenzie.

Recordé las preguntas de la señora Granny en nuestro primer encuentro: «¿Acaso es curandera? ¿O una Beatón?»

—No. ¿Qué tiene que ver el clan Beatón con el tratamiento médico?

Sean me miró con sorpresa.

—¿No ha oído hablar de ellos? Los curanderos del clan Beatón son famosos en las montañas. Muchos son viajeros. De hecho, tuvimos uno aquí durante un tiempo.

—¿Tuvieron? ¿Qué pasó con él? —pregunté.

—Murió —replicó sin inmutarse—. Contrajo fiebre y murió en menos de una semana. Desde entonces, no hemos tenido ningún curandero, salvo la señora Granny.

—Parece muy competente —indiqué, pensando en el efectivo tratamiento que había aplicado a las magulladuras de Regina. Al recordarlas, recordé lo que las había causado y sentí una punzada de resentimiento hacia Sean. Resentimiento y también precaución. Aquel hombre, recordé, era la ley, el juez y el jurado de la gente de sus tierras... y estaba acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya.

Sean asintió, todavía concentrado en los pájaros. Diseminó el resto de las semillas, favoreciendo con el último manojo a un sílvido azul y gris rezagado.

—Oh, sí. Es muy ducha en esos asuntos, pero ya tiene suficiente con el manejo del castillo y de todos sus habitantes, incluyéndome a mí —añadió con una repentina y encantadora sonrisa. —Me preguntaba —continuó, tomando rápida ventaja de mi sonrisa a modo de respuesta—, viendo que no tiene usted mucho que hacer, si le gustaría echar un vistazo a las cosas que dejó Davie Beatón. Tal vez sepa usted cómo usar algunas de sus medicinas.

—Bueno... supongo que sí. ¿Por qué no? —A decir verdad, el ir y venir entre el jardín y la cocina comenzaba a aburrirme. Me interesaba averiguar qué solía utilizar el difunto señor Beatón.

—Angus o yo podríamos acompañar a la dama abajo, señor —sugirió con cortesía el asistente.

—No te molestes—respondió Sean y le hizo una señal atenta para que se marchara—. Yo mismo lo haré.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud y evidente dolor. También era obvio que no deseaba ayuda, de modo que no se la ofrecí.

El dispensario del difunto Beatón resultó estar en un rincón remoto del castillo, oculto detrás de las cocinas. No quedaba cerca de nada excepto del cementerio, donde ahora descansaba su ex propietario. En lo alto de la pared externa del castillo, la habitación angosta y oscura poseía una única rendija diminuta; un pequeño rayo de luz solar cortaba el aire como un cuchillo, separando la oscuridad del alto cielo raso abovedado de la oscura penumbra inferior.

Escudriñé los rincones oscuros de la habitación y distinguí un armario alto, equipado con docenas de cajoncitos, cada uno con una etiqueta escrita con cuidada caligrafía. Botes, cajas y frascos de todas formas y tamaños abarrotaban los estantes que había sobre un mostrador donde, a juzgar por los residuos de manchas y un mortero sucio, el difunto Beatón solía mezclar medicinas.

Sean entró primero en el cuarto. Su entrada provocó un remolino de motas brillantes que resplandecieron bajo el haz de luz solar como el polvo agitado de una tumba al ser violada. Se detuvo un momento para que sus ojos se habituaran a la oscuridad, luego continuó avanzando despacio, mirando a un lado y a otro. Supuse que era la primera vez que entraba en aquel lugar.

Mientras observaba su progreso vacilante a través de la estrecha habitación, comenté:

—Los masajes podrían ayudarle algo, ¿sabe? A calmar el dolor. —Hubo un destello en los ojos grises. Por un momento, deseé no haber hablado. Pero el brillo desapareció casi al instante y fue reemplazado por la acostumbrada expresión de atención amable. —Deben hacerse con energía —agregué—. Sobre todo en la base de la columna.

—Lo sé —replicó—. Angus me los hace todas las noches. —Se interrumpió y cogió un frasco—. Parece que entiende de medicina.

—Algo —aventuré con cautela. Tenía la esperanza de que no tuviera intenciones de ponerme a prueba preguntándome el uso de toda aquella variedad de medicamentos. La etiqueta del frasco que sostenía decía PURLES OVIS. ¿Quién diablos sabía qué era aquello? Por fortuna, puso el frasco de nuevo en el estante y deslizó el dedo por un gran baúl que había cerca de la pared.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien estuvo aquí —manifestó—. Le diré a la señora Granny que envíe a uno de sus ayudantes a limpiar, ¿qué le parece?

Abrí la puerta de una alacena y la nube de polvo que se levantó me hizo toser.

—Será lo mejor —asentí.

En el estante inferior había un grueso volumen con tapas de cuero azul. Al recogerlo, descubrí un libro más pequeño debajo. Tenía una encuadernación barata de género negro, muy gastada en los bordes.

El segundo libro resultó ser el cuaderno de anotaciones diarias de Beatón, en donde había registrado minuciosamente los nombres de sus pacientes, detalles de sus dolencias y el curso del tratamiento prescrito. Un hombre metódico, pensé con aprobación. Una de las entradas decía: «2 de febrero de 1741. Sararí Graham MacKenzie, lesión en pulgar causada por el huso. Se aplicó poleo hervido y una cataplasma de una medida de milenrama, hierba de San Juan, cochinillas de tierra y oreja de ratón, mezcladas con una base de arcilla fina.» ¿Cochinillas? ¿Oreja de ratón? Sin duda, algunas de las hierbas de los estantes.

—¿Se curó bien el pulgar de Sarah MacKenzie? —pregunté a Sean, cerrando el libro.

—¿Sarah? —dijo con aire pensativo—. No, creo que no.

—¿De veras? Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado —repuse—. Quizá la visite más tarde.

Sean denegó con la cabeza. Me pareció detectar una sonrisa amarga en sus labios gruesos y curvos.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Se ha marchado del castillo?

—Podría decirse que sí —contestó divertido—. Está muerta.

Me lo quedé mirando mientras cruzaba el suelo de piedra cubierto de polvo en dirección a la puerta.

—Esperemos que sea usted más efectiva como curandera que el difunto Davie Beatón, señorita Swan—declaró.

Se volvió y se detuvo en la puerta, contemplándome con expresión burlona. El haz de luz caía sobre él como un proyector.

—Dudo que pueda ser peor —concluyó y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Paseé de un lado a otro del angosto cuarto, examinándolo todo. La mayoría era basura, probablemente, pero tal vez hubiera algunas cosas útiles que rescatar. Abrí un cajoncito de la cómoda del boticario y liberé una ráfaga de alcanfor. Bueno, eso era útil. Cerré el cajón y me limpié los dedos llenos de polvo en el pantalón. Sería mejor esperar a que las alegres criadas de la señora Granny limpiasen el lugar antes de continuar con mis investigaciones.

Escudriñé el pasillo. Desierto. Ni un solo ruido. Pero no era tan ingenua para creer que no había nadie cerca. Estaba segura de que me vigilaban, sólo que quienes lo hacían, ya fuera por una orden o por mero tacto, eran bastante discretos. Cuando iba al jardín, alguien lo hacía conmigo. Cuando subía a mi dormitorio, alguien alzaba casualmente la vista para ver la dirección que tomaba. Y cuando entrábamos cabalgando en el castillo, no me pasaban inadvertidos los guardias armados que se refugiaban de la lluvia bajo un saledizo. No, no cabía duda de que no se me permitiría salir caminando de aquel sitio; mucho menos se me proporcionaría el transporte y los medios para hacerlo.

Suspiré. Al menos estaba sola por el momento. Y anhelaba la soledad, aunque sólo fuera por poco tiempo.

Había intentado en repetidas ocasiones reflexionar sobre todo cuanto me había ocurrido desde que entré en la piedra. Pero en aquel lugar los acontecimientos se sucedían con tanta rapidez que apenas había tenido un minuto para mí, salvo cuando dormía.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía tenerlo. Aparté la cómoda polvorienta de la pared y me senté reclinándome contra las piedras. Eran muy sólidas. Apoyé la palma de las manos contra ellas y pensé en el círculo de piedras, intentando recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido.

Las piedras que gritaban era lo último que de verdad podía afirmar que recordaba. E incluso tenía mis dudas al respecto. El ruido se había mantenido todo el tiempo. Era posible, pensé, que el ruido no hubiera provenido de las propias piedras sino de... lo que fuera... en lo que yo había entrado. ¿Eran las piedras una especie de puerta? ¿A dónde daban? No había palabras que explicaran lo sucedido. Supuse que se había producido una ruptura en el tiempo, porque yo había estado «entonces», y estaba «ahora», y las piedras eran la única conexión.

Y los sonidos. Habían sido abrumadores. Aunque, al evocarlos ahora, decidí que se parecían al estruendo de una batalla. El hospital de campaña donde había estado destinada lo habían bombardeado tres veces. Aun sabiendo que las endebles paredes de los hospitales de campaña no nos protegerían, los médicos, enfermeras y asistentes habíamos entrado de inmediato al oír la primera alarma, apiñándonos para infundirnos coraje. El valor escasea cuando los proyectiles silban sobre las cabezas y las bombas explotan en la puerta de al lado. Y el terror que había experimentado entonces era lo más parecido a lo que había sentido en la piedra.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que recordaba ciertas cosas acerca del viaje por la piedra. Detalles menores. Recordaba una sensación de lucha física, como de estar atrapada en algún tipo de corriente. Sí, fuera lo que fuera, había forcejeado deliberadamente contra ella. También había imágenes en la corriente, pensé. No eran imágenes concretas sino más bien pensamientos inconclusos. Algunos eran aterradores y me había apartado de ellos con violencia mientras... bueno, mientras «viajaba». ¿Había luchado por alcanzar otros? Tenía conciencia de haber peleado por alcanzar una superficie. ¿Acaso había escogido venir a este tiempo particular porque ofrecía cierto refugio de aquel torbellino vertiginoso?

Sacudí la cabeza. Pensar no me proporcionaba respuestas. Nada estaba claro, excepto el hecho de que tendría que regresar al círculo de piedras.

—¿Señorita? —Una suave voz escocesa desde la puerta me hizo levantar la cabeza. Dos jovencitas, de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, esperaban tímidamente en el pasillo. Llevaban ropas rústicas, zapatos pesados y pañuelos de lienzo casero sobre el cabello. La que había hablado sostenía un cepillo y varios trapos doblados y su compañera un balde con agua caliente. Las muchachas de la señora Granny dispuestas a limpiar el dispensario.

—¿No la molestaremos? —preguntó una con ansiedad.

—No, no —les aseguré—. De todos modos, ya me iba.

—Se ha perdido el almuerzo —me informó la otra—. Pero la señora Granny nos pidió que le dijéramos que habrá comida para usted en la cocina a cualquier hora.

Miré por la ventana. En efecto, el sol ya había pasado su cenit. Sentí retortijones de hambre y sonreí a las muchachas.

—Creo que iré ahora mismo. Gracias.

Como temía que Regina no comiera nada hasta la hora de cenar, volví a llevarle la comida a la pradera. Sentada en la hierba, observándola comer, le pregunté por qué había vivido en los bosques, robando ganado en la frontera. Había visto suficiente de la gente que iba y venía de la aldea vecina y de los habitantes del castillo para saber que Regina pertenecía a una familia de más alcurnia y era más instruida que la mayoría. A juzgar por la breve descripción que me había hecho de la finca familiar, era probable que proviniera de una familia bastante adinerada. ¿Por qué estaba tan lejos de su casa?

—Soy un fugitiva —declaró, como sorprendida de que yo lo ignorara—. Los ingleses han puesto un precio de diez libras esterlinas a mi cabeza. No tan cara como la de un salteador de caminos —añadió con desaprobación—, pero un poco más que la de un vulgar ratero.

—¿Sólo por obstrucción? —Me parecía increíble. Diez libras esterlinas allí constituían la mitad del ingreso anual de una granja pequeña. Me costaba creer que una única prisionera fugada valiera tanto para el gobierno inglés.

—Oh, no. Por asesinato.

Me atraganté con un bocado de pan adobado. Regina me golpeó la espalda hasta que pude volver a hablar.

—¿A-a quién a-asesinaste? —pregunté con los ojos bien abiertos.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es una historia extraña. En realidad, no maté al hombre por cuyo asesinato se me busca. ¡Ojo!, he matado a algunos soldados ingleses, así que supongo que no es injusto.

Se interrumpió y movió los hombros como si se frotara contra una pared invisible. Ya le había visto hacerlo antes, mi primera mañana en el castillo, cuando al curarla noté las marcas en su espalda.

—Fue en el Fuerte William. Después de ser azotada por segunda vez, apenas me pude mover durante un día o dos, y las heridas me dieron fiebre. Cuando logré ponerme en pie, algunos... amigos trazaron un plan para sacarme del campamento por medios que prefiero no comentar. En todo caso, se armó un alboroto mientras escapábamos y un sargento mayor inglés cayó herido. Casualmente, era el hombre que me había azotado la primera vez. Pero yo no le había disparado, no tenía nada personal en su contra y de todos modos estaba demasiado débil para otra cosa que no fuera agarrarme al caballo. —La boca se tensó—. Aunque si se hubiera tratado del capitán Hook, supongo que habría hecho el esfuerzo.

Suspiró.

—Pero así están las cosas. Ése es un motivo por el que no me alejo demasiado del castillo. Aquí en las montañas escocesas es poco probable que me tope con una patrulla inglesa, aunque cruzan la frontera con bastante frecuencia. Y también está la Guardia, pero tampoco se acercan mucho al castillo. Sean no necesita sus servicios, tiene sus propios hombres.

Sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello negro y brillante, atado prolijamente.

—No soy precisamente discreta, sabes. Dudo que haya confidentes en el castillo, pero si en la campiña se supiera que soy una mujer buscada, podría haber unos pocos a quienes les agradaría ganarse unas monedas revelando mi paradero a los ingleses. —Me sonrió—. Ya habrás adivinado que mi nombre no es como el del clan, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo sabe el Señor del castillo?

—¿Que soy un fugitiva? Oh, sí, Sean lo sabe. Es muy posible que la mayoría de las personas de por aquí lo sepan. Lo que ocurrió en el Fuerte William produjo bastante conmoción en su momento y las noticias vuelan por estos parajes. Lo que no se sabrá es que la mujer buscada es Regina Mills; siempre que no me vea nadie que me conozca de antes. —Un mechón de cabello se le soltó del moño. Experimenté un impulso repentino de acomodárselo, pero me contuve.

—¿Por qué llevas el cabello atado de esa forma? —pregunté de repente. Luego me ruboricé—. Lo siento, no es asunto mío. Es que me llama la atención, ya que casi todas las mujeres que he visto lo llevan suelto...

Regina se acomodó el mechón suelto.

—Solía llevarlo suelto. Ahora lo llevo atado. Es más práctico para la monta. Conseguí dos broches resistentes, así se sostiene mejor ¿Los puedes distinguir?

Los podía notar sin duda alguna. Y también una cicatriz de quince centímetros, todavía rosada y prominente. Deslicé un dedo con suavidad por toda su extensión. La curación y la sutura se habían hecho limpiamente. Una herida de ese tipo debió de sangrar mucho.

—¿Tienes dolores de cabeza? —pregunté en tono profesional.

Regina se enderezó, acomodando el pelo sobre la herida. Asintió.

—A veces, aunque no tan fuertes como antes. Estuve ciega durante un mes. La cabeza me dolía muchísimo todo el tiempo. El dolor fue desapareciendo a medida que recuperaba la vista.

Parpadeó varias veces, como probando su visión.

—De vez en cuando se me nubla —explicó—. Cuando estoy muy cansada, lo veo todo borroso.

—Fue un milagro que no te matara —dije—. Tu cráneo debe de ser muy fuerte.

—Eso seguro. Cabeza dura, según mi hermana. —Ambas reímos.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —pregunté.

Regina frunció el entrecejo y la inseguridad ensombreció su rostro.

—Bueno, ésa es la pregunta clave —respondió con lentitud—. No recuerdo nada al respecto. Me encontraba cerca de Carryarick Pass con unos chicos y chicas del lago Laggan. Lo último que recuerdo es que me abría paso montaña arriba a través de un matorral. Recuerdo haberme lastimado la mano con un arbusto de acebo y pensado que las gotas de sangre se parecían a las bayas. Y luego me desperté en Francia, en la abadía de Sainte Anne de Beaupré. La cabeza me retumbaba como un tambor y alguien a quien no veía me daba algo fresco para beber.

Se frotó la nuca como si aún le doliera.

—A veces me parece recordar algo —una lámpara sobre mi cabeza que se mecía de un lado a otro, una especie de gusto dulce y grasiento en los labios, gente diciéndome cosas—, pero no sé si son reales. Sé que los monjes me dieron opio y que soñé casi todo el tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y se apretó los párpados con los dedos.

—Había un sueño que se repetía una y otra vez. Raíces de árboles nacían dentro de mi cabeza; crecían y se abultaban, me salían por los ojos y bajaban por mi garganta para estrangularme. No acababa allí: las raíces se retorcían y curvaban y se volvían cada vez más grandes. Por fin, adquirían el tamaño suficiente para hacer que me estallara la cabeza y entonces me despertaba con el ruido de huesos partiéndose con un crujido. —Hizo una mueca—. Era un chasquido ahogado, como el de disparos bajo el agua... ¡Ajjj!

De pronto, una sombra cayó sobre nosotras y una bota enérgica golpeó las maderas al costado de Regina.

—Veo como trabajas —dijo el recién llegado sin animosidad—, Comiendo mientras los caballos se vuelven cada vez más salvajes. ¿Cuándo vas a amansar esa potranca, eh?

—Nunca si antes muero de hambre, Marco —respondió Regina—. Entretanto, come algo; hay mucho. —Entregó un trozo de queso a una mano deformada por la artritis. Los dedos, curvados de manera permanente, se cerraron alrededor del queso en tanto su dueño se dejaba caer sobre la hierba.

Con modales sorprendentemente corteses, Regina presentó al visitante; Marco, caballerizo mayor del castillo Leoch.

El caballerizo mayor, vistiendo calzones de cuero y camisa áspera, poseía un aire de autoridad suficiente, decidí, para domar al semental más terco. Un «ojo como el de Marte: para amenazar o mandar», la cita me vino a la mente de inmediato. De hecho, lo de un ojo era así, puesto que tenía el otro cubierto con un parche negro. Como para compensar la pérdida, las cejas brotaban desde un punto central y largos pelos grises, como antenas de insectos, se agitaban amenazantes desde los mechones marrones de la base.

Tras una inclinación de cabeza, el viejo Marco (así lo llamaba Regina) se olvidó de mí y dividió su atención entre la comida y los tres potrillos que movían sus colas en la pradera de abajo. Perdí el interés durante una larga discusión sobre la paternidad de varios caballos, detalles de antecedentes de cría del establo entero a lo largo de años y un número de puntos incomprensibles sobre la conformación equina relacionados con jarretes, cruces, hombros y demás anatomía. Dado que lo único que yo distinguía en un caballo eran la nariz, la cola y las orejas, aquellas sutilezas se me escapaban.

Me apoyé en los codos y disfruté del cálido sol de primavera. Flotaba una paz curiosa, la sensación de que las cosas seguían su curso en silencio, al margen de los trastornos y agitaciones humanos. Quizás era la paz que siempre se siente al aire libre, lejos de los edificios y el bullicio. Tal vez era resultado de mi trabajo en el jardín, ese callado placer de cuidar plantas en crecimiento y ayudarlas a florecer. Quizá sólo se tratara del alivio de haber encontrado al fin algo que hacer, en vez de pasearme por el castillo sintiéndome fuera de lugar y llamando la atención como una mancha de tinta en un secante.

Pese a no tomar parte en la conversación sobre caballos, aquí no me sentía en absoluto fuera de lugar. El viejo Marco actuaba como si yo fuera parte del paisaje y si bien Regina me dirigía alguna que otra mirada ocasional, también terminó por ignorarme a medida que la conversación iba adoptando poco a poco el ritmo resbaladizo del gaélico, señal evidente del compromiso emocional en el tema en discusión. Como no comprendía el significado de las palabras, su sonido me resultaba tan relajante como el zumbido de las abejas en las flores del brezal. Extrañamente complacida y amodorrada, aparté todo pensamiento sobre las sospechas de Sean, mi propia situación y otras ideas perturbadoras. «Basta a cada día su propio mal», pensé soñolienta, recogiendo la cita de algún rincón apartado de mi memoria. Pudo haber sido el frío por el paso de una nube o el cambio de tono de la conversación lo que me despertó un rato después. Mis acompañantes habían retomado el inglés y hablaban con seriedad. Ya no se trataba de la charla sin rumbo de dos fanáticos de los caballos.

—Falta menos de una semana para la Reunión, Regina —decía Marco—. ¿Has decidido qué harás entonces?

Regina exhaló un largo suspiro.

—No, Marco, aún no. A veces pienso una cosa y luego otra. No puedo negar que me gusta estar aquí, trabajando con los animales y contigo. —Hubo una sonrisa en algún lugar de la voz de la mujer, que se desvaneció mientras proseguía—. Y Sean me prometió... bueno, supongo que no sabes nada de eso. Pero, ¿besar la espada y adoptar el nombre de MacKenzie y renegar de mis orígenes? No, no puedo decidirme a hacerlo.

—Eres tan obstinada como tu madre —la regañó Marco, aunque las palabras destilaban cierta aprobación—. En ocasiones te pareces a ella.

—La conociste, ¿verdad? —Regina sonaba interesada. —Oh, poco. Pero oí hablar mucho de ella. He vivido en Leoch desde antes de que se casaran tus padres. Y cuando escuchas a Eric y a Sean hablar de Cora, no puedes evitar imaginarte al mismísimo diablo, o a alguien peor. Y a tu padre como un pobre desgraciado, arrastrado al infierno por ella.

Regina rió.

—Y yo soy como ella, ¿no es cierto?

—Eres eso y mucho más. Sí, entiendo por qué te resultaría intolerable ser parte del clan. Pero por otra parte, tendría sus ventajas, ¿no? Por ejemplo, si se peleara a favor de los Estuardo y Eric se saliera con la suya. Únete al lado correcto en esa lucha, y recuperarás tus tierras y más, haga lo que haga Sean.

Regina contestó con lo que yo llamaba un «ruido escocés», ese sonido indeterminado que nacía en lo más profundo de la garganta y cuyo significado podía interpretarse de muchas maneras. Aquel ruido en particular pareció indicar cierta duda en cuanto a la posibilidad de un resultado tan deseable.

—Sí —replicó—, ¿y si Eric no se saliera con la suya? ¿O si la lucha se librara contra la casa de los Estuardo?

Marco produjo su propio sonido gutural.

—Entonces quédate aquí. Sé caballeriza mayor en mi lugar. No viviré mucho tiempo y no sé de nadie que tenga una mano tan buena con los caballos.

El gruñido modesto de Regina señaló agradecimiento por el cumplido.

El hombre mayor continuó, haciendo caso omiso de las interrupciones.

—Los MacKenzie también son familiares tuyos, no se trata de renegar de tu sangre. Y hay otros asuntos que considerar... —Su voz adoptó un tono burlón—. Como el primo de Archie o tal vez, la señorita Ruby, ¿quizá?

Obtuvo otro ruido por respuesta, éste indicando vergüenza y deseo de descartar el tema.

—Vamos, Regina. ¿Me crees tonto? Una mujer como tú no se deja golpear por una muchacha que no le interesa. Y sabes que su padre no le permitirá casarse con una mujer sin dinero. Y menos que menos, con una mujer fuera del clan.

—Era muy joven, Marco. Y me dio lástima —alegó Regina como a la defensiva—. Eso es todo. —Ahora fue Marco quien profirió el ruido escocés, un bufido gutural de incredulidad irónica.

—Eso cuéntaselo a otro. Bueno, aun descartando a Ruby y al primo de Archie, serías mejor partido si tuvieras un poco de dinero y un futuro. Y lo tendrías si fueras la próxima caballeriza mayor. Podrías elegir a tu gusto... ¡si es que alguien no te elige a ti primero! —Marco resopló con la alegría semi contenida de un hombre que no ríe a menudo—. ¡Serían como moscas alrededor de la miel! ¡Incluso sin un centavo y sin título, como estás ahora, suspiran por ti... los he visto! Esos hombres se babean—Otro resoplido.

No recordaba ninguna referencia de los clanes y sus orientaciones explícitamente abiertas. Por lo que estaba entendiendo, aun con los ojos cerrados, Regina era abiertamente bisexual y todos lo sabían. Tal vez las mujeres de las filas de Sean tenían privilegios a la hora de elegir compañía. Sí, era probable que fuera justamente así. De todas formas, deseando impedir lo que prometía ser una serie de comentarios personales muy desagradables, resolví que era hora de despertarme oficialmente. Me desperecé, bostecé y me senté, frotándome los ojos para evitar mirarlos.

—Mmmm. Creo que me quedé dormida —dije, parpadeando.

Regina, con las mejillas un poco coloradas, desplegaba un interés exagerado en envolver los restos del picnic. El viejo Marco me observó con fijeza, como si me viera por primera vez.

—¿Te atraen los caballos, jovencita? —inquirió.

Dadas las circunstancias, no podía decir que no. Convine en que los caballos eran muy interesantes y fui obsequiada con una detallada explicación sobre la potranca del corral, que ahora, soñolienta, agitaba la cola para ahuyentar a las moscas ocasionales.

—Puedes venir a mirar cuando quieras, muchacha —concluyó Marco—. Siempre que no te acerques demasiado a los caballos y los distraigas. Tienen que trabajar, sabes. —Eso era sin duda una forma de despacharme, pero me mantuve firme, recordando el propósito original que me había llevado allí.

—Sí, tendré cuidado la próxima vez —prometí—. Pero antes de regresar al castillo, quería revisar el hombro de Regina y quitarle las vendas.

Marco asintió con lentitud, pero para mi sorpresa, fue Regina quien rehusó mis atenciones. Se volvió para regresar al corral.

—Ah, eso puede esperar —respondió sin mirarme—. Todavía queda mucho por hacer hoy. Quizá más tarde, después de cenar. —Era muy extraño, ya que antes no había demostrado prisa por volver a su trabajo. Pero no podía obligarla a someterse a mis servicios si no lo deseaba. Me encogí de hombros y convine en encontrarnos después de cenar. Luego me encaminé cuesta arriba para volver al castillo.

Mientras subía la colina, reflexioné sobre la forma de la cicatriz en la cabeza de Regina. No era una línea recta, del tipo de las que podría hacer un espadón inglés. La herida era curva, como causada por un hacha. ¿Un hacha Lochaber? Pero según tenía entendido, aquellas hachas asesinas habían sido... no, me corregí, eran... utilizadas sólo por miembros de un clan.

No se me ocurrió hasta que me alejé lo suficiente. Para ser una fugitiva con enemigos desconocidos, Regina había sido demasiado confiada con una extraña.

Deje el cesto del picnic en la cocina y regresé al dispensario del difunto Beatón, limpio y prístino después de la visita de las vigorosas asistentas de la señora Granny. Hasta los frascos de vidrio resplandecían bajo la luz mortecina de la ventana.

El armario parecía un buen sitio por dónde empezar, con un inventario ya disponible de hierbas y medicamentos. La noche anterior, antes de dormirme, había dedicado unos minutos a hojear el libro de tapas de cuero azules que había cogido del dispensario. Había resultado ser una «Guía y Manual de Medicina», un listado de recetas para el tratamiento de una variedad de síntomas y enfermedades cuyos ingredientes, al parecer, se hallaban desplegados delante de mí.

El libro se dividía en varias secciones: «Centaureas, Eméticos y Electuarios», «Píldoras», «Yesos Surtidos y sus Virtudes», «Extractos y Teriacas» y una sección bastante extensa bajo el título ominoso de «Purgantes».

Al leer algunas de las recetas, el motivo de la falta de éxito del difunto Davie Beatón con sus pacientes se hizo evidente. «Para el dolor de cabeza —decía una entrada—, coger una bola de estiércol de caballo, secarla con cuidado, triturarla y mezclarla con cerveza caliente. En caso de convulsiones infantiles, aplicar cinco sanguijuelas detrás de la oreja.» Y unas páginas después, «los extractos hechos con raíces de celidonia, cúrcuma y el jugo de doscientas cochinillas son de gran utilidad en caso de ictericia». Cerré el libro, asombrada por la cantidad de pacientes del difunto doctor que según su diario meticuloso, no sólo habían sobrevivido al tratamiento recetado sino que, de hecho, se habían recuperado de sus dolencias originales.

Había un gran bote marrón que contenía varias bolas de aspecto dudoso. Considerando las recetas de Beatón, no albergaba demasiadas dudas con respecto a su contenido. Lo giré y leí triunfante la etiqueta escrita a mano: ESTIÉRCOL DE CABALLO. Deduje que la conservación de ese tipo de sustancia no ayudaba a mejorarla, así que la aparté cuidadosamente sin abrirla.

Investigaciones subsiguientes demostraron que PURLES OVIS era una versión latina de una substancia similar, esta vez del carnero. OREJA DE RATÓN también resultó ser de naturaleza animal en vez de herbácea y aparté el frasco con las diminutas orejas secas y rosadas sin poder evitar un escalofrío.

Me había estado preguntando acerca de las «cochinillas», escrito también como «cochinilas» y «cochinilias». Parecían constituir un ingrediente importante de varios medicamentos, de manera que me alegró ver un frasco transparente y tapado con un corcho con ese nombre en la etiqueta. Estaba lleno hasta la mitad con unas pequeñas pastillas grises. Las píldoras no tenían más de medio centímetro de diámetro y eran de una redondez tan perfecta que me maravillé de la habilidad farmacéutica de Beatón. Acerqué el frasco a mi rostro, desconcertada por su liviandad. Luego vi las finas estrías a través de cada «píldora» y las patas microscópicas dobladas en el pliegue central. Bajé el frasco deprisa, me limpié la mano con un trapo que encontré y realicé otra entrada en la lista mental que había estado compilando. Para «cochinillas» anoté «bicho bolita».

Había una cantidad de substancias más o menos inofensivas en los frascos de Beatón; otros contenían hierbas secas o extractos que podrían ser útiles. Encontré algo del polvo de raíz de lirio y del vinagre aromático que la señora Granny había empleado para curar las heridas de Regina. También hallé angélica, ajenjo, romero, y algo etiquetado como ARAG HEDIONDO. Lo abrí con precaución, pero resultó tratarse de puntas tiernas de ramas de abeto. Una agradable fragancia balsámica emanó de la botella sin sellar. La dejé abierta sobre la mesa para perfumar el aire del cuartito mientras continuaba con mi inventario.

Descarté botes de caracoles secos; ACEITE DE LOMBRIZ... que parecía ser exactamente eso; VINUM MILLEPEDATUM... milpiés triturados y remojados en vino; POLVO DE MOMIA EGIPCIA... un polvo de aspecto indeterminado cuyo origen era más probable que fuera de la orilla de un arroyo antes que de la tumba de un faraón; SANGRE DE PALOMA, huevos de hormiga, unos cuantos sapos secos envueltos concienzudamente en moho, y CRÁNEO HUMANO, TRITURADO. ¿De quién?, me pregunté.

Me llevó casi toda la tarde terminar la inspección del armario y de la cómoda llena de cajones. Cuando terminé, un gran montón de botellas, cajas y frascos para tirar se alzaba al otro lado de la puerta del dispensario.

En el armario quedó una colección bastante más reducida de éstos.

Había dudado un tiempo con un gran paquete de telarañas. Tanto la «Guía» de Beatón como mis débiles recuerdos de medicina casera sostenían que las telarañas servían para vendar heridas. Aunque me inclinaba a considerar esa utilidad como completamente antihigiénica, mi experiencia con vendas de hilo al borde del camino me había demostrado la conveniencia de tener vendajes con adhesivo además de absorbentes. Por fin, devolví las telarañas al armario con la idea de averiguar si había alguna forma de esterilizarlas. No podía hervirlas, pensé. Tal vez el vapor las limpiara sin destruir su viscosidad.

Me froté las manos en el trapo y reflexioné. Había hecho un inventario de casi todo... excepto del baúl de madera. Levanté la tapa y el hedor que salió del interior me hizo retroceder al instante.

El baúl era el depósito de las actividades quirúrgicas de Beatón. Dentro había sierras de aspecto siniestro, cuchillos, cinceles y otras herramientas más adecuadas para la construcción que para usarlas en delicados tejidos humanos. El hedor derivaba del hecho de que Davie Beatón no había creído necesario limpiar sus instrumentos después de utilizarlos. Hice una mueca de desagrado al ver manchas oscuras en algunas de las hojas y cerré la tapa con violencia.

Arrastré el baúl hacia la puerta. Mi intención era decirle a la señora Granny que los instrumentos, una vez hervidos, debían entregarse al carpintero del castillo, si es que existía tal individuo.

Un movimiento a mis espaldas me alertó a tiempo para evitar chocar contra la persona que acababa de entrar. Me volví y vi a dos jóvenes, uno sosteniendo al otro, que se apoyaba en un solo pie. El otro estaba vendado descuidadamente con harapos manchados de sangre fresca.

Miré a mi alrededor y luego señalé el baúl, a falta de otra cosa.

—Siéntate —dije.

Aparentemente, la nueva médica del castillo Leoch ya ejercía.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo. De a poco vamos sabiendo más de Regina. Emma se hará cargo del boticario del castillo. Por lo menos la mantendrá ocupada. Regina junto a Marco dirigen las caballerizas. Y a medida que avanza la historia Emma está más intrigada por las preferencias de Regina, y amoldada al nuevo sitio. **

**Espero que les gustara. Por si no puedo actualizar antes "Muy felices fiestas" Pásenla súper bien!**

**Abrazos y nos leemos. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Yacía en la cama completamente agotada. Cosa curiosa, había disfrutado bastante con la inspección de la botica de Beatón. Y el haber atendido a algunos pacientes, pese a los escasos recursos, me había hecho sentir fuerte y útil de nuevo. Palpar carne y huesos, tomar pulsos, examinar lenguas y pupilas, toda la rutina familiar, había contribuido a disminuir el pánico sordo que me había acompañado desde mi caída a través de la roca. A pesar de lo extraño de mi situación y por más fuera de lugar que estuviera, en cierta forma era reconfortante darse cuenta de que aquellas eran simplemente personas: pieles cálidas y velludas, corazones que palpitaban y pulmones que respiraban con ruido; malolientes, piojosas y sucias, algunas, pero eso no era nuevo para mí. No era mucho peor que un hospital de campaña. Y por fortuna, hasta ahora las heridas no habían sido muy graves. Me resultaba en extremo satisfactorio poder aliviar nuevamente un dolor, encajar una articulación, reparar un daño. Asumir la responsabilidad del bienestar de otros menguaba la sensación de ser víctima de los caprichos de cualquiera que fuese el insoportable destino que me había traído aquí. Y agradecía a Sean el haberlo sugerido.

Sean MacKenzie. Vaya un hombre extraño. Un hombre instruido, cortés por demás, y también considerado, con una reserva que ocultaba el corazón férreo en su interior. La dureza era mucho más obvia en su hermano Eric. Un guerrero de nacimiento. Y sin embargo, al verlos juntos, saltaba a la vista quién era el más fuerte. Pese a sus piernas torcidas, Sean era un líder. El síndrome de Toulouse-Lautrec. Nunca había visto un caso antes, pero había oído descripciones. Llamado así por su más famosa víctima (que todavía no existía, recordé), se trataba de un mal degenerativo de los huesos Y el tejido conectivo. Con frecuencia, los enfermos parecían normales, aunque débiles, hasta la adolescencia temprana, cuando los huesos largos de las piernas, bajo la tensión de mantener un cuerpo enhiesto, comenzaban a atrofiarse.

La piel pálida, con arrugas prematuras, constituía otro efecto externo de la circulación deficiente que caracterizaba la enfermedad. Asimismo, la sequedad y pronunciada callosidad de los dedos de manos y pies que yo ya había notado. A medida que las piernas se torcían y arqueaban, la espina dorsal se veía sometida a un esfuerzo y a menudo se torcía también, causando enormes molestias al afectado. Repasé mentalmente la descripción mientras me desenredaba el cabello con los dedos. Baja cantidad de glóbulos blancos, susceptibilidad creciente a las infecciones, propensión a la artritis. Debido a la mala circulación y a la degeneración del tejido conectivo, las víctimas en ocasiones también eran impotentes.

Me interrumpí de pronto, pensando en Luca. «Mi hijo», había dicho Sean con orgullo al presentar al niño. Mmm, reflexioné. Quizá no fuera impotente. O quizá sí. Rose tenía suerte de que la mayoría de los MacKenzie se parecieran tanto entre sí. Aunque había algo en el muchacho que sí era distinto a todos, algo familiar, pero ajeno a ellos…Un súbito golpe a la puerta interrumpió mis interesantes meditaciones. Era un chico con una invitación del propio Sean. Habría una sesión de canto en el salón y MacKenzie se sentiría honrado con mi presencia.

Dadas mis recientes especulaciones, sentía curiosidad por ver a Sean de nuevo.

Así que eché un vistazo a mi imagen en el espejo, me peiné como pude, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y seguí a mi escolta a través de los corredores fríos y sinuosos.

De noche, la sala se veía distinta, bastante festiva. Antorchas de pino crepitaban en las paredes, chasqueando con una llamarada azul ocasional de trementina. La chimenea inmensa, con sus múltiples asadores y calderos, había disminuido su actividad desde el ajetreo de la cena. Ahora, un único fuego ardía en el hogar, alimentado por dos troncos enormes y de combustión lenta. Los asadores estaban plegados hacia dentro en la chimenea cavernosa. Las mesas y los bancos continuaban allí, pero empujados hacia atrás para dejar un espacio abierto cerca del fuego. Al parecer, ése sería el centro del espectáculo, puesto que la gran silla tallada de Sean se encontraba a un lado. Sean ya estaba sentado en ella, con un tapete sobre las piernas y una pequeña mesa con una garrafa y copas al alcance de la mano.

Al verme vacilar en la arcada, me llamó con gesto amistoso y señaló un banco cercano.

—Me alegra que haya bajado, señorita Swan —manifestó con aire informal y simpático—. A Clark le complacerá contar con un nuevo oyente para sus canciones, aunque siempre estamos dispuestos a escucharlo. —El jefe de los MacKenzie parecía algo cansado, pensé. Tenía los hombros anchos ligeramente caídos y las líneas prematuras de su rostro demasiado marcadas.

Murmuré algo sin importancia y contemplé el salón. La gente comenzaba a entrar, y a veces a salir, conversaba en grupos reducidos e iba tomando asiento poco a poco en los bancos alineados contra las paredes.

—¿Perdón? —Me volví. No había oído las palabras de Sean en medio del alboroto creciente y lo encontré ofreciéndome la garrafa, un hermoso objeto, de cristal verde pálido y con forma de campana. El líquido, visto a través del vidrio, parecía verde como las aguas profundas del mar, pero una vez servido, resultó poseer un bonito color rosa pálido y un aroma exquisito. El sabor era igualmente delicioso y cerré los ojos extasiada, dejando que los vahos del vino me produjeran un hormigueo en el fondo del paladar antes de permitir que cada sorbo de néctar se deslizara por mi garganta.

—Bueno, ¿verdad? —La voz profunda tenía un dejo burlón y abrí los ojos.

Sean me sonreía con aprobación.

Abrí la boca para responder y descubrí que la delicada suavidad del sabor era engañosa. El vino era lo bastante fuerte para causar una leve parálisis de las cuerdas vocales

—Ma... maravilloso —logré contestar. Sean asintió.

—Sí, lo es. Del Rin, sabe. ¿No lo conocía? —Meneé la cabeza mientras él inclinaba la garrafa sobre mi copa para llenarla con el líquido brillante y rosado. Sostenía su propia copa por el pie y la hacía girar frente a su rostro de modo que la luz del fuego iluminaba el contenido con destellos rojos. —Pero sabe reconocer un buen vino —añadió e inclinó la copa para disfrutar del intenso gusto dulce—. ¿De qué parte de Francia proviene usted?

Dudé un instante, ¿Francia?, luego pensé: «Atente a la verdad hasta donde puedas». Tenía algunos conocimientos. Era momento de usarlos. Me tomé unos segundos y repliqué:

—Es un vínculo antiguo, y bastante lejano, pero mis parientes son del norte, cerca de Compiègne. —Me sorprendió un poco darme cuenta de que en ese momento, tenía unos parientes lejanísimos parientes cerca de Compiègne. Aunque no tenían nada de sangre Francesa, la información era válida. En efecto, me había atenido a la verdad.

—¿Usted no ha estado nunca allí?

Ladeé el vaso y sacudí la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, inhalando el aroma del vino.

—No —contesté con los ojos todavía cerrados—. Y tampoco conozco a ninguno de mis parientes de allí. —Abrí los ojos. Sean me observaba con atención—. Ya se lo dije.

Asintió sin inmutarse.

—Así es. —Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color gris brumoso y sus pestañas, claras y tupidas. Era un hombre muy atractivo, Sean MacKenzie, al menos hasta la cintura. Miré más allá de él, a un grupo que había cerca del fuego. Su esposa Rose y otras damas mantenían una animada conversación con Eric MacKenzie. También un hombre muy atractivo, y de la cabeza a los pies.

Volví a concentrarme en Sean y lo sorprendí contemplando con aire distraído uno de los tapices de la pared.

—Y como también le dije antes —acoté con brusquedad, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—, me gustaría estar camino de Francia lo antes posible.

—Así es —repitió él y levantó la jarra enarcando las cejas con expresión inquisitiva. Sostuve mi copa con firmeza y señalé la mitad para indicar que no deseaba más que eso, pero Sean la volvió a llenar casi hasta el tope. —Bueno, como yo le he dicho a usted, señorita Swan —afirmó con la mirada fija en la garrafa—, creo que debe sentirse complacida de permanecer un tiempo aquí hasta que se realicen los arreglos apropiados para su traslado. Después de todo, no hay necesidad de apresurarse. Estamos en primavera y cruzar el Canal en los meses previos a las tormentas de otoño es peligroso.

Volvió a enarcar las cejas sin bajar la garrafa y me clavó la mirada.

—Pero si me diera usted los nombres de sus parientes en Francia, yo podría enviarles un mensaje, de modo que estuvieran preparados para su llegada, ¿eh?

Desenmascarada, no tuve más remedio que mascullar algo del tipo de sí, bueno, quizá después, y me apresuré a disculparme con el pretexto de satisfacer mis necesidades antes de que comenzara la sesión de canto.

Sean había ganado un punto importante, pero no el juego.

Mi excusa no había sido del todo ficticia. Sin embargo, me llevó cierto tiempo encontrar el lugar que buscaba. Mientras tanteaba el camino de vuelta con la copa de vino aún en la mano, hallé la arcada iluminada que conducía a la sala. Al cruzarla, me di cuenta de que se trataba de la entrada inferior. Ésta desembocaba en la otra punta de donde estaba Sean. Dadas las circunstancias, me venía bastante bien. Avancé con recato al interior de la amplia habitación, cuidando de confundirme con pequeños grupos de personas en tanto me abría paso a lo largo de la pared hacia uno de los bancos.

Eché una ojeada al extremo superior de la sala y vi a un hombre esbelto que, a juzgar por el arpa que llevaba, debía de ser Clark el poeta. Sean hizo una señal y un criado se apresuró a acercar un taburete al poeta. Clark se sentó y procedió a afinar el arpa, pulsando las cuerdas con ligereza, el oído junto al instrumento. Sean sirvió otro vaso de vino y con otro gesto, lo despachó vía el criado en dirección al poeta.

La escena me recordó una vieja canción infantil y la canté con irreverencia y en voz baja. Ruby me miró con extrañeza. La chica estaba sentada debajo de un tapiz que representaba a un cazador con seis perros alargados y bizcos persiguiendo a una única liebre.

—Una lucha desigual, ¿no te parece? —comenté con animación, señalando el tapiz. Me dejé caer en el banco junto a ella.

—¡Oh! Ah, sí —repuso la joven con cautela, alejándose un poco. Intenté establecer una conversación amigable, pero ella contestaba casi siempre con monosílabos, se ruborizaba y se sobresaltaba cuando yo le hablaba. Pronto me di por vencida y la escena del centro de la sala cautivó mi atención.

Satisfecho con la afinación del arpa, Clark había sacado de su saco tres flautas de madera de distintos tamaños que apoyó en una mesita cercana.

De pronto, advertí que Ruby no compartía mi interés en el poeta y sus instrumentos. Se había puesto un poco tensa y espiaba sobre mi hombro hacia la arcada inferior, reclinándose al amparo de la sombra del tapiz para evitar ser detectada.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y divisé la figura elegante y poderosa de Regina Mills que acababa de entrar en la sala.

—¡Ah! ¿Te gusta, verdad? —pregunté a la muchacha.

Meneó la cabeza con vigor pero el rubor brillante que coloreó sus mejillas fue respuesta suficiente.

—Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer —añadí con un sentimiento de magnanimidad. Me puse en pie y agité una mano con entusiasmo para llamar la atención de Regina.

Al verme, ella sonrió y se abrió camino entre la multitud. Ignoraba qué había pasado entre ellas en el patio, pero la forma en que saludó a la muchacha fue cálida, aunque formal. En cuanto a mí, se mostró más relajada al inclinar la cabeza. Después de la forzada intimidad de nuestra relación hasta el momento, a duras penas podía tratarme como a una extraña.

Unas pocas notas desde el extremo superior del salón señalaron el comienzo inminente del espectáculo y nos apresuramos a tomar asiento. Regina lo hizo entre Ruby y yo.

Clark era un hombre de apariencia insignificante, de huesos ligeros y cabello arratonado. Pero cuando empezaba a cantar, ya no se le veía. Sólo servía de foco, un lugar donde los ojos se posaban en tanto los oídos se deleitaban. Comenzó con una canción sencilla, algo en gaélico con líneas marcadas por una consonancia intensa, y acompañadas por una pulsación casi imperceptible de las cuerdas del arpa, de modo que cada cuerda pulsada parecía, por su vibración, acarrear el eco de las palabras de una línea a la otra. La voz era también engañosamente simple. Al principio, no notaba nada en particular... agradable, pero sin demasiada fuerza. Y al cabo de un rato sentía cómo el sonido me atravesaba, que cada sílaba era clara como el cristal, la entendiera o no, y reverberaba con viveza dentro de la cabeza.

La canción fue acogida con un cálido aplauso y el cantor emprendió otra, esta vez en Gales, supuse. A mí me sonaba como una sucesión de gárgaras melodiosas, pero la gente a mi alrededor parecía entender perfectamente; sin duda, ya la habían escuchado antes.

Durante una pausa breve para volver a afinar el arpa, pregunté a Regina en un susurro:

—¿Hace mucho que Clark está en el castillo? —Luego recordé y agregué—: ¿Cómo vas a saberlo? Olvidaba que eras nueva aquí.

—He estado aquí antes —contestó, volviéndose hacia mí—. Pasé un año en Leoch cuando tenía veinticinco. Y Clark ya estaba aquí. A Sean le gusta su música y le paga bien para que se quede. Tiene que hacerlo. El galés sería bienvenido en cualquier lugar donde escogiera alojarse.

—Recuerdo cuando estuviste aquí. —Era Ruby, todavía ruborizada pero decidida a unirse a la conversación.

Regina volvió la cabeza para incluirla y le sonrió ligeramente.

—¿De veras? No podías tener más de siete u ocho años—Se volvió con cortesía hacia mí y añadió—: ¿Entiendes el galés?

—Bueno, de todas maneras me acuerdo —insistió Ruby—. Eras... Eh... Ah... quiero decir... ¿no me recuerdas de esa época? —Sus manos jugueteaban nerviosamente con los pliegues de la falda. Vi que se comía las uñas.

Regina se había concentrado en un grupo de personas al otro lado de la habitación que discutían sobre algo en gaélico.

—¿Eh? —dijo un tanto despistada—. No, creo que no. En todo caso —agregó con una sonrisa, volviendo su atención a la muchacha—, no lo creo posible. Eras demasiado chica para que te prestara atención.

Supuse que el comentario había pretendido ser desaprobatorio de sí mismo y no de su oyente, pero el efecto no fue el que podría haberse esperado.

Decidí que Ruby necesitaba una pausa breve para recobrar el aplomo, y la interrumpí:

—No, no entiendo nada de galés. ¿Tienes idea de qué estaba diciendo?

—Oh, claro. —Y Regina se embarcó en una especie de declamación, palabra por palabra, de la canción, traducida al inglés. Se trataba de una antigua balada, al parecer sobre unos enamorados (¿qué otra cosa podía ser?), pero uno de ellos se sentía indigno porque era pobre. El enamorado se hizo a la mar para amasar fortuna, naufragó, tropezó con amenazantes serpientes de mar y sirenas que lo encantaron, tuvo aventuras, encontró un tesoro y finalmente volvió a su hogar para encontrar a su amada casada con su mejor amigo, quien aunque más pobre, tenía más sentido común.

—¿Y qué harías tú? —le pregunté en tono burlón—. ¿Serías una mujer que no se casaría sin dinero o tomarías la oportunidad sin importarte nada más?—La pregunta pareció interesar también a Ruby, que ladeó la cabeza para escuchar la respuesta mientras fingía prestar atención a una tonada que Clark había comenzado con la flauta.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Regina con aire divertido—. Bueno, como para empezar no tengo dinero y casi ninguna posibilidad de tenerlo alguna vez, supongo que me consideraría afortunada si encontrara a alguien que quisiera casarse conmigo en estas condiciones. —Meneó la cabeza y sonrió—. No tengo estómago para las serpientes de mar.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Ruby la silenció apoyándole tímidamente una mano sobre el brazo. Luego se sonrojó y la retiró con rapidez como si se estuviera quemando.

—Shh —dijo—. Quiero decir... va a contar una historia. ¿No queréis escucharla?

—Oh, sí. —Regina se inclinó con anticipación. Después se dio cuenta de que me bloqueaba la visión e insistió en que me sentara al otro lado de ella, desplazando a Ruby más allá. Noté que a la muchacha no le complacía mucho el arreglo y traté de protestar que así estaba bien, pero Regina no cedió.

—No, verás y escucharás mejor desde aquí. Y si habla en gaélico, podré traducirte al oído lo que dice.

Cada parte de la actuación del poeta había sido recibida con un cálido aplauso, aunque la gente susurraba mientras él tocaba, creando un intenso zumbido por debajo de los acordes agudos y dulces del arpa. Pero ahora, un silencio expectante invadió el salón. Clark hablaba con la misma voz clara con que cantaba, cada palabra entonada de modo que llegaba sin esfuerzo al fondo de la alta y ventosa sala.

—Había una vez, hace doscientos años... —Hablaba en inglés y tuve la sensación de haber ya vivido aquel momento. Era la forma exacta en que había hablado nuestro guía en el lago Ness al relatar las leyendas del valle.

Sin embargo, no era una historia de fantasmas ni héroes sino un relato de duendes.

—Había un clan de duendes que vivía cerca de Dundreggan —comenzó—. La colina que hay allí lleva el nombre del dragón que la habitaba, el que Fionn mató y enterró donde cayó, de modo que así se llama la colina. Después de la muerte de Fionn y de Feinn, los duendes que se instalaron en la colina querían que las madres de aquellos hombres fueran nodrizas de sus niños, puesto que un hombre posee algo que un duende no tiene y los duendes pensaron que podría pasar por la leche de la madre a sus pequeños.

»Bien, Ewan MacDonald de Dundreggan estaba fuera, atendiendo a sus animales, la noche en que su mujer dio a luz a su primogénito. Una ráfaga de viento nocturno sopló junto a él y en el murmullo del viento oyó suspirar a su esposa. Suspiró como suspiraba antes de que naciera el niño y al oírla, Ewan MacDonald hundió su cuchillo en el viento en nombre de la Trinidad. Y su esposa cayó sana y salva al suelo junto a él.

La historia fue acogida con una especie de «ah» colectivo al final y fue seguida de inmediato por relatos sobre la inteligencia e ingenuidad de los duendes y otros acerca de sus interacciones con el mundo de los hombres. Algunos eran en gaélico, otros en inglés, utilizados al parecer según qué idioma se adaptara mejor al ritmo de las palabras, dado que todas ellas poseían una belleza elocuente, más allá del contenido de la historia en sí.

Fiel a su promesa, Regina me tradujo el gaélico en voz baja y con tanta rapidez y facilidad que deduje que debió de escuchar aquellos cuentos muchas veces antes.

Había uno que me llamó particularmente la atención. Era acerca de un hombre que se hallaba de noche en una colina encantada y oyó el sonido de una mujer cantando «triste y melancólica» desde las rocas de la colina. El hombre escuchó con más detenimiento y oyó las palabras:

_Soy la esposa del Señor de Balnain,_

_los hechiceros me han vuelto a robar._

De modo que el hombre se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de Balnain y descubrió que el dueño se había marchado y que su esposa y el hijo habían desaparecido. El hombre buscó a un cura y lo llevó a la colina encantada. El cura bendijo las rocas y las roció con agua bendita. De pronto, la noche se ennegreció y estalló un ruido fuerte como el de un trueno. Luego apareció la luna tras una nube y brilló sobre la mujer, la esposa de Balnain, que yacía exhausta en la hierba con el niño en los brazos. La mujer estaba cansada, como si hubiera viajado muy lejos, pero no sabía dónde había estado ni cómo había llegado allí.

Otros en el salón tenían relatos para contar y Clark descansó en el taburete sorbiendo vino en tanto un narrador dejaba lugar a otro, manteniendo absorta a la sala entera.

Algunas casi no las oí. Yo también estaba ensimismada, pero en mis propios pensamientos que revoloteaban bajo la influencia del vino, la música y las leyendas de duendes.

—Había una vez, hace doscientos años...

«Las historias de los montañeses de Escocia siempre son hace doscientos años», dijo la voz del padre Wakefield en mi memoria. «Y sobre mujeres atrapadas en rocas de colinas encantadas, que viajaban lejos y arribaban exhaustas e ignoraban dónde habían estado y cómo habían llegado allí.»

Sentí que se me ponía la piel de gallina, como si tuviera frío. Me froté los brazos con inquietud. Doscientos años. De 1945 a 1743; sí, bastante aproximado. Y mujeres que viajaban a través de rocas. ¿Eran siempre mujeres?, me pregunté de pronto. Se me ocurrió algo más. Las mujeres regresaban. Ya fuera por el agua bendita, por el agua encantada, un hechizo o un cuchillo, regresaban. De modo que quizá, sólo quizá, fuera posible. Debía volver a las piedras de Craigh na Dun. La excitación me produjo cierto malestar y busqué la copa de vino para tranquilizarme.

—¡Cuidado! —Mis dedos inseguros manipularon con torpeza el borde de la copa de cristal que había dejado con descuido junto a mí en el banco. El brazo de Regina se estiró con rapidez sobre mi regazo y salvó la copa del desastre. Regina la alzó y la sostuvo en alto entre dos dedos largos. Luego la pasó de un lado a otro debajo de su nariz y me la devolvió con las cejas enarcadas.

—Del Rin —le expliqué.

—Sí, lo sé —repuso, todavía con expresión curiosa—. De Sean, ¿verdad?

—Así es. ¿Quieres un poco? Es muy bueno. —Le ofrecí el vino con una mano algo vacilante. Después de un momento de duda, lo aceptó y bebió un trago.

—Tienes razón, es bueno —dijo, devolviéndome la copa—. También es dos veces más fuerte de lo normal. Sean lo toma de noche para aliviar el dolor de sus piernas. ¿Cuánto has bebido? —inquirió con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Dos, no, tres vasos —contesté con cierta dignidad—. ¿Insinúas que estoy borracha?

—No —respondió con las cejas aún enarcadas—, me sorprende que todavía no lo estés. Muchos de los que beben con Sean terminan bajo la mesa después de la segunda copa. —Me la quitó de la mano. —En todo caso —agregó con firmeza—, creo que será mejor que no bebas más o no podrás subir las escaleras. —Inclinó la copa y bebió hasta vaciarla. Luego se la entregó a Ruby sin mirarla. —Llévatela—le pidió con indiferencia—. Es muy tarde. Acompañaré a la señorita Swan a su habitación.

Puso una mano en mi codo y me guió hacia la arcada. La joven se quedó mirándonos con tal expresión que me reconfortó saber que las miradas no matan.

Regina me acompañó hasta el dormitorio y para mi asombro, me siguió al interior. La sorpresa se desvaneció cuando cerró la puerta y comenzó a quitarse los broches del corsé-armadura. Me había olvidado del vendaje que desde hacía dos días tenía intenciones de cambiar.

—Me alegraré de no tener esto —comentó, frotando el arnés de hilo y rayón bajo el brazo—. Me ha estado raspando durante días.

—Me sorprende que no te lo hayas quitado —dije, disponiéndome a deshacer los nudos.

—Me daba miedo, después del sermón que me echaste cuando me pusiste el primero —respondió con una sonrisa descarada—. Pensé que si lo tocaba, me azotarías en el trasero.

—Lo haré si no te sientas y te quedas quieta —contesté fingiendo severidad. Apoyé las manos en su hombro sano y con cierta inestabilidad la obligué a sentarse en el taburete del dormitorio.

Palpé con cuidado la articulación del hombro. Todavía estaba un poco hinchada y amoratada, pero, por suerte, no hallé evidencias de músculos desgarrados.

—Si estabas tan ansiosa por deshacerte de él, ¿por qué no dejaste que te lo quitara ayer por la tarde? —El comportamiento de Regina en el corral me había desconcertado. Y ahora más, cuando vi la piel enrojecida donde los bordes ásperos de las vendas de hilo la habían raspado hasta dejarla casi en carne viva. Levanté el vendaje con cautela, pero todo estaba bien debajo.

Regina me miró de soslayo. Parecía avergonzada.

—Bueno, es que...ah, no quería quitarme todo delante de Marco.

—Recatada, ¿no es cierto? —inquirí con dureza y la forcé a levantar el brazo para comprobar la articulación. El movimiento le hizo dar un leve respingo y sonrió por mi comentario.

—Si lo fuera, no estaría sentada semidesnuda en tu habitación, ¿verdad? No, es por las marcas de la espalda. —Al ver mi expresión de sorpresa, continuó explicando—. Marco sabe quién soy... quiero decir, le han contado que me azotaron pero no lo ha visto. Y saber algo así no es lo mismo que verlo con los propios ojos. —Se palpó el hombro dolorido sin mirarme y frunció el entrecejo con la cabeza agachada—. Es... quizá no lo entiendas. Pero cuando se sabe que alguien ha sufrido un daño, es sólo una cosa que se sabe y no cambia en mucho la forma en que lo ve. Marco sabe que he sido azotada, de la misma manera que sabe que soy morocha, y eso no influye en la forma en que me trata. —Alzó la cabeza, esperando descubrir alguna señal de comprensión en mí—. Pero cuando la ve por sí mismo, es como... —Vaciló, buscando las palabras—. Es como un poco... personal, tal vez a eso me refiero. Creo... que si Marco me viera las cicatrices, no podría seguir viéndome a mí sin pensar en mi espalda. Y yo lo vería a él pensando en ellas y eso me las recordaría y... —Se interrumpió y se encogió de hombros—. En fin. No ha sido una buena explicación, ¿verdad? En todo caso, tal vez exagere. Después de todo no puedo verme la herida. Quizá no sea tan fea como creo. —Yo había visto a personas heridas caminando con muletas por la calle y a la gente desviando la vista. Sí, definitivamente había sido una buena explicación.

—¿Te importaría que yo te viera la espalda?

—No. —Sonó un poco sorprendida y se detuvo un momento para reflexionar—. Supongo... que porque pareces tener el don de hacerme saber que lo sientes sin que yo me sienta digna de compasión.

Se quedó sentada con paciencia, cubriéndose los pechos con una manta, mientras yo daba la vuelta a su alrededor y me detenía detrás para inspeccionarle la espalda. Ignoraba cuan fea pensaba ella que era su herida, pero desde luego lo era. Incluso a la luz de las velas y viéndola por segunda vez, me causó consternación. Antes, había visto nada más que un hombro. Las cicatrices cubrían toda la espalda desde los hombros hasta la cintura. Aunque muchas habían ido desapareciendo hasta convertirse en delgadas líneas blancas, las peores formaban cuñas gruesas y plateadas que atravesaban los músculos. Deduje con pesar que en otro tiempo debió de ser una espalda hermosa. La piel era suave y fresca y las líneas de hueso y músculo se conservaban sólidas y gráciles, los hombros delicados y la columna recta, siempre manteniendo la postura correcta.

Regina tenía razón. Al contemplar aquel destrozo inhumano, no podía evitarse imaginar el proceso que lo había provocado. Intenté no pensar en los brazos alzados, extendidos y atados, las sogas cortando las muñecas, la cabeza morena presionada contra el poste. Pero las marcas traían esas imágenes a la mente con demasiada rapidez. ¿Había gritado mientras la azotaban? Descarté el pensamiento de inmediato. Había oído las historias que se contaban de la Alemania de posguerra, desde luego. Relatos sobre atrocidades peores que aquélla. Pero Regina tenía razón. Oírlas no era lo mismo que verlas. La toqué involuntariamente, como si mi mano pudiera curarla y borrar las marcas. Regina suspiró con fuerza y permaneció inmóvil en tanto yo delineaba las profundas cicatrices, una por una, como para enseñarle el grado del daño que no podía ver. Por fin, le apoyé las manos sobre los hombros en silencio.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó un poco como agradeciendo aquello que yo no lograba expresar.

—A otros les han pasado cosas peores—susurró.

Retiró la mano y el hechizo se rompió

—Parece estar curándose bien —añadió y trató de mirar de soslayo la herida del hombro—. No me duele mucho.

—Me alegro —comenté y me aclaré la garganta—. Se está curando bien. Se ha formado una buena costra y no sangra. Consérvala limpia y no uses el brazo más de lo necesario durante dos o tres días. —Palmeé el hombro sano como dando a entender que había terminado.

Regina tomó el corsé y dejando la manta en el taburete, se vistió nuevamente. Involuntariamente aparté la mirada para darle algo de intimidad.

Hubo un momento incomodó cuando vaciló en la puerta, buscando la manera de despedirse. Por fin, me invitó a pasar por los establos al día siguiente para ver un potrillo recién nacido. Le prometí que lo haría y nos deseamos buenas noches a la vez. Reímos y cabeceamos absurdamente mientras yo cerraba la puerta. Fui directamente a la cama y me dormí, aturdida, para tener sueños inquietantes que no recordaría al despertar.

Al día siguiente, después de una larga mañana de atender pacientes nuevos, revolver la despensa en busca de hierbas útiles para reabastecer el armario de suministros médicos y, con cierta ceremonia, registrar los detalles en el libro mayor negro de Davie Beatón, abandoné el estrecho cuarto ansiando aire y ejercicio.

Aproveché que no había nadie cerca para explorar los pisos superiores; husmeé en los aposentos vacíos y subí escaleras de caracol, trazando un mapa mental del castillo. El plano del piso era de lo más irregular, por no decir algo peor. A lo largo de los años, habían añadido estancias aquí y allá, de manera que resultaba difícil determinar si alguna vez había habido algún plano original. Aquel corredor, por ejemplo, tenía un nicho en la pared junto a la escalera, al parecer construido con el único propósito de llenar un espacio vacío demasiado pequeño para una habitación completa.

El nicho se encontraba parcialmente oculto por una cortina de hilo rayado. Si un repentino destello blanco no hubiera atraído mi atención, habría pasado de largo. Me detuve junto a la abertura y espié el interior para averiguar de qué se trataba. Era la capa negra de Regina. Estaba estrechando a una chica para besarla. El cabello negro y largo de la joven captaba la luz del sol que se filtraba por una rendija.

Me quedé quieta, sin saber qué hacer. No deseaba espiarlas pero temía que el ruido de mis pisadas en el pasillo delatara mi presencia. Regina se apartó de la joven y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y su rostro denotó alarma y luego reconocimiento. Con una ceja enarcada y encogiendo los hombros con cierta ironía, se acomodó y continuó con lo suyo. Estaba todo dicho. Si en el fondo tenía alguna duda, las había disipado. A Regina le gustaban las chicas, y a juzgar el grado de compromiso de la escena que había presenciado…le gustaban bastante. Un cosquilleo me recorrió entera, y un segundo después, me alejé de puntillas, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la boca del estomago.

No era asunto mío. No, no lo era me repetí. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que tanto Sean como el padre de la chica desaprobarían ese contacto. Si no tenían más cuidado al escoger un sitio de reunión, Regina podría recibir otra paliza.

Aquella noche, durante la cena, la encontré con Marco sentada a la larga mesa y tomé asiento frente a ambos. Regina me saludó con amabilidad pero mirada vigilante. El viejo Marco me ofreció su habitual «Mmfm».

—¿Cómo va la doma de caballos? —pregunté para interrumpir el activo masticar al otro lado de la mesa.

—Bastante bien —respondió Regina con cautela.

La escudriñé a través de una fuente de nabos hervidos.

—Tienes la boca un poco hinchada, Regina. ¿Te la golpeó un caballo? —pregunté con picardía.

—Sí —repuso ella y entornó los ojos—. Volteó la cabeza cuando yo no miraba. —Hablaba reposadamente, pero sentí un pie apoyarse sobre el mío bajo la mesa. No hubo presión, pero la amenaza era explícita.

—Lo lamento. Esas potrancas pueden ser peligrosas —comenté inocentemente.

El pie presionó con fuerza cuando Marco preguntó:

—¿Potrancas? No estás trabajando con potrancas, ¿verdad? —Utilicé mi otro pie como palanca pero no sirvió, así que opté por patearle el tobillo.

Regina dio un respingo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —agregó Marco.

—Me he mordido la lengua —masculló Regina y me miró con ira por encima de la mano que se había llevado a la boca.

—¡Qué torpe! Aunque no me extraña... —Marco prosiguió durante varios minutos, acusando a su asistente de no ser cuidadosa. Regina, tal vez la persona menos torpe que yo había conocido en toda mi vida, mantuvo la cabeza agachada y comió impasible durante la diatriba, aunque muy sonrojada.

Yo no quité los ojos del plato durante el resto de la cena.

Regina rechazó un segundo plato de estofado y abandonó la mesa con brusquedad, poniendo fin a la perorata de Marco. El viejo caballerizo y yo masticamos en silencio un par de minutos. Luego el anciano limpió el plato con el último bocado de pan, lo empujó dentro de su boca y se reclinó, examinándome burlonamente con su único ojo azul.

—No debería fastidiarla —manifestó con aire casual—. Si el padre de ella o Sean llegaran a enterarse, Regina podría terminar con algo más que un ojo morado.

—¿Con una esposa? —aventuré, bromeando. Lo miré a los ojos y asintió con lentitud—. ¿Podrían obligar a una mujer a casarse con otra?—pregunté confundida e incrédula. Definitivamente tendría que haberle prestado más atención a las historias y libros de Killian.

—Desde luego que sí—contestó extrañado, como si no entendiera porqué había hecho la pregunta—. Da igual si eres mujer u hombre. Lo importante es lo que aportas. Lo que aporta la familia o los intereses en conjunto—explicó.

—De acuerdo…Así qué, con una esposa—retomé, pensativa.

—Sí, podría ser. Pero ésa no es la esposa que debería tener.

—¿No? —Me sorprendí, sobre todo después de los comentarios que le había oído hacer en el corral.

—No. Necesita una mujer, no una niña. Y Ruby seguirá siendo una niña aun cuando cumpla cincuenta. —La boca vieja y desagradable se torció en algo similar a una sonrisa—. Tal vez crea que viví toda la vida en los establos. Pero tuve una esposa que era una mujer y sé reconocer la diferencia. —El ojo azul brilló mientras se disponía a incorporarse—. Y usted también, muchacha.

Guiada por un impulso, estiré una mano para detenerlo.

—¿Cómo supo...? —comencé. El viejo Marco resopló con sorna.

—Que tenga un solo ojo no significa que sea ciego, muchacha. —Se alejó entre bufidos. Encontré las escaleras y subí a mi habitación reflexionando sobre qué habría querido decir el viejo caballerizo con su último comentario.

* * *

**Volví! Nuevo capítulo! Como todos los veranos, el trabajo no me ha dado tregua, pero estoy tratando de hacerme un espacio para ir actualizando todas las historias. Espero que les gustara. Regina y Emma cada vez mas compinches. ¿Y que habrá querido decir el viejo Marco?**

**Aviso: Nuevo Shot de Sabrina spellman/Madam Satán. Para el que le gusta el Mundo oculto de Sabrina, pasen a leerla :)**

**Comenten y abrazos. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Mi vida parecía estar tomando cierta forma, casi una rutina. Me despertaba al amanecer con el resto de los habitantes del castillo y desayunaba en el gran salón. Luego, si la señora Granny no tenía pacientes para que atendiera, trabajaba en los inmensos jardines del castillo. Varias mujeres también trabajaban allí con regularidad, acompañadas de un batallón de asistentes de distintos tamaños que iban y venían acarreando desechos, herramientas y montones de abono. Por lo general, yo pasaba casi todo el día allí; a veces iba a las cocinas para ayudar a preparar un cultivo recién cosechado para comer o conservar, a menos que una emergencia médica requiriera mi presencia en el «cuarto oscuro», como llamaba al dispensario de horrores del difunto Beatón.

De vez en cuando, aceptaba una invitación de August y visitaba el establo o el corral, disfrutando con la visión de los caballos mudando sus desgreñados pelajes de invierno por el pelo más fuerte y brillante de la primavera. Algunas noches, me acostaba nada más cenar, exhausta por el trabajo del día. Otras, cuando podía mantener los ojos abiertos, me unía a la tertulia en el gran salón para escuchar historias, canciones o la música de arpas o gaitas. Podía quedarme horas escuchando a Clark, el poeta galés, extasiada a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

A medida que los habitantes del castillo se acostumbraban a mi presencia y yo a la de ellos, algunas mujeres comenzaron a realizar tímidas tentativas de amistad y a incluirme en sus conversaciones. Sentían una enorme curiosidad por mí, pero yo respondía a sus preguntas vacilantes con variaciones de la historia que había contado a Sean. Al cabo de un tiempo, lo aceptaron como todo cuanto les era posible saber. No obstante, al descubrir que yo sabía de medicina y de curaciones, el interés por mí se acrecentó y empezaron a formularme preguntas sobre las dolencias de sus hijos, esposos y animales, en la mayoría de los casos sin establecer demasiada diferencia entre los dos últimos en cuanto a nivel de importancia.

Además de las preguntas normales y los chismorreos, se hablaba mucho de la inminente reunión que yo había oído mencionar a August en el cercado. Deduje que se trataba de una ocasión significativa y los preparativos me lo confirmaron. Cantidades constantes y copiosas de alimentos fluían a las inmensas cocinas y más de veinte reses despellejadas colgaban en el cobertizo del matadero, detrás de una cortina de humo fragante que ahuyentaba las moscas. Toneles de cerveza llegaron en carretas y fueron transportados a las bodegas inferiores del castillo; bolsas de harina fina fueron traídas del molino de la aldea para ser horneada. Diariamente, se llenaban canastos de cerezas y albaricoques en los huertos del otro lado de la muralla del castillo. Fui invitada a participar en una de esas expediciones para recoger frutas junto con otras mujeres y hombres jóvenes. Acepté sin titubear, ansiosa por huir de las paredes de piedra.

Se estaba estupendamente en el huerto y disfruté paseando en la fresca bruma de la mañana escocesa buscando las cerezas brillantes y los albaricoques suaves e hinchados entre las hojas húmedas de los frutales y apretándolos con suavidad para evaluar el grado de madurez. Escogíamos sólo los mejores, los dejábamos caer en montones jugosos dentro de nuestros cestos y comíamos tantos como podíamos, reservando lo que quedaba para preparar tartas y budines. Los inmensos estantes de la despensa estaban ahora atiborrados de pasteles, jarabes de fruta, jamones y exquisiteces varias.

—¿Cuánta gente suele venir a la Reunión? —pregunté a Ashley, una joven de quien me había hecho amiga.

La muchacha frunció su nariz mientras pensaba.

—No lo sé con exactitud. La última gran Reunión en Leoch fue hace más de veinte años. Entonces había quizás unos diez hombres cuando murió el viejo Jacob, sabes, y Sean fue designado Señor del castillo. Este año tal vez sean más. Ha sido un buen año para las cosechas y la gente tendrá más dinero ahorrado, así que muchos traerán a sus esposas e hijos.

Los visitantes ya comenzaban a arribar al castillo, aunque había oído decir que la parte oficial de la Reunión, el juramento, la cacería y los juegos no tendrían lugar hasta varios días después. Los arrendatarios y colonos más ilustres de Sean fueron alojados en el castillo mismo, en tanto que los soldados y campesinos más pobres levantaron un campamento en una pradera en barbecho más allá del arroyo que alimentaba al lago del castillo.

Hojalateros ambulantes, gitanos y vendedores de artículos menores habían montado una feria improvisada cerca del puente. Los habitantes tanto del castillo como de la aldea vecina habían empezado a visitar el lugar al atardecer, cuando el trabajo del día estaba concluido, para comprar herramientas y algún adorno, admirar a los malabaristas y ponerse al día de los últimos chismes.

Yo vigilaba con atención todo cuanto sucedía y frecuentaba los establos y el corral. Ahora había muchísimos caballos, ya que se habían sumado los de los visitantes. En medio de la confusión y el alboroto de la Reunión, pensé, no me resultaría difícil encontrar una oportunidad para escapar.

Conocí a Elsa durante una de las expediciones al huerto. Había descubierto un brote de _Asearía _debajo de las raíces de un aliso y estaba buscando más. Los sombreretes escarlatas crecían en montones diminutos, sólo cuatro o cinco hongos en un grupo, pero había varios montones diseminados a través del alto césped en aquella parte del huerto. Las voces de las mujeres que recogían fruta se fueron extinguiendo gradualmente mientras me abría paso hacia el extremo del huerto agachándome o poniéndome a cuatro patas para juntar los frágiles tallos.

—Ésos son venenosos —pronunció una voz a mis espaldas. Me enderecé sobre el brote de _Asearía _que había estado arrancando y me golpeé la cabeza con la rama de un pino.

Cuando se aclaró mi visión, advertí que las carcajadas provenían de una mujer alta y joven, tal vez unos pocos años mayor que yo, con cabello y piel claros y los ojos azules más bonitos que jamás había visto.

—Perdona que me haya reído de ti —añadió, luciendo hoyuelos mientras bajaba a la hondonada donde estaba yo—. No pude evitarlo.

—Supongo que he hecho el ridículo —contesté con poca amabilidad y me froté la cabeza dolorida—. Y gracias por la advertencia, pero sé que esos hongos son venenosos.

—Ah, ¿lo sabes? Entonces dime, ¿a quién planeas asesinar con ellos? ¿A tu esposo, quizá? Después cuéntame si da resultado y lo intentaré con el mío.

—Su sonrisa era contagiosa y me sorprendí devolviéndosela.

Expliqué que aunque los sombreretes crudos eran en efecto venenosos, se podía preparar un polvo con los hongos secos que, aplicado localmente, resultaba muy eficaz para detener hemorragias. Al menos eso decía la señora Granny; y yo era más propensa a confiar en ella que en la _Guía de Medicina _de Davie Beatón.

—¡Que me cuelguen! —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Y sabías que éstas... —se inclinó y tomó un puñado de florecitas azules con hojas en forma de corazón—... sirven para provocar una hemorragia?

—No —repliqué con asombro—. ¿Por qué querría alguien provocar una hemorragia?

La mujer me contempló con una expresión de paciencia exasperada.

—Para deshacerse de un hijo no deseado, a eso me refiero. Te produce el flujo, pero sólo si lo usas a tiempo. Demasiado tarde, puede matarte a ti y al niño.

—Pareces saber mucho al respecto —manifesté, todavía atormentada por haber quedado como una estúpida.

—Un poco. Las chicas de la aldea me consultan con frecuencia acerca de estos temas. Y a veces también las mujeres casadas. Dicen que soy una bruja —añadió, abriendo sus ojos resplandecientes con fingida sorpresa. Sonrió—. Pero mi esposo es el procurador, así que se cuidan de no gritarlo. En cuanto a esa mujer que trajiste contigo —prosiguió, asintiendo con aprobación—, he vendido varias pociones de amor para ser utilizadas con ella. ¿Es tuya?

—¿Mía? ¿Quién? ¿Te refieres a..., eh... Regina? —Estaba azorada.

La joven parecía divertida. Se sentó en un tronco y enroscó con pereza un mechón de su cabello claro alrededor del dedo índice.

—Sí, ésa. Varios se contentarían con una mujer con ojos y cabello como los de ella, sin mencionar su físico, sin importar el precio por su cabeza o si tiene dinero. Por supuesto, sus padres podrían pensar de otro modo. Pero yo —continuó, clavando la mirada en la distancia—, soy una persona práctica. Pude elegir y me casé con un hombre con una casa, algo de dinero ahorrado y buena posición. Apenas le queda cabello y nunca me fijé en sus ojos. Pero no me molesta demasiado. —Alargó el cesto que llevaba para que yo lo examinara. Cuatro raíces bulbosas yacían en el fondo. —Raíz de malva —aclaró—. De vez en cuando, mi marido sufre de escalofríos en el estómago. Pedorrea como un buey. Eso no me hubiera pasado casándome con una chica.

Casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Creí apropiado detener el curso de la conversación antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran.

—No me he presentado —declaré y estiré una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Mi nombre es Emma. Emma Swan.

La mano que estrechó la mía era delgada, con dedos blancos, largos y ahusados. Noté que las yemas estaban manchadas, probablemente por los jugos de las plantas y bayas que había junto a las raíces de malva en el interior de la canasta.

—Sé quién eres —respondió—. Se ha hablado mucho de ti en la aldea desde que llegaste al castillo. Mi nombre es Elsa —Echó un vistazo dentro de mi cesto—. Si estás buscando _balgan-buachrach, _puedo enseñarte dónde crecen mejor.

Acepté la invitación y deambulamos a través de los valles cercanos al huerto. Husmeamos debajo de troncos podridos y nos arrastramos alrededor de pequeños lagos centelleantes donde abundaban los diminutos hongos. Elsa sabía mucho de plantas locales y sus aplicaciones medicinales, aunque sugirió varios usos que consideré cuestionables, por no decir algo peor. Me parecía en extremo improbable, por ejemplo, que la romaza pudiera ser efectiva para hacer crecer verrugas en la nariz de un rival. Y dudaba mucho que la betónica fuera útil para transformar sapos en palomas. Elsa me dio estas explicaciones con una mirada picara que insinuaba que estaba poniendo a prueba mis propios conocimientos o quizá la sospecha local de brujería.

Pese a la provocación ocasional, era una compañera agradable, con gran ingenio y una visión alegre aunque cínica de la vida. Parecía saber todo lo que se podía saber acerca de todos en la aldea, la campiña y el castillo y nuestras exploraciones fueron intercaladas con descansos durante los cuales me entretuvo con quejas acerca de los problemas estomacales de su esposo y chismes divertidos pero maliciosos.

—Dicen que Luca es hijo de alguien más —aventuró en determinado momento, refiriéndose al único hijo de Sean.

El comentario no me sorprendió, dado que ya había sacado mis propias conclusiones en ese sentido. Sólo me sorprendía que hubiera nada más que un niño de parentesco dudoso.

Elsa echó hacia atrás su largo cabello rubio y rió.

—No, no. La bella Rose no necesita ninguna ayuda para esas cosas, créeme. Si la gente busca una bruja en las inmediaciones, harían mejor en fijarse en el castillo y no en la aldea.

Ansiosa por pasar a un tema más seguro, me aferré a lo primero que me vino a la mente.

—Si Luca no es hijo de Sean, ¿de quién se supone que es? —pregunté, subiéndome a un montón de grandes rocas.

—Nadie dijo que el vínculo sanguíneo con Sean estaba en discusión. —Se volvió para mirarme, la boca pequeña burlona y los ojos azules brillando con picardía.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces se dudaba de que Rose no fuera la madre del niño?

—¿Entonces?—pregunté con curiosidad.

—Regina.

¿Cómo que Regina? No, eso no podía ser posible. ¿Regina y Sean? ¿Regina abandonando un hijo? No, no quise darle más vueltas al asunto. Por algo se llamaban así, porque solo eso eran "Rumores de gente chismosa y con demasiado tiempo libre".

Regresé sola al huerto y me encontré con Ashley. Tenía el cabello desordenado debajo del pañuelo y los ojos muy abiertos con preocupación.

—Ah, estás aquí —dijo y suspiró con alivio—. Estábamos volviendo al castillo cuando noté que faltabas.

—Ha sido muy amable por tu parte regresar a buscarme —expresé. Recogí el cesto de cerezas que había dejado sobre la hierba—. Pero conozco el camino.

Ashley meneó la cabeza.

—No deberías caminar sola por los bosques, querida. En especial con todos los hojalateros y personas que vienen para la Reunión. Sean ha dado órdenes... —Se interrumpió con brusquedad y una mano sobre la boca.

—¿De qué me vigilen? —aventuré con gentileza.

Ashley sacudió la cabeza con evidente temor a que yo me ofendiera. Me encogí de hombros y traté de esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Bueno, supongo que es natural —continué—. Después de todo, sólo tiene mi palabra en cuanto a quién soy y cómo llegué aquí. —La curiosidad me venció—. ¿Quién piensa que soy? —pregunté. Pero la muchacha se limitó a menear la cabeza.

—Eres extranjera —sentenció.

Al día siguiente, no regresé al huerto. No porque se me hubiera ordenado permanecer en el castillo sino porque hubo un súbito brote de intoxicación entre los habitantes del castillo que requirió mis servicios médicos. Hice todo lo posible por las víctimas y salí a rastrear el origen del problema.

Éste resultó ser una res vacuna contaminada proveniente del matadero. Al día siguiente, estaba en el cobertizo echándole un discurso al ahumador principal con respecto a los métodos apropiados de preservación de la carne, cuando la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas y una ola espesa de humo asfixiante me cubrió.

Me volví con los ojos llorosos y vi a Eric MacKenzie aparecer entre nubes de humo de madera de roble.

—¿Así que no sólo supervisa usted a los enfermos sino también el matadero, señorita? —inquirió en tono burlón—. Muy pronto controlará todo el castillo y la señora Granny tendrá que buscarse otro empleo.

—No abrigo ningún deseo de tener algo que ver con su inmundo castillo —repliqué. Me enjugué los ojos húmedos y el pañuelo se manchó con carbón—. Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí. Lo más pronto posible.

Eric inclinó la cabeza con cortesía y sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno, tal vez pueda satisfacer ese deseo, señorita —repuso—. Al menos temporalmente.

Bajé el pañuelo y me lo quedé mirando.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Eric tosió y agitó una mano para dispersar el humo que ahora flotaba en su dirección. Me guió fuera del cobertizo y se volvió hacia los establos.

—¿Le dijo ayer usted a Sean que necesitaba betónica y unas hierbas extrañas?

—Sí, para preparar medicamentos para las personas afectadas por la ingestión de comida en mal estado. ¿Por qué? —añadí recelosa.

Eric se encogió de hombros con afabilidad.

—Sólo que tengo que llevar tres caballos al herrero de la aldea. La esposa del procurador sabe bastante de hierbas y cuenta con una buena provisión. Sin duda tendrá lo que usted necesita. Si gusta, señorita, puede venir conmigo.

—¿La esposa del procurador? ¿Elsa?

Me alegré de inmediato. La idea de escapar del castillo, aunque sólo fuera por un rato, era irresistible. Me sequé la cara con prisa y guardé el pañuelo manchado en mi cinto.

—Vamos —dije.

Aunque el día estaba oscuro y encapotado, disfruté de la corta cabalgata colina abajo hasta la aldea de Cranesmuir. Eric estaba de muy buen humor y conversó y bromeó de buena gana durante todo el trayecto.

Primero nos detuvimos en la herrería, donde dejamos los tres caballos. Allí me acomodé detrás de Eric en su montura y emprendimos el camino hacia la casa de los Duncan. Era una mansión imponente y enmaderada a medias. Tenía cuatro pisos, los dos inferiores equipados con elegantes ventanas con cristales de sosa romboidales en tonos pálidos de púrpura y verde.

Elsa nos recibió con entusiasmo y encantada de tener compañía en un día tan deprimente.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó—. He estado buscando una excusa para ir al herbolario y escoger algunas cosas. ¡Anne!

Una criada bajita, de mediana edad y con un rostro como una manzana de invierno salió por una puerta que no había visto, ya que se ocultaba en la curva de la chimenea.

—Lleva a la señorita Swan al herbolario —ordenó Elsa— y luego trae un balde con agua del manantial. ¡Del manantial, no del pozo de la plaza! —Se volvió hacia Eric—. Tengo el tónico que le prometí a su hermano. ¿Me acompaña un momento a la cocina?

Seguí el trasero en forma de calabaza de la criada por una escalera de madera angosta que nos condujo a un desván largo y bien ventilado. A diferencia del resto de la casa, esta estancia tenía ventanas batientes. Aunque ahora estaban cerradas para atajar la humedad, proporcionaban bastante más luz que la disponible en el elegante y oscuro recibidor.

Era evidente que Elsa conocía su profesión de herbolaria. El cuarto estaba equipado con armazones largos y desecantes cubiertos con redes de gasa, ganchos sobre la pequeña chimenea para secar al calor y estantes libres a lo largo de las paredes, perforados para permitir la circulación de aire. El ambiente estaba impregnado del delicioso aroma de albahaca, romero y lavanda desecados. Un extenso mostrador sorprendentemente moderno ocupaba todo el lateral de la habitación y exponía un increíble surtido de morteros, almireces, cuencos para mezclar y cucharas, todo inmaculadamente limpio.

Pasó un rato hasta que Elsa apareció, acalorada por la subida de las escaleras pero con una sonrisa que anticipaba una larga tarde dedicada a moler hierbas y chismorrear.

Comenzó a lloviznar. Las gotas golpeaban contra las ventanas, pero un fuego cálido y acogedor ardía en la chimenea. Yo disfrutaba enormemente de la compañía de Elsa. Poseía una lengua irónica y un punto de vista cínico; un contraste refrescante con las tímidas y dulces mujeres del clan que habitaban el castillo. Y para una mujer de una aldea pequeña, era muy instruida. Además, estaba al tanto de todos los escándalos ocurridos en la aldea y el castillo durante los últimos diez años y me contó historias divertidas e interminables. Cosa curiosa, no me preguntó mucho sobre mí. Supuse que no era su manera de proceder; averiguaría lo que deseara saber sobre mí de otras personas.

Durante un tiempo, había sido consciente de ruidos provenientes de la calle, pero los había atribuido al tránsito de aldeanos que salían de las reuniones de domingo. El centro estaba situado al final de la calle, junto al pozo, y la calle Mayor se extendía desde la iglesia hasta la plaza, donde se desplegaba en un abanico de callejuelas y sendas diminutas.

De hecho, me había divertido durante la cabalgata a la herrería imaginando una vista aérea de la aldea como la representación de un antebrazo y una mano esqueléticos. La calle Mayor era el radio a lo largo del cual se alineaban las tiendas, negocios y residencias de los más adinerados. St. Margaret's Lane era el cubito, una calle más estrecha que corría paralela a la calle Mayor y habitada por el herrero, el curtidor y los artesanos y hombres de negocios menos prósperos. La plaza de la aldea (que como todas las plazas de pueblo que yo había visto no tenía nada de cuadrada sino que era un tanto rectangular) formaba los huesos carpianos y metacarpianos de la mano, en tanto que las sendas de las cabañas conformaban las falanges de los dedos.

La casa de los Duncan se elevaba en la plaza, como correspondía a la residencia del procurador. Era una cuestión de conveniencia, además de nivel social. La plaza podía usarse para los asuntos judiciales que por motivos de interés público o necesidad legal desbordaran los estrechos confines del estudio de Arthur Duncan. Y, como explicó Eric, era conveniente para la picota, un artefacto llano de madera que se alzaba en un pequeño plinto de piedra en el centro, adyacente al poste de madera de la hoguera utilizado, con frugal economía de propósito, como poste de flagelación, mayo, asta de bandera y amarradero de caballos, según las necesidades.

El ruido afuera era ahora mucho más fuerte y demasiado turbulento para personas que fueran tranquilamente a cenar a sus casas después de las reuniones. Elsa apartó los botes con una exclamación de impaciencia y abrió la ventana para ver qué causaba la conmoción.

Me uní a ella en la ventana y vi un grupo de personas vestidas con túnica, capas y gorro, guiados por una figura rechoncha. Lo denominaban, algo así como el cura de la aldea y del castillo. El hombre arrastraba a un muchacho de unos doce años, cuyos calzones de tartán raídos y camisa maloliente lo delataban como uno de los chicos de las tiendas. El hombre lo llevaba de la nuca, una posición difícil de mantener puesto que el muchacho era bastante más alto que su captor. La multitud los seguía a corta distancia, con comentarios desaprobadores que sonaban como el fragor del trueno que sigue al relámpago.

Mientras observábamos desde la ventana superior, el hombre y el chico desaparecieron debajo de nosotras, dentro de la casa. El gentío se quedó fuera, mascullando y empujando. Los más audaces se colgaron de los rebordes de las ventanas para espiar el interior.

Elsa cerró la ventana con fuerza, acallando un poco el estruendo de abajo.

—Seguro que lo pescaron robando —comentó lacónicamente y regresó a la mesa donde estaban las hierbas—. Siempre pasa igual con esos chicos.

—¿Qué le pasará? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Elsa se encogió de hombros, deshizo romero seco entre sus dedos y lo echó al mortero.

—Depende del estómago de Arthur. Si el desayuno le cayó bien, puede que no reciba más que una tunda. Pero si está estreñido o con gases... —hizo una mueca de disgusto—... es probable que el chico pierda una oreja o una mano.

Me horroricé, pero dudaba de interferir directamente en el asunto. Era una forastera, para colmo extranjera, y aunque había creído que sería tratada con cierto respeto en mi calidad de habitante del castillo, había visto a muchos de los aldeanos persignarse furtivamente a mi paso. Mi intercesión podría dificultar la situación del muchacho.

—¿No puedes tú hacer nada? —Pregunté a Elsa—. ¿Hablar con tu esposo, quiero decir, pedirle que sea más... indulgente?

Elsa alzó la cabeza con sorpresa. Saltaba a la vista que la idea de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su marido jamás había cruzado por su mente.

—¿Por qué habría de importarte lo que le pase? —inquirió, pero con curiosidad, sin mala intención.

—¡Por supuesto que me importa! —exclamé—. Es sólo un niño. ¡Sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho, no merece quedar mutilado de por vida!

Elsa enarcó sus cejas pálidas. Al parecer, mi argumento no la convencía. De todos modos, se encogió de hombros y me entregó el mortero y el almirez.

—Cualquier cosa por complacer a una amiga —declaró, levantando la vista. Escudriñó los estantes y escogió una botella de algo verdoso. La etiqueta, escrita con una bonita letra cursiva, decía, EXTRACTO DE MENTA.

—Daré a Arthur su remedio. Entretanto, veré qué puede hacerse por el chico. Aunque tal vez sea demasiado tarde —me advirtió—. Y si ese cura desagradable tiene mano en esto, pedirá la sentencia más severa. De todas maneras lo intentaré. Tú sigue moliendo el romero, lleva muchísimo tiempo.

Cogí el almirez mientras ella se marchaba y molí y pulvericé de forma automática, prestando poca atención al resultado. La ventana cerrada bloqueaba el sonido de la lluvia y del gentío de abajo; ambos se fusionaban en una amenaza susurrante, suave y repiqueteante. Como cualquier escolar, había leído a Dickens. Y también a autores anteriores, con sus descripciones de la justicia insensible de aquella época, aplicada a todo malhechor sin importar la edad ni las circunstancias. Pero leer desde una cómoda distancia de cien o doscientos años los relatos de ejecuciones de niños en la horca y de mutilaciones judiciales era muy diferente a estar sentada moliendo hierbas en silencio a escasos metros de un suceso de ese tipo.

Si la sentencia resultaba contraria al chico, ¿debía interferir directamente? Me acerqué a la ventana con el mortero y miré hacia fuera. La multitud se había acrecentado a medida que comerciantes y amas de casa, atraídos por el amontonamiento de personas, se acercaban por la calle Mayor a investigar. Los recién llegados se apretujaban mientras los espectadores transmitían los detalles con excitación, luego se fundían con la multitud más rostros ansiosos vueltos hacia la puerta de la casa.

Estaba contemplando la muchedumbre de pie bajo la llovizna, a la espera del veredicto, cuando de pronto entendí algo. Como muchos otros, había oído consternada los relatos que abundaban en la Alemania de posguerra; historias de deportaciones y asesinatos en masa, de campos de concentración y quemas. Y como muchos otros habían hecho y harían durante años futuros, me había preguntado: «¿Cómo lo permitió la gente? Debieron de saberlo, de ver los camiones, las idas y venidas, las cercas y el humo. ¿Cómo pudieron presenciarlo y no hacer nada?» Bueno, ahora lo sabía.

En este caso, ni siquiera se trataba de una cuestión de vida o muerte. Y el patronazgo de Sean seguramente evitaría cualquier ataque físico a mi persona. Sin embargo, las manos se me humedecieron y enfriaron alrededor del cuenco de porcelana al imaginarme saliendo de la casa, sola e impotente, para encararme a aquella turba de ciudadanos fornidos y virtuosos, ávidos de la excitación del castigo y la sangre para aliviar el tedio de su existencia.

Las personas son gregarias por necesidad. Desde los días de los primeros habitantes de las cavernas, los seres humanos —lampiños, débiles e indefensos excepto por la astucia— habían sobrevivido agrupándose; sabiendo, como muchas otras criaturas comestibles habían averiguado, que la unión implica protección. Y ese conocimiento, arraigado en lo más profundo, es lo que sustenta la oclocracia. Puesto que durante innumerables años, separarse del grupo —ni qué decir de enfrentarse a él— había significado la muerte de toda criatura que osara intentarlo. Oponerse a una multitud requería algo más que coraje; algo que iba más allá del instinto humano. Y me temía que yo no lo tenía. Y ese temor me avergonzaba.

Parecieron siglos antes de que la puerta se abriera y Elsa entrara, tranquila e imperturbable como siempre, con un palillo de carbón en la mano.

—Tendremos que filtrarlo después de hervirlo —expresó, como continuando nuestra conversación anterior—. Será mejor pasarlo por muselina.

—Elsa —dije con impaciencia—. No me pongas nerviosa. ¿Qué ha pasado con el chico?

—Oh, eso. —Levantó un hombro con indiferencia pero una sonrisa picara se dibujó en las comisuras de sus labios. Entonces dejó de fingir y rió. —Tenías que haberme visto —añadió con una risita—. Estuve maravillosa y no me importa decirlo. Toda una esposa solícita y mujer generosa con una pizca de madre compasiva. «Oh, Arthur, si nuestra unión hubiera sido bendecida»; para ser sincera, no tuvo muchas oportunidades... —apuntó, abandonando un momento su papel sentimental con una inclinación de cabeza hacia los estantes de las hierbas—... «bueno, ¿cómo te sentirías si fuera tu propio hijo a quien hubieran atrapado, querido? Sin duda fue el hambre lo que llevó al niño a robar. Oh, Arthur, ¿no estás dispuesto a ser misericordioso, el alma de la justicia?» —Se dejó caer sobre el taburete, riendo y golpeándose un puño contra la pierna—. ¡Qué pena que aquí no haya un lugar para actuar!

El ruido de la muchedumbre había cambiado. Fui hasta la ventana para ver qué ocurría, ignorando las congratulaciones de Elsa a sí misma. El gentío se apartó. El muchacho salió de la casa. Caminaba despacio entre el cura y el juez. Arthur Duncan estaba henchido de benevolencia y saludó con la cabeza a los miembros más eminentes allí congregados. El padre Bain, por su parte, parecía una patata malhumorada, con el rostro marrón deformado por el resentimiento.

La pequeña procesión avanzó al centro de la plaza donde el cerrajero de la aldea, un tal Mac, se adelantó para recibirlos. Este personaje estaba vestido como convenía a su posición, con calzones oscuros hasta las rodillas y casaca y sombrero de terciopelo gris (este último protegido de la lluvia por el faldón de la casaca). No era, como yo había imaginado en un principio, el carcelero de la aldea, aunque de ser necesario, desempeñaba esa labor. Sus tareas básicas eran las de alguacil, inspector de aduana y, en ciertos casos, verdugo. Su título provenía del «cerrojo» o cuchara de madera que colgaba de su cinto y que le daba derecho a un porcentaje de cada bolsa de cereal vendida en el mercado de los jueves: la remuneración de su cargo.

El propio cerrajero me había contado todo esto. Había estado en el castillo unos días antes para que le curara un panadizo en el pulgar. Se lo había abierto con una aguja esterilizada y untado con ungüento de brote de álamo. El señor Mac me pareció un hombre tímido, de voz suave y sonrisa agradable.

Ahora no había ningún esbozo de sonrisa en su cara sino la severidad adecuada al momento. Era razonable, pensé; nadie quiere ver a un verdugo sonriente.

El bribón fue forzado a pararse sobre el plinto del centro de la plaza. El chico estaba pálido y asustado, pero no se movió cuando Arthur Duncan, procurador, enderezó su figura regordeta con algo que se asemejaba a la dignidad y se aprestó a pronunciar la sentencia.

—El muy tonto ya había confesado cuando llegué —dijo una voz a mi oído. Elsa miraba con interés sobre mi hombro—. No pude lograr que lo absolvieran del todo. Pero conseguí que le dieran la pena más leve; apenas una hora en la picota y una oreja clavada.

—¡Una oreja clavada! ¿Clavada a qué?

—Bueno, a la picota, claro está. —Me dirigió una mirada extraña pero se volvió hacia la ventana para contemplar la ejecución de la sentencia menor obtenida a través de su compasiva mediación.

La masa de cuerpos alrededor de la picota era tan espesa que casi no se podía ver al muchacho, aunque la multitud retrocedió un poco para que el cerrajero tuviera libertad de movimientos para clavar la oreja. El chico, pálido y pequeño en las garras de la picota, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y así los mantuvo mientras temblaba de miedo. Cuando le introdujeron el clavo, emitió un gemido agudo y débil, audible a través de las ventanas cerradas. Me estremecí.

Elsa y yo volvimos a nuestro trabajo al igual que la mayoría de los espectadores de la plaza. Pero yo no podía evitar levantarme para mirar de tanto en tanto por la ventana. Algunos holgazanes que pasaban por el lugar se detenían a mofarse de la víctima o a arrojarle bolas de barro. De vez en cuando, algún ciudadano más serio aprovechaba un momento en la ronda de sus actividades diarias para contribuir al perfeccionamiento moral del delincuente con unas pocas palabras bien escogidas de desaprobación y consejo.

Todavía faltaba una hora para el atardecer de fines de primavera y estábamos tomando el té en la sala cuando llamaron a la puerta. El día estaba tan oscuro por la lluvia que era difícil calcular la posición del sol. La casa de los Duncan se jactaba de poseer un reloj, un artefacto magnífico de paneles de nogal, con péndulos de bronce y una esfera decorada con un coro de querubines. El instrumento señalaba las seis y media.

La sirvienta abrió la puerta de la sala y anunció sin ceremonia:

—Adelante.

Regina Mills saludó escuetamente al atravesar la puerta. La lluvia había oscurecido aun más su brillante cabello negro. Llevaba una pesada capa de montar de terciopelo verde.

Inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y me incorporé para presentarle a Elsa.

—Señora Duncan, señorita Swan. —Hizo una señal hacia la ventana—. Veo que ha sido una tarde agitada.

—¿Todavía está ahí? —pregunté, mirando hacia fuera. El muchacho no era más que una figura oscura a través de los ondulantes cristales de la sala—. Debe de estar empapado.

—Lo está. —Regina desplegó la capa y la extendió hacia mí—. Y Sean pensó que usted también lo estaría. Tenía cosas que hacer en la aldea así que me envió para que le trajera la capa. Debe regresar conmigo.

—Muy amable —comenté con aire ausente. No podía dejar de pensar en el chico—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que quedarse allí? —Pregunté a Elsa—. El chico de la picota —añadí con impaciencia al ver su expresión desconcertada.

—Ah, él —respondió y frunció el entrecejo por un tema tan poco importante—. Una hora, ya te lo he dicho. El cerrajero ya debería haberlo soltado.

—Lo hizo —afirmó Regina—. Lo vi al cruzar la plaza. Lo que ocurre es que el muchacho aún no ha reunido el valor suficiente para arrancarse el clavo de la oreja.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Significa que no se lo quitarán? ¿Qué tiene que arrancárselo él mismo?

—Oh, sí. —Regina demostraba una jovialidad fuera de lugar—. Todavía está un poco nervioso pero supongo que pronto se decidirá a hacerlo. Está lloviendo fuerte y no tardará en caer la noche. Ahora debemos marcharnos o nos quedaremos sin cenar. —Saludó a Elsa con una reverencia y se volvió para irse.

—Espera un poco —me dijo Elsa—. Ya que ella te acompañará a casa, tengo un baúl de calabazas secas y algunas otras cosas que prometí a la señora Granny. Regina no puso buena cara, pero no dijo nada. Elsa entregó una enorme llave de hierro forjado a un sirviente y le ordenó que buscara el baúl en su cuarto de trabajo. Mientras el criado estuvo fuera, ella se entretuvo un momento en un pequeño escritorio. Para cuando apareció el baúl, una caja de madera de tamaño considerable con aros de bronce, Elsa había terminado la nota. Se apresuró a espolvorearla con arenilla, la dobló y la selló con una gota de cera de la vela. Luego me la entregó.

—Toma. Es la factura. ¿Puedes dársela a Eric por mí? Él se ocupa de los pagos y esas cosas. No se la entregues a nadie más o no me pagarán durante semanas.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Me estrechó en un caluroso abrazo y, advirtiéndome sobre el frío, nos acompañó hasta la puerta.

Permanecí al amparo del alero de la casa mientras Regina y el sirviente con esfuerzo ataban la caja a la montura del caballo. Ahora llovía con más intensidad y el agua caía de los tejados como una cortina irregular.

Estudié el atuendo de Regina, nada apropiado para un día tan espantoso. Para mi gusto, estaba muy despechugada con su traje negro y entallado. Luego giré la vista. El chico a pesar del incentivo de la multitud otra vez congregada, continuaba unido a la picota. Desde luego, no se trataba de una hermosa muchacha con cabello negro, pero la actitud anterior de Regina durante la audiencia de Sean me hizo pensar que podría no ser indiferente a la situación del chico.

—Eh, señora Mills —comencé con vacilación. No hubo respuesta. Sus preciosos rasgos no se alteraron; la boca permaneció relajada, los ojos café intensos enfocados en la correa que estaba asegurando.

—Ah... ¿Regina? —intenté de nuevo, en voz algo más alta. Levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

—¿Sí? —respondió.

—¿Eres, eh, bastante temeraria, no? —inquirí. Sus labios esbozaron una semisonrisa y asintió. Era evidente que se preguntaba qué andaba tramando.

—Lo suficiente para casi todo —repuso.

Me animé y me acerqué a ella para que no me oyera ningún rezagado de la plaza.

—¿Y tienes algún arma contigo? —aventuré.

Regina estrecho el entrecejo.

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso Elsa te dio castañas y quieres abrirlas?—Me miró con un destello astuto y divertido.

Eché un vistazo al grupo de espectadores de la plaza.

—Más bien que las saques del fuego. —Alcé los ojos para afrontar su inquisitiva mirada oscura—. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Se quedó observándome un rato, todavía sonriente. Luego se encogió de hombros. Había entendido perfectamente lo que le había querido decir.

—Sí, si el cuerpo del clavo es lo bastante largo para poder agarrarlo con esto— Y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una especie de pinza curva—. Pero tendrás que alejar al gentío. No aprobarían interferencias.

No había anticipado la posibilidad de que mi petición pudiera ponerla en peligro.

Vacilé. Pero ella parecía dispuesta a intentarlo a pesar del riesgo.

—Bueno, si ambas nos acercáramos para ver mejor y el espectáculo me provocara un desmayo, ¿crees...?

—¿Por no estar acostumbrada a la sangre y todo eso? —Enarcó una ceja con sarcasmo y sonrió—. Sí, servirá. Y si te las ingenias para caerte del plinto, mejor.

De hecho, la idea de mirar me daba cierta aprensión, pero la visión no resultó tan impresionante como había temido. El clavo atravesaba con firmeza la parte superior de la oreja, casi el borde, y quedaban libres unos cinco centímetros del cuerpo cuadrado y sin cabeza del tornillo. Casi no había sangre y a juzgar por la expresión del muchacho, si bien estaba asustado e incómodo, era obvio que no sufría mucho dolor. Comencé a pensar que tal vez Elsa tenía razón. Dado el estado general de la jurisprudencia escocesa actual, quizá fuera una sentencia clemente. Aunque eso no modificaba en lo más mínimo mi opinión sobre la atrocidad del castigo.

Regina se abrió paso a través de los espectadores y meneó la cabeza con desaprobación en dirección al chico.

—Bueno, bueno, muchacho —dijo, chasqueando la lengua—. Estás en un aprieto, ¿verdad? —Apoyó una mano larga y firme en el borde de madera de la picota con el pretexto de mirar mejor la oreja—. De acuerdo, niño —añadió con desprecio—, es muy sencillo. Bastará con un buen tirón. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Extendió una mano como para coger al chico del cabello y tirar de su cabeza. El muchacho gritó aterrorizado.

Reconocí la señal y retrocedí, asegurándome de pisar con fuerza los pies de la mujer que se hallaba a mis espaldas; ésta gritó angustiada cuando el talón de mi bota trituró sus metatarsos.

—Discúlpeme —jadeé—. ¡Estoy... tan mareada! Por favor... —Me alejé de la picota y di dos o tres pasos tambaleantes, aferrándome a las mangas de los que se encontraban cerca de mí. El borde del plinto estaba a sólo quince centímetros de distancia. Me agarré con firmeza a una muchacha bastante corpulenta que ya había escogido para ese fin y me lancé de cabeza sobre el borde, arrastrándola conmigo.

Rodamos por el césped húmedo en una maraña de faldas y gritos. Por fin, le solté la blusa y me relajé dramáticamente boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos. La lluvia caía sobre mi rostro.

En realidad, el impacto me había cortado un poco la respiración —la chica había caído sobre mí— y pugné por recobrar el aliento, escuchando el parloteo de voces preocupadas a mi alrededor. Especulaciones, sugerencias e interjecciones de asombro llovían sobre mí, más gruesas que las gotas de agua del cielo. Un par de brazos familiares me ayudaron a sentarme y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con una ansiosa mirada marrón oscura. Un pestañeo rápido me dijo que la misión estaba cumplida y en efecto, vi al chico alejarse a toda velocidad con un pañuelo apretado contra la oreja, ignorado por la muchedumbre que se había vuelto para concentrase en la nueva diversión.

Los aldeanos, que horas antes habían pedido la sangre del chico, fueron toda generosidad conmigo. Me incorporaron con gentileza y me llevaron de regreso a casa de los Duncan, donde me atosigaron con coñac, té, sábanas calientes y simpatía. Sólo se me permitió partir cuando finalmente Regina declaró con sequedad que debíamos marcharnos. Me ayudó a levantarme del sillón y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin prestar atención a las protestas de mis anfitriones.

Montada una vez más pegada a ella, llevando a mi caballo por las riendas, intenté agradecerle su ayuda.

—No ha sido nada —contestó.

—Pero te has arriesgado —insistí—. Cuando te lo pedí, no me di cuenta de que te pondría en peligro.

—Ah—comentó evasivamente. Un momento después, agregó con un dejo divertido—: Creías que era más recta, ¿no es así?

Arreó a los caballos en tanto las sombras del crepúsculo se juntaban a la orilla del camino. No hablamos mucho durante el resto del trayecto. Y cuando llegamos al castillo, me dejó en el portón con un simple y burlón:

—Buenas noches, señorita Eala.

—¿Eala?—pregunté.

—Cisne en gaélico—contestó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras se marchaba.

Y ahí yo sentí que habíamos iniciado una amistad profunda que iba más allá de compartir chismes bajo los manzanos.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo! Cómo están llevando la cuarentena? Espero que todos estén bien! ¿Y qué mejor que pasar el tiempo leyendo?**

**Bueno, ha pasado de todo. Emma conoció a Elsa, que para ser amable, es la chismosa del pueblo, ni Regina se ha librado. Por otra parte, los métodos medievales de tortura por un robo de comida…uf, Emma sufrió por ese chico. Y Regina accediendo a sus pedidos. Cada vez más cercanas, hasta le puso apodo y todo "Eala" ;) Espero que les gustara.**

**Como siempre, comenten y abrazos. Y cuídense!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Durante los dos días siguientes hubo gran excitación, con idas y venidas y preparativos de todo tipo. Mi práctica médica disminuyó con brusquedad. Las víctimas de intoxicación estaban restablecidas y los demás parecían demasiado ocupados para ponerse enfermos. Al margen de una leve proliferación de espinas en los dedos de los muchachos que metían la leña y una erupción similar de escaldaduras y quemaduras entre las ajetreadas criadas de la cocina, tampoco hubo accidentes.

Yo también estaba excitaba. Aquella noche era la noche. La señora Granny me había dicho que todos los guerreros y guerreras del clan MacKenzie estarían en el salón para prestar juramento de fidelidad a Sean. Con la celebración de una ceremonia tan importante en el interior del castillo, nadie vigilaría los establos. Durante las horas en que había colaborado en las cocinas y los huertos, me las había ingeniado para almacenar suficiente comida para varios días. Carecía de cantimplora para el agua, así que había hecho un arreglo con una de las jarras de vidrio más pesadas del dispensario. Tenía botas fuertes y una buena capa, cortesía de Sean. Y cogería un buen caballo. Durante mi visita de la tarde a los establos, había elegido el que pensaba llevarme. No tenía dinero, pero mis pacientes me habían pagado con dijes, cintas y entalladuras o joyas pequeñas. De ser necesario, podría canjearlos por otras cosas que me hicieran falta. No me gustaba insultar la hospitalidad de Sean y la amistad de los habitantes del castillo marchándome sin una palabra o nota de despedida, pero después de todo, ¿qué podía decir? Había reflexionado sobre el problema y finalmente decidido partir según lo planeado. Para empezar, carecía de papel para escribir y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme a visitar los aposentos de Sean para procurármelo.

Una hora después de que oscureciera, me aproximé con cautela al establo, el oído alerta para detectar cualquier señal de presencia humana. Pero parecía que todos se encontraban arriba en el salón, aprestándose para la ceremonia. La puerta se atascó, pero cedió con un ligero empujón y las bisagras de cuero permitieron abrirla en silencio.

El aire del interior era cálido y animado con el débil sonido de caballos descansando. Y como solía decir el tío Sam, tan oscuro como el interior del sombrero de un funerario. Las pocas ventanas de ventilación eran rendijas estrechas, demasiado pequeñas para dejar entrar la suave luz de las estrellas. Con los brazos estirados, entré despacio en la parte principal del establo, arrastrando los pies en la paja.

Caminé a tientas con cuidado, buscando el borde de una caballeriza para guiarme. Mis manos encontraron aire vacío pero mis canillas chocaron contra algo sólido y caí de cabeza con un grito sobresaltado que resonó en las vigas del viejo edificio de piedra.

El objeto sólido rodó, maldijo con sorpresa y me cogió con fuerza de los brazos. Me encontré abrazada por un cuerpo cálido y con el aliento de alguien en mi oído.

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo, Eala —respondió la voz suave y profunda de Regina.

Me relajé con alivio. Agitando la paja, Regina se sentó.

—Aunque supongo que puedo adivinarlo —prosiguió con sequedad—. ¿Hasta dónde crees que llegarías en una noche oscura, con un caballo extraño y la mitad del clan MacKenzie tras de ti por la mañana?

Estaba enfadada, por más de un motivo.

—No me seguirían. Están todos en el salón y si uno de cada cinco está lo bastante sobrio para permanecer de pie por la mañana, ni qué decir de montar un caballo, me sorprendería muchísimo. —Regina rió, se puso en pie y me ayudó a incorporarme. Se quitó la paja de su pantalón negro de cuero.

—Bueno, es un razonamiento bastante lógico, Eala, —contestó, algo sorprendida de que yo fuera capaz de razonar—. O lo sería —agregó— si Sean no tuviera guardias apostados alrededor del castillo y diseminados en los bosques. Jamás dejaría el castillo desprotegido y a los guerreros de todo el clan dentro. Aunque es cierto que la piedra no arde tan bien como la madera...

Supuse que se refería a la infame Masacre de Glencoe, cuando un tal John Campbell, a las órdenes del gobierno, había asesinado a treinta y ocho miembros del un clan y quemado la casa en la que se encontraban. Calculé con rapidez. Eso debió de suceder unos cincuenta años atrás. Lo bastante reciente para justificar cualquier precaución defensiva por parte de Sean.

—En todo caso, no podrías haber escogido una noche peor para escapar —continuó Regina. Parecía por completo indiferente al hecho de que yo hubiera planeado huir, sólo interesada en los motivos por los que la fuga no resultaría. Era extraño—. Además de los guardias, y de que todo buen jinete de las inmediaciones se encuentra aquí, el camino al castillo estará plagado de personas que vienen de la campiña para asistir a la cacería y a los juegos.

—¿La cacería?

—Sí, por lo general de ciervos, quizá de un jabalí esta vez. Uno de los muchachos del establo le contó al viejo Marco que hay uno enorme en el bosque del este. —Señaló la abertura de la puerta—. Ven —añadió—. Te acompañaré de vuelta al castillo.

Me aparté de ella.

—No te preocupes —dije, displicente—. Conozco el camino.

Regina me miró con los ojos endurecidos. Un gesto que hasta ahora no había conocido en ella.

—Estoy segura de que sí. Pero no querrás estar sola cuando te encuentres con los guardias de Sean.

—¿Y por qué no? —repliqué—. No estoy haciendo nada malo. No existe ninguna ley que prohíba pasear fuera del castillo, ¿verdad?

—No. Y dudo que quisieran hacerte daño —respondió, escudriñando las sombras con aire pensativo—. Pero es muy común que un hombre tenga consigo una cantimplora para que le haga compañía mientras monta guardia. Y la bebida puede ser un compañero constante pero un mal consejero cuando se topa en la oscuridad con una mujer como tú.

—Me imagino que eso no aplica para ti—le dije con cierta audacia—. Y te aclaro, no soy particularmente pequeña, ni muy dulce, al menos ahora.

—Bueno…aquí todos me conocen y saben de que soy capaz —contestó ella, alzando una ceja—. Y al margen de tu temperamento, eres bastante más débil que la mayoría de los guardias de Sean.

Decidí que aquella discusión no nos llevaría a nada y la descarté para intentar otro plan de acción.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté con la respiración entrecortada y echándome hacia atrás con violencia—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Al oír mi voz, la agresora invisible aflojó la presión de sus manos—. ¿Y qué hacías durmiendo en el establo? ¿No tienes una cama en algún sitio? —Habíamos alcanzado el borde externo de los jardines de la cocina y podía ver el rostro de Regina bajo la luz mortecina. Estaba atenta mientras observaba los arcos de piedras a medida que avanzábamos.

—Sí —repuso. Continuó marchando, todavía guiándome hacia el castillo. Al cabo de un momento, añadió—: Creí que haría mejor en quitarme del medio.

—¿Porque no tienes intenciones de jurar fidelidad a Sean MacKenzie? —aventuré—. ¿Y temes lo que pueda pasar?

Me miró, divertida por mis palabras.

—Algo así —confesó.

Uno de los portones laterales había quedado entornado y un farol sobre el saledizo de piedra contiguo esparcía un resplandor amarillo en el sendero. Estábamos a punto de llegar a aquel sitio iluminado cuando, de pronto, una mano me tapó la boca desde atrás y me arrojaron al suelo.

Forcejeé y mordí, pero mi captor tenía guantes y como había dicho Regina, era bastante más fuerte que yo.

A juzgar por el ruido, Regina también parecía estar teniendo dificultades. Los gruñidos e imprecaciones amortiguados cesaron de repente con un golpe y una maldición en sonoro gaélico.

La lucha en la oscuridad se interrumpió y oí una risa desconocida.

—¿Qué ven mis ojos? Nunca cambias. Llegas tarde a la ceremonia de juramento, ¿eh? ¿Y quién está contigo?

—Es una chica —contestó quien me sostenía—. Y muy apetitosa, por lo que parece. —La mano se apartó de mi boca y me dio un intenso apretón en otro sitio. Chillé con indignación y alcé un brazo hacia atrás. Cogí al hombre de la nariz y tiré de ella. El guardia me soltó con un juramento mucho menos formal que el que estaban a punto de prestar en el salón. Me aparté del vaho a whisky, súbitamente aliviada por la presencia de Regina. Después de todo, quizás había sido prudente que me acompañara.

Ella no parecía pensar lo mismo mientras trataba en vano de zafarse de los dos hombres que la sujetaban. No había hostilidad en su comportamiento pero sí un considerable grado de firmeza. Comenzaron a moverse con decisión hacia el portón abierto remolcando a su cautiva.

—No, dejad que me cambie antes —protestó Regina—. No estoy vestida para asistir a la ceremonia.

La tentativa de evasión garbosa fue frustrada por la repentina aparición de pequeño John. Con su cuerpo grueso resplandeciente en una camisa de volantes y casaca de encaje dorado, salió del estrecho portón con la potencia de un corcho al saltar de una botella.

—No te preocupes por eso, Regina —declaró y la examinó con un ojo brillante—. Te vestirán como corresponde; adentro. —Ladeó la cabeza hacia el portón y Regina desapareció en el interior, no por propia voluntad.

Una mano carnosa se cerró en mi codo y fui forzada a seguirlo.

Al parecer, el pequeño John estaba de excelente humor, al igual que las demás personas del castillo. Había quizás unas sesenta o setenta, vestidas con atuendos de gala festoneados con dagas, espadas, pistolas y bolsas. Se arremolinaban en el patio más cercano a la entrada al gran salón. El pequeño John indicó una puerta y los hombres empujaron a Regina dentro de un pequeño cuarto iluminado. Sin duda era utilizado como depósito. Había objetos de todo tipo diseminados sobre las mesas y los estantes que lo amueblaban.

Pequeño John escudriñó a Regina con expresión crítica, reparando en la paja de su cabello y la vestimenta algo desalineada. Su mirada brilló cuando notó la paja en mi propio cabello. Una sonrisa cínica dividió su rostro.

—No me extraña que llegues tarde, Regina—comentó y le guiñó un ojo—. Y no te culpo. ¡Archie! —gritó a uno de los hombres—. Necesitamos ropa. Algo adecuado para la protegida del Señor. ¡Encárgate de conseguirla y pronto!

Con los labios apretados, Regina contempló a los cuatro hombres y dos mujeres que la rodeaban. Seis miembros del clan, ansiosos y entusiasmados por la inminente ceremonia de juramento y desbordando un feroz orgullo MacKenzie. Era evidente que el fervor se había visto acentuado por un consumo abundante del tonel de cerveza que había en el patio. Regina se volvió hacia mí con expresión sombría. Todo aquello era por mi culpa, parecía decir su rostro.

Desde luego, podía decir que no tenía intenciones de prestar juramento de fidelidad a Sean y regresar a su cama del establo. Es decir, si deseaba recibir una buena paliza o ser degollada. Enarcó una ceja en mi dirección y se encogió de hombros. Con bastante buena voluntad, se sometió a Archie, quien regresó de prisa con un montón de ropa y un cepillo. Sobre el montón, había una gorra aplanada de terciopelo azul adornada con una insignia de metal con ramita de acebo. Cogí la gorra para examinarla mientras Regina se retiraba detrás de un biombo de madera de acebo para cambiarse. Estaba claramente furiosa con las prendas adquiridas.

La insignia era redonda y el grabado sorprendentemente delicado. Cinco volcanes en el centro, arrojando llamas muy realistas. Y en el borde, tenía el lema: _Laceo non Uro. _

—Brillo, no ardo —traduje en voz alta.

—Sí. Es el lema de los MacKenzie —explicó Archie y asintió en señal de aprobación. Me arrancó la gorra de las manos y se dio la vuelta.

—Eeh... lo siento —murmuré, aprovechando la ausencia de Archie para acercarme al biombo—. No quería...

Regina, que había estado escuchando con desagrado lo de la insignia de la gorra, asomó la cabeza por uno de los lados del biombo y me miró. La línea severa de su boca se aflojó.

—Ah, no te preocupes por mí, Eala. Tarde o temprano habría ocurrido ¿Conoces mi propio lema? ¿El de mi familia?

—No —respondí con asombro—. ¿Cuál es?

Contempló con cierta tristeza la arcada donde los miembros del clan MacKenzie formaban hileras desordenadas.

—_Je suis prét _—respondió en un francés sorprendentemente bueno. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás. Pequeño John y otro MacKenzie grandote que no conocía, con los rostros enrojecidos por la exaltación y algo más, avanzaban con decisión. Archie llevaba una pieza larga de tartán de MacKenzie.

Sin preliminares, el otro hombre estiró una mano hacia la capa que Regina había acogido.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Emma —me aconsejó Regina—. No es lugar para ti.

—Ya veo —repliqué con aspereza y fui recompensada con una sonrisa irónica.

El grandote envolvió a Regina con una nueva capa, de terciopelo gris topo con finos trazos de plata bordados, y en una demostración de recato, le quitó la vieja con increíble sutileza. Él y Archie la condujeron hacia la arcada.

Me volví sin más demora y me abrí camino hacia la escalera que conducía a la galería de los juglares, evitando cuidadosamente la mirada de los miembros del clan con quienes me crucé. Después de girar, me detuve y me encogí contra la pared para no ser vista. Esperé un momento, hasta que el corredor estuvo desierto y entré por la puerta de la galería. La cerré con rapidez a mis espaldas antes que alguien diera la vuelta y viera adonde había ido. Las escaleras estaban apenas iluminadas por el resplandor de arriba y no tuve dificultad para moverme sobre las lajas desgastadas. Subí hacia el ruido y la luz, pensando en aquel breve y último intercambio.

_Je suis prét. _«Estoy lista.» Esperaba que lo estuviera.

La galería estaba iluminada con antorchas de pino; las llamas brillantes se elevaban en línea recta, delineadas en negro por el tizne dejado por sus predecesoras en las paredes. Varios rostros se volvieron y parpadearon al verme emerger de las cortinas del fondo de la galería. Al parecer, todas las mujeres del castillo estaban allí. Reconocí a la chica, Ruby, a Ashley, a algunas otras que había conocido en las cocinas y, por supuesto, a la robusta señora Granny, en una posición de honor cerca de la balaustrada.

Al verme, me llamó cordialmente y las mujeres se apretujaron unas contra otras para dejarme pasar. Cuando llegué, podía ver el salón entero extendiéndose debajo.

Las paredes estaban adornadas con ramas de mirto, tejo y acebo y la fragancia ascendía hasta las galerías, mezclada con el humo del fuego y los vahos. Había docenas yendo, viniendo y conversando de pie en pequeños grupos diseminados por la sala. Todos estaban ataviados con alguna versión del tartán del clan; en ciertos casos limitada a una capa o una gorra sobre la camisa de trabajo y las prendas harapientas. Los diseños variaban muchísimo pero los colores eran en su mayoría los mismos: verde oscuro y blanco. Casi todos vestían igual, a excepción de Regina que iba con su clásico cuero apretado, corsé y botas, y esa preciosa capa aterciopelada. La descubrí de pie cerca de la pared, todavía con expresión sombría. Pequeño John había desaparecido entre la muchedumbre pero dos fornidos MacKenzie, obviamente guardias, custodiaban a Regina.

La confusión en la sala se iba organizando gradualmente en tanto los residentes del castillo empujaban y conducían a los recién llegados al extremo inferior.

Aquella noche era especial. Dos gaiteros se habían sumado al joven que había tocado la gaita durante la Audiencia; uno cuyo porte y gaita engastada en marfil lo proclamaban como gaitero mayor. Éste hizo señas con la cabeza a los otros dos y pronto el típico zumbido invadió el salón. Aunque mucho más pequeñas que las grandes gaitas del norte utilizadas en batalla, éstas hacían un bullicio de lo más efectivo.

Los punteros emitieron un trino sobre los bajos que hizo arder la sangre de los presentes. Las mujeres se agitaron a mí alrededor y recordé un verso

_Oh, me llaman Rab el vehemente,_

_y las muchachas se vuelven locas_

_cuando hago sonar mi puntero._

Si no locas, las mujeres no podían negar su excitación. Por favor, ¿qué les pasaba a esas chicas? Proferían murmullos efusivos en tanto se inclinaban sobre la baranda, señalando a un hombre o a otro de los que se paseaban por el salón con sus mejores galas. Pero una no era como todas, esta avistó a Regina. Con una exclamación ahogada, indicó a una amiga que la mirara. Su aparición generó más susurros y comentarios de los que había creído.

Algunos eran de admiración por su aspecto elegante e imponente, pero en general se limitaban a especulaciones sobre su presencia en la ceremonia. Advertí que Ruby en particular resplandecía como una vela al mirarla. Recordé lo que había dicho August en el corral: «Sabes que su padre no le permitirá enlazarse con nadie ajeno al clan.» ¿Y con la protegida de Sean? Podría ser. Salvo por el detalle de que era una fugitiva.

La música de las gaitas ascendió a un tono ferviente y luego cesó con brusquedad. Cuando la sala estuvo en absoluto silencio, Sean MacKenzie apareció por la arcada superior y avanzó con paso resuelto hacia una pequeña plataforma erigida en la parte delantera. Si bien no se esforzaba por ocultar su invalidez, tampoco alardeaba de ella. Estaba espléndido, con una casaca azul celeste con cordones de oro, botones de plata y puños de seda rosa que se doblaban casi hasta el codo. Una falda escocesa de lana fina colgaba más allá de sus rodillas, cubriendo gran parte de sus piernas y las medias a cuadros. La gorra era azul, pero la insignia plateada tenía plumas, no ramas de acebo. El salón entero contuvo el aliento mientras ocupaba su lugar en la plataforma. Fuera lo que fuera, Sean MacKenzie tenía dotes para el arte dramático.

Se volvió hacia las personas del clan, alzó los brazos y los saludó con un grito sonoro:

—_¡Tulach Ard! _

—¡Tulach Ard! —respondieron con un rugido los miembros del clan.

A esto le sucedió un breve discurso en gaélico que fue recibido con bramidos periódicos de aprobación. Y enseguida comenzó la ceremonia del juramento propiamente dicha.

Eric MacKenzie fue el primer hombre en dirigirse hacia la plataforma de Sean. La pequeña tribuna proporcionaba a Sean la altura suficiente para que los hermanos quedaran cara a cara. Eric iba vestido con lujo, aunque de terciopelo marrón sin adornos de oro para no distraer la atención de la magnificencia de Sean.

Eric extrajo la daga con un floreo y se hincó de hinojos, sosteniendo la daga verticalmente por la hoja. Su voz era menos potente que la de Sean pero lo bastante fuerte para que cada palabra retumbara en el salón.

—Juro por la cruz de nuestro Señor y por el santo puñal que sostengo que seré fiel y leal al nombre del clan MacKenzie. Si mi mano llegara a levantarse en rebelión contra ti, ruego que este santo puñal atraviese mi corazón.

Bajó el puñal, lo besó en la unión de mango y hoja y lo volvió a guardar dentro de la vaina. Todavía arrodillado, extendió las dos manos entrelazadas hacia Sean, que las tomó entre las suyas y las llevó a los labios como aceptación del juramento prestado. Luego le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Sean se volvió y cogió una copa de plata de una mesa cubierta con un tartán a sus espaldas. Alzó con las dos manos la pesada vasija con asas, bebió y se la ofreció a Eric. Eric tomó un sorbo generoso y se la devolvió. Con una reverencia final hacia el Señor del clan MacKenzie, se hizo a un lado para dejar lugar al próximo.

El mismo proceso se repitió una y otra vez, desde el juramento hasta el trago ceremonial. Considerando el número de personas alineadas, el poder de Sean volvió a impresionarme. Estaba intentando calcular qué cantidad de licor habría consumido al final de la noche, contando un trago por cada juramento, cuando vi a Regina en la primera posición en la fila. Una vez prestado su juramento, Eric se había apostado detrás de Sean. Vio a Regina y a un hombre delante de ella, y noté un repentino sobresalto. Se acercó a su hermano y le masculló algo. Sean mantuvo la vista fija en el hombre que había frente a él pero se tensó ligeramente. También estaba sorprendido y, pensé, no del todo complacido.

El nivel emotivo de la sala se había intensificado con el correr de la ceremonia. Si Regina se negaba en aquel momento a prestar juramento, no sería raro que fuera despedazada. Me sequé las palmas con disimulo en la chaqueta de montar, sintiéndome culpable por haberla puesto en una situación tan precaria.

Parecía serena. A pesar del calor del salón, no sudaba. Preciosa como de costumbre, elegante y con gesto altivo. Aguardó con paciencia, como ajena a las cien personas que la rodeaban, armadas hasta los dientes y dispuestas a sentirse agraviadas ante cualquier insulto a MacKenzie y al clan. _Je suis prét, _¡de veras! ¿O habría decidido después de todo seguir el consejo de August?

Cuando le llegó el turno, hundí las uñas en las manos.

Regina se hincó con gracia sobre una rodilla e hizo una profunda reverencia hacia Sean. Pero en vez de extraer su puñal para el juramento, se puso de pie y miró a Sean a los ojos. Erguida con gracia se vieron, profundo.

Me volví hacia Ruby. Se había puesto pálida al ver a Regina incorporarse. Advertí que ella también apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en Regina, pero ella se dirigió únicamente a Sean. Su voz era tan armoniosa como la del Señor de los MacKenzie y cada palabra resonó con claridad.

—Sean MacKenzie, me presento ante ti como pariente y aliada. No te juraré fidelidad puesto que ya la he prometido al nombre que llevo. —Un gruñido grave y ominoso surgió de la multitud, pero Regina lo ignoró y prosiguió—: Pero te ofrezco con generosidad cuanto poseo: mi ayuda y buena voluntad, dondequiera que las requieras. Te ofrezco mi obediencia, como pariente y como mi Señor, y me atendré a tu palabra en tanto mis pies descansen en las tierras del clan MacKenzie.

Se interrumpió y permaneció de pie, las manos relajadas a los costados. Había llegado el momento de que Sean hablara. Una palabra, una señal, y mañana por la mañana estaría regada en el suelo la sangre de Regina.

Por un momento, Sean no se movió. Luego sonrió y alargó las manos. Al cabo de un instante de vacilación, Regina apoyó las suyas en las palmas extendidas.

—Nos honras con tu ofrecimiento de amistad y buena voluntad —pronunció Sean con voz clara—. Aceptamos tu obediencia y te consideramos de buena fe una aliada del clan MacKenzie.

La tensión de la sala disminuyó y un suspiro de alivio casi audible recorrió la galería en tanto Sean bebía de la copa y se la pasaba a Regina. Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa. Pero en vez del habitual trago ceremonial, alzó con cuidado el recipiente casi lleno, lo ladeó y bebió. Y continuó bebiendo. Un resuello de respeto y diversión brotó de los espectadores mientras vaciaba casi todo el contenido. Sin duda se detendría pronto para respirar, pensé, pero no. Vació la pesada copa hasta la última gota. Se la devolvió a Sean divertida.

—Y a mí me honra —declaró en tono ronco— ser aliada de un clan con un paladar tan exquisito para el whisky.

El comentario suscitó un rugido estruendoso y Regina se encaminó hacia la arcada, detenida de tanto en tanto por saludos de felicitaciones. Al parecer, Sean MacKenzie no era el único miembro de la familia con dotes de actor.

El calor en la galería era sofocante. El humo me produjo jaqueca antes de que por fin acabara la ceremonia con lo que asumí fueron unas breves palabras conmovedoras de Sean. Imperturbable después de compartir seis copas de licor, la voz sonora todavía retumbaba en las piedras del salón. Al menos las piernas no le dolerían aquella noche, pensé, pese a haber estado de pie tanto tiempo.

Un grito masivo y el estallido de las gaitas convirtieron la escena solemne en una oleada creciente de alaridos bulliciosos. Un griterío todavía más intenso acogió los toneles de cerveza y whisky que ahora aparecieron sobre caballetes, acompañados de fuentes humeantes de tortas de avena y guisos de carnero. La señora Granny, que debió de organizar aquella parte de la velada, se inclinó precariamente sobre la balaustrada para vigilar con atención el comportamiento de los mozos, en su mayoría muchachos demasiado jóvenes para prestar un juramento formal.

—¿Dónde están los faisanes? —masculló por lo bajo, estudiando las fuentes que iban apareciendo—. ¿Y las anguilas rellenas? ¡Maldito Mungo Grant, lo despellejaré vivo si ha dejado quemar las anguilas! —Se volvió con decisión y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la galería, obviamente reacia a dejar el manejo de algo tan crítico como el festín en las manos inexpertas de Mungo Grant.

Viendo la oportunidad, me abrí paso detrás de ella, aprovechando la estela que iba dejando entre el gentío. Otras mujeres, agradecidas por tener un motivo para marcharse, se me unieron en el éxodo.

La señora Granny se volvió al llegar al último escalón, vio el rebaño de mujeres a sus espaldas y frunció el entrecejo con furia

.

—A vuestras habitaciones ahora mismo, muchachas —ordenó—. Si no permanecéis ocultas y a salvo será mejor que vayáis a vuestras habitaciones. Pero nada de deambular por los pasillos ni de andar espiando por los rincones. No hay nadie en este lugar que no esté medio borracho y dentro de una hora será peor. Éste no es sitio para las jóvenes esta noche.

Entornó la puerta y espió con precaución el pasillo. La costa estaba despejada, de modo que instó a las chicas a salir y las envió de prisa a sus aposentos en los pisos superiores.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —le pregunté, al llegar a su lado—. Me refiero en las cocinas.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza pero sonrió.

—No, no hace falta, muchacha. Ahora váyase, no está más a salvo que las demás. —Y con un ligero empujón me lanzó al mortecino corredor.

Después de mi encuentro con el guardia, me inclinaba a seguir el consejo. Todos en la sala estaban alborotados, bailando y bebiendo sin restricción ni control.

Pero…hallar el camino de regreso a mi habitación era otro asunto. Me encontraba en una parte desconocida del castillo y aunque sabía que el piso siguiente tenía un pasaje abierto y techado que lo conectaba con el corredor que conducía a mi cuarto, no podía hallar nada que se pareciera a una escalera.

Giré una esquina y me topé con un grupo de miembros del clan. Eran hombres que no conocía, provenientes de las tierras remotas del clan y desacostumbrados a los modales corteses de un castillo. O al menos eso deduje cuando uno, que al parecer buscaba las letrinas, desistió de su intento y decidió aliviarse en un rincón del corredor en el instante en que yo aparecí.

Giré sobre mis talones de inmediato con la intención de regresar por donde había venido, escaleras o no escaleras. Sin embargo, varias manos me detuvieron y me encontré presionada contra la pared del pasillo, rodeada de escoceses barbudos con aliento a whisky y la violación en sus mentes.

Pasando por alto los preliminares, el hombre que estaba frente a mí me cogió de la cintura y hundió su mano dentro de mi camisa. Se acercó más y frotó su mejilla barbuda contra mi oído.

—¿Qué te parece un dulce beso de los valientes muchachos del clan MacKenzie? Tulach Ard!

—Por siempre Irlanda —respondí con rudeza y empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Inseguro a causa del whisky, el hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás contra uno de sus compañeros. Me hice a un lado y huí, corriendo con rapidez.

Otra sombra surgió frente a mí. Vacilé. Parecía haber un solo hombre delante y como diez detrás, acercándose con rapidez a pesar del cargamento de whisky en sus cuerpos. Mantuve el rumbo con prisa, calculando esquivar al hombre de enfrente. Pero se interpuso en mi camino y me detuve con tanta brusquedad que tuve que apoyarle las manos en el pecho para evitar embestirlo. Era Eric MacKenzie.

—¿Qué demonios...? —comenzó y luego vio a los hombres que me seguían. Me empujó a sus espaldas y ladró algo en gaélico a mis perseguidores. Los hombres protestaron en el mismo idioma, pero después de un breve intercambio de gruñidos, cedieron y se marcharon en busca de un entretenimiento mejor.

—Gracias —dije, un poco aturdida—. Gracias. Me... me iré. No debería estar aquí abajo. —Eric me miró, me cogió de un brazo y me forzó a volverme. Estaba desaliñado y era obvio que había estado participando en la jarana en el salón.

—Tiene razón—repuso—. No debería estar aquí. Pero ya que está, tendrá que pagar por ello —murmuró. Los ojos le brillaban en la penumbra. Y sin aviso, me atrajo hacia él con violencia y me besó. Me besó con tanta fuerza que lastimó mis labios y los obligó a abrirse. Su lengua tocó la mía y el olor a whisky invadió mi boca. Me agarró con firmeza el trasero y me apretó contra él. Sentí la dureza rígida debajo de la falda escocesa.

Me soltó tan repentinamente como me había cogido. Jadeando, asintió con la cabeza y señaló el pasillo. Un rizo de cabello castaño colgaba sobre su frente y se lo apartó con una mano.

—Ahora lárguese —declaró—. Antes de que pague un precio más alto.

Me marché a toda prisa.

Dado los desórdenes de la noche anterior, había esperado que la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo durmieran hasta tarde, posiblemente que bajaran haciendo eses en busca de un jarro de cerveza cuando el sol alcanzara su punto más alto —asumiendo que éste decidiera salir, por supuesto. Pero los montañeses escoceses del clan MacKenzie conformaban un grupo más rudo de lo que yo creía. Mucho antes del amanecer, el castillo zumbaba como una colmena ajetreada, con voces agrias llamando de una punta a otra de los corredores y entrechocar de armaduras y taconeo de botas en tanto se aprestaban para la cacería.

El día era frío y brumoso pero el pequeño John, con quien me encontré en el patio camino al salón, me aseguró que era el mejor clima para cazar jabalíes.

—Esos animales tienen un pellejo tan grueso que el frío no les afecta —me explicó mientras afilaba con entusiasmo la punta de una lanza contra una piedra de afilar accionada con el pie—. Y se sienten seguros con la niebla densa a su alrededor: no ven a los hombres que se les acercan, ¿entiende?

Me abstuve de señalar que eso significaba que los cazadores tampoco podrían ver a los jabalíes a los que se aproximaban hasta estar encima de ellos.

A medida que el sol comenzaba a vetear la niebla de sangre y oro, la partida de cazadores se congregó en el patio delantero, brillantes de humedad y con las miradas iluminadas de expectación. Me alegró ver que no se esperaba que las mujeres participaran y que éstas se contentaran con repartir pan ázimo y jarras de cerveza a los héroes prestos a partir y alguna que otra cazadora indómita. Al contemplar el grupo alejándose hacia el bosque, armados hasta los dientes con lanzas, hachas, arcos, flechas y dagas, sentí un poco de pena por el jabalí.

Una hora después, este sentimiento dio paso a otro de respeto temeroso cuando se me mandó llamar a las afueras del bosque para vendar las heridas de un hombre que, presumí, había tropezado con la bestia en la niebla sin darse cuenta.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamé mientras examinaba una herida abierta que se extendía desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo—. ¿Un animal hizo esto? ¿Qué tiene, dientes de acero inoxidable?

—¿Eh? —La víctima estaba pálida por el susto y demasiado alterada para contestarme, pero uno de los compañeros que lo había asistido me miró con extrañeza.

—Olvídelo —dije y tiré para ceñir bien el vendaje que había colocado alrededor de la pantorrilla lastimada—. Llévenlo al castillo para que la señora Granny le dé un caldo caliente y frazadas. Debo coserlo, pero aquí carezco de lo necesario.

Los gritos rítmicos de los batidores todavía resonaban en la ladera envuelta en neblina. De pronto, un chillido penetrante se elevó sobre la bruma y los árboles. Un faisán sobresaltado abandonó su escondite cercano batiendo las alas con temor.

—Por el amor de todos los reinos, ¿ahora qué? —Cogí una buena cantidad de vendas, dejé a mi paciente con sus cuidadores y me adentré a ciegas en el bosque.

La niebla era más espesa debajo de las ramas y sólo podía ver algunos centímetros por delante, pero el sonido de gritos excitados y pisadas en la maleza me guiaba en la dirección correcta.

Me rozó al pasarme por detrás. Concentrada en el griterío, no lo oí ni lo vi hasta que hubo pasado a mi lado; era una masa oscura moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, las pezuñas diminutas y absurdamente hendidas casi silenciosas sobre las hojas húmedas.

Me quedé tan aturdida por la súbita aparición que al principio no atiné a sentir temor. Me limité a contemplar la bruma en la que aquella cosa negra había desaparecido. Cuando levanté una mano para retirar los bucles dorados que se me pegaban húmedos a la cara, vi la línea roja que la atravesaba. Bajé la vista y descubrí una línea igual en mi camisa. El animal estaba herido. ¿El grito habría provenido del jabalí?

Decididamente no. Sabía reconocer el grito de un herido de muerte. Y el cerdo me había pasado con demasiada energía. Respiré hondo y continué avanzando a través de la cortina de niebla, en busca de un hombre herido.

Lo hallé al pie de una pequeña cuesta, rodeado de hombres con faldas. Lo habían cubierto con sus capas para mantenerlo caliente pero podía distinguir la roja humedad sobre la tela. Una huella ancha de barro negro revelaba el lugar por donde había rodado cuesta abajo y un montón de hojas embarradas y tierra removida, donde se había enfrentado al jabalí. Me arrodillé junto a él, aparté la tela y me puse a trabajar.

Acababa de comenzar cuando los gritos a mí alrededor me hicieron volverme. La forma escalofriante, de nuevo silenciosa, emergió de entre los árboles.

Esta vez tuve tiempo de divisar el mango de un puñal sobresaliendo del costado del animal, quizás obra del hombre que se encontraba en el suelo frente a mí. Los colmillos amarillentos y feroces estaban teñidos de rojo, igual que los ojillos enfurecidos.

Tan pasmados como yo, los hombres empezaron a moverse y a buscar sus armas. Más veloz que el resto, una mujer cazadora, pelirroja y atlética le lanzó una daga robada a uno de sus compañeros.

Toda su atención se concentró en la bestia. Le habló en voz baja, murmurando en gaélico para inducir al animal a dejar el refugio del árbol junto al cual se encontraba.

La primera carga fue repentina como una explosión. La bestia pasó junto a ella como una bala, tan cerca que la brisa resultante agitó las hojas. Giró de inmediato y regresó; era un montón de músculo enfadado. La mujer lo sorteó como un torero, pinchándolo con una lanza. Una, dos, tres veces. Era más una danza que un acto violento; ambos adversarios desplegaban sus fuerzas, pero con tal ligereza que parecían flotar sobre el suelo.

El episodio duró apenas un minuto, aunque pareció mucho más. Acabó cuando ella, después de girar a un costado para eludir los despiadados colmillos, alzó la punta de la lanza corta y sólida y la clavó entre los hombros de la bestia. Se oyó el ruido sordo y apagado de la lanza y un chillido penetrante que me erizó la piel. Los ojillos del jabalí se movieron de un lado a otro buscando frenéticamente la venganza y las pezuñas se hundieron en el barro mientras se tambaleaba, inseguro. El chillido prosiguió hasta alcanzar un tono inhumano en tanto el cuerpo pesado se derrumbaba, enterrando más profundamente el puñal en la carne velluda. Las delicadas pezuñas patearon el suelo, formando masas de tierra húmeda.

El chillido cesó de repente. Se hizo el silencio durante un momento, luego se oyó un gruñido del cerdo. Y la mole ya no se movió.

La mujer pelirroja no había esperado a asegurarse de la muerte del animal; no bien hubo girado en torno al jabalí moribundo, regresó junto al hombre herido. Se arrodilló y pasó un brazo debajo de los hombros de la víctima, tomando el lugar de quien lo había estado sosteniendo. Tenía los pómulos salpicados de sangre y algunas gotas secas le pegaban el cabello a un lado.

—Ya ha pasado, Geordie —dijo—. Ya ha pasado. Está muerto. Todo va bien.

—¿Lina? ¿Eres tú? —El hombre herido volvió la cabeza en dirección a y se esforzó por abrir los ojos.

Yo estaba sorprendida, escuchando mientras comprobaba el pulso y los signos vitales cuando Eric apareció tomando el lugar de la valiente y audaz mujer pelirroja.

Eric le dio consuelo, estrechándolo con fuerza contra sí, acariciándole el cabello revuelto. Se notaba que eran cercanos.

Me senté sobre los talones y levanté de nuevo el montón de capas. Una herida profunda se extendía por lo menos unos veinte centímetros desde la ingle a lo largo de todo el muslo. La sangre manaba de forma ininterrumpida. Sin embargo, no salía a borbotones; la arteria femoral no estaba cortada, lo que significaba que aún quedaba alguna oportunidad de detener el flujo.

Lo que no podía detenerse era la hemorragia en el vientre, donde los colmillos habían abierto de un tajo piel, músculos y entrañas. No había ninguna vena cortada, pero el intestino estaba perforado. Podía verlo con claridad a través del desgarro de la piel. Ese tipo de herida abdominal resultaba con frecuencia fatal, incluso contando con un quirófano moderno, suturas y antibióticos. El contenido del abdomen desgarrado se vertía dentro de la cavidad del cuerpo y contaminaba toda el área. La infección era mortal. Y allí, sin nada excepto clavos de ajo y flores de milenrama para tratarlo...

Mi mirada se topó con la de Eric cuando él también contempló la espantosa herida. Sus labios se movieron, articulando en silencio sobre la cabeza del hombre la palabra « ¿Vivirá?».

Hice un gesto negativo. Eric se quedó quieto un instante con Geordie entre los brazos. Luego se inclinó y desató deliberadamente el torniquete de emergencia que yo había aplicado en torno al muslo. Me miró, desafiándome a que protestara, pero permanecí inmóvil excepto por una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Podía taponar la herida y permitir que el hombre fuera transportado al castillo en una parihuela. Podría regresar al castillo, sí, y subsistir allí en agonía creciente en tanto la herida abdominal se ulceraba hasta que la infección se extendiera lo suficiente para por fin matarlo, sumiéndolo quizá durante días en un largo padecimiento. Una muerte mejor, tal vez, era la que Eric le estaba ofreciendo: morir limpiamente bajo el cielo, con la sangre del corazón manchando las mismas hojas teñidas por la sangre de la bestia que lo había matado. Me arrastré por la hierba húmeda hacia la cabeza de Geordie y alcé la mitad de su peso en mi brazo.

—Ya, ya —lo tranquilicé en el tono que me habían enseñado a utilizar en estas ocasiones—. El dolor pasará pronto.

—Sí. Ha pasado... un poco. Ya no siento la pierna... ni las manos... ¿Eric?... Estás ahí ¿Estás ahí, amigo? —Las manos entumecidas se agitaban a ciegas frente al rostro del hombre. Eric las tomó con firmeza entre las suyas y se agachó para murmurarle algo al oído.

De repente, la espalda de Geordie se arqueó hacia atrás y sus talones se hundieron con fuerza en el barro. Era la violenta protesta de su cuerpo contra aquello que su mente ya había empezado a aceptar. De tanto en tanto boqueaba, como cualquier hombre que al desangrarse boquea en busca de aire, ávido del oxígeno por cuya falta su cuerpo agoniza. Un gran silencio reinaba en el bosque. Los pájaros no cantaban en la niebla y los hombres que aguardaban con paciencia acurrucados a la sombra de los árboles estaban tan callados como los propios árboles. Eric y yo, inclinados juntos sobre el cuerpo en pugna, entre susurros y palabras de consuelo, compartíamos la difícil tarea, triste y necesaria, de ayudar a un hombre a morir.

El viaje colina arriba hacia el castillo fue silencioso. Yo caminaba junto al hombre muerto, que yacía en una improvisada camilla hecha con ramas de pino. Detrás de nosotros, transportado de la misma manera, iba el cadáver de su adversario.

Eric marchaba delante, solo.

Al atravesar el portón hacia el patio central divisé la pequeña figura rechoncha de Bain, el sacerdote de la aldea, corriendo tardíamente en auxilio de su feligrés caído.

Eric se detuvo. Me volví hacia la escalera que llevaba al dispensario, pero él alargó una mano y me detuvo. Los hombres que transportaban el cadáver de Geordie envuelto en capas siguieron hacia la capilla, dejándonos juntos en el corredor desierto. Eric me cogió de la muñeca y me miró con intensidad.

—No es la primera vez que ve usted morir a alguien violentamente —afirmó sin ambages. No era una pregunta, antes bien una acusación.

—Por supuesto que no —declaré con igual franqueza. Liberé mi mano y lo dejé allí plantado para ir a atender a mi paciente con vida.

La muerte espantosa de Geordie sólo ensombreció momentáneamente los festejos. Aquella tarde se celebró un funeral en la capilla del castillo y los juegos comenzaron al día siguiente.

No pude ver demasiado, ya que estuve ocupada poniendo parches a los participantes. Todo lo que podía decir con certeza de los auténticos juegos escoceses es que se jugaban de veras. Vendé el pie de un hombre que se había cortado tratando de bailar entre espadas, entablillé la pierna rota de una víctima desafortunada que se había interpuesto en el camino de un lanzador de martillo y repartí aceite de ricino y jarabe de nastuerzo a incontables niños que se habían excedido con los dulces. Al atardecer estaba agotada.

Trepé a la mesa del dispensario para asomar la cabeza por la diminuta ventana y respirar un poco de aire. Los gritos, las risas y la música del campo donde se celebraban los juegos habían cesado. Estupendo. No más pacientes nuevos, al menos no hasta el día siguiente. ¿Qué había dicho El pequeño John que harían después? ¿Tiro con arco? Mmm. Comprobé la provisión de vendas y cerré con cansancio la puerta del dispensario a mis espaldas.

Dejé el castillo y caminé colina abajo hacia el establo. Necesitaba una buena compañía, que no fuera humana, no hablara ni sangrara. También esperaba encontrar a Regina, cualquiera que fuera su apellido, para tratar de disculparme otra vez por haberla involucrado en la ceremonia de juramento. Ciertamente había salido airosa de ella, pero de no haber sido por mí, nunca habría estado allí. En cuanto al rumor que Pequeño John podría estar diseminando sobre nuestra supuesta relación amorosa, prefería no pensar.

También prefería no pensar en mi propia situación, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Después de mi grandioso y fallido intento de fuga al comienzo de la Reunión, me preguntaba si tendría mejores oportunidades al final. Desde luego, la mayoría de los caballos partirían con los visitantes. Pero todavía quedarían disponibles los del castillo. Y con suerte, la desaparición de uno se atribuiría a un robo casual. Había muchos tipejos de aspecto ruin merodeando por los terrenos de la feria y los juegos. Y en la confusión de la partida, podría pasar un tiempo antes de que alguien advirtiera mi ausencia.

Caminé arrastrando los pies a lo largo del cerco del corral mientras reflexionaba sobre rutas de escape. La dificultad residía en que tenía una vaguísima idea de dónde me encontraba con relación al lugar al que quería ir. Y dado que gracias a mis servicios médicos durante los juegos ahora me conocían casi todos los MacKenzie entre Leoch y la frontera, no podría pedir direcciones.

De pronto me pregunté si Regina habría hablado con Sean o Eric acerca de mi frustrado intento de fuga. Ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado, así que tal vez no.

No había caballos en el corral. Empujé la puerta del establo y mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Regina y a Eric sentados uno junto al otro sobre un fardo de paja. Parecían tan sorprendidos por mi presencia como yo por la suya, pero me miraron y me invitaron a sentarme.

—Está bien —dije, retrocediendo hacia la puerta—. No quería inmiscuirme en la conversación.

—Nada de eso—respondió Eric—, lo que acabo de decir a Regina también le concierne a usted.

Lancé una mirada rápida a Regina, quien contestó con un gesto de cabeza casi imperceptible. De modo que no había hablado con Eric acerca de mi intento de fuga. Tomé asiento, con cierta cautela hacia Eric. Recordaba la escena en el corredor la noche del juramento, aunque él jamás se había referido a ella ni con palabras ni con gestos.

—Me iré dentro de dos días —manifestó con brusquedad—. Y las llevaré conmigo.

—¿Llevarnos adonde? —inquirí con asombro. Mi corazón se aceleró.

—A través de las tierras de los MacKenzie. Sean no viaja, así que debo visitar a los arrendatarios y colonos que no pueden venir a la Reunión. Y hacerme cargo de otros negocios aquí y allá... —Agitó una mano, descartando el asunto como algo trivial.

—¿Pero por qué yo? Quiero decir, ¿por qué nosotras? —quise saber.

Pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Bueno, Regina es hábil con los caballos. Y en cuanto a usted, Sean pensó que sería conveniente llevarla hasta el Fuerte William. El comandante de allí podría... ayudarla a encontrar a su familia en Francia.

«O ayudarte a ti», pensé, «a averiguar quién soy en realidad. ¿Y qué más me ocultas?»

Eric me observaba, obviamente preguntándose cómo me tomaría yo la noticia.

_De acuerdo —expresé con serenidad—. Parece una buena idea. —Por fuera demostraba tranquilidad, pero por dentro no cabía en mí de júbilo.

¡Qué suerte! Ahora no tendría que intentar escapar del castillo. Eric me acompañaría casi todo el trayecto. Y suponía que desde el Fuerte William, no me sería muy difícil encontrar mi propio camino. A Craigh Na Dun. Al círculo de piedras. Y con suerte, de regreso a casa.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo. Emma cada vez más complicada y enroscada en la vida del castillo y sus habitantes. Planeó un escape que salió pésimo, y con ello, arrastro a Regina a una ceremonia que no quería ni aparecerse. La dinámica de hacerse cargo de la salud del castillo la tiene cautivada, aunque no lo reconozca. **

**Tuvo algunos percances con algunos invitados de la fiesta y ahora, Eric quiere llevárselas a ambas en una recorrida…Veremos si Emma logra su cometido "Irse nuevamente a su tiempo". Aunque ¿será lo que realmente quiere?**

**Espero que disfrutaran el cap.**

**Como siempre, comenten y abrazos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Atravesamos los portones del castillo Leoch dos días más tarde, justo antes del amanecer. En grupos de dos, tres y cuatro, acompañados por los gritos de despedida y los chillidos de los gansos salvajes del lago, los caballos caminaron con cuidado por el puente de piedra. Miré hacia atrás varias veces hasta que la masa del castillo desapareció por fin detrás de una cortina de trémula neblina. La idea de que jamás volvería a ver aquel triste montón de piedras ni a sus habitantes me llenó de una extraña tristeza.

El ruido de los cascos de los caballos parecía amortiguado por la bruma. Las voces se arrastraban a través del aire húmedo de modo que los gritos de un extremo de la larga fila se oían con facilidad en el otro, mientras que los sonidos de las conversaciones cercanas se perdían en murmullos entrecortados. Era como cabalgar en una nube de vapor poblada de fantasmas. Las voces espectrales flotaban en el aire, lejanas un momento, casi vecinas un instante después.

Mi lugar estaba en el medio del grupo, entre un jinete armado cuyo nombre ignoraba y Ned, el pequeño escribiente que había visto trabajar durante la audiencia de Sean. Era más que un escribiente, como descubrí al conversar con él en el camino.

Ned era abogado. Nacido, criado y educado en Edimburgo, tenía todo el aspecto de su profesión. Era un hombrecillo de edad avanzada, con costumbres meticulosas y rutinarias. Llevaba una casaca de paño fino, medias de lana, una camisa de hilo con corbatín de encaje y calzones que combinaban muy bien la comodidad necesaria para el viaje con la elegancia propia de su posición. Unos pequeños anteojos enmarcados en oro, una discreta cinta en el cabello y un bicornio de felpa azul completaban el conjunto. Era una imagen tan perfecta de un antiguo hombre de leyes que no podía mirarlo sin sonreír.

Cabalgaba a mi lado en una yegua tranquila, cargada con dos enormes bolsas de cuero desgastado. Me explicó que en una llevaba las herramientas de su oficio: tintero, plumas y papeles.

—¿Y para qué es la otra? —pregunté. Si bien la primera tenía aspecto de estar llena, la segunda parecía casi vacía.

—Es para los alquileres de su señoría —respondió el abogado y dio unas palmadas a la bolsa vacía.

—Debe de esperar una buena recaudación, entonces —sugerí.

El señor Gowan se encogió de hombros.

—No tanto, querida. Pero la mayor parte será en peniques y otras monedas pequeñas. Y ésas, por desgracia, ocupan más sitio que las grandes. —Esbozó una sonrisa que fue sólo una ligera curva en los finos labios resecos—. En realidad, una pesada carga de cobre y plata es más fácil de transportar que los ingresos de su señoría.

Se volvió para clavar la mirada por encima del hombro en los dos carros tirados por mulas que acompañaban al grupo.

—Las bolsas de granos y nabos por lo menos tienen la ventaja de la falta de movimiento. Las aves, si están bien atadas y enjauladas, no me molestan. Tampoco las cabras, a pesar de que presentan algunos inconvenientes con sus hábitos omnívoros. Una me comió un pañuelo el año pasado, aunque debo admitir que la culpa fue mía por dejar que la tela asomara por el bolsillo de la casaca. —Los delgados labios formaron una línea definida—. Sin embargo, este año he dado instrucciones precisas. No aceptaremos cerdos vivos.

Supuse que la necesidad de proteger las alforjas del señor Gowan y los dos carros explicaban la presencia de los cerca de veinte hombres que conformaban el grupo. Todos iban armados y montados. Había también bastantes animales de carga que llevaban lo que pensé que serían provisiones para el grupo.

La señora Granny, en medio de sus despedidas y recomendaciones, me había dicho que los alojamientos serían primitivos o inexistentes, ya que pasaríamos muchas noches en campamentos junto al camino.

Sentía curiosidad por saber qué había llevado a un hombre con la evidente educación del señor Gowan a aceptar un trabajo en las remotas tierras altas escocesas, lejos de las comodidades de la civilización a las que debía de estar acostumbrado.

—Bueno, en cuanto a eso —dijo en respuesta a mis preguntas—, cuando era joven tenía un pequeño despacho en Edimburgo. Con cortinas de encaje en la ventana y una brillante placa de bronce con mi nombre en la puerta. Pero me cansé de redactar testamentos y escrituras y de ver los mismos rostros en la calle todos los días. Así que me marché —concluyó con simpleza. Había comprado un caballo y algunas provisiones y se fue sin saber a dónde ni qué haría una vez llegara. —Verá, debo confesar —prosiguió y se tocó ligeramente la nariz con un pañuelo que llevaba su monograma— cierta afición por... la aventura. No obstante, ni mi situación social ni mis antecedentes familiares me permitían convertirme en bandido o navegante, las ocupaciones más emocionantes que imaginaba en aquellos días. Por lo tanto, decidí que mi mejor alternativa era dirigirme al norte, hacia las tierras altas. Pensé que tal vez, con el tiempo, lograría convencer a algún jefe de clan para, bueno, utilizar mis servicios de alguna manera. Y en el curso de sus viajes, había encontrado a ese jefe de clan. —El viejo MacKenzie —pronunció con una sonrisa amable y nostálgica—. Era un bribón morocho y pícaro. —El señor Gowan asintió en dirección a la cabecera de la fila, donde el cabello brillante de Regina destacaba en la neblina—. Su nieta se le parece mucho.

¿Su nieta? ¿Cómo que su nieta?

—Nos conocimos a punta de pistola, —prosiguió sin percatarse de mi asombro— el viejo y yo, cuando me asaltó. Le entregué mi caballo y mis bolsas de buen modo, ya que no tenía alternativa. Pero creo que se sorprendió un poco cuando insistí en acompañarlo, a pie si era necesario.

—El viejo MacKenzie. ¿El padre de Sean y Eric? —pregunté con los ojos atónitos.

El anciano abogado asintió.

—Sí. Por supuesto, todavía no era Señor. Eso ocurrió unos años después... con un poco de ayuda por mi parte —añadió con modestia—. En aquella época... la vida era menos civilizada —dijo con nostalgia.

—¿De veras? —Comenté con cortesía—. ¿Y usted fue parte de la herencia de Sean, por así decirlo?

Mi mente sólo podía pensar en esa intrincada rama familiar.

—Algo por el estilo —respondió el señor Gowan—. Hubo algo de confusión cuando el viejo murió, ¿sabe? Sean era el heredero de Leoch, claro, pero... —El abogado hizo una pausa y miró hacia delante y atrás para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera lo bastante cerca para escuchar. El jinete armado se había adelantado para reunirse con algunos de sus compañeros y unos cuatro cuerpos nos separaban del conductor del carro que nos seguía. —Sean fue un hombre entero hasta los dieciocho años —prosiguió su historia— y prometía convertirse en un buen líder. Tomó a Rose por esposa como parte de una alianza con los Cameron. Yo redacté el contrato matrimonial —agregó a modo de comentario aparte—. Pero poco tiempo después del casamiento, Sean sufrió una terrible caída durante una incursión. Se rompió el hueso largo del muslo y soldó mal.

Asentí. No era de extrañar.

—Y entonces —continuó el señor Gowan con un suspiro—, se levantó demasiado pronto de la cama y se cayó por las escaleras. Se rompió la otra pierna. Pasó casi un año en cama, pero pronto quedó claro que el daño era permanente. Fue entonces cuando el viejo murió, por desgracia.

El hombrecillo se interrumpió para organizar sus pensamientos. Luego, volvió a mirar hacia delante, como si buscara a alguien. Al no encontrarlo, se acomodó de nuevo en la montura.

—Fue la época en que hubo tanta agitación por el casamiento de la hermana, también —dijo—. Y Eric... bueno, me temo que Eric no actuó muy bien en aquel asunto. De lo contrario, lo hubieran nombrado jefe, pero se pensaba que aún no tenía el juicio necesario. —Meneó la cabeza—. Hubo un gran revuelo. Vinieron primos y tíos y arrendatarios y se llevó a cabo una gran Reunión para decidir el asunto.

—Pero después de todo, eligieron a Sean, ¿verdad? —intervine. Una vez más, me maravilló la personalidad de Sean MacKenzie. Y mirando de reojo al hombrecillo arrugado que cabalgaba a mi lado, pensé que Sean también había tenido suerte al elegir a sus aliados.

—Así fue, pero sólo porque los hermanos permanecieron firmemente unidos. No había duda alguna sobre el valor de Sean ni sobre su mente, sólo sobre su cuerpo. Era evidente que jamás podría volver a conducir a sus hombres en una batalla. Pero allí estaba Eric, fuerte y entero, aunque algo impredecible e impulsivo. Se puso detrás de la silla de su hermano y juró obedecer las órdenes de Sean y ser sus piernas y su brazo armado en el campo de batalla. Entonces, se sugirió que Sean fuera nombrado Señor, como debía ser y Eric, jefe militar, para liderar el clan en tiempos de guerra, Existían precedentes de ese tipo de situación —añadió.

La modestia con que había dicho «se sugirió» dejaba en claro quién había sugerido la alternativa.

—¿Y usted es hombre de quién? ¿De Sean o de Eric? —pregunté.

—Mis intereses deben ser los del clan en general —respondió el señor Gowan, circunspecto—. Desde el punto de vista formal, presté juramento a Sean.

Y desde el informal también, pensé. Había visto la ceremonia de juramento, aunque no recordaba específicamente la silueta del abogado entre tantos hombres. Nadie podría haber presenciado aquel acto y permanecer impávido, ni siquiera un hombre de leyes. Y el hombrecillo de la yegua baya, a pesar de su edad y su devoción por la ley, tenía, según su propio testimonio, el alma de un romántico.

—Usted debe de ser una gran ayuda para él —apunté con diplomacia.

—Bueno, le aconsejo de vez en cuando —confesó—. Al igual que a otros. Si llega a necesitar un consejo, querida —agregó con expresión radiante—, no dude en recurrir a mí. Le aseguro que puede confiar en mi absoluta discreción. —Hizo una semirreverencia en la montura.

—¿Tanto como en su lealtad a Sean MacKenzie? —inquirí con las cejas enarcadas. Los pequeños ojos oscuros sostuvieron mi mirada y reconocí el ingenio y la agudeza en las opacas pupilas.

—Ah, bueno —expresó sin disculparse—. Valía la pena intentarlo.

—Supongo que sí —convine, más divertida que molesta—. Pero puedo asegurarle, señor Gowan, que no necesito de su discreción, por lo menos en este momento.

Era contagioso, pensé al escucharme. Hablaba igual que él.

—Soy una dama con conocimientos de enfermería—añadí con firmeza—. Nada más. Sean pierde su tiempo... y el de usted... al tratar de sonsacarme secretos que no existen. —O que existen, pero no se pueden contar, pensé. Era posible que la discreción del señor Gowan fuera ilimitada, pero no su creencia—. ¿Acaso le envió para que me obligara a revelarle secretos? —aventuré al ocurrírseme de pronto la posibilidad.

—Oh, no. —La idea arrancó una risita al señor Gowan—. Claro que no, querida. Cumplo una función esencial en estos viajes. Llevo los registros y los recibos para Eric y satisfago los pequeños requerimientos legales que puedan tener los miembros del clan en las zonas más alejadas. Y me temo que a pesar de mi avanzada edad, no he superado aún la avidez por la aventura. Ahora las cosas son mucho más tranquilas que antes. —Suspiró con algo de pesar—. Sin embargo, siempre existe la posibilidad de un asalto en el camino o un ataque cerca de la frontera. —Palmeó la segunda alforja en su montura—. Esta bolsa no está del todo vacía, ¿sabe? —Levantó la tapa lo suficiente para que yo viera las brillantes culatas ornamentadas de un par de pistolas, ingeniosamente colocadas en bolsillos gemelos para mantenerlas a mano.

Su mirada penetrante observó cada detalle de mi atuendo y apariencia. Mi conjunto de montar, botas y mi cabello dorado suelto, contrastaba con los de los demás viajantes, era cierto. Era claro que no pertenecía al clan.

—Debería ir armada, querida —precisó en un tono de suave reproche—. Aunque supongo que Eric ha debido de pensar que no era conveniente... todavía. Le hablaré al respecto —prometió.

Pasamos el resto del día conversando sobre sus recuerdos del añorado pasado, cuando los hombres eran hombres y la huella perniciosa de la civilización no se había difundido aún sobre la hermosa faz agreste de las tierras altas de Escocia. Al caer la noche, acampamos en un claro junto al camino. Tenía una manta enrollada y atada detrás de mi montura. Con ella, me dispuse a pasar mi primera noche de libertad fuera del castillo. No obstante, cuando me alejé del fuego y me dirigí a un sitio detrás de los árboles, sentí las miradas que me seguían. Incluso al aire libre, parecía que la libertad tenía sus límites definidos.

Llegamos a la primera parada casi al mediodía del segundo día. No era más que un grupo de tres o cuatro cabañas, situadas a cierta distancia del camino, al pie de un pequeño valle. De una de ellas se trajo un banco para Eric. Luego se armó una mesa con tres tablones para que el señor Gowan tuviera un lugar donde escribir.

El abogado extrajo un enorme paño de hilo almidonado de uno de los bolsillos de su casaca y lo apoyó cuidadosamente sobre un tocón que obviamente solía utilizarse de tajadero. Se sentó allí y comenzó a desplegar el tintero, libros y recibos con el mismo esmero que si estuviera detrás de sus cortinas de encaje de Edimburgo. Uno por uno, los hombres de las granjas vecinas aparecieron para llevar a cabo su encuentro anual con el representante del feudo. Se trataba de una reunión informal, con mucho menos protocolo que la Audiencia del castillo Leoch. Los colonos llegaban de los campos o las cabañas, acercaban un banco desocupado y se sentaban junto a Eric, con aparente confianza, a explicar, quejarse o, simplemente, a conversar.

Algunos iban acompañados de uno o dos hijos robustos, cargados con bolsas de granos o lana. Al término de cada conversación, el infatigable Ned escribía el recibo de pago de la renta anual, registraba la transacción en su libro mayor y hacía un gesto con la mano para que uno de los ganaderos cargara el pago en un carro. En ocasiones menos frecuentes, un pequeño montón de monedas desaparecía con un suave tintineo en las profundidades de su alforja de cuero. Mientras tanto, los jinetes armados descansaban bajo los árboles o se internaban en la orilla boscosa... para cazar, supuse.

La misma escena, con algunas variaciones, se repitió durante los días siguientes. De tanto en tanto, me invitaban a alguna cabaña a beber sidra o leche y las mujeres se aglomeraban en la única y estrecha habitación para hablar conmigo. En ciertos casos, el grupo de rústicas cabañas era lo bastante grande como para justificar la existencia de una taberna o posada, que se convertía, entonces, en el centro de operaciones de Eric.

En algunas ocasiones, las rentas incluían un caballo, una oveja o algún otro animal vivo. Por lo general, las bestias se cambiaban a alguien del vecindario por algo portátil, o si Regina declaraba que el caballo en cuestión era apto para formar parte de los establos del castillo, se añadía al grupo. La inclusión de Regina en la partida me intrigaba. Era cierto que ella sabía de caballos, pero los demás también, incluido Eric. Además, los caballos constituían una forma de pago poco habitual y no solían ser nada especial en términos de calidad. Me preguntaba, entonces, por qué se habría juzgado necesario traer a una experta. Una semana después de iniciado el viaje, en una aldea de nombre impronunciable, descubrí la verdadera razón por la cual Eric había querido traer a Regina.

La aldea, aunque pequeña, era lo suficientemente grande como para contar con una taberna con dos o tres mesas y varios bancos destartalados. Eric llevó a cabo la audiencia y cobró las rentas. Después de un indigesto almuerzo de carne salada y nabos, entretuvo a su corte. Invitó con cerveza a los arrendatarios y colonos que se habían quedado después de sus transacciones y a algunos aldeanos que pasaban por la taberna al terminar sus tareas para mirar boquiabiertos a los forasteros y escuchar las noticias que traíamos.

Estaba sentada en un banquillo en un rincón, bebiendo cerveza amarga y aprovechando la pausa en la cabalgata. No prestaba mucha atención a Eric, que hablaba, parte en gaélico y parte en inglés, sobre las granjas; contaba chismes, lo que parecían ser bromas obscenas y relatos interminables.

Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaríamos, a este paso, en llegar al Fuerte William. Y una vez allí, cómo haría para separarme de los escoceses del castillo Leoch sin caer en manos de los soldados ingleses. Perdida en mis pensamientos, no noté que Eric hablaba solo, en una especie de discurso. Su audiencia lo escuchaba absorta, con esporádicas exclamaciones e interjecciones. Al volver lentamente a tomar conciencia de mi entorno, me di cuenta de que Eric, con gran maestría, estaba arengando a sus espectadores en contra de algo.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. El pequeño John y el diminuto abogado, Ned, estaban sentados detrás de Eric. Habían olvidado sus jarras de cerveza en el banco mientras escuchaban con atención. Regina, con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada clavada en su jarra, tenía una postura estoica. No parecía importarle mucho el discurso de Eric.

De improviso, Eric se puso en pie, cogió el cuello de la capa de Regina y tiró de ella. La tela se rasgó de arriba abajo. Sorprendida, Regina se quedó tiesa. Entrecerró los ojos y vi que apretaba la mandíbula, pero no se movió cuando Eric la dio vuelta a prepo y expuso su espalda a los parroquianos.

La audiencia reaccionó con sobresalto e indignación al ver la espalda de la mujer cubierta de cicatrices. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero oí la palabra «Extranjero» pronunciada con rencor, y la volví a cerrar.

Regina, con el rostro pétreo, se levantó y dio un paso atrás para cubrirse y apartarse de la pequeña aglomeración que la rodeaba. Una pequeña anciana, que apenas le llegaba al codo, meneaba la cabeza y le palmeaba la espalda con ternura al tiempo que trataba, por lo que pude apreciar, de consolarla en gaélico. Si ésa era su intención, sus palabras no estaban logrando el efecto deseado.

Regina respondió, lacónica, a algunas preguntas de las personas presentes. Las dos o tres muchachas que habían llegado para comprar cerveza para las cenas familiares se agruparon contra la pared del otro lado del salón y comenzaron a murmurar entre sí mientras observaban la escena con ojos como platos.

Regina dirigió una mirada a Eric que debió de dejarlo helado y arrojó los despojos de su capa a un rincón de la chimenea. Abandonó el lugar con tres zancadas, sin prestar atención a los susurros compasivos de la gente.

Concluido el espectáculo, los presentes se volvieron hacia Eric. No entendí los comentarios, a pesar de que las pocas palabras que capté parecían referirse a los ingleses con muy poca simpatía. Me debatía entre seguir a Regina y quedarme donde estaba. Supuse que no querría compañía, por lo que me encogí en el banco y mantuve la cabeza agachada en tanto contemplaba mi borroso y pálido reflejo en la superficie de la jarra de cerveza.

El tintineo de metal me hizo levantar la mirada. Uno de los hombres, un colono robusto vestido con calzones de cuero, había tirado unas monedas sobre la mesa frente a Eric y comenzado su propio discurso. Dio un paso atrás, con los pulgares metidos en el cinto, como si desafiara al resto a hacer algo. Al cabo de una pausa llena de incertidumbre, uno o dos audaces más lo imitaron y luego otros más, extrayendo monedas de cobre de sus bolsas y morrales. Eric les dio las gracias calurosamente e hizo una señal al tabernero para invitar a una ronda de cerveza. Advertí que el abogado Ned guardaba las nuevas contribuciones en una bolsa distinta de la utilizada para almacenar las rentas destinadas a las arcas de Sean. Entonces comprendí el propósito de la pequeña actuación de Eric.

Las rebeliones, al igual que otros negocios comerciales, requieren capital. La formación y el aprovisionamiento de un ejército cuestan oro, así como el mantenimiento de sus cabecillas. Y por lo poco que recordaba del príncipe Carlos, el joven pretendiente al trono, parte de su apoyo había provenido de Francia, pero otra parte del financiamiento de su infructuoso levantamiento había surgido de los bolsillos casi vacíos del pueblo que se proponía gobernar. O sea que Sean o Eric, o ambos, eran jacobitas, seguidores del joven pretendiente, opositores del ocupante legal del trono de Inglaterra, Jorge II.

Por fin, los últimos colonos y arrendatarios se fueron a cenar. Eric se puso en pie y se desperezó con aire satisfecho, como un gato que a falta de crema, ha bebido un tazón de leche. Sopesó la bolsa y se la arrojó de vuelta a Ned para que la guardara.

—Bastante bien —comentó—. No se puede esperar gran cosa de un sitio tan pequeño. Pero si seguimos así, juntaremos una suma respetable.

—Yo no diría «respetable» —lo corregí con aire estirado mientras surgía de mi escondite.

Eric se volvió como si me viera por primera vez.

—¿No? —inquirió con una mueca divertida—. ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso le molesta que los súbditos leales contribuyan para apoyar a su soberano?

—De ninguna manera —repliqué sin apartarle la mirada—. No importa de qué soberano se trate. Lo que no me gusta es su método de recaudación.

Me observó con cuidado, como si mis facciones pudieran revelarle algo.

—¿No importa de qué soberano se trate? —Repitió con suavidad—. Creí que no hablaba gaélico.

—No lo hablo —respondí, cortante—. Pero tengo una cabeza y dos orejas que funcionan bien. Y aunque no sé cómo se dice «a la salud del rey Jorge» en gaélico, dudo mucho que se parezca a «Bragh Stuart».

Echó atrás la cabeza y rió.

—Es verdad —convino—. Le diría la palabra gaélica que corresponde a su soberano, pero no es lenguaje apropiado para una dama, ni siquiera para una "Extranjera".

Se agachó, recogió la capa enrollada de entre las cenizas y la sacudió para quitarle el polvo.

—Ya que no aprueba mis métodos, tal vez desee remediarlos —sugirió y me entregó la capa rota—. Pídale una aguja a la dueña de la casa y cósala.

—Cósala usted. —Se la tiré a la cara y me di media vuelta para marcharme.

—Como quiera —repuso Eric sin molestarse—. Regina coserá su propia capa ya que usted no está dispuesta a ayudar.

Me detuve. Luego giré con la mano extendida.

—De acuerdo —comencé, pero una mano me interrumpió al pasar por encima de mi hombro para sacarle la capa de las manos de Eric. Con mirada sombría, que dirigió a ambos con igual intensidad, Regina colocó la capa debajo del brazo y se marchó tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

Nos dieron alojamiento en la cabaña de un granjero. En realidad, me lo dieron a mí. Los demás durmieron fuera, apoyados en varios fardos de heno, carros y hierba. Por diferencia a mi sexo o a mi condición de casi prisionera, me concedieron un jergón en el suelo de la cabaña, junto a la chimenea. Si bien mi jergón resultó harto preferible al único camastro en el que dormía toda la familia, compuesta por seis miembros, comencé a envidiar a los hombres por sus aposentos al aire libre. El fuego no estaba apagado, sólo sofocado para pasar la noche. Hacía calor dentro de la cabaña y el ambiente estaba cargado de aromas y sonidos procedentes de sus moradores inquietos, gruñones, roncadores, sudados y malolientes.

Después de un rato, abandoné la idea de dormir en aquella habitación enrarecida. Me levanté, cogí una frazada y salí. El aire del exterior era tan fresco en comparación con la atmósfera pesada de la cabaña que me apoyé en la pared de piedra para dejar que el refrescante oxígeno entrara a bocanadas en mis pulmones.

Un hombre que hacía guardia, sentado en silencio bajo un árbol junto al sendero, se limitó a observarme. Debió de llegar a la conclusión de que no iría muy lejos en camiseta y continuó tallando un pequeño objeto. La luna brillaba y la hoja de la pequeña daga destellaba entre las sombras de las hojas de los árboles.

Caminé alrededor de la cabaña y trepé un poco por la colina que había detrás, siempre con cuidado de no tropezar con las siluetas dormidas. Encontré un lugar agradable e íntimo entre dos grandes rocas y me arreglé un cómodo nido con un montón de hierbas y mi frazada. Acostada en el suelo, observé la luna llena en su lento viaje por el cielo.

Así había visto salir la luna desde la ventana del castillo Leoch la primera noche de mi estancia como invitada involuntaria de Sean. Un mes atrás... un mes desde mi calamitoso pasaje por el círculo de rocas. Al menos, ahora creía saber por qué las piedras habían sido colocadas allí.

Lo más probable era que las piedras en sí no tuvieran importancia. Eran indicadores. Al igual que un cartel al pie de un precipicio advierte sobre el peligro de desprendimientos, las rocas erectas señalaban un lugar de peligro. Un lugar donde... ¿qué? ¿Donde la corteza del tiempo era delgada? ¿Donde algún tipo de puerta permanecía entornada? Las personas que habían diseñado el círculo no sabían lo que señalaban con él. Para ellos, aquel sitio era un gran misterio, un lugar de magia poderosa donde la gente desaparecía sin aviso. O aparecía, tal vez, de la nada.

Vaya pensamiento. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido, me pregunté, si hubiera habido alguien en la colina de Craigh na Dun cuando aparecí allí, de pronto? Supuse que debía depender de la época en la que uno entraba. Aquí, si un campesino se hubiera topado conmigo en aquellas circunstancias, me habría considerado una especie de bruja o hada. Dada la reputación de aquella colina en particular, más probablemente un hada.

Y quizá de allí proviniera su reputación, pensé. Si durante años la gente había aparecido y desaparecido de repente en un lugar, era lógico que el sitio tuviera fama de estar encantado.

Asomé un pie por debajo de la manta y moví los dedos largos bajo la luz de la luna. Muy impropio de un hada, decidí. Con mi metro setenta de estatura, era una mujer alta para esta época, tanto como muchos hombres. Ya que a duras penas podía pasar como un miembro del clan de los duendes, sin duda me habrían tomado por una bruja o algún espíritu maligno, pero de cabellos dorados. Por lo poco que sabía de los métodos utilizados en este siglo para manejar este tipo de fenómenos, sólo podía alegrarme de que nadie me hubiera visto aparecer.

Traté de imaginar qué sucedería si fuera a la inversa. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien de esta época apareciera en la mía? Después de todo, era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer, si es que encontraba la forma. ¿Cómo reaccionaría un escocés actual, como la señora Buchanan, la encargada del correo, si alguien como Leroy, por ejemplo, de pronto surgiera de la tierra bajo sus pies? La reacción más probable sería salir corriendo, llamar a la policía o tal vez, no hacer nada salvo contar a amigos y vecinos el curioso suceso acontecido días atrás...

¿Y el visitante? Bueno, con algo de suerte y cuidado, quizá lograra adaptarse a la nueva época sin atraer demasiado la atención. De hecho, hasta ahora yo había logrado pasar bastante bien como una habitante de esta época y lugar, a pesar de que mi apariencia y mi manera de hablar habían generado sospechas. ¿Y si la persona fuera demasiado diferente o decidiera proclamar lo que le había ocurrido? Si el aterrizaje fuera en una época primitiva, lo más probable era que mataran al extraño sin preámbulos. En épocas más avanzadas, lo considerarían un loco y lo confinarían en alguna institución, si no cerraba la boca.

Este tipo de fenómenos debían de estar ocurriendo desde que el mundo era mundo. Aun en el caso de que se produjeran delante de testigos, no habría pistas, nada que explicara lo acontecido, porque la única persona que lo supiera habría desaparecido. En cuanto a los desaparecidos, lo más probable era que mantuvieran la boca cerrada al otro lado.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos, no había notado el lejano murmullo de voces ni las pisadas en la hierba. Me sobresalté al oír una voz a escasa distancia.

—Maldito seas, Eric MacKenzie —expresó la voz—. Aunque seas mi pariente, no te debo nada. —La voz hablaba bajo, tensa por la ira.

—¿Conque no? —respondió otra voz, ligeramente divertida—. Me parece recordar un juramento de obediencia. «En tanto mis pies descansen en tierras del clan MacKenzie», creo que dijiste. —Se sintió un golpe sordo, como si un pie pateara el suelo—. Estamos en tierras de los MacKenzie.

—Di mi palabra a Sean, no a ti. —Así que se trataba de Regina. Era fácil adivinar por qué estaba enfadada.

—Es lo mismo, y lo sabes. —Hubo un ruido como de una bofetada ligera—. Has jurado obedecer al jefe del clan y fuera de Leoch, soy la cabeza, piernas, brazos y manos de Sean.

—Y jamás he visto un mejor ejemplo de aquello de que la mano derecha no sabe lo que trama la izquierda —fue la rápida réplica. A pesar de la amargura en la voz, se notaba que su mente disfrutaba con este enfrentamiento—. ¿Qué crees que dirá la derecha cuando se entere de que la izquierda junta oro para los Estuardo?

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Eric contestara.

—Los MacKenzie, los MacBeolain y los MacVinich son libres. Nadie puede obligarlos a colaborar contra su voluntad y nadie puede detenerlos tampoco. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizá Sean termine dándole más al príncipe Carlos Eduardo que todos los demás juntos.

—Quizá —convino Regina—. También es posible que mañana llueva de abajo para arriba. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a esperar al rellano de la escalera con un balde al revés.

—¿No? Tienes más que ganar que yo si los Estuardo recuperan el trono. Y nada de los ingleses, excepto la horca. Si no te importa tu propio cuello...

—Mi cuello es problema mío —lo interrumpió Regina, furiosa—. Y mi espalda también.

—No mientras viajes conmigo—precisó la voz burlona de su tío—. Si quieres oír lo que Horrocks quiera decirte, harás lo que te manden. Será mejor así; eres buena con la aguja, pero tienes una única capa.

Hubo un movimiento, como si alguien se incorporara de una roca, y luego el ruido suave de pisadas en el césped. Aunque era sólo el de un par de pies, advertí. Me senté sin hacer ruido y espié con cuidado por el borde de una de las rocas que me ocultaban.

Regina estaba todavía allí, sentada en una piedra a corta distancia. Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la barbilla hundida en las manos entrelazadas. Me daba la espalda. Comencé a retroceder, pues no deseaba molestarla, cuando habló.

—Sé que estás ahí —dijo—. Ven si lo deseas. —Por el tono de su voz supe que le daba igual. Me puse en pie dispuesta a acercarme, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en camiseta. Después de decidir que ella ya tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse sin tener que avergonzarse por mi apariencia, me envolví en la manta y salí de mi escondite. Me senté cerca de ella y me apoyé en una roca mientras la observaba. Salvo por un leve movimiento de cabeza a manera de saludo, me ignoró, absorta por completo en pensamientos no muy agradables, a juzgar por la expresión sombría de su rostro. Con un pie golpeaba, inquieta, la roca en la que estaba sentada. Se retorcía los dedos, los apretaba y los estiraba con tanta fuerza que hacía sonarlos.

El ruido de los nudillos me recordó al capitán Manson, oficial de suministros del hospital de campaña donde yo había trabajado; el capitán Manson sufría por las carencias, entregas postergadas y demás infinitas idioteces de la burocracia militar como si se trataran de heridas personales. Si bien solía ser un hombre moderado y agradable, cuando las frustraciones lo agobiaban, se retiraba un instante a su oficina privada y golpeaba la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Los visitantes que aguardaban en la recepción observaban fascinados cómo el delgado tabique temblaba bajo el impacto de los golpes. Unos minutos después, el capitán salía de su despacho, con los nudillos lastimados pero con la calma necesaria para lidiar con la crisis del momento. Cuando lo transfirieron a otra unidad, la pared de su oficina estaba marcada con las huellas de sus puños.

Contemplar a Regina, sentada en la roca tratando de dislocarse los dedos era como observar al capitán frente a un imposible problema de aprovisionamiento.

—Necesitas golpear algo —dije.

—¿Cómo? —Levantó la cabeza sorprendida. Por lo visto, había olvidado que yo estaba allí.

—Golpea algo —le aconsejé—. Te sentirás mejor.

Movió los labios como para decir algo, pero en cambio, se levantó y se dirigió a un cerezo de aspecto robusto. Desenvainó una pequeña daga de bolsillo y con ligereza acuchilló varías veces al pobre tronco. Al parecer, le resultó reconfortante, porque al caer una lluvia de pétalos rosados sobre su cabeza, frenó sus movimientos, dado por concluido su desahogo.

Un instante después, regresó.

—Gracias —manifestó con una leve sonrisa—. Tal vez sí pueda dormir esta noche.

—¿Te has hecho alguna herida en la mano? —Me incorporé para examinarla, pero sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que guardaba la pequeña daga.

—No, nada.

Permanecimos allí de pie en medio de un silencio incómodo. No quería hablar de la escena que había escuchado ni de los sucesos de la tarde. Por fin, aventuré:

—No sabía que fueras zurda.

—Sí, siempre lo he sido. Mi maestra solía atarme la mano izquierda detrás de la espalda para obligarme a escribir con la otra.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? Quiero decir, ¿puedes escribir con la derecha?

Asintió.

—Sí, pero me da dolor de cabeza.

—¿Eres zurda para pelear también? —pregunté para distraerla—. ¿Con la espada? —No llevaba armas en aquel momento, excepto su daga. Pero durante el día, siempre llevaba espada y pistolas, como la mayoría.

—No, manejo la espada con ambas manos. Una espadachín zurda está en desventaja porque pelea con el lado izquierdo vuelto hacia el oponente. Y el corazón está en ese lado, ¿comprendes?

Demasiado nerviosa como para quedarse quieta, había comenzado a caminar por el claro y a hacer gestos ilustrativos con una espada imaginaria.

—No tiene gran importancia con una espada grande —explicó. Extendió los brazos y unió las manos para realizar un elegante arco en el aire—. Por lo general se utilizan ambas manos —prosiguió—. O, si se está lo suficientemente cerca para usar una sola, da lo mismo cuál sea, porque se baja y atraviesa al hombre a la altura del hombro. No de la cabeza —aclaró—. Si se da en el lugar correcto —añadió y pegó con el canto de la mano en la unión del cuello y el hombro—, lo mata. Y si no es un corte preciso, de todos modos el hombre no volverá a pelear ese día... Lo más probable es que no vuelva a hacerlo jamás —concluyó.

Bajó la mano izquierda al cinturón y extrajo la daga con un movimiento similar al del agua al caer de un vaso.

—Ahora bien, para luchar con espada y daga a la vez —continuó—, si no se tiene escudo para proteger la mano de la daga, hay que privilegiar el lado derecho con la espada en esa mano, y sacar la daga desde abajo cuando se pelea de cerca. Pero si la mano de la daga está bien protegida, se puede atacar de cualquiera de los dos lados y doblar el cuerpo. —Se agachó y viró para ilustrar el ejemplo—. De ese modo, se mantiene la espada del enemigo a distancia. Sólo se utiliza la daga si se pierde la espada o el uso del brazo que sostiene la espada.

Se inclinó y levantó el puñal con una estocada rápida y mortal que se detuvo a dos centímetros de mi pecho. Retrocedí involuntariamente. Regina se enderezó de inmediato y guardó la daga con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Lo lamento. Sólo alardeaba. No tenía intención de asustarte.

—Eres muy hábil —comenté con sinceridad—. ¿Quién te enseñó a pelear?

—Un hombre zurdo. El mejor que he visto. —Sonrió, pero la sonrisa, carente de humor, desapareció enseguida—. Sean

MacKenzie.

La mayoría de las flores del cerezo ya habían caído de su cabeza; sólo unos pocos pétalos rosados colgaban de sus hombros. Estiré la mano para quitarlos. La costura de la capa estaba bien remendada, aunque no se tratara de un trabajo artístico. Incluso un trozo pequeño de tela rasgada estaba unida con una costura.

—¿Lo hará otra vez? —pregunté de pronto, sin poder contenerme.

Hizo una pausa antes de responder, pero no intentó fingir que no sabía a qué me refería.

—Oh, sí —contestó por fin—. Le sirve para lograr lo que quiere, ¿comprendes?

—¿Dejarás que lo haga? ¿Dejarás que te utilice de esa manera?

Miró a lo lejos, hacia la taberna, donde todavía se veía una luz por entre las grietas de las maderas. Tenía la cara tan lisa como una pared.

—Por ahora.

Continuamos nuestro recorrido sin avanzar más que unos kilómetros por día. Con frecuencia, nos deteníamos para que Eric atendiera sus negocios en un cruce de caminos o una cabaña, donde varios arrendatarios se reunían con sus bolsas de grano y su escaso dinero. La rápida pluma de Ned Gowan registraba todo en los libros y el abogado dispensaba los recibos necesarios que extraía de su bolsa de papeles. Y cuando llegábamos a un caserío o pueblo con suficientes habitantes como para tener una posada o taberna, Eric volvía a llevar a cabo su espectáculo. Invitaba a todos a cerveza, contaba historias, daba discursos y, si consideraba que las posibilidades eran buenas, obligaba a Regina a enseñar sus cicatrices. Así, algunas monedas más se agregaban a la segunda bolsa, destinada a Francia y a la corte del joven pretendiente.

Yo trataba de anticiparme a los hechos y me marchaba antes del suceso central. La crucifixión pública jamás ha sido de mi gusto. Si bien la reacción inicial ante la espalda de Regina era de horrorizada compasión, seguida de exclamaciones de odio hacia el ejército inglés y el rey Jorge, solía haber un dejo de desprecio que hasta yo podía detectar. En una ocasión, escuché a un hombre susurrar en inglés a un amigo:

—Horrible, ¿no? Por Dios, me ahogaría en mi propia sangre antes de dejar que un Extranjero me utilizara de esa manera.

Enfadada y triste, el ánimo de Regina empeoraba con el paso de los días. Se ponía la capa en cuanto podía, evitaba las preguntas y muestras de conmiseración y buscaba una excusa para abandonar la reunión. Y nadie la veía hasta que volvíamos a montar al día siguiente.

El punto límite tuvo lugar unos días más tarde, en una pequeña aldea. Esta vez, Eric seguía arengando a la multitud con una mano apoyada en el hombro desnudo de Regina, cuando uno de los espectadores, un joven de pelo oscuro, largo y sucio, hizo un comentario personal a Regina. No pude entender lo que dijo, pero el efecto fue instantáneo. Regina se liberó de la mano de Eric y golpeó al muchacho, logrando tirarlo al suelo.

Yo estaba aprendiendo algunas palabras en gaélico, aunque aún no comprendía el idioma. Sin embargo, había descubierto que aunque no entendiera las palabras, podía averiguar lo que decían por la actitud del orador.

« ¡Levántate y repite lo que has dicho!» suena igual en cualquier colegio, taberna o callejón del mundo.

Lo mismo ocurre con « ¡Claro!»

Regina desapareció bajo una avalancha de ropa harapienta, logrando salir ilesa y a medio vestir. La mesa con las rentas sucumbió bajo el peso del muchacho del pelo sucio y dos de sus amigos. Los inocentes espectadores se apoyaron en las paredes de la taberna y se prepararon para disfrutar de la pelea. Me acerqué a Ned y a Leroy y miré con ansiedad la montaña de miembros. ¿Se abrían dado cuenta que Regina ya no estaba debajo de ellos?

—¿No deberían separarlos? —murmuré a Leroy. La idea pareció sorprenderlo.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Alguien pedirá auxilio si lo necesita auxilio—interpuso Ned Gowan mientras observaba la escena con tranquilidad.

—Si usted lo dice —cedí, no muy convencida.

Se hicieron algunas apuestas, pero la actitud general era de tranquila diversión.

Miré hacia cada rincón. Todos estaban absortos en la inesperada guerrilla. Me levanté y comencé a aproximarme a la puerta de salida. Una que otra silla voladora caía haciendo estruendo y la ensañamiento parecía acrecentarse.

Logré salir de allí y encontrarme con Regina que estaba apoyada en la pared de afuera de la mugrienta taberna.

—Una pantorrilla lastimada, una ceja cortada, el labio partido, la nariz sangrante, seis nudillos hinchados, un pulgar torcido y dos dientes flojos. Además de innumerables cardenales. —Terminé mi inventario, resumiéndole la masacre que estaba ocurriendo, afortunadamente sin su presencia— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Estábamos solas y caminamos en dirección al pequeño cobertizo, a unos 20 metros.

—Bien —contestó con una sonrisa.

Ingresamos y le indiqué que se sentara para poder revisarla.

—Bueno, las costillas me duelen un poco. Creo que llegó a dar en algunos golpes. Sonrió de lado.

—Pues claro que te duelen. Está azul y negro... otra vez. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿De qué crees que estás hecha? ¿De hierro? —inquirí de mal humor.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—No, ojalá fuera así.

Suspiré otra vez y le toqué la clavícula y la espalda con suavidad.

—Creo que no están rota. Son sólo magulladuras. De todos modos, voy a vendarte. Ponte derecha, quítate el corsé y levanta los brazos. — Dije sin preámbulos y comencé a cortar tiras de una vieja pañoleta que me había dado la esposa del tabernero. Mientras protestaba entre dientes por la falta de pudor de mi parte, improvisé un vendaje. Lo apreté y lo sujeté con el broche de la capa negra de Regina.

—No puedo respirar —se quejó.

—Si respiras, te dolerá. No te muevas. ¿Dónde aprendiste a escabullirte de esa manera? ¿Con Eric, también?

—No. —Intentó apartarse del vinagre que le estaba colocando en la ceja cortada—. Me enseñó mi padre.

—¿De veras? ¿Quién era tu padre? ¿El campeón local de boxeo?

—¿Qué es boxeo? No, tenía una granja. Y además criaba caballos. —Respiró hondo cuando le puse vinagre por segunda vez. —Cuando tenía nueve o diez años, me dijo que pensaba que yo iba a ser grande como la familia de mi madre y que tendría que aprender a valerme.

Ya respiraba mejor. Asintió para permitirme que le pusiera aceite de caléndula en el cuello.

—Me dijo: «Si sabes defenderte, la mitad de las personas que conozcas te temerán y la otra mitad querrán probarte. Derrumba a uno y los demás te dejarán en paz. Pero aprende a hacerlo rápido y bien o te pasarás la vida luchando.» Mi madre era más práctica, la lucha y la supervivencia se resumía a lo rápido que podías quitarle la vida a alguien. Una mujer encantadora—torció el gesto—. ¡Ay! Quema.

—Los rasguños son heridas traicioneras —expliqué mientras le curaba el cuello—. En especial si el que rasguña no se baña con frecuencia. Y dudo que ese muchacho del pelo grasiento se bañe una vez al año. Yo no describiría lo que has hecho esta noche como «rápido y bien», pero fue muy astuto. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti. Lo dije con sarcasmo y me sorprendí al ver que su rostro se ensombrecía de pronto.

—Mi padre está muerto —declaró de manera rotunda.

—Lo siento. —Terminé de curar sus heridas y agregué con suavidad—: Pero hablaba en serio. Estaría orgulloso de ti.

No respondió. Se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa. De repente, pareció más joven y me pregunté qué edad tendría. Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando el sonido de una tos áspera anunció que alguien había entrado en el cobertizo.

Era el hombrecillo llamado Leroy. Observó el vendaje de Regina con aire divertido y le arrojó una bolsita de cuero. Regina levantó una mano y la atrapó con facilidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió.

Leroy enarcó una ceja.

—Tu parte de las apuestas. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Regina sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a devolverle la bolsa.

—No aposté nada.

Leroy alzó una mano para detenerla.

—Quedaron como unos idiotas cando descubrieron que te habías escabullido. Te lo mereces por ingeniosa.

—Pero supongo que Eric no ha quedado feliz con este número—intercalé.

Leroy asintió con un mínimo de cortesía.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero no creo que eso deba preocuparte —dijo a Regina.

—¿No? —Regina y Leroy intercambiaron una mirada con un mensaje que no pude comprender. Regina inspiró con los dientes apretados al tiempo que asentía para sí.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó.

—Dentro de una semana. Diez días, tal vez. Cerca de un sitio llamado Lag Cruime. ¿Lo conoces?

Regina volvió a asentir. Parecía más contenta de lo que le había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Lo conozco.

Miré de un rostro al otro, ambos pétreos y reservados. Leroy había descubierto algo. ¿Algo relacionado con el misterioso «Horrocks», quizá? Me encogí de hombros. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, al parecer Regina dejaría de ser parte del espectáculo de Eric.

—Espero que Eric sepa bailar —dije.

—¿Qué? —La reserva dio paso a la confusión.

—Nada. Que durmáis bien. —Cogí mi caja de provisiones médicas y me retiré a descansar.

* * *

**Volví! Nuevo capítulo, sacadito del horno. Ya lo sé, malísimo lo mío de abandonarlos por tanto tiempo. Trabajo, trabajo y más obligaciones. Espero que lo disfrutaran. Un abrazo grande y como siempre comenten para saber que les parece esta salida de recaudación por las tierras de Sean. Regina siempre metiéndose en líos y Emma curándola de sus heridas buscadas jaja. **


End file.
